


A szomszéd ajtó balra

by RunningAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Derek has Nightmares, Domestic, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nogitsune, Partial amnesia, Sex, So much emotions!, Some Humor, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles has agoraphobia, and actually they have some nice days, nephilim Parrish, post 3b
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 86,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek és Stiles egy idegen városban és egy idegen házban találják magukat, nem tudják hogyan kerültek oda. Sőt, mi több, egymást sem ismerik... Megpróbálnak megküzdeni a hétköznapokkal és visszakapni önmagukat, miközben körülöttük egyre titokzatosabbá válik minden.</p><p>The idea of this fic came from Joelvoice' amazing fanart, you can find it here: http://joelvoice.tumblr.com/post/80068054548/derek-has-a-neighbour-who-never-leaves-his-flat (I had to write a story about it, because it's wonderful and beautiful!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**I.**

 

 

 

   
Már megint tele volt a postaládája levelekkel. Annyira teletömték, hogy jó fél tucat ki is kandikált a keskeny nyíláson. Hanyagul nyomkodták be őket, nem törődve azzal, hogy összegyűrődnek. A múlt héten is ugyanez történt. Úgy látszik, az itteni postás nem tud olvasni, legalábbis számokat nem, gondolta magában Derek Hale, és bosszúsan huzigálta ki a borítékokat, hogy egyáltalán ki tudja nyitni a szekrényt. Megnézte a címzetteket, és nagyot sóhajtva az összes levelet betuszkolta egy másik postaládába, ami éppen az övé mellett volt. Derek lakása a harmadik emelet kettő volt, szomszédja – akihez a rengeteg küldemény érkezett – a harmadik emelet háromban lakott. Az egyes szám a padlás volt.  
  
„Mr. Parrish.”  
  
 Villanyszámla, fűtésszámla, két banktól valami, egy rakás reklám, és egy piros színű boríték. A levelek alig fértek be Mr. Parrish szekrényébe – mintha még azokat sem vette volna ki, amiket Derek a múlt héten beletett. Azt hihetnénk, hogy ez a bizonyos Mr. Parrish elutazott. Derek nemrég költözött ebbe a lakásba, sőt, alig másfél hónapja érkezett a városba is, de azért most már furcsának találta, hogy noha a szomszédja egészen biztosan otthon van, mégsem megy le soha, hogy megnézze, mi érkezett neki. Mr. Parrish – legalábbis Dereknek úgy tűnt – soha nem mozdul ki a lakásából. Mivel Derek a szomszédja volt, s ráadásul egy olyan szomszéd, aki természetfeletti érzékeléssel rendelkezett, gyakran hallotta, ahogy Mr. Parrish motoszkál odaát. Néha nevetett valamin, időnként pedig magában beszélt. Derek nem akarta tudni, miről, így igyekezett elterelni a gondolatait valamivel. Egyszer Parrish vagy öt-tíz percen keresztül ugrált odaát (vajon mit szólhattak az alatta lakók?), mintha nagyon örülne. Ez tegnap előtt volt. Tegnap, vagyis hétfőn, Derek tizenkét órát dolgozott, így nem tudhatta, hogy Mr. Parrish mit ügyködött egész nap, de késő este, mikor hazaért, látta, hogy az ajtórésen keresztül még fény szűrődik ki. Aztán éjjel – Dereknek nem jött álom a szemére egészen hajnalig – szipogást hallott. Talán megfázott, gondolta. Hamarosan a szipogás hangos zokogássá nőtt, ami csak lassan halt el. Derek a fülére húzta a párnáját, és csendben átkozta, hogy vérfarkasnak született, aki sajnos túl jól hall.  
  
Csak egyetlen egyszer látta, hogy a titokzatos lakó kinyitja az ajtót, igaz, már akkor a folyosón állt, s éppen menni készült, mikor egy pizzafutár csörtetett fel mellette a lépcsőn. Kikerülte Dereket, aki egy szúrós pillantással éreztette vele, hogy jobban tenné, ha máskor egy leheletnyit se érintené a vállához a pizzásdobozt. Se semmilyen dobozt. És a kezét meg főleg ne tartsa fel bocsánatkérően. A fiatal srác elsétált Derek ajtaja előtt, aztán nagy zajjal dörömbölt Mr. Parrish kilincse fölött alig pár centivel. Parrish egy ideig nem jött. A futár még egyszer próbálkozott, Derek pedig épp azon gondolkodott, hogy talán most már igazán el kéne indulnia, de a kíváncsiság a padlóhoz szögezte a lábát. Mr. Parrish – Derek számára már ismerős – szuszogása hallatszott a kémlelőnyílás mögül, aztán az ajtó résnyire kinyílt. Mikor a pizzás szólt neki, hogy ekkorka lyukon biztosan nem fogja tudni bevarázsolni a harminckét centis fejadagot, Parrish végre kinyúlt a dobozért, a pénzt a fiú markába nyomta, hümmögött egy-kettőt, majd egyből újra bezárkózott. Derek pont olyan szögben állt, hogy nem tudta megnézni magának Parrisht. A titokzatos Parrisht, aki nem megy le a leveleiért, és soha nem dugja ki az orrát a lakásából.  
  
Derek Hale megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy még egyszer végignézett a borítékokon és azon töprengett, nem kéne-e bekopogni Parrish-hez, és az arcába vágni a leveleit. Jövő héten már nem szeretné újra eljátszani a „kijavítom a postás hibáját” című különszámát. Visszabaktatott a lépcsőn, fel egészen a harmadikig. Elment a saját ajtaja előtt, végül még pár lépést tett a kopott és mindig poros folyosószőnyegen, mígnem ott állt Mr. Parrish lakása előtt. Korábban nem figyelte meg ezt a bejáratot. Tele volt karcolásokkal, mintha késpengével húzták volna őket – nem vérfarkas tette, gondolta Derek, se nem valamilyen egyéb állat; dulakodás nyoma lehet, de nem olyan régen történhetett, mert a karcolások alatt több, régi festékréteget fedezett fel. A névtábla ellenben, az ajtót tekintve szokatlanul új volt, csillogott a réz felület, rajta míves írással a Mr. Parrish név. Derek ajtaján semmi ilyesmi nem volt, csak a szám. Parrish egyszerre tűnt gondos embernek, aki ad magára, és ugyanakkor egy idegesítően hanyag alaknak is, aki arra sem képes, hogy kiürítse a postaládáját a levélszeméttől.  
  
Az ajtó mellett balra volt egy csengő, bár elég ócskának tűnt, Derek kételkedett benne, hogy egyáltalán működik-e még, ezért ő is inkább a pizzafutár módszerét választotta, és jó hangosan bekopogott az ajtón. Tudta, hogy Parrish otthon van. Nem csupán azért, mert Parrish _mindig_ otthon volt, hanem mert most is hallotta odabent a szuszakolását. A kopogtatásra hirtelen elhalkult minden, maga Parrish is, aki Derek ösztönei szerint körülbelül félúton lehetett a konyhaasztal és az ajtó között, s ha Parrish lakása hasonló felépítésű az övéhez, akkor a kettőt mindössze pár méter választja el egymástól. Derek hallotta, hogy Parrish szaporábban veszi a levegőt. Ebben az időpontban biztosan nem számított látogatóra. Derek fáradt volt, nagyon fáradt, egy álmatlan éjszaka és egy szaladgálós nap után, s itt a szomszéd ajtó küszöbén úgy érezte, ismét erőt vesz rajta a kimerültség. Az utóbbi időben elkezdett gondolkodni azon, hogy egy vérfarkasnál mennyire normális az, ha ennyire maga alatt van testileg. Na, nem mintha nem tudott volna még ilyen állapotban is fél kézzel legyűrni bármilyen díjbirkózót, de ha az a díjbirkózó történetesen szintén egy vérfarkas, már nem kötött volna saját magára fogadást.  
  
Megkockáztatott még három, kicsit erősebb kopogást. Nem akart úgy dörömbölni, mint a kifutófiú, mert nem akarta megreszkírozni, hogy kiszakadjon a szedett-vedett ajtófélfa, amiből egy szög már így is kifelé kandikált. Ha Derekben lett volna nyomozóhajlam, talán azt a következtetést is levonta volna, hogy valaki nem olyan régen fel akarta feszíteni a zárat. Lehet, hogy meg is tette. Akár így, akár úgy történt, ez az egész _nem Derek dolga_. Nem az ő ügye, nem az ő fejfájása. Legyen csak ez Mr. Parrishé, aki megpróbált olyan halkan arrébb csúszni a saját padlóján, amennyire csak lehetett, de Derek látatlanban, csak ebből a csoszogásból is meg tudta állapítani, hogy Mr. Parrish nem egy kecsesen mozgó, ügyes jelenség lehet.  
  
_Még mindig megpróbálja kijátszani a „nem, nem vagyok otthon, menj szépen haza” kártyáját._  
  
Derek megmakacsolta magát. A fáradtság a gerincétől felkúszott a tarkójáig, s ha egy kipihent Derek Hale egy átlagos napján csak egy _kicsit_ morcos, egy fáradt Derek Hale, aki minél hamarabb a végére akar járni ennek az egésznek, és lesétálni a parkba, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét, azután pedig egy jót vacsorázni, és egy üveg sör mellett tovább olvasni a Monte Christo grófját addig, ameddig rá nem dől a könyvre... – egy fáradt és rosszkedvű Derek Hale, akiben lassan, de biztosan gyűlik a harag: katasztrofális tud lenni. Voltak napok, mikor elgondolkodott azon, miben lenne más az élete, ha kedvesebb lenne az emberekkel. Az volt a baj, hogy ez neki egyszerűen nem ment. Mostanában egyre kimerültebb volt, a múltjából, amit igyekezett minél jobban maga mögött hagyni és elfelejteni – s ez ebben a városban addig sikerült is neki –, leginkább csak a fájdalomra emlékezett. Mintha nem lennének más emlékei, csak az, hogy mindig rossz volt, vagy annál is rosszabb. Gyötrelem, kín, magány és halál. Nem voltak illúziói, tudta, hogy ezeket a dolgokat az ember magával cipeli egy életen át. Akit egyszer megtalált a fájdalom, azt soha el nem ereszti, és a végén már az egyetlen barátod is csak a fájdalom marad. Megszokod, hogy mindig ott van, és az a legszomorúbb, hogy tudod, már nem is lennél képes nélküle élni, mert olyan régen laksz vele egy fedél alatt.  
  
Odabent, a ziháló lélegzést leszámítva síri csönd honolt. Várakozással teli csönd, ami azt óhajtja, hogy a másik adja fel és távozzon. Derek ismét kopogott. Könnyedén berúghatná az ajtót – ami azt illeti, egy kisiskolás is véghez tudná vinni ezt a bravúrt a szúette fán –, de le is tehetné a leveleket a küszöbre, a piszkos lábtörlőre és otthagyhatná, de nem akarta, hogy a következő héten is tele legyen tömve az ő szekrénye Parrish vackaival.  
  
Az, aki bent volt, most már egészen közel állt a bejárathoz. Volt az ajtón egy kis kémlelőnyílás, s Derek inkább érezte, mintsem látta, hogy a túloldalon lesik őt rajta keresztül. Úgy tett, mint aki nem sejti, és harmadjára is, ezúttal sokkal nagyobb zajjal dörömbölt odakintről.  Odabent szinte hátraugrottak az ajtótól, Derek szája sarkába önelégült félmosolyt csalva ezzel.  
  
Mr. Parrish, úgy tűnt, a nagy ijedsége ellenére is beadta a derekát, mert nagyon lassan, nehézkesen és nyikorogva nyílni kezdett az ajtó. A lánc persze fent maradt. Derek, noha még az infravörös fényt is képes volt látni vérfarkasszemével, a félénk szomszédból semmit nem bírt kivenni; még egy centire sem tárta ki az ajtót. Derek köhintett egyet. Volt neki egy olyan köhintése, ami egyszerre volt vészjóslóan nyugodt, de ugyanakkor ellentmondást nem tűrően követelőző is. Ha a szomszéd egy kicsit jobban ki merészelt volna kukucskálni, láthatta volna Derek félig felhúzott szemöldökét is, ami szintén nem sok jóval kecsegtette azt, aki szemtől szembe találkozott vele. Derek még egyszer megköszörülte a torkát, s ez varázsigeként működött. Az ajtórés tágabb lett, egy orr kandikált ki rajta, s mintha egy elhaló „Tessék?” is hallatszott volna alóla.  
  
– Parrish? – kérdezte Derek Hale.  
  
– Khm... ööö... miért kérdezi? – kérdezett vissza a szomszédja.  
  
Derek a szemét forgatta és felsóhajtott.  
  
– Mert itt ez a rakás levél, amik már vagy két hete az én ládámban landolnak, és gondoltam, felhozom, ha már úgyis ráérek – mondta gúnyosan.  
  
– Levelek? – Parrish mintha nem fogta volna föl, mit akar tőle Derek, és Derek ezt voltaképpen már megszokta. Tudni illik azt, hogy nem értett az árnyalt és hosszas magyarázáshoz.  
  
– A maga levelei. Tévedésből örökké hozzám dobják be őket, de többet nem hozom fel. Ha nem jön le értük rendszeresen, a szemétbe hajítom őket. – Derek ismét felvillantott egy gonosz félmosolyt, noha nem volt biztos benne, hogy a másik egyáltalán látja-e abból a szögből, ahonnan éppen kikémlelt.  
  
– Az én leveleim? Miért... Miért dobják az én leveleimet, khm... magához? – kérdezte Parrish.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs. – Dereknek kezdett elege lenni. A feje is megfájdult, amire eddigi élete során csak egyszer volt példa, mégpedig amikor kiskamaszként egy nála sokkalta nagyobb alfa állon vágta. Na, akkor két napig egyfolytában szenvedett. – Maga Parrish?  
  
– Ööö... – kezdte a szomszéd, és egy újabb centivel szélesítette az ajtórést, már nemcsak az orra, hanem a szája is kilátszott.  
  
Szóval ez nem Parrish, gondolta magában Derek. Megérezte, ha valaki hazudik. Mondhatnánk, hogy ez nem egy olyan hiper-szuper vérfarkas érzék, hiszen ügyvédek, tanárok, anyák százezreit sem lehet becsapni, de Dereknek valóban nem kellettek gesztusok, sem hanglejtés, nem volt szüksége arra, hogy egy rebbenő tekintetet lásson, hogy tudja, ki mikor nem mond igazat, és mikor talál ki egy hihető mesét vagy bizonytalankodik. Érezte a másik szagából. Ez a szag meglehetősen erős volt, ugyanakkor valószerűtlenül fiatal is, és ez zavarba hozta a férfit. Valami miatt ezelőtt úgy gondolta, talán vele egykorú lehet a másik. Igaz, a sírás... Az olyan megtévesztő volt. Derek gyanította, hogy szomszédja körülbelül két napja nem fürdött – igaz is, miért tenné gyakrabban, ha egész nap ki sem mozdul. A félelem, a kíváncsiság – és a „nem szeretek fürödni, mert minek” szaga mellett, ott volt a bizonytalanság izzadságcseppje. Egy közönséges ember, miközben hazudik, lehet, nem is érezné, hogy izzad, de egy vérfarkas a legapróbb jelet is kiszagolja.  
  
– Khm. Igen, az vagyok. Hogyne – folytatta nem-Parrish.  
  
_Most már csak arra lennék kíváncsi, ki ez és mit keres Parrish lakásában_ , tanakodott Derek. _Bár, nem. Azt hiszem, mégsem érdekel._  
  
– Akkor itt vannak a leveleid – vetette oda foghegyről, ledobta őket a lábtörlőre, majd sarkon fordult, s lement a lépcsőn, hogy végre kijusson az épületből, lemehessen a parkba, s egy kicsit újra embernek – ha nem is embernek, de egy kipihent vérfarkasnak – érezhesse magát.  
  
  
********  
  
Stiles Stilinski nemcsak, hogy jobbnak látta senkivel sem közölni a kilétét, hanem egyenesen életbe vágó volt számára, hogy senki se jöjjön rá, hogy ő nem Mr. Parrish. Reménykedett, hogy mogorva, huszonéves szomszédját sem fogja különösebben érdekelni a dolog, és ahhoz jó emberismerő volt, hogy tudta, ha elég ügyesen csinálja, senki sem fog rájönni, hogy ő nem Mr. Parrish vagy legalábbis valamelyik rokona, aki helyette vigyáz a lakásra. Nem is azért nem jönnek rá az emberek, mert ostobák, sokkal inkább azért nem, mert közönyösek, és Stiles tudta, hogy a közönyre lehet építeni. Nagyon sokan nem mennek oda, ha valaki az utcán összeesik, és biztosan senkit sem érdekelné, ha megtudná, hogy ő egész álló éjszaka sírt. Bár ezt tényleg lehet, hogy jobb, ha nem tudják meg. Csak szégyellné magát, attól meg sokkal rosszabb lenne az egész. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy áltatja magát ezzel a keménykedéssel. Vagyis... egyrészt nem akarja, hogy megtalálják, nem akarja, hogy rájöjjenek, hogy nem is övé a lakás, sőt, hogy semmi joga sincs itt tartózkodni, másrészt viszont... Másrészt volt az énjének egy olyan része, ami – nehéz ezt bevallani – szerette volna, ha valaki leleplezi. Nem értette, hogy miért. Itt volt ebben a városban, nem régen érkezett ide, valahogy azt hitte, hogy jó lesz, de aztán...  
  
Mikor a szomszédja lesétált a lépcsőn, és Stiles már a hátát sem látta, óvatosan leemelte a láncot, majd tett egy lépést kifelé, a lába már a lábtörlőn volt. Lehajolt és felvette a borítékokat, amik, bár az idegen férfi csak úgy leejtette őket, nem szóródtak szanaszéjjel. Még szerencse, mert Stiles nem érezte elég erősnek ahhoz magát, hogy a lábtörlőn túlra merészkedjen. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, zihálva neki dőlt, hátát nekitámasztva. Aztán leült a padlóra, ott helyben. Még mindig nehezen lélegzett, de megpróbált lassítani, koncentrálni a levegővételre. Lassan. Be és ki. Be és ki. Meg tudja csinálni.  
  
Szórakozottan átfutotta a leveleket. Nem mintha valami érdekfeszítő dologra számított volna, egyszerűen alapvetően nagyon kíváncsi természettel áldotta meg a sors. Éppen ezért is volt kínszenvedés számára, hogy nem mozdulhatott ki innen. Egyszerre akarta, és egyszerre rettegett tőle. És sokszor éjjel arra riadt, hogy álmában kint sétál az utcán. Sosem nappal, mindig éjszaka volt az álmaiban is. Éhes volt. Ránézett a telefonjára, amiben mindössze egyetlen szám volt elmentve, a pizzafutáré. Felhívta és rendelt egy sonkásat. Beletúrt a farmerja zsebébe, még egészen pontosan öt dollár és tizenkét cent lapult a legalján, egy használt zsebkendő és egy üres cukrospapír mellett. A hűtőben már egy hete nem volt semmi, és tudta, hogy valahogyan ki kell fizetnie a vízdíjat, mert még a végén elzárják. No, meg a villanyt is. Noha a tévét már rettenetesen unta, és már úgy érezte, minden könyvet kiolvasott, amit Parrishnél talált, nagyon hiányzott volna neki, ha nem lett volna áram. Valahogyan ki kell ebből másznia.  
  
– De hogyan? Hogyan? – kérdezte jobb híján a cipősszekrénytől az előszobában, majd a fejét az ajtónak ütötte, és elmorzsolt egy könnyet a szeme sarkában.  


  
  


 

  
Késő délutánra járt az idő, mire Derek visszatért a lakásba. Elbóbiskolt a parkban a füvön feküdve, mialatt többen is hajléktalannak nézhették, mert pár darab ötvencentes hevert mellette, mikor felébredt. Megcsóválta a fejét, majd úgy gondolta, megünnepli, ha már ilyen sikeresen talált plusz pénzt. Vett magának két adag kínai kaját, az egyiket Bernie-nek adta, aki vele ellentétben tényleg hajléktalan volt, és a parkban lakott. Kedvelte Bernie-t, mert ő sem beszélt sokat, és soha nem köszönte meg, ha valaki pénzt, vagy egyéb dolgot adott neki. Az emberek arrogánsnak tartották, és voltak, akik vissza is vették, amit adtak neki, mivel egy kedves, idős bácsira számítottak, de Bernie csak hümmögött feléjük, vagy elküldte őket melegebb éghajlatra.  
  
– Menj a fenébe, Bernie – köszöntötte Derek, és letette az öreg elé a piros-sárga dobozt a műanyag villával.  
  
– Utálom a kínait, legközelebb mexikóit hozz – mondta Bernie, és felé sem nyúlt az ételnek –, de még inkább akkor gyere, ha már fizetést is kaptál.  
  
Derek biccentett egyet búcsúzóul Bernie felé, aki még utána szólt:  
  
– Téged sem vár otthon senki, mi?  
  
Derek megfordult, aztán csak ennyit mondott:  
  
– Még gondolkodom rajta, hogy adoptállak-e.  
  
Derek átkelt a parkon és az úttesten; kinyitotta a fekete, rácsos bejárati kaput, majd felment a lépcsőn egészen a harmadik emeletig. Az ál-Parrish küszöbéről eltűntek a levelek, így feltételezte, hogy a szomszédja bevitte őket magával. Vállat vont, elfordította a kulcsot a zárban, és bement a lakásába. Tágas, egyterű padlásszoba volt, annyira magas, hogy kényelmesen ki lehetett építeni benne egy hatalmas galériát. Derek ledobta a dzsekijét egy szék karfájára, kivett egy dobozos sört a hűtőből, a kínai kaját pedig bevágta egy tányéron a mikróba. A nap már lemenőben volt, narancsszín ragyogást festett a falakra, az asztalon nyitva hagyott könyv lapjaira, s belesütött Derek szemébe, ahogy hátradőlt a széken. Kibontotta a sört, és egyetlen nagy korttyal felhörpintette a felét. A kézfejével megtörölte a szája sarkát, és elégedetten gondolt arra, hogy ez a nap mégiscsak tudott valami jót is nyújtani a számára. Nem mintha a napok tartoznának neki bármivel is, de tudta, hogy ő sem tartozik nekik semmivel. Olvasott olyan filozófiákról, amik azt hirdették: „Ragadd meg a napot!”, élvezz ki minden pillanatot, hozd ki magadból és másokból a legjobbat. Derek sokféle bölcsességet hallott már az életben, de úgy gondolta, ez az összes közül a legnagyobb baromság. „Ragadd meg a napot!”, hogy minél teljesebben átéld, amint hosszú órákon keresztül áramot vezetnek beléd, hogy kiszedjenek belőled valamit, amiről még csak halvány fogalmad sincs? Vagy, hogy minél mélyebben megtapasztald azt az érzést, ahogy valaki megcsókol, majd utána egy kést döf a hátadba? Minden filozófiát csak azért találtak ki, mert az emberek nagyon sok fölös idővel rendelkeztek. Olyan emberek, akik ráértek, mert épp semmi bajuk nem volt. Olyan embereknek, akik... nos, igen, _embereknek_. És nem éppen zilált életű vérfarkasoknak. A magafajtáknak inkább az lehet az életcél, hogy még egy napot túléljenek, ámbár, ha nem sikerül túlélni, az is olyan mindegy. Még egyet kortyolt a sörből, a mikró csengett, kivette a tésztát, és nekilátott a vacsorájának. Holnap ismét korán kellett kelnie, de örült neki. Más úgy fogalmazta volna meg, hogy szeret a munkahelyén lenni, de szeret otthon is ülni. Derek ezt inkább úgy mondta volna, hogy neki mindegy, hol van, mert mindenütt rossz. Ami csak kicsit rossz, azt már az ő univerzumában jónak lehet nevezni.  
  
 Éppen a harmadik falatot emelte a szájához az ananászos csirkéből, mikor meghallotta a csengőt. Vérfarkas érzékeinek idegtépően hangos volt; eddig nem is tudta, hogy létezik, mert még senki sem csengetett be hozzá. Ahogy az ajtó felé ment, már tudta, hogy ki az: a titokzatos ál-Parrish. Vajon mit akarhat? Megfürdeni még mindig nem fürdött meg, sőt, ami azt illeti, a tenyere szinte tocsog az izzadságtól. A pánik határáig retteg. Minden bizonnyal Derektől. Ami Dereknek nem lett volna újdonság, de néha örült volna, ha más érzelemmel is közeledtek volna hozzá az emberek, mint dühvel vagy félelemmel. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és kérdőn meredt az előtte ácsorgó fiúra.  
  
Nem-Parrish, vagyis Stiles Stilinski – de Derek azt még nem tudta, hogy így hívják a fiút valójában – tényleg fiatalabb volt nála. Kopott kockás inget viselt, fölötte pedig egy csíkos kapucnis pulcsit. A haja egészen rövidre volt nyírva, egy centis, ha lehetett, ettől valahogy egészen gyereknek nézett ki. Még főiskolás sincs, vélte Derek, noha magasnak eléggé magas volt, alig pár centivel alacsonyabb nála. Miért nem a szüleivel van ilyenkor? Miért nem jár suliba? Hová lettek mellőle a felnőttek? A fiún nem volt cipő, zokniban tette meg a két ajtót elválasztó pár lépést. Egy szót sem szólt, csak óriási dióbarna szemeket meresztett Derekre.  
  
– Ezért nem mész sehová? – csúszott ki Derek száján, mikor meglátta a zoknis lábakat. – Nincs cipőd?  
  
– H-hogy? – kérdezte Stiles és zavartan elkapta a tekintetét Derekről.  
  
Derek a nyomaték kedvéért még egyszer lenézett a fiú lábára.  
  
Az ál-Parrish nyelt egyet, és rekedt hangon, mint aki elszokott a hangos beszédtől, és főleg attól, hogy másokkal beszélgessen, így szólt:  
  
– N-n-nem, én cs-csak azért jöttem – dadogta –, hogy m-megköszönjem, hogy felhoztad a leveleket. Én...  
  
Abbahagyta, egyik lábáról a másikra állt, láthatóan idegesen. Derek kivárt.  
  
– Én... – folytatta az idegen, aki Mr. Parrish lakásában lakott, és egyre jobban izzadt a tenyere – tudod, én nem... én agorafóbiás vagyok – nyögte ki nehezen.  
  
– Agorafóbiás – jelentette ki Derek bármiféle kérdő hangsúlyt mellőzve.  
  
– Ehh... igen – bólintott a fiú. – É-én nem merek lemenni, ki-kimenni – dadogta. – Hát, csak ez a helyzet.  
  
Stiles keze remegni kezdett, mire a zsebébe csúsztatta mindkettőt. Derek látta, hogy annyira erősen ökölbe szorítja őket, hogy a bütykei elfehérednek. Tanakodott, hogy most mit is kéne mondani erre, ha egyáltalán szükséges mondani bármit is erre a fura vallomásra. Talán mégiscsak meg kéne kérdezni, hogy hol vannak a szülei. Dereknek valahogy idegen volt ez az egész helyzet. Itt állni egy kölyökkel, és eljátszani, hogy érdekli, hogy mi van vele. Mintha valami aggódó, szociálisan érzékeny filantróp lenne. Nem is fogja ezt tenni. Aztán egy pillanatra mégis átfutott rajta a gondolat, hogy megkérdezi; szinte látni vélte a fiú tekintetében, hogy az akarja, hogy kérdezze meg tőle. Hiszen, ha nem így lenne, nem állna most itt – ennyire még ő is átlátott a kamaszokon, noha nem emlékszik, hogy túl sok kapcsolata lett volna velük. Még akkor sem, mikor ő maga volt tinédzser. Egyáltalán: az sem rémlik neki, hogy bárkivel is bármikor szorosabb kapcsolata lett volna. A legtöbb időt persze a családjával töltötte, mielőtt mindegyikük meg nem halt volna egy tűzvészben, amit az a nő okozott, aki kihasználta őt és összetörte a szívét. Belenézett a fiú szemébe, és nem értette, hogyan juthat most eszébe Kate. Végül a szokásos faarcával csak ennyit mondott neki:  
  
– Oké – és ezzel behajtani készült maga előtt az ajtót, de Stiles váratlanul tett egy lépést, az egyik kezét előrenyújtotta, és úgy tűnt, mintha valamit kiáltani szeretne, akkorára tátotta a száját. Egy pillanattal később az egész nevetséges mozdulat megállt félúton, de a lendület még hajtotta előre, végül lépett egyet, hogy visszanyerje az egyensúlyát, ám ekkor meg a lábujja beakadt a Derek által lábtörlő gyanánt használt felgyűrődött rongyszőnyegbe. Egyenesen Derek felé zuhant, aki túl jó reflexeinek köszönhetően idejében lökte visszafelé az ajtót, így a fiú nem verte be a fejét az élébe, ugyanakkor a másik kezével elkapta a karját. Stiles felkiáltott, majd mind a tíz ujjával Derekbe kapaszkodva végül meg tudta magát menteni a felbukástól.  
  
Derek Hale felmordult, a fiú arca csaknem olyan közel ért az övéhez, hogy már-már súrolta, szinte csak még egy centi kellett volna hozzá. Stiles azonnal hátrébb húzódott, igyekezett kimenekülni a kínos helyzetből, amibe került. Derek az ehhez hasonló szituációkban általában szóhoz sem jut, egyrészt, mert úgy gondolja, felesleges is bármit szólni, másrészt meg, mit is kéne mondani, ha egy ügyetlen tinédzser „megtámad” egy vérfarkast. A fiú persze nyilvánvalóan nem tudhatta, hogy Derek miféle varázslény. Mint ahogy azt sem, hogy Derek mindennél, de mindennél, talán még az elfuserált életénél is jobban utálja, ha hozzáérnek.  
  
Stiles hátrált, vetett egy hálás, afféle „kösz, hogy nem hagytál pofára esni, haver” pillantást Derek felé, s mintha az előbbi zavarát és félszegségét teljesen elsöpörték volna, megveregette a férfi karját.  
  
– Kösz – mondta rekedten.  
  
Derek meredten nézett a pulóverére, pontosan arra a helyre, ahol a fiú megpaskolta a karját, majd vissza a fiúra. Stiles mintha megérezte volna, hogy nem stimmel valami, látva Derek szúrós tekintetét, eleresztette azt a bizonyos pulóvert, amibe egy lassú másodpercig szinte úgy csimpaszkodott bele, mint egy gyerek. Átkukucskált a férfi válla fölött, pont az ebédlőasztalra esett a tekintete. Szemtelenül beleszagolt a levegőbe, Derek megfordult, hogy lássa, mit néz. Hát persze, a vacsorája, a kínai fogás. A fiú gyomra megkordult, és nyelt egy hangosat. Aztán észbekapott, barátságosan és bocsánatkérőn biccentett egyet Derek felé, majd felemelte a kezét és búcsút intett. A saját lakása felé sietett, babrált a zárral – a tenyere még mindig izzadt, így majdnem elejtette a kulcsot –, aztán becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Derek Hale ácsorgott ott egy darabig, majd megcsóválta a fejé, aztán ő is bement, hogy folytassa az evést. Nem értette ezt a srácot, és annak ellenére, hogy megpróbálta kiverni őt a fejéből _(nem az én problémám... hacsak  legközelebb sem veszi ki a leveleit, ami több mint valószínűnek tűnik)_ , de minduntalan vissza-visszatértek hozzá a gondolatai, és nem értette, hogy miért. Nem találta különösebben vonzónak. Volt benne valami megkapó esetlenség, és mintha nem lenne önmaga, nyilván azért, mert titkolózik. Derek nem volt egy nyomozgató típus, nem szeretett mások életében vájkálni, mint ahogy gyűlölte, ha az övében vájkált valaki. Nem tartozott senkihez, és nem tartozott számadással sem senkinek. Egyedül volt, és ez egyre inkább megfelelt neki. Úgy érezte, ebben a városban nem kell többé menekülnie. Ez a biztonságérzet persze hamis volt, és ezt ő is jól tudta, de ameddig tartott az érzés, legalább elviselhetővé tette az életet.  



	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kedd hajnalban jön az új évad! \o/ :D  
> Mi pedig elérkeztünk a második fejezetig. :) Köszönöm az olvasást!

II.

 

[ ](http://s127.photobucket.com/user/caitleen8/media/der1a_zps41ee0ee3.png.html)

 

Másnap Stiles Stilinski, miután délután egy órakor ébredt, a tőle telhető mértékben megpróbálta összekapni magát. Először is megfürdött. Azután (ma már harmadjára) megnézte a hűtőt, hátha az éjszaka pár jótékony házimanó, mondjuk a Roxfortból, becsempészett valamit – _bármit_ – a polcokra vagy a rácsokra.. Tegnap délben az egész pizzát befalta, és a mellé kapott egy liter kóla is elfogyott. Este már megint farkaséhes volt, noha minden egyes nap megpróbált keveset mozogni, hogy ne veszítsen annyi energiát, de ez szinte kínszenvedés volt a számára. Már eleve, ha ült egy széken, akkor is alapból mindig járt a lába, a keze, és képtelen volt gesztikulálás nélkül beszélni. A feszültséget is azzal tudta a legjobban levezetni, ha babrált valamivel. Néha muszáj volt felkelnie, és csak úgy körbeszaladni a lakásban, fel a lépcsőn a galériára, le a lépcsőn vissza, megkerülve a kanapét. Tegnapelőtt még arra is rászánta magát, hogy végre kitakarítson; ha már illegális lakásfoglaló, legalább ennyit tegyen meg a tulajnak. Apropó, a tulaj. Stilesnak fogalma sem volt, hogy mit fog csinálni, ha netalántán a ház főbérlője betoppan. Már eleve, mi volt ez az őrült ötlet tőle, hogy csak úgy fogta magát és beköltözött ide? És mi lesz a fősulival? Mi lenne? Mivel be sem tette a lábát sem a szemeszter elején, sem később, olyan mindegy. Mostanra már úgyis egyszerűen kirúgták. Legalább internete lenne. Legalább egy telefonja, amin van internet. _Vannak_ ilyen telefonok. Tudta. Azt is tudta, hogy neki is volt egy, de mintha elveszítette volna. De hol? És ezen a mobilon, ami itt rohad a farmerja zsebében, miért nincs még egy átkozott híváslista sem, a tudakozón és a pizzáson kívül? Miért kellett idejönnie? Ebbe a fránya városba! És miért jött ki rajta ez az átkozott fóbia?  
  
Bárcsak valakitől választ kaphatna ezekre a kérdésekre! De kitől? Belenézett a tükörbe, az arca nyúzott volt, a szeme alatt karikák feketéllettek, mert megint nem aludt fél éjszaka. Hiányzott neki valami. Tátongó űrt érzett magában, amit semmi, de semmi nem tud betölteni. Hiányzott az anyukája, akinek az arcát még ennyi évvel a halála után is kristálytisztán fel tudta idézni, és hiányzott az apja. A csap alá tartotta a fejét, hogy felfrissüljön egy kicsit, aztán kivett a mosdó alatti fiókos szekrényből egy villanyborotvát, és hárommilliméteresre borotválta a haját. Nem tudta, miért csinálja ezt; nem volt melege, azt meg egyáltalán nem tudta eldönteni, hogy jól áll-e neki ez az extra rövid frizura vagy sem – egyszerűen otthonosabban érezte magát így.  
  
_Otthon_...  
  
  
Eltette a borotvát – ami persze Parrishé volt –, aztán átment a nappaliba, és leült a szófára. A szomszédjára gondolt, hogy vajon otthon van-e most. Elővett egy könyvet, hogy múlassa az időt, de sehogyan sem tudta vele lekötni magát. Ránézett a dohányzóasztalon lévő sakktáblára. Már a kilencedik játszmánál tartott saját magával, egyszer a fehérrel volt, másszor a sötéttel, de lassan alig-alig szórakoztatta el ez a dolog egyedül. Elment a konyháig, töltött magának egy jó nagy pohár vizet, aztán nemsokára még egyet. Az idő ólomlábakon vánszorgott. Kinyitotta az ablakot, de mint máskor, most sem mert kimenni az erkélyre. Egy ősrégi támlásszék hevert kint felborulva, és egy törött virágcserép, amit az egyik éjjel egy vihar sodort le a párkányról. Megfogta az erkélyajtó kilincsét és bizonytalanul lenyomta. Nyikorgott, nehezen mozdult. Stiles zihálva lélegzett, megpróbálta jobban kitárni az ajtót, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Odakint ragyogóan sütött a nap, lent az utca biztosan tele van emberekkel, akik az ebédidejüket töltik valamelyik gyorsétteremben, vagy éppen visszamennek a munkába. Vannak, akik csak céltalanul lődörögnek, párok, akik egymás kezét fogva sétálnak, és nyugdíjas nénik a kutyáikkal. Biztosan ott vannak. Ott _kell_ lenniük, csak Stiles nem látja őket. Visszahátrált a nappaliba, de azért az ajtót résnyire nyitva hagyta.  
  
„Megint feladtam.”  
  
Visszakucorgott a kanapéra, a térdét átkulcsolta, és ringatni kezdte magát. Megint eszébe jutott a dúló-fúló szomszéd, aki tegnap bekopogott hozzá. Még a nevét sem tudja...  
  
Lassacskán megnyugodott. Ivott még egy nagy pohár vizet, hogy a gyomra abbahagyja a szüntelen korgást, aztán azzal verte el az időt, hogy hanyatt vágta magát a kanapén, és az egyik párnát fel-feldobálta a levegőbe egészen addig, míg az el nem érte a plafont, utána pedig elkapta. Már vagy századjára tette ezt, amikor egyszer csak motoszkálást hallott a bejáratnál. Egy kulcs fordult a zárban, majd kinyílt az ajtó. Stiles felült ijedtében, és ledermedve bámult a zaj irányába. Valaki megtörölte a lábát a küszöb előtt, behúzta a bőröndjét – a fiú hallotta, ahogy csikorognak a kerekei –, majd felakasztotta a kabátját a fogasra. Halkan dudorászott egy dalt, ami valahogy ismerősnek tűnt Stiles számára.  
  
„Mindjárt belép!” – gondolta, s páni félelem lett rajta úrrá. Most már késő lenne kimászni az ablakon, de ez amúgy sem volt Stiles számára opció, hiszen mindennél erősebben rettegett attól, hogy kilépjen az utcára és emberek közé menjen. A férfi először nem vette észre, felkapcsolta a villanyt a konyhában, megcsóválta a fejét az asztalon hagyott vizes pohár látványa felett, majd egyenesen a nappali felé vette az irányt. Csak ekkor pillantotta meg Stilest. A szeme elkerekedett, és reflexből azonnal előrántotta a pisztolyát, ami a zakója alatt volt, mint általában a rendőröknek. Stiles felugrott ijedtében, és megadóan felemelte a kezét. Behunyta a szemét, mintha ettől azt remélné, a férfi egyszeriben azonnal eltűnik, s mire ő újra kinyitja, minden olyan lesz, mint régen.  
  
– Ne mozdulj! Kezeket fel! – kiáltott fel már későn az idegen. Szőke haja volt, és egészen fiatalnak tűnt, nem annyi idősnek, mint aki már potenciálisan rendőr lehetne.  
  
– Ne! Ne lőjön! – könyörgött Stiles, és még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemét.  
  
Az idegen lejjebb eresztette a fegyvert, és így szólt hozzá:  
  
– Hé! Nyugodj meg! – Eltűnt a parancsoló hangnem, sőt egyenesen biztató barátságosság váltotta fel. – Nagyon megijesztettél.  
  
Hangosan kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Úgy beszéltük meg, hogy már a múlt hónapban kiköltöztök – mondta az idegen. – Igaz, tudom, nem így állapodtunk meg eredetileg, de vissza kellett jönnöm, így nem maradhattok tovább. Elküldtem e-mailben a szerződés felmondását.  
  
– I... igen? – kérdezte Stiles óvatosan, határozott megkönnyebbüléssel leengedve a kezét.  
  
– Sajnálom, srácok, de el kell mennetek innen. – Stiles riadt tekintetére így folytatta: – Nem fogok felszámolni többletet, amiért itt maradtatok tovább – legalább nem állt üresen a lakás –, de ma már itt alszom.  
  
Eltette a pisztolyát a tokba, és közelebb lépett Stileshoz.  
  
Stiles tett egy lépést hátra, s azon tanakodott, hogy most éppen mi is történik.  
  
– Meg kell kérjelek, hogy pakolj össze és menj el. – Az idegen férfi szétnézett a helyiségben, tekintete elárulta, hogy jobban örülne, ha némileg nagyobb rend lenne, de nem tette szóvá sem az asztallapon szanaszét heverő sakkfigurákat, sem az üveglapra alátét nélkül odatett poharat.  
  
A fiú kezdte magában összerakni a dolgot. Az idegen valószínűleg a tulajdonos vagy a főbérlő lehet, akié a lakás.  
  
„Mr. Parrish? A francba, hát persze!” – világosodott meg hirtelen Stiles. A fejét kezdte vakargatni, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy mit mondjon, mondjon-e valamit, vagy inkább fogja be a hatalmas, bár a sok ideig tartó magányban már-már teljesen berozsdásodott lepénylesőjét. És bólintson egyet. Végül az utóbbit tette. Úgy tűnik, ez a Parrish – azért jó lenne megtudni, hogy tényleg ő-e vagy valaki más, bár, akinél fegyver van, annál nem biztos, hogy forszírozni kell egy beismerő vallomást – kiadhatta valami egyetemista srácoknak a kéglit, s aztán lemondta a bérletet, mert valami miatt hazaköltözött. És most _azt hiszi_ , hogy Stiles az egyik delikvens. Oké, ez a helyzet korántsem olyan rossz, sőt sokkal-sokkal jobb, mint az igazság, hogy Stiles egyszerű illegális lakásfoglaló.  
  
– Oké... igen, hogyne – értett egyet Stiles. – Nincs sok cuccom. – Gyorsan berámolta egy szürke hátizsákba a kapucnis pulcsiját, aztán az éjjeli szekrényből kivett két bokszeralsót és ugyanannyi pár zoknit. Hát, igen. Ennyi cucca volt. Úgy tett, mintha még keresne egy-két dolgot, tényleg csak azért, hogy ne legyen ennyire feltűnő, hogy nincs ezeken kívül semmije. Bement a fürdőszobába, és eltette a fogkeféjét, meg álcából az egyik szappant a tartójával együtt. Parrish törülközőjét már nem volt mersze, mert egyfolytában úgy érezte, a másik vizslatja, és a falon keresztül is átlát.  
  
Mikor kijött a mosdóból, a férfi megkérdezte:  
  
– Van hová menned?  
  
Stiles nyelt egyet. Na, szép. A folyosóra talán ki tud menni. Aztán elbaktat a másik végébe – nem oda, ahol a lépcső van, hanem oda, ahol egy ablak, és leül alá. Vagy esetleg, ha nagyon-nagyon bátor lesz, el mer menni a lépcsőig, és az egyik fordulóban fog aludni. Nem mintha a házmester, akivel ugyan még sohasem találkozott, de biztosan létezik (vagy valaki más) nem találná meg előbb-utóbb bármelyik helyen, és... kezdett bepánikolni. Már a puszta gondolat is, hogy ki kell mennie a lakásból, és nem sétálhat pár másodpercen belül vissza az ajtó mögötti biztonságba, heves szívverést okozott neki, a tenyere izzadni kezdett, szédült és úgy érezte, mindjárt elájul.  
  
– Igen, persze, nem gond – felelte vékony, elhaló hangon.  
  
Parrish a szemébe nézett, de a fiú kerülte a kontaktust.  
  
– Biztosan? – kérdezte a férfi.  
  
Stiles összeszorított ajakkal bólintott.  
  
– Rendben – nyugtázta Parrish, de láthatóan nem volt maradéktalanul elégedett. – Fel tudsz hívni valakit?  
  
– Ja – nyögte Stiles, és tényleg, de igazán el akart indulni a kijárat felé, hiszen vagy kimegy, vagy előbb-utóbb a zsarukülsejű (vagy ki tudja, lehet az is, hogy maffiózó!) tulaj elkezd kíváncsiskodni. Például arról, hogy mi történt az ajtóval. A fiú lába ennek ellenére a földbe gyökerezett. Aztán egyikről a másikra állt, csigalassú mozdulattal emelte a vállára a hátizsákját, és elindult az előszoba felé.  
  
Parrish követte a tekintetével, s Stiles már éppen lenyomta volna a kilincset, mikor így szólt hozzá:  
  
– Apropó! Az ajtóval mi történt?  
  
Stiles megdermedt.  
  
„Tökéletes” – nyüszített magában. – „Most kéne elkezdenem kirohanni innen, és olyan gyorsan eltűnni, amennyire csak lehetséges.”  
  
Parrish eddig egész rendesnek mutatkozott, Stileson átfutott a gondolat, hogy a pasas szándékosan hülyének tetteti magát, a jó ég tudja, milyen okból.  
  
Hátranézett és így szólt:  
  
– Semmi. Vagyis nem igazán tudjuk, hogy mi történt. Egyik reggel így találtuk az ajtót. Biztosan valami részeg randalírozott, de nem tudjuk, hogy juthatott be.  
  
Ez egész jó hazugság volt. A legszebb az volt benne, hogy hazugságnak tűnt, de voltaképpen teljesen igaz volt. Na, a többes szám része nem. Stiles egyedül találta meg a késnyomnak tűnő vágásokat az ajtón, pontosabban erről is az egyik pizzafutár szólt neki. Nem tudja, hogyan kerülhettek oda, abba meg belegondolni sem mert, hogy ki (vagy mi) tehette. Utána két éjszaka képtelen volt lehunyni a szemét.  
  
– Oké – felelte kurtán Parrish, Stiles pedig végre lenyomta a kilincset.  
  
– A szomszéd sem látott semmit? Esetleg a házmester valami gyanús alakot?  
  
„Ez tényleg egy rendőr” – állapította meg magában Stiles.  
  
– Nem tudok róla. – Megpróbált nem annyira rekedten és elveszetten beszélni, de még mindig itt volt egyrészt az, hogy muszáj kimennie, amitől kiverte a jeges veríték, másrészt meg Parrish faggatózása. Szinte várta, mikor veti magát rá a férfi, bilincseli meg és toloncolja a legközelebbi rendőrőrsre. Szerencsére ez nem következett be. Parrish nem kérdezett többet, Stiles pedig kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilépett a folyosóra. Akart valami köszönésfélét mormolni, de a torkán akadt minden szó. Balra nézett, majd jobbra, és nagyon komótosan elindult a lépcső felé. Parrish elköszönt tőle, és becsukta előtte az ajtót. Stiles nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mitől fél jobban. Ha Parrish kinyitná, és újra megkérdezne tőle valamit, vagy ha nem nyitja ki, és így most már elkerülhetetlenül szembe kell néznie azzal, hogy el kell hagynia ezt a házat. Lecövekelt egyhelyben, de a gondolatai nyughatatlanul ide-oda cikáztak. Úgy érezte, a gyomra fel-alá szánkázik, ő pedig nem tud lépést tartani a száguldozással. Tett még két lépést jobbra. A hátizsák ott fityegett a vállán, majdnem olyan üresen, mint a hasa. Ráeszmélt, hogy valószínűleg az éhségtől is szédül. Megérkezett a szomszéd ajtaja elé. Ismét eszébe jutott a tegnapi jelenet, az idétlen beszélgetésük – ha ugyan annak lehet nevezni a pár szót, amit úgy váltottak egymással, mintha mindkettejükből harapófogóval kellene kihúzni őket. A kínai kaja illata megcsapta az orrát. Megkordult a gyomra, így gyorsan „témát váltott” gondolatban. Túlment a mogorva szomszéd lakásának bejáratán, tyúklépésben közeledve a lépcső felé, de aztán nem bírta tovább, le kellett ülnie. Lerogyott a folyosó közepére, a térdeit felhúzta, arcát a tenyerébe temetve próbált mélyet, hosszút lélegezni, ringatta magát, hogy megnyugodjon, de sehogyan sem ment. Könnyei már az állán csurogtak le, hangtalanul zokogott, szerencsétlennek érezte magát és mérhetetlenül gyűlölte ezt a helyzetet. Ez valahogy nem ő, és mégis ő. Igen, _most_ ez ő. Aki egyedül van egy városban, amit nem ismer, és már nem is tudja, mi a fenének van itt, és kezdi egyre inkább úgy érezni, hogy nem is tudta sohasem, és ettől az egésztől csak még jobban megrémül, és kavarog, csak kavarog benne minden: a gyomra, az érzései, a gondolatai, az élete, de legfőképpen a világ körülötte. Bárcsak jönne valaki, bárcsak itt lenne valaki, bárki, csak ne lenne egyedül, csak ne kéne kimennie, el fogják vinni innen, _és nem tudja, hová viszik, és soha sem lesz vége, és..._  
  
Ebben a pillanatban egy erős kéz fogta meg a karját. Stiles összerezzent, és úgy meglepődött, hogy abba is hagyta a ringatózást. Felnézett, és a könnyei függönyén át egy fekete hajú, borostás alakot pillantott meg. A morcos szomszéd volt az. A férfi elengedte a karját, Stiles pedig ügyetlenül felült, és az inge ujjába törölte a könnyeit. A szomszédja egy szót sem szólt, nem is kérdezett semmit, csak várt, ott guggolva mellette. Stiles hálás volt ezért. Megpróbálta abbahagyni a szipogást, közben valami olyasmire számított, hogy a férfi felpofozza vagy megrázza, vagy... valami hasonlóra. A tekintetéből legalábbis csak úgy sütött a rosszallás, már amennyire Stiles látta lassan elapadó könnyein keresztül. Furcsamód a fiú hirtelen jobban érezte magát, elmúlt a szédülése, a lélegzete újra szabályossá vált. A férfi féltérdre ereszkedett, és a zsebeiben kutatott; Stiles ezen némileg meglepődött, annyira idegennek érezte ettől az embertől, hogy zsebkendővel kínálja, de aztán látta, hogy csak a lakása kulcsait veszi elő.  
  
– Jobban vagy? – kérdezte Stilestól, hátat fordítva neki.  
  
– I-igen.  
  
Stiles felállt, a hátizsákja a kezében lógott. Derek közben kinyitotta az ajtót, és bement a lakásába. A fiú utána szólt:  
  
– Várj!  
  
Derek megállt az ajtóban, visszanézett Stilesra, és kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Kérlek! Kérlek, hadd menjek be! Hadd menjek be hozzád...  
  
Derek végigmérte Stilest, majd felsóhajtott, és intett neki, hogy kövesse.  
  
Stiles először maga sem akarta elhinni, hogy ez ilyen hamar ment. Egyszerre érzett megkönnyebbülést – a gombócok eltűntek a gyomrából és a torkából –, hogy megint bent lehet valahol, és nem kell kimennie az utcára, ahol úgy érzi, mindenféle szörnyűség történne vele; másrészt hitetlenkedett, mert álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy pont ez a goromba fickó ilyen egyszerűen, és mindenféle kérdezősködés nélkül megteszi neki ez a szívességet.  
  
„Hacsak nem egy perverz, aki meg akar ölni, utána meg a holttestemet elégetni a kandallójában, és most totál kapóra jött neki, hogy önként besétálok hozzá” – futott át rajta a gondolat.  
  
_Hát, igen... ez azért jócskán benne van a pakliban._  
  
Egy pillanatra megbánta, hogy átlépte a szomszéd küszöbét, noha reménykedett, hogy hátha maradt neki egy kevés a tegnapi vacsorájából.  
  
„És különben sincs egy ilyen lakásban kandalló, te idióta” – jegyezte meg magában. – „S talán egy perverz gyilkos sokkal kedvesebb lenne, nem igaz? Hogy az emberek szívesen meg akarjanak ismerkedni vele, és így felmenjenek a lakásába. Ámbár, lehet, hogy duplacsavart alkalmaz: mivel senkivel nem kedves, senki nem gondolja, hogy be akarja csapni, így viszont baromi könnyen beleesnek a hálójába az olyanok... az olyanok, akik annyira kétségbeesettek, mint én.”  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Derek, megszakítva ezzel Stiles gondolatainak egyre hömpölygő árját.  
  
– Semmi... csak pánikrohamom volt, asszem' – vont vállat Stiles, és nem értette, hogy miért akart vagánynak és könnyednek mutatkozni pont azelőtt az ember előtt, aki egy fél perce látta őt bömbölni, mint egy kisgyereket.  
  
– Úgy értem, miért nem mész vissza a lakásodba? – kérdezte Derek, míg kinyitotta a hűtőt, és kivett belőle egy dobozos sört. Felbontotta, tétovázott egy pillanatig, majd újra benyúlt a hűtőbe, és kivett egy kólát. Odanyújtotta Stilesnak, aki habozás nélkül elfogadta.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem vagy Parrish, úgyhogy nem kell kitalálnod semmilyen mesét.  
  
Stiles kiköpte a korty kólát, amit éppen lenyelni készült, majd Derek mérges pillantására gyorsan egy felmosórongy után nézett, persze, nem tudta, hol találja, és ettől még hülyébben érezte magát.  
  
– Hagyd, majd feltörlöm – vetette oda Derek. – Éhes vagy?  
  
Stiles bólintott, és most már teljesen össze volt zavarodva; nem tudta követni ezt az egészet. Ennyire látszik rajta, hogy már másfél napja nem evett?  
  
– Nincs itthon ennivaló – közölte Derek szárazon –, csak pár darab alma ott a sarokban egy kosárban.  
  
Stiles azonnal rávetette magát az egyikre, meg sem várva, hogy esetleg a szomszédja közli vele, hogy vegyen belőlük nyugodtan. A kóla után először kicsit vásta a fogát a gyümölcs, de valahogy nem tudta érdekelni a kényelmetlenség.  
  
– Vissza kell mennem dolgozni – közölte a férfi, és felvette a lakáskulcsát az asztalról, ahová ledobta. – Tudsz rendelni magadnak valami kaját?  
  
– Peffe – helyeselt Stiles teli szájjal. Az alma íze betöltötte az érzékeit, mennyei volt, a zamatát az orrában is érezte; kicsit már bánta, hogy ennyire gyorsan befalta az egészet. Bizonytalanul egy másik után nyúlt, aztán, mivel Derek nem szólt rá, felkapta és magába tömte a másodikat is. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy hacsak a szomszédjának nincs pénze, ő aligha tudna rendelni bármit is. Alapjában véve csodálkozott, hogy hogyan tudott felhívni eddig bárkit is, mert nem emlékezett rá, hogy ebben a hónapban feltöltötte volna a telefonját, vagy bármilyen számlát befizetett volna.  
  
A férfi, mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna, letett egy tízest az asztalra, aztán kifelé vette az irányt.  
  
Mielőtt elment, még visszaszólt Stilesnak:  
  
– Derek Hale vagyok. – Nem kerülte el a fiú figyelmét, hogy a férfi kicsit zavarban van.  
  
– Ftájf... izé – lenyelte a falatot, amit épp csócsált –, Stiles. Stiles Stilinskinek hívnak.  
  
Derek távozott, Stiles pedig magára maradt.  
  
„Oké, mégis én törlöm fel a maszatot. Ez végül is így fair.”  


 

 

Derek késő éjjel vagy hajnalban térhetett vissza, mert Stiles egyáltalán nem hallotta őt megérkezni. Azon kapta magát, hogy a kanapén fekszik. Arra azért tisztán emlékezett, hogy miután rendelt magának kínai kaját – a kukában meglátta a szatyrot, amiben Derek tegnap felhozta, s azon rajta volt az étterem telefonszáma – és behabzsolta, ledőlt egy kicsit. Most már biztosan másnap reggel lehetett, mert a fények élesek voltak, a magas, boltozatos ablakokon csak úgy áradt be a világosság. Egy pléd alatt hevert, ami félig lelógott róla; nem emlékezett, hogy tegnap betakarózott volna. Ahogy elfordította a fejét, pont a szemébe sütött a nap, és valahonnan, nem olyan messziről, halk horkolás hallatszott. Stiles felült, nagyot nyújtózott, majd ásított egyet; észrevette, hogy a szomszédja keresztben elterülve alszik az ágyon, a hasán fekve. Le sem vetkőzött, farmer és trikó volt rajta, ugyanaz, amiben tegnap látta elmenni.  
  
Stiles, miután végzett a fürdőszobában, a hűtő felé somfordált, remélve, hogy Derek vett valamit, és nemcsak a tegnapi sörösdobozok fognak bent árválkodni. Talált egy darab sajtot és egy kis vajat. Pár zsemle hevert egy papírzacskóban az asztalon, a sarokban pedig, ugyanott ahol tegnap, egy újabb kiló alma. Az asztal előtti szék támlájára hanyagul egy egyenruha-féleséget dobtak, s Stilesban egy pillanatra meghűlt a vér, hogy egy újabb rendőrbe botlott, de aztán felemelte a zakót, és látta, hogy az egy biztonsági őré.  
  
„Á, most már értem. Ezért dolgozik éjjel.”  
  
Vacillált, hogy megegye-e az összes zsemlét – képes lett volna rá –, de aztán úgy döntött, legjobb lesz hagyni Dereknek valamennyit, ha felébred.  
  
Az ágy felől fojtott nyöszörgés hallatszott, majd egy álmos sóhajtás. Derek belebújt a papucsába, majd kótyagosan a fürdőbe támolygott. Stiles hallotta, ahogy lezuhanyozik; mire végzett a reggelivel, a férfi már egy szál törülközőben jött ki onnan, láthatóan frissebben, noha ugyanazzal a zord arckifejezéssel, amit Stiles mondhatni már megszokott tőle.  
  
– Jó reggelt! Hagytam neked... kaját – magyarázkodott már előre Stiles, és a zsemlékre mutatott, majd nyelt egyet. Derek egy szál törülközőben olyan... Stiles gyorsan elfordult, pontosabban az asztalra szegezte a tekintetét, és a tenyerébe gyűjtötte a morzsákat. Derek egy szó nélkül a kávéfőzőhöz ment, és feltette a vizet forrni.  
  
– Hol vannak a szüleid? – szólalt meg végre a férfi.  
  
– Hogy? – Stiles majdnem félrenyelte a pár darab morzsát, amit még lenyalt a tenyeréről, biztos, ami biztos...  
  
– Nézd – fordult felé Derek; nedves hajáról pár vízcsepp Stilesra csapódott –, nem tudom, ki vagy, és miért vagy itt egyedül. Mikor hazajöttem, láttam Parrisht, legalábbis biztosan ő lehetett az, reggel ment el, és vagy jelmezbálba tartott, vagy pedig sanszos, hogy zsaru. Haza kell menned, és véget vetni ennek a kis kiruccanásodnak mások lakásában táborozva. Akármennyire is ki-tudja-milyen fóbiád van. Valahogy csak ide jöttél, nem?  
  
Kicsit sok volt ez így egyszerre Stilesnak. Nem tudta, mit mondjon ennek a férfinak... egyáltalán miért mondjon el neki bármit is? Cserébe azért, mert befogadta? Nos, ez persze egészen kiváló indok volt, valóban tartozik neki ennyivel, de egyáltalán mire fel és meddig tart ez a fene nagy „vendéglátás”? Stiles feszengett, és nem tudta, hogyan döntsön. Ez a döntésképtelenség valahogy... idegen volt számára. Megint érezte a meghasonlottságot, ami nem hagyta el egy napra sem, mióta itt van ebben a városban. Nem tudta, merre lépjen, mit csináljon, mi a helyes, mi nem. Valami lebénította, és nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi. És legfőképpen miért? Mintha egy fátyol lebegett volna a szeme előtt, mintha egy filmen látta volna a saját életét, ami valódinak tűnik, de mégsem az. Ez az egész egy őrület. Pont attól őrületes, hogy ez a valóság, de egy olyan valóság, ami valahogy _nem lehet_ az övé. Nem lehet _igaz_.  
  
– Nincsenek szüleim... de már elmúltam tizennyolc, odamegyek, ahová akarok – felelte végül.  
  
Derek kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Csakugyan nagykorú vagy?  
  
– Igen – felelte Stiles határozottan.  
  
– De mégsem mész oda, ahová akarsz. – Derek öntött magának kávét, és üresen, feketén szürcsölni kezdte.  
  
Ez kétségtelenül igaz volt, Stilesnak el kellett ismernie.  
  
– Miért vagy itt? – folytatta Derek a kérdezősködést.  
  
– Ide járok főiskolára – felelte Stiles.  
  
– _Jársz_?  
  
Stiles felsóhajtott.  
  
– Oké, szóval csak akkor maradhatok itt, ha beszámolok mindenről, ami történik az életemben? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
Derek meglepetten nézett rá.  
  
– Honnan tudjam, hogy nem egy sorozatgyilkos vagy? – kérdezte tőle.  
  
A fiú hitetlenkedve nevetett fel.  
  
– É-én?! – mutatott magára. – És akkor _én_ mit gondoljak rólad? Néztél már a tükörbe?  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
Stiles a plafonra meredt, és valami olyasmit suttogott, hogy: „Ez nem lehet igaz”.  
  
– Oké – Derek felállt, és elindult a lépcső felé, ami a galériára vezetett –, te nem bízol bennem, én nem bízok benned.  
  
– Ez így korrekt – felelte Stiles. És mégsem dobsz ki, amit kezdek nem érteni, tette hozzá gondolatban.  
  
Derek már a galérián volt, Stiles szöszmötölést és zizegést hallott, majd pakolászást, aztán mintha néhány bútort toltak volna arrébb. Pár perc múlva Derek lejött teljesen felöltözve, és így szólt:  
  
– Fent van egy ágy, azon, ha akarsz, elalhatsz _még ma este_. Ami engem illet, én baromi fáradt vagyok, csinálhatsz bármit, amit akarsz, csak tégy úgy, mintha nem lennél itt. – Levett egy könyvet az ágy feletti polcról, aztán leheveredett a kanapéra, és olvasni kezdett.  
  
„Mégis hogyan kell azt játszani, hogy nem is létezem, ha egyszer igen?” – bosszankodott Stiles és megfordul a fejében, hogy visszamegy Parrish lakásába, hátha nyitva hagyta az ajtót, és hátha estig nem jön haza. De mi értelme lett volna? Hirtelen rátört az érzés, hogy azonnal meg akar innen szökni, ki az utcára, ki a levegőre, szaladni, futni egy erdőben, messze innen, el ebből a városból. Aztán összeszorult a gyomra. Kilépni az utcára... most _igazán_ elképzelte. Nemcsak az érzést, hanem a zajokat, az illatokat, a tülekedő embereket. _Veszély, veszély, veszély!_ Nem bírja megtenni. Itt _kell_ maradnia. Azt hitte, kevésbé lesz elviselhetetlen a dolog, ha nem lesz egyedül. Ha valaki itt lesz vele. Még egy hete is annyira vágyott rá, hogy valaki megtalálja, és _mentse meg_ , mint valami mesebeli királylányt, hogy valósággal szégyellte magát emiatt. Most meg itt van, és a világ legelviselhetetlenebb és legunalmasabb embere „mentette meg”. Egy tökéletes antiszoc, na jó, talán csak inkább egy magányos farkas típus, akivel semmit nem lehet kezdeni. Csak alszik, meg dolgozik, meg olvas. Bár Stiles nem is tudta, mit akar pontosan, hogy mit is várna el tőle, végül is nem akart neki kitálalni. Ha ugyan van mit, hiszen Stiles legnagyobb problémája éppen az, hogy nem emlékszik egy csomó mindenre, amire normális körülmények között emlékeznie kéne. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy ez vagy jó két hétig fel sem tűnt neki. Konkrétan az, hogy nem jutnak eszébe olyan dolgok, amiknek kéne, mintha minden a feje tetejére állt volna, de úgy, hogy az a legrosszabb, hogy nem tud rájönni, mihez képest álltak tótágast a dolgok. Akármennyire is szembe kellett néznie azzal, hogy nincs senkije, az összes rokona meghalt, a barátai meg régen elhagyták (ha valaha is voltak), valahogy az egész kezdett nem stimmelni a számára. Azonban ahogy figyelte Dereket a szeme sarkából, ahogy rendíthetetlenül ott olvas a kanapén, lassacskán kezdett lehiggadni. Végül is jobb, mintha kihívta volna a rendőrséget (haha, a legegyszerűbb lett volna áthívnia Parrisht), hogy aztán elrángassák az őrsre, mert azt egészen biztosan nem élte volna túl.  
  
Elkezdett a konyhában tenni-venni, elmosogatott, akkurátusan eltörölgetett, és miután nem merte megkérdezni Derektől, mi hova való, elpakolta a dolgokat oda, ahol szerinte kellett volna, hogy legyenek. Talált egy pár zoknit a teáscsészék mögé begyömöszölve, erre nagyon megörült, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki rendrakási analfabéta, bár némi gyanút is keltett benne a dolog. Miért tesz bárki egy – noha mentségére legyen mondva, tisztának látszó – zoknit a konyhaszekrénybe?  
  
Derek mordult egyet, Stiles pedig gyorsan visszatette a ruhaarabot a _helyére_ , pedig tudta, hogy Derek nem láthatta háttal ülve a kanapén, hogy Stiles éppen mit ügyködik.  
  
Aztán szépen lassan elfogyott a tennivaló. Stiles is annyira szívesen ledobta volna magát a kanapéra, de Derek még mindig pont ott terpeszkedett, láthatóan tökéletesen belemerülve a könyvbe, így hát leült az egyik konyhaszékre. Egy perc múlva rángatni kezdte a lábát, a második percben pedig már az ujjaival dobolt az asztallapon. Derek felnyögött. Stilesnak ekkor eszébe jutott valami.  
  
– Derek! – szólt a férfinak.  
  
Derek hümmögött egyet.  
  
– Mi lenne, ha sakkoznánk egyet? Van sakkod?  
  
– Nincs.  
  
– Pffff...  
  
Stiles azért újra bepróbálkozott.  
  
– Biztosan? – kérdezte meg még egyszer.  
  
Derek kikukkantott a könyv mögül, és Stiles szemébe nézett.  
  
– Oké, oké, nem kell ilyen gyilkos tekintetet lövellni. Vettem az adást – sóhajtott fel a fiú.  
  
Mást kellett kitalálnia. Felcaplatott a lépcsőn, ami eléggé nyikorgott ahhoz, hogy Derekből még egy morgást csaljon ki, és úgy gondolta, ha már ott van, és ha már a galéria az ő sarkának lett kikiáltva, akkor birtokba is veszi. Fent volt egy masszív ruhásszekrény, egy ágy, barna kockás pokróccal letakarva, egy rendkívül poros asztal, több tucat könyv szétdobálva, és két kartondoboz mindenféle kacatokkal. Stiles nekiesett az egyiknek. Volt ott minden, és valahogy nehezére esett bármelyiket is Derek Hale-hez kötnie. Babaruhák, tollaslabda, régi dvd-k (Halálos fegyver és Terminátor összes – na, jó, ezekről még csak-csak el tudja képzelni, hogy Derekéi), egy gumikacsa és egy egyszarvú póni. (Nem, Derek biztosan nem volt gyerek, és nem is lehetnek gyerekei, ez nonszensz. Amúgy is mindegyik nagyon régiesnek, használtnak, kopottnak tűnt.) Elért a doboz legaljáig, és egy lapos, kis faládát talált benne. Azazhogy nem is...  
  
– Hé! – kiáltott le Stiles, és négykézláb elkúszott a padló széléig. – Megvan a sakk!  
  
Lelkesen lelógatta a pepita kockás dobozt, hogy Derek egészen biztosan tudomást szerezzen róla.  
  
– Az nem az enyém – tiltakozott a férfi erőtlenül. – Van egy rakás kacat odafönt, amit az előző bérlő hagyott itt.  
  
– Nagyszerű – lelkesedett Stiles. – Leviszem, és máris kezdhetjük.  
  
Derek ismét felsóhajtott.  
  
– Ha mindenáron ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy megverjelek.  
  
– Hahh! Nem félek tőled.  
  
Stiles éppen leért a lépcsőn, aztán egyszeriben ledermedt. Derek tekintete valahogy _mindig_ vészjósló volt, de most a szokásosnál is jobban sikerült a vasvilla-nézés.  
  
– Oké – nyelt egyet Stiles, a kezét pedig sakktáblástól maga elé emelte –, egy kicsit tényleg félek. Bár lehet, hogy ez az egész csak a szemöldököd miatt van. Vagy nem is tudom. Nem tudnál egy kicsit barátságosabb arcot vágni?  
  
_Ha azt mondod, hogy mosolyogjak, beverem az arcod_ , akarta mondani Derek, de aztán megint csak egy drámai sóhajt eresztett meg.  
  
Leültek az asztalhoz, és a játékmezőre állították a bábukat.  
  
– Lehetsz a világossal – mondta Stiles csevegő hangon, laza kézmozdulattal Derek felé legyintve, aki megint nem szólt semmit, pusztán egy kis önelégült nyögést hallatott, aztán megfordította a táblát és megkezdte a játszmát. Stiles, aki egyébként nagyon szeretett beszélni, sakkozás közben legfeljebb akkor szólalt meg, ha meg akarta zavarni a másikat; most nem tette. Némán játszottak, időnként egymásra pillantva, Derek arcán halvány mosolyt jelent meg, mikor Stiles felemelte a futóját. Stiles bosszúsan nézett rá, és letette a bábut. Aztán megmakacsolta magát, és mégiscsak azzal lépett. Derek leütötte a bástyával. Stiles mind a tíz körmét a saját arcába vájta, aztán az asztallapra dőlt. Derek hangtalanul kacagott. Jó két órán át játszottak, hol Derek vezetett, hol Stiles, akit rendkívül dühített, hogy nem tud dűlőre jutni a férfival. Valahogy nem ehhez volt szokva. Emlékezett, amikor a barátjával, Scottal játszott, kész kabaré volt, hogy percek alatt megverte. Persze visszavágóztak, de akkor is Stiles győzött, Scottnak pedig elment a kedve az egésztől. Még tudott pár balekot találni, aki kiállt ellene, de egyik sem tudott jobb lenni nála.  
  
_Scott_...  
  
Stiles keze ismét megállt a levegőben. Éppen az utolsó előtti gyalogjával akart a fehér huszár mellé lépni, mikor a döbbenet hulláma söpört át elméjén.  
  
– Scott – mondta ki hangosan.  
  
Derek kérdőn pillantott rá.  
  
Stiles keze remegni kezdett.  
  
– Scott – ismételte, és le kellett tennie a bábut, ha nem akarta, hogy leejtse.  
  
Emlékezett Scottra, a gyerekkori leges-legjobb barátjára, és halványan arra is, hogy már meghalt, de nem tudta felidézni, hogy hogyan halt meg és miért. Pedig nem lehetett olyan régen. Emlékszik a kamasz Scottra, a hajára, az arcára, a ferde állára, az állán az anyajegyre, és emlékszik egy csomó csínyre, amit együtt vittek véghez. Egyszer megtréfálták az egyik tanárjukat a születésnapján, egyszer találtak egy félbevágott holttestet az erdőben...  
  
Derekhez fordult.  
  
– Neked volt már olyan, hogy nem is tudtad, hogy valaki létezik, aztán egyszer csak beugrott, hogy igen, és elkezdtél emlékezni rá, pedig egy perce még azt sem tudtad, hogy a világon van. Aztán egy csomó minden előjött, és...  
  
– Nem, nem igazán – felelte Derek. – De simán előfordul, hogy elfelejtünk egy gyerekkori barátot például, mert nem gondolunk rá a mindennapokban, de ha összefutunk vele az utcán, hirtelen előtör az összes emlék.  
  
– Igen – mondta bizonytalanul Stiles. – Tényleg van ilyen. Csak akkor is kicsit furcsa. De nem érdekes. Azt hiszem, nem is fontos...  
  
Visszaült a helyére, s azon tanakodott, hogy hová is tegye azt a gyalogot. Vagy inkább a királynővel kellene lépnie mégis? Ha rá tudná szedni Dereket, akkor még simán győzhetne...  
  
  


  
  
Parrish őrmester szokásához híven és a szabályoknak megfelelően egy félórával előbb érkezett a rendőrőrsre. Már ott voltak a régi kollégák mindannyian: Barnes, Riley és Staton mind üdvözölték már; Johnson – Parrish főnöke – még nem érkezett meg, de hamarosan neki is átadhatja az üdvözletét. Otthonosan megszokott volt minden, az asztala szinte ugyanolyan állapotban volt, mint mikor itt hagyta: katonás rendben az akták, a monitor tetejéhez illesztve egy fénykép a szüleiről, akiket egy balesetben veszített el, a billentyűzet mellett pedig egy fotó állt a nagyanyjáról, egy kedves arcú, sötét hajú nőről. A tollával babrált, és arra gondolt, hogy milyen jó is újra _itthon_. Nem is értette, miért adta a fejét arra, hogy vidéken, egy isten háta mögötti kisvárosban legyen sheriffhelyettes, mikor itt, ebben a nyüzsgő metropolisban lehetett rendőr.  
  
„Minden bizonnyal elment az eszem” – vélekedett magában, de több ideje nem volt, hogy ezen rágódjon, mert megjött a főnöke. Az alacsony köpcös, fekete emberke, mindig puha vászonkalapot és szürke zakót viselt, s minden évben ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ő hívja meg a beosztottjait baseball-meccsre a saját születésnapján.  
  
Magához intette Parrisht, aki bement vele az irodájába. Aztán az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük.  
  
Johnson kezet rázott vele, majd előbb őt hellyel kínálva leült a székébe.  
  
– Örülök, hogy újra itt van köztünk, fiam – mondta a kapitány –, de meg fogom kérdezni: mi volt az oka ennek a hirtelen döntésnek? Annyira szeretett volna oda menni; azt mondta, hogy valami húzza oda, maga sem tudja, hogy mi – most meg ugyanakkora eréllyel, minden áron vissza akart jönni. Miért?  
  
Parrish, aki általában határozott és nyugodt volt, valahogy nem találta a szavakat, és nem találta a helyét sem az irodában. Legszívesebben fel-alá sétált volna, vagy topogott volna a lábával. Nem értette saját magát. Igen, vissza akart jönni, ez egészen biztos. De hogy miért? És mi történt ott, amiért elhagyta azt a helyet? A legbizarrabb az volt, hogy valóban nem tudta volna megmondani. Szinte meg akarta kérdezni a főnökét, hogy mit is írt pontosan, miért kéri a visszahelyezését? Biztosan nem azért, mert valami elképesztő szörnyűségek történtek ott. Nem mintha Parrish érzéketlen lett volna, de ugyanakkor kitartó is volt, aki nem futamodik meg a felmerülő nehézségek elől, legyenek azok akármilyenek is. Olyan megszokott, majdhogynem kellemes, sőt meghitt volt újra itt lenni, hogy ettől már tegnap este is furcsán érezte magát. És most itt van ez... hogy nem emlékszik. Mintha itt lenne a nyelve hegyén, hogy miért, de valami betapasztja a száját, és képtelen kimondani. Valami nyálkás, hideg, undort keltő érzés, egy íz, ami reggel, a fogmosással sem tűnik el. Megborzongott.  
  
Johnson figyelmesen nézett rá, egyenesen a szemébe, de Parrish még mindig nem szólalt meg.  
  
– Nem baj, fiam – törte meg végül a csendet a főnöke. – Ha bármi mondanivalója van bármikor... tudja, hol találhat meg.  
  
Parrish hálás volt neki, hogy nem faggatta, noha ha tovább kérdezte volna, sem tudott volna kimerítő válasszal szolgálni, és ez szorongással töltötte el. Olyasfélével, amit Afganisztánban érzett sok-sok éjjelen, kint a táborban. És ez nem volt jó jel.  



	3. III.

III.

 

 

Közeledett a hétvége. Derek szerencsére ezúttal már péntek délutántól szabad volt, és az egész hétvégét csak a pihenésnek szentelhette. Semmi éjszakai műszak, semmi délutáni vagy hajnali, csak ő és az édes pihenés. Séták a parkban, olvasás egy padon ülve, taco és sör, vagy pizza és kóla. Így tervezte ezt a hosszú két és fél napot még ezelőtt úgy egy héttel.  
  
Stiles Stilinski, a fiú, aki nem hajlandó kimozdulni a lakásból – jelen esetben Derek Hale lakásából –, keresztülhúzta a számításait. Azelőtt elképzelhetetlennek tűnt számára, hogy valakit csak úgy befogadjon. Leginkább azért, mert egy teremtett léleknek sem bírta elviselni a társaságát – és az övét sem senki. Derek a hét második felében sokat dolgozott, így szinte nem is volt otthon, amikor pedig hazaért, rögtön lepihent, Stiles lelkére kötve, hogy akkor se keltheti fel, ha leégne a ház. Stiles többnyire csendes volt, csendesebb, mint a második itt töltött napján, amikor Derek megverte sakkban. Látszott rajta, hogy valami nyomasztja, rágja belülről, de Dereknek semmit nem mondott – igaz, Derek sem vágyott mélyenszántó lelki beszélgetésekre vele. Ezzel egy időben ugyanakkor a fiú kezdett egyre otthonosabban mozogni a lakásban. Kávét főzött, mosogatott, csinált valamit, amit ő takarításnak nevezett (Derek inkább „a por átcsoportosítása” fedőnévvel ruházta volna fel az akciót – nem mintha ő maga rettenetesen sokat törődött volna a patikatisztasággal). Olvasgatta Derek könyveit, átkutatta odafent a másik dobozt. _Biztos, hogy nem a tieid ezek a cuccok? Csak mert van itt egy helyes kis rózsaszín plüssbilincs meg egy szájpecek. Oké, nem szólok bele a magánéletedbe. Már ha van neked olyanod._  
  
Néha kifejezetten szemtelenkedett vele, de Derek általában túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy helyre tegye. A teliholdig még bő két hét volt hátra, s Derek ugyan kitűnően tudta magát türtőztetni, mégis jobban örült volna, ha azon az éjszakán egyedül lehet. Ha be kell mennie dolgozni, az sem elviselhetetlen, hiszen éjjelre úgyis mindig egyedül volt beosztva, bár jobb lenne, ha aznap itthon maradhatna. Ha viszont itthon lesz, akkor _Stilesszal_ lesz itthon... és az nem lesz egyszerű. Valamennyire muszáj átalakulnia; mert elviselhetetlen kínokat okoz számára, ha végig, egész teliholdkor emberi külsőben kell maradnia. Túléli persze, de...  
  
Cselekednie kellett. Sejtette, hogy a fiú próbálkozik minden egyes nap, bár nem tudta, mekkora erőbedobással, de mikor hazajött, nyitva találta az erkélyajtót. Meg akarta kérdezni, hogy sikerült-e neki legalább oda kijutni, mivel Stiles említette neki, hogy kísérletezett párszor még mikor Parrishnél lakott, de mindig kudarcot vallott. Olvasta valahol egyszer, hogy az ilyen fóbiákat több dolog is okozhatja, persze ahhoz, hogy megtudja Stiles miértjét, ahhoz Stilesnak beszélnie kéne róla. Na, meg Dereknek jó hallgatóságnak kéne lennie, de tisztában volt vele, hogy annak ellenére, hogy keveset beszél, még nem szívesen hallgat meg másokat. Egyáltalán hogyan kell figyelmesen hallgatni? Hümmögjön közben megértően? Na, ez az, ami Dereknek nem fog menni, akkor sem, ha pisztolyt fognak a fejéhez. Ő nem tud ezzel a helyzettel mit kezdeni.  
  
Nem ismerte ugyan a módszer nevét, de amit ő kitalált, az megegyezett az úgynevezett „elárasztásos technikával”, tudni illik, kiviszi a fiút az utcára – mese nincs, nem fog engedményeket tenni neki, hogy: „ma csak a lépcsőház feléig, jaj, holnap csak a kapuig”, és így tovább. Nincs idő ilyenekre. Lemennek, és meg sem állnak legalább a parkig. Mi történhet? Maximum Stiles elájul, nem? Az meg nem nagy tragédia, Derek legfeljebb...  
  
„Oké, nem pofozom eszméletére, de... hát, hazacipelem, mi mást tehetek?” – alkudozott Derek saját magával.  
  
Odaállt Stiles elé, és minden teketória nélkül így szólt:  
  
– Azt mondtad, akarsz visszavágót.  
  
– Persze, hogy akarok – helyeselt a fiú, és letette a kezéből a telefonját, amin semmi más játék nem volt, csak a farkába harapó kígyó, és most azon volt, hogy harmadjára is végig tudjon egyszuszra menni az összes pályán.  
  
– Nagyszerű. Akkor most előbb kimegyünk.  
  
– Ho-hova _ki_? És mire fel a többes szám?  
  
– Te meg én, édeskettesben, ki az utcára. Na, kelj fel onnan!  
  
Derek az ajtó felé ment, Stiles felállt ugyan a szófáról és elindult a férfi felé, de aztán megtorpant a kijárat előtt jó egy méterrel.  
  
– Ha hajlandó vagy végre egy kis friss levegőt szívni, akkor utána játszunk egy visszavágót – mondta Derek, hogy teljesen egyértelmű legyen Stiles számára, mire akar kilyukadni. – Veled megyek, így... eh... semmitől nem kell félned.  
  
Derek két dolgot várt ettől az egésztől. Először is: remélhetőleg ezek után rá tudja venni a fiút, hogy ő csinálja a bevásárlást, és ne Dereknek kelljen hulla fáradtan mindenért rohangálni, másodszor pedig, hogy talán még a telihold előtt meg tud szabadulni a kéretlen társaságtól.  
  
Stiles nagy levegőt vett.  
  
– Oké. – Semmi kifogást nem emelt, ami Dereknek egyszersmind furcsa is volt, de meg is könnyebbült tőle.  
  
– Nem fogom a kezedet fogni, de végig veled leszek.  
  
– Szuper. Indulhatunk.  
  
Végre kiléptek az ajtón. A lépcsőig viszonylag könnyedén sikerült eljutniuk – Stiles csak egyszer állt meg egy pillanatra –, a legfelső lépcsőfoknál azonban leblokkolt, és már fordult is vissza.  
  
Derek megfogta a karját, és szépen visszatessékelte oda, ahol az előbb állt. Eszébe jutott valami. Stiles imádott beszélni, Derek meg utált ugyan másokat hallgatni, de amíg mások fecsegtek, addig neki nem kellett, így a hallgatás kényelmes és problémamentes volt. Beszéltetnie kell Stilest, hogy a saját süketelésére koncentráljon, így észre sem fogja venni, és máris pikk-pakk kiérnek az utcára. Bár lehet, hogy még jobb ötlet lenne a szemét is bekötni, ha fél a sok embertől. És kilökni a kapun. Oké, Derek ezt igaziból maga sem akarta.  
  
– Mi a kedvenc filmed? – állt elő az első ötlettel, ami eszébe jutott. Azt mégis ciki és rettenetesen öreges lenne megkérdezni tőle, hogy: na, és mit tanulsz (vagy tanultál) a főiskolán.  
  
– Hogy? – rökönyödött meg Stiles a hirtelen érdeklődés miatt. Derek elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, pár lépés után megállt épp Stiles előtt, aki így egyenest a szemébe tudott nézni.  
  
– Mesélj a kedvenc filmedről! De közben azért mozdulj – biccentett Derek az első lépcsőforduló felé.  
  
– J-jó – bólintott Stiles és tett egy lépést lefelé. – Hogy mi a kedvenc filmem?  
  
Be kellett hunynia a szemét. A tenyere izzadni kezdett, és a világ is egy kicsit megfordulni látszott a korlát körül.  
  
– A falba kapaszkodj – mondta neki Derek –, és nyisd ki a szemed. A Gyűrűk Urát szereted?  
  
A férfi remélte, hogy nem neki kell majd szóval tartani Stilest egészen addig, amíg le nem érnek.  
  
– Aha – Stiles fél lábbal ránehezedett a lépcsőfokra –, nagyon-nagyon bírom. Igaziból nem tudok dönteni, hogy a GYU-t, vagy a Star Warst szeretem-e jobban.  
  
Most már mindkét lábbal a második lépcsőfokon állt, a falba kapaszkodott, sőt szinte neki is dőlt; közben nem vette le a szemét Derekről.  
  
– Azt mondják, a Star Wars buddhista, a Gyűrűk Ura meg inkább keresztény, meg persze a GYU-ra még azt is mondják, hogy rasszista, no meg, hogy antifeminista, persze a Star Warsban meg csak egy nő van; na, ha az új részeket is beleszámítjuk, akkor több, de a régiben csak Leia hercegnő volt. Ezeket a neten olvastam, és szerintem...  
  
Megérkezett a lépcsőfordulóra. A háta mögé pillantott, de Derek rászólt:  
  
– Csak nézz rám, és folytasd! Mi van Leia hercegnővel?  
  
– Te amúgy láttad a Star Warst ? – kérdezte Stiles.  
  
– Azt hiszem. Már nagyon régen. Nem emlékszem annyira rá.  
  
– Hogyhogy nem emlékszel? – Stiles alig kapott levegőt a felháborodástól. – Hiszen az egy alapmű!  
  
– Jah, biztos – vonta meg a vállát Derek.  
  
Megérkeztek a második fordulóra, Stiles megcsúszott az utolsó fokon, de Derek még időben elkapta.  
  
– Oké, oké... csak nyugodtan – mondta Derek és eltolta magától a fiút. Érezte a szagán az izgatottságot és a szorongást, s egy pillanatnyi röpke dühöt meg szégyent az ügyetlensége miatt.  
  
– Semmi gond. Nagyon jól csinálod – tette hozzá, és még lejjebb hátrált, hogy Stiles tovább mehessen. – Könyveket is szoktál olvasni? – kérdezett ezúttal olyasmit, ami őt is érdekelte.  
  
– Inkább csak tankönyveket, régebben többet, de főleg a neten. Tudod, az gyorsabb, olcsóbb. Meg most nálad... Azt hiszem, tök szívesen írnék egy könyvet.  
  
– Milyet?  
  
– Valami... fantasyt. Tudod: orkok, elfek, meg ilyesmi. Vagy farkasemberek.  
  
– Farkasemberek? – csodálkozott Derek, s megengedett magának egy félmosolyt.  
  
– Igen, miért ne? Na, nem akarom, hogy hasonló legyen a Twilighthoz, amiben helyes, szexi, félmeztelen srácok alakultak át nagy böhöm, szőrös plüsskutyákká, inkább olyasmit írnék, amiben dráma van. Tudod, a vérfarkasok számkivetettek azért, amilyenek, az emberek eltaszítják és üldözik őket, ezért egy külön világot kénytelenek felépíteni maguknak. Harcolnak az ellenségeikkel...  
  
– Hm, ez érdekes – jegyezte meg halkan Derek.  
  
– ... de azért vannak barátaik is az emberek között, akikben megbízhatnak, és egyszer sikerül majd velük összefogva legyőzniük azokat, akik ki akarják irtani őket... Szóval happy end lenne a vége, persze azért elég darkos lenne, ha érted, mire gondolok.  
  
Derek erre csak bólogatni tudott.  
  
– Na meg ott vannak a sárkányok is! Meg mindenféle mitikus lény. Szerintem ezek nagyon érdekesek, és sokszor eszembe jut, hogy milyen lenne, ha tényleg léteznének, és...  
  
– Kint vagyunk – mondta Derek egykedvűen, s miután megnyomta a nyitógombot, finoman lökött egyet Stileson, aki csak kapkodni tudta a levegőt. Megállt, és imbolyogva fordult volna vissza a bejárathoz, de Derek gyorsan becsukta a kaput, hogy még esélye se legyen a visszakozásra.  
  
– Úristen! – kiáltott fel Stiles.  
  
– Nézz rám! – Derek megszorította a vállát, hogy nehogy eszébe jusson meglógni. Stiles szédült, a gyomra émelygett és alig kapott levegőt.  
  
– Lélegezz! – mondta neki Derek, s a fiú lassan, hosszan beszívta a levegőt, majd ugyanígy kifújta. Három-négy alkalom után megnyugodott, úgy érezte, a szívverése sem olyan gyors már, és a térde sem fog összecsuklani.  
  
– Látod, megy ez – mormolta Derek, s eleresztette Stiles vállát.  
  
Az utcán nem volt olyan sok ember egy péntek délutánhoz képest, de ahhoz éppen elegen jártak-keltek, hogy páran jól megbámulják őket.  
  
– Ne foglalkozz velük – mondta Derek, amint meglátta, hogy Stiles idegesen néz körül. – Most pedig menjünk tovább. A sárkányoknál tartottunk?  
  
– I-igen, azt hiszem, de nem tudom, most mennyire tudok erre koncentrálni, mikor... ó, bocsánat!  
  
Egy taxi után rohanó férfi nekik ütközött, de meg sem állva loholt tovább, egy nő két nehéz, teli bevásárlószatyorral pedig alig bírta kikerülni kettejüket, ahogy be akart menni az épületbe.  
  
– Tényleg menjünk. – Derek elindult, de Stiles megfogta a karját és megpróbálta visszarántani. Persze, ez nem sikerült neki, mert Derek túl erős volt, így mindössze annyit ért el, hogy a férfi húzta őt magával.  
  
– Bocsánat – mondta Stiles bűnbánóan. – De tudod, ez a sok ember és az utca, meg minden...  
  
– A park ott van a sarkon, az út túloldalán.  
  
– Rendben. – Stiles nyelt egyet. – Meg tudom csinálni. _Meg tudom csinálni_.  
  
Egyre ezt ismételgette, míg átkeltek a zebrán. Stiles kínosan érezte magát, amiért Derekbe kapaszkodva tudja csak megtenni ezt a pár méter, de úgy tűnt, a férfi vele ellentétben, nem zavartatja magát különösebben. Bár lehet, hogy csak a szokásos kemény-macsós álcája mögé bújt megint.  
  
Megérkeztek a park szélére, ahol zöld levelű fák szegélyeztek egy kavicsos ösvényt. Ahogy beljebb mentek, az utca forgatagának zaja elhalkult, az autók dudálása és a motorok zúgása egyre távolibbnak tűnt; a lombok közül madárdal hallatszott. Minden nyugodt, békés, s egyszersmind hívogató volt.  
  
Stiles megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy tudja a tempót tartani Derekkel, aki sietett még beljebb kerülni, ahol kevesebb ember sétált, és még csendesebb volt a liget – nyilván azért, hogy Stilesnak könnyebb legyen megszokni a kintlétet.  
  
– Derek – nyöszörögte a fiú, de a másik rá sem hederített.  
  
– Mindjárt odaérünk, ahol van egy pár pad, és egy kutya sem jár a környéken. Ott leülünk, aztán visszamegyünk. Részemről már gyógyultnak vagy tekinthető.  
  
– Ja, részedről – zihálta Stiles. – Derek, hallgass rám, ez így nagyon nem jó. Kérlek, figyelj egy kicsit!  
  
Derek süketnek tettette magát.  
  
– Derek! Van egy nagyon rossz előérzetem. Azt hiszem, mindjárt el fogok ájulni, de ha nem, akkor meg ki fogom dobni a taccsot, és pont rád. A flancos bőrdzsekidre, aminek két számmal nagyobb méretű az ujja.  
  
– Meg ne próbáld – figyelmeztette Derek.  
  
Talán valami biztatót kellene neki kiáltania, teszem azt, hogy: „Meg tudod csinálni, Stiles! Több vagy te ennél!” Ilyesmiket Peter bácsikája szokott mondani, noha ő sem gondolta soha ezeket komolyan, csak és kizárólag az volt a célja a bátorításokkal, hogy mindenki azt csinálja, amit ő akart, hogy csináljanak.  
  
Derek egy pillanatra megtorpant és hátra nézett a csipkebokrok felé. Mintha valaki követte volna őket, bár nem volt egészen biztos abban, hogy pontosan feléjük tart, mivel Stiles folyamatos sápítozásától nem hallotta tisztán a lépéseit. Mintha egy gyerek lett volna, fürgén lopózott előre és nem akarta, hogy észrevegyék.  
  
– Álljunk meg! Derek!  
  
– Lélegezz! – A férfi megfogta Stiles vállát, aztán kicsit lelassított. – Azt hiszem, a sárkányoknál tartottunk legutóbb.  
  
– Igen. Én is úgy emlékszem. – Stiles remegni kezdett, mintha fázna, megpróbált Derekre koncentrálni, a dzsekijének hideg tapintására, az arcszeszére, amiből túl sokat tett magára, szürke tekintetére, amiben mindig vagy harag, vagy szomorúság bujkált. Most azonban más is, valami, amivel Stiles még eddig nem találkozott. Aggodalom. A fiú rádöbbent, hogy ebben a pillanatban mindent megadna azért, hogy ne okozzon csalódást neki. Össze kellett szednie magát. Egyszerűen muszáj volt.  
  
– Tudod, amikor kisebb voltam, írtam történeteket. Oké, filmeket is rendeztem, de azokat inkább felejtsük el. Ahogy azt is, hogy vagy én voltam bennük a főszereplő vagy Scott.  
  
– Scott? – kérdezte Derek, miközben kiértek egy tisztásra. A túlsó végén egy elhagyatott pad állt, amiről a festék javarészt már lepattogzott. Errefelé vérszilvafák álltak és madárberkenye. Stiles ismerte őket, még gyerekkorából, amikor sokat mászkált az erdőben.  
  
_Scott-tal_.  
  
– Őt említetted, amikor sakkoztunk – törte meg a csendet Derek, ami egy hosszú pillanatra rájuk telepedett.  
  
– Igen.  
  
Stiles hátra vetette a fejét, és az eget nézte. Be kellett hunynia a szemét, noha a nap a háta mögül sütött. Túl nagy volt az égbolt, túl nyílt, túl széles.  
  
– Mindig szerettem volna, ha Scott megnézi velem a Star Warst, de valahogy mindig kimaradt. Hogy lehetséges, hogy valaki nem látta? Mindenkinek látnia kell. Neki is látnia kellett volna.  
  
A fiú hangja elcsuklott. Ott állt a rét közepén, nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Derek nem engedte el a karját.  
  
– Látnia kellett volna, de már soha nem tudjuk megnézni. És tudod, még most is akarok írni egy történetet a vérfarkasokról. Azért, mert Scott is vérfarkas volt, és ez ölte meg. Ez ölte meg őt. Ha nem lett volna az, minden másképpen történt volna...  
  
Derek félbeszakította. Először nem is kapcsolt, hogy mit mondott Stiles, csak mikor már ott tartott a mondandójában, hogy a barátja meghalt.  
  
– Mi? Mi a csudáról beszélsz? Stiles! Nézz rám! Nyisd már ki a szemed? Azt mondtad, hogy Scott vérfarkas volt.  
  
Stiles üres tekintettel bámult rá. Nem is rá, hanem valamerre a messzeségbe.  
  
– Ezt mondtam? – dünnyögte.  
  
– Igen! – kiabált rá Derek és megrázta a fiú vállát. – Igaz ez az egész?  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte Stiles szórakozottan. – Nézd, most már minden rendben. Itt állok egy park közepén, és nem is félek. Azt hiszem, már semmitől sem kell tartanom többé.  
  
Összecsuklott és elájult, olyan hirtelen, hogy Dereknek ideje sem volt elkapnia. Elterült a földön, egy pitypang ernyői beleakadtak a hajába, és a nedves fű összevizezte az ingét.  
  
– Stiles! – Derek felkiáltott, térdre esett, majd pofozgatni kezdte az eszméletlenül heverő fiú arcát.  
  
Nem vette észre azt, aki rálőtt. Épp akkor történhetett, amikor már harmadjára kiáltotta Stiles nevét, olyan hangosan, hogy biztosan az összes kutyasétáltató meghallotta a környéken. Éles fájdalom hasított belé váratlanul, kegyetlenül, égette a bőrét, a húsát; a hasából folyni kezdett a vér, ragacsos vörösével beszennyezve a pólóját. Képtelen volt megtartani a saját súlyát, ezért rádőlt Stilesra. Az utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy csak agyon ne nyomja a fiút, aztán minden elsötétült előtte.  
  
  


  
  
  
Stiles arra eszmélt, hogy valaki a mellkasára szorítja a fülét, majd gyengéden paskolni kezdi az arcát. Még csukva volt a szeme, szivárványszín foltok táncát látta, érezte a nap melegét az arcán, és hallotta, ahogy valaki szólítja. Nem is tudta először, hogy őt, mert az illető nem mondta a nevét, csak annyit, hogy: „Hé!”, meg azt, hogy: ”Kelj fel! Segítened kell!” Mit kéne segítenie és miben, és mi ez az egész?  
  
Lassan, éppen csak egy icipicit, kikandikált a szemhéja mögül, aztán amikor még jobban kinyitotta, meglátta maga előtt...  
  
– Parrish?!  
  
– Ó, hála az égnek, akkor emlékszel! – örült meg a hang gazdája, aki valóban Parrish volt. – Fel tudsz kelni? Kérlek! Egyedül nem fogom elbírni.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Stiles kótyagosan, majd felült. Egy parkban volt – igen, erre emlékezett, hogy kisétáltak az utcára Derekkel. Apropó, Derek!  
  
– A barátod megsebesült, méghozzá súlyosan. – Parrish most egy fekvő alak előtt guggolt, és óvatosan, nehogy kárt tegyen benne, megpróbálta felemelni. – Haza kell vinnünk, nem maradhat itt.  
  
Stiles azonnal felpattant, ügyet sem vetve sajgó tarkójára, amit akkor ütött be, amikor a földre zuhant. Kicsit még szédelegve járt, mint aki meg akar botlani a saját lábában, de végül sikerült megtalálnia az egyensúlyát. Átkarolta a sebesült férfit a másik oldalon, aztán Parrishsel együtt megemelték. Nem volt könnyű, de ketten már elbírták.  
  
– Úristen! Hiszen ömlik belőle a vér! – Stiles szinte sokkot kapott Derek sebének látványától, s mivel világ életében irtózott a vértől, attól félt, hogy még egyszer elájul. Próbált nem oda pillantani a vértől lucskos szürke ingre, ez sikerült is volna neki, ha nem kellett volna Dereket pont a csípője alatt is megtámasztania.  
  
– Miért nem hívjuk a mentőket? És _mégis, mi történt_? – kérdezte ismét a rendőrt, aki civilben volt ugyan, de a pisztolya így is a hónaljtokjában volt.  
  
– Ha hazaértünk, elmondom. Kérlek, bízz bennem. A barátod rendben lesz – mondta Parrish, és Stiles látta, hogy egyelőre be kell érnie ennyivel. Derek rettenetesen sápadt volt, mintha nemcsak vért veszített volna, hanem meg is mérgezték volna valamivel. Stiles hallotta vagy inkább érezte, hogy ha gyengén is, de lélegzik, tehát biztosan életben van.  
  
Kiértek a parkból. Néhányan megbámulták őket, de jó nagyvárosi szokás szerint senki sem ment oda hozzájuk kérdezősködni vagy akár segítséget felajánlani. Parrish kinyitotta a kaput, nagy nehezen be tudtak oldalazni a sebesülttel, aztán, mivel a lift örökké rossz volt, nekivágtak a lépcsőnek. Hála Istennek, itt már senki nem jött szembe velük, noha Stiles egy pillanatra úgy gondolta, még jó is lenne, legalább valaki kihívná a mentőket. Nem tudta hányadán álljon Parrishsel; meg _kellett_ bíznia benne, és igaziból nem mondhatja, hogy a zsaru ellenszenves lett volna, de az a tény, hogy nem akart mentőt hívni Derekhez, eléggé gyanússá tette.  
  
– Hol a kulcsotok? – kérdezte Parrish.  
  
– A bal zsebében, azt hiszem – felelte Stiles, és Derek nadrágjára mutatott. Parrish kivette a kulcscsomót, próbálgatott egy-két kulcsot, aztán végül sikerült eltalálnia a zárba passzolót. Stiles már roskadozott Derek súlya alatt, mikor Parrish átvette tőle a terhét, aztán intett neki, hogy tartsa az ajtót, míg bevonszolja a férfit.  
  
Lefektette az ágyra, aztán Stileshoz fordult.  
  
– Próbáld meg levenni róla a felsőruháit, mindjárt visszajövök.  
  
Stiles bólintott, de közben erősen reménykedett, hogy nem valami rögtönzött háziműtét fog következni. Mikor Parrish visszatért, épp a pólójától igyekezett megszabadítani Dereket, ami nem is volt olyan könnyű: egy holt súlyt mozgatni. A férfi nyöszörögni kezdett, Stiles nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve rátette a kezét a férfi homlokára – az forró volt a sebláztól, de verejtékezett is –, mire a nyöszörgés zihálássá szelídült.  
  
– Nem kéne még forró víz legalább? – nézett megrökönyödve Parrishre, mikor meglátta, hogy a rendőr csak egy késsel és valami furcsa, szúrós szagú főzettel a kezében közeledik Derekhez.  
  
– Nem, arra nem lesz szükség, hidd el nekem. Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte, míg gyorsan levetette a zakóját, és feltűrte az ingujját.  
  
– Stiles.  
  
– Jordan vagyok – mutatkozott be gyorsan Parrish. – Őt hogy hívják?  
  
– Derek. Derek Hale.  
  
– Rendben. Figyelj, Stiles! Kérlek, fogd le Derek mindkét vállát! Jobb, hogy nincs teljesen eszméleténél, mert ez még _neki_ is eléggé fog fájni. És ha magánál lenne, nem is lenne elég erőd hozzá, hogy meg tudjad tartani őt, ami azt illeti – tette még hozzá.  
  
Stiles nem értette, mire célzott ezzel Parrish, és noha már majd meghalt a kíváncsiságtól, hogy mi is ez az egész, és főleg, hogy mi ez a _„nem megyünk kórházba, mert minek”_ nevezetű agyrém, szó nélkül nekilátott segíteni.  
  
„Derek talán valami titkosügynök”? – gondolta magában. – „Erre fel ez a morcos titokzatossága, és persze a biztonsági őr álcája? Mikor nincs otthon, mindig bevetésen van? Így már sok minden világossá válna.”  
  
Gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, mikor Parrish nekilátott valamit kivágni a sebből, amiből most már nem vörös, hanem fekete vér szivárgott. Stilesnak felfordult a gyomra, ezért inkább Derek feje búbját bámulta, kócos, sötét haját, amibe száraz fűszálak akadta bele.  
  
A sebesült ebben a pillanatban felüvöltött és felült az ágyon. Stiles – bár minden izmát megfeszítve próbálta visszatartani – tehetetlen volt a nyers erővel szemben. Derek lerázta magáról a fiú kezét, arca furcsán megváltozott, szeme nem emberi, kék fénnyel izzott, s fogai éles agyarakká váltak. Mindez csak egyetlen másodpercig tartott, utána újra a „régi” Derek feküdt előttük, noha sokkal sápadtabban és nyomorúságosabban festett, mint az előbb. Stiles rémülten kiáltott fel a meglepetéstől, és levegő után kapkodott. Hirtelen úgy érezte, a Supernatural egy epizódjába csöppent, anélkül, hogy valaki előre figyelmeztette volna, hogy épp filmforgatás zajlik.  
  
– Mégis mi a fene volt ez? – kérdezte még hangosabban kiabálva a sokktól, de Parrish nem válaszolt, mivel éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a sötétlilás főzetet rácsepegtesse Derek hasára. Stiles csak most vette észre, hogy ugyanekkor egy éles, háromszög alakú fémtárgyat húzott ki a sebből.  
  
– Egy nyílhegy – közölte Parrish inkább csak saját magával, és a szőnyegre hajította a dolgot.  
  
Derek – biztosan a gyógyszertől – abbahagyta a fájdalmas vonaglást, és a lélegzete is sokkal nyugodtabbá vált. Stiles most már rá mert nézni, noha még mindig meg volt rökönyödve, és rettegett attól, hogy pusztán ha csak rápillant a férfira, az megint világító szemű szörnyeteggé válik. Derek homloka gyöngyözött az izzadságtól. Stiles szinte automatikusan, gondolkodás nélkül kivett egy kendőt az éjjeliszekrényből, majd remegő kézzel megtörölgette vele Derek arcát.  
  
– Stiles – szólalt meg újra Parrish, miután visszajött a fürdőszobából, ahol lemosta a kezéről és a ruhájáról a rácsapódott fekete vért –, ő egy vérfarkas.  
  
Stiles horkantott egyet és a fejét rázta. Letette a törölközőt Derek mellé, a párnára.  
  
– Maga meg remélem, egy egyszarvú.  
  
– Nos, nem – mosolyodott el Parrish. – Nem kell félned tőle.  
  
– Jó tudni, hogy nem veszett. És nem bolhás vagy ilyesmi.  
  
Stiles már kevésbé reszketett, de a gyomrában megmozdult valami, és akármennyire is nem akarta, de...  
  
– Azt hiszem, hánynom kell. – Kirohant a mosdóba, éppen csak el tudta érni a csapot. Kimenni a parkba – még ez volt ma a legkevesebb, noha elájult és hallucinált, és valami olyasmire is emlékezett, hogy motyogott valamit Scottról, mire Derek pipa lett. Mindez azonban semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, hogy szurokszínű vér szivárog a „szállásadójából”, akinek hosszú fogai vannak, és esélyes, hogy teliholdkor majd szét fogja tépni őt. A legviccesebb az volt, hogy hitt Parrishnek. No, nem abban, hogy a vérfarkas ártalmatlan lenne, hanem abban, hogy a valóságban is létezik egy ilyen lény. Mintha nagyon mélyen, a tudata bugyraiban lakna valaki, aki számára mindez ismerősnek hangzik. De hogyan lehetséges ez? Hogyan tűnhet hihetőnek, elfogadhatónak ez számára? Próbálta még elviccelni a dolgot, de látta, amit látott. Tudta, hogy ez a valóság. Azért volt ez bizarr számára, mert tökéletesen biztos volt benne, hogy ez realitás, míg azt gyakran csak egy álomnak élte meg, hogy ő főiskolára jár ebbe a városba, és hogy nincs senkije. Az elméje bele tudott kapaszkodni ebbe a természetfeletti és hihetetlen eseménybe, mint ami az egyetlen olyan dolog, ami visszahozhatja azokat a dolgokat a tudatába, amiket elveszített. Belenézett a tükörbe. A szeme vörös volt, alatta sötét karikák, a bőre sápadt, és egészében véve rosszabbul nézett ki, mint az odabent heverő, ájult Derek.  
  
Kiment a fürdőből, Parrisht ott találta a kanapén ülve. A sakktáblát nézte; azóta sem pakolták el, hogy Derekkel lejátszották az első mérkőzést, ami Stiles reményei szerint nem az utolsó volt.  
  
– Vadásznak rájuk – mondta neki a rendőr. – Vannak úgynevezett _vadászok_ , akik el akarják fogni és elpusztítani őket.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte Stiles, és megállt a sakktábla túloldalán, majd ráült a fotel karfájára.  
  
– Szinte minden családnál más okból.  
  
– Családi vállalkozásban csinálják? Remek.  
  
– Ami közös bennük, hogy nagyon veszélyesek tartják őket az emberekre nézve.  
  
– De maga nem.  
  
Parrish habozott, mielőtt felelt.  
  
– Attól függ. Derek nem az.  
  
Hozzá akarta tenni, hogy: „nem annyira”, de aztán inkább ezt magában tartotta.  
  
– Hogyhogy ott volt maga is a parkban? – tette fel a kérdést Stiles, mert ez már régen bökte a csőrét.  
  
– Éppen kimentem a folyosóra, és nem volt könnyű nem észrevenni a „műsorotokat” – mosolyodott el Parrish. – Utána pedig követtelek titeket, mert érdekelt, hogy ha ismeritek egymást, akkor miért az én lakásomban töltöttél el heteket.  
  
– Ezt én is szeretném tudni – mondta Stiles szórakozottan.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt? – kapta fel a fejét Parrish.  
  
– Ha tudnám, hogy értem, talán el is mondanám. – Stiles tekintete üressé vált, mintha egy távoli dolgot nézne. Aztán Derekre vetette a pillantását, aki most már békésen szuszogott az ágyon. Odament hozzá, és ráterített egy takarót. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a seb teljesen begyógyult, sőt, mintha soha nem is létezett volna, nyoma sem volt egyetlen apró forradásnak sem a helyén.  
  
– El kell mennem – mondta Parrish, és felkelt a kanapéról. – Nem tudtam elkapni a vadászt, de azt hiszem, tudom, hol találom meg. – Körbefordult a szobában, mint aki valamit keres, és közben pár szót suttogott, annyira halkan, hogy Stiles nem értette.  
  
– Itt biztonságban lesztek, ezt a helyet nem ismerik. Amint tudok, visszajövök – tette hozzá, majd felvette a kabátját és elhagyta a lakást.  
  
Stiles a csukott ajtót bámulta egy darabig, majd Derekre nézett, és azon tanakodott, mit fog majd kezdeni egy vérfarkassal egyedül a laskásban, ha az felébred.  
  



	4. IV.

**IV.**

 

 

 

  
  
Minden szín kifakult és elhomályosult, de aztán fokozatosan egyre részletesebbé, kivehetőbbé, tapinthatóvá vált. A takaróra csillagokat hímeztek, s ahogy megmarkolta, érezte az anyag selymes hűvösét. Derek felült és látta, hogy teljesen meztelen. Boldog volt. A sarokban egy zongora állt, és bár senki nem ütötte a billentyűket, mégis zene szólt. Aztán a másik sarokból is rázendített egy hangszer. Cselló volt az, és Paige, az első, még gyerekkori szerelme játszott rajta egy iskolai széken ülve, előtte kottatartó. Felnézett Derekre és rámosolygott. Derek integetni akart neki; ekkor a lány eltűnt, de a muzsika nem hallgatott el. Aztán nevetés csendült fel a távolból, és észrevette, hogy Stiles ül az ágyán, a kapucnis pulcsijában és a rojtos farmerjában, négykézláb odamászik hozzá, és befészkeli magát az ölébe. Dereket csiklandozta a fiú testének puha, meghitt melege. Stiles furcsa szavakat mormolt egy idegen nyelven, mintha verset mondana, de Derek a végére össze tudta rakni a jelentésüket:  
  
– ... és akkor már nem voltam önmagam. Mindent láttam, hallottam és éreztem, amit a másik tesz, és rettenetes volt végignézni. A testemben volt, és nem akartam, hogy ott legyen, de már bekúszott az elmémbe, és csak a lelkem maradt egyedül, azt még nem tudta megkaparintani. Érted ezt?  
  
Stiles ránézett, a szeme megtelt könnyel, és Derek _értette_.  
  
Ezután hirtelen eltűnt minden, mintha elvágták volna az élet fonalát, de csak azért, hogy egy másik szálat csomózhassanak össze vele, és így folytatódjon a szövet. A hátán feküdt és Stiles az ölén lovagolt, szeme behunyva, telt ajka félig nyitva. Dereket feszítette a vágy, hogy még többet kapjon az érintéséből. A fiú lehajolt hozzá és csókokkal halmozta el, ujjait az övéi köré kulcsolta, majd suttogott valamit, és meglóbált az orra előtt egy bilincset. Derek csak nevetett és nevetett, de újra sötét lett egyetlen pillanatra, majd egy hideg pincében találta magát, ahol ott volt Kate és egy másik vadász, s a bilincs most már Dereken volt, de nem az, amit Stiles fogott, hanem egy sokkal súlyosabb, széttörhetetlen és rideg acél.  
  
Derek üvöltve ébredt fel. A fények túl élesek voltak, bántották a szemét, s minden olyan idegennek tűnt a számára. Nem volt dermesztő hideg, mint abban a pincében, épp ellenkezőleg: fullasztotta a hőség, mintha be lett volna fűtve. Le volt izzadva, a homlokáról verejték csorgott. Lelökte magáról a takarót, kábán nézett maga elé, majd léptek zaját hallotta.  
  
– Minden oké? – kérdezte tőle Stiles. Derek ráemelte a tekintetét, aztán tetőtől talpig végigmérte a fiút, mint aki nem hiszi el, hogy az létezik. Stiles nem volt jó színben, látszott rajta, hogy rosszkedvű és ideges, a szagán félelem érződött.  
  
Derekre keserű szomorúság szállt egy pillanat törtrésze alatt.  
  
– Igen – felelte közömbös hangon, majd felkelt az ágyról.  
  
„Atyaúristen... az az álom.”  
  
Stiles kinyitotta a száját, de aztán nem szólt egy szót sem, csak némán állt az ágy mellett tovább, mint aki elfelejtette, hogy mit is akart csinálni.  
  
Derek bement a mosdóba, és magára zárta az ajtót. Naná, hogy merevedése lett az álomtól, noha a legvége annyira szörnyű volt, hogy mindenhez volt kedve, csak ahhoz nem, hogy könnyítsen magán. Megnyitotta a zuhanyt; a víz jeges volt, kijózanító, minden gondolatot elmosó. Később meleget is engedett, a pára betöltötte az egész helyiséget, és Derek kívánta, hogy bárcsak a gondolatait is így tüntetné el egy szürke függöny örökre. Képek villantak be a tudatába újra és újra, mintha egy régi, szaggatott filmet vetítettek volna le neki, és ő nem mehetett volna ki a moziból, mert nem volt bent még egy ablak sem, és azt sem engedték, hogy legalább becsukja a szemét és elájuljon.  
  
Aztán az elméje taktikát váltott. Már nem Kate-et látta maga előtt: kegyetlen mosolyát, őrült, Derek gyötrelmétől megittasult tekintetét, ahogy intett a pribékjének, hogy még több kínt okozzon a férfinak, hanem...  
  
Itt volt Stiles. Az álmában annyira más volt, de mégis ő volt, és Derek mindennél jobban akarta, hogy a fiú ne féljen tőle, hogy szeresse úgy, mint az álomban. Tudta, hogy Stiles azért rettegett, mert rájött, hogy Derek vérfarkas. Nem emlékszik mindenre, ami történt, sőt, semmire, amit látott volna, de hangokra, szagokra, érintésekre igen. Felemelték őt és hazacipelték. Iszonyatosan fájt a lövés – még semmi nem fájt ennyire életében –, valami olyan méregbe lehetett a nyílhegy mártva, amit még soha nem tapasztalt, s amikor kihúzták, ha ez lehetséges, még iszonyatosabb volt. Aztán hallott néhány mondatfoszlányt is.  
  
_Ő vérfarkas... Jó, hogy nem veszett...  Nem kell félned tőle... Hánynom kell..._  
  
_Hánynom kell..._  
  
Hát igen. Mégsem volt egy briliáns ötlet épp vele elterelni a gondolatait, ráadásul annyira hirtelenül és váratlanul tört rá ez az érzés. Bár, ha nem akart hazudni magának, be kellett ismernie, hogy ott volt egy jó ideje, sőt percre pontosan meg tudta volna mondani, hogy mikortól. Amikor Stiles leütötte a futóját a huszárral, mosoly bujkált a szája szegletében, és nem mondta ki hangosan, csak ajkaival formálta a szót: „Sakk.” Először akkor, abban a pillanatban tűnt nagyon ismerősnek valahonnan a fiú. Ő és a sakk. A sakktábla, a bábuk, a pepita négyzetek, a király és a királynő. Fekete és fehér.  
  
Elzárta a csapot, s a törülköző után nyúlt. Ahogy kisétált a fürdőből, észrevette, hogy Stiles követi a tekintetével, de mikor visszanézett rá, a fiú gyorsan félrefordult.  
  
– Nem foglak megenni – jegyezte meg flegmán Derek, míg felment a galériára felöltözni. Mikor lejött, az asztalon egy csésze kávé várta. Egy apró és váratlan gesztus. Derek óvatosan vette a kezébe a fehér, törékeny porcelánt, mintha csak a fiút érintené. Leült az asztalhoz, Stiles pedig ledobta magát egy székre vele szemben.  
  
– Kösz a kávét – mondta Derek, míg a forró italt szürcsölte. – Mi történt?  
  
– Oké, ide figyelj! – Stiles dobolni kezdett a lábával az asztal alatt, Derek meg örült, hogy már megitta az egész kávét, így az legalább már nem lötyöghetett ki. Kinyitotta a hűtőt, nem sok ehető volt benne, de azt mind felsorakoztatta egy tálcára, és visszaült a helyére.  
  
– Hallgatlak.  
  
– Szóval, vérfarkas vagy, hm? – Stiles kényszeredetten mosolygott, és most már az ujjai is doboltak, mégpedig alig pár centivel Derek reggelije előtt. A férfi lefogta a csuklóját, mire Stiles végre abbahagyta, de az arcára páni rémület ült ki.  
  
– Talált – felelte Derek teli szájjal. – De ez neked nem kéne, hogy gondot okozzon, mivel te magad mondtad, hogy a barátod, Scott is az. Vagy az _volt_. Azt is mondtad, hogy meghalt.  
  
„Pontosabban, hogy megölték” – tette hozzá a férfi magában.  
  
– Semmi ilyesmit nem mondtam.  
  
Derek csak a szemöldökét húzta fel.  
  
– Tehát ezt mondtam. –  Stiles lemondóan rázta a fejét.  
  
Stiles a darab sajtot bámulta, ami ott árválkodott Derek tálcáján, az utolsó falat sonka mellett.  
  
– Komolyan nem emlékszem rá.  
  
– Elhiszem neked – mondta Derek, mire Stiles meglepetten kapta fel a tekintetét.  
  
– Tényleg?  
  
Derek bólintott.  
  
– Sejtelmem sincs róla, hogy mit csináltam az elmúlt két évben – folytatta Stiles. – Képtelen vagyok bármit felidézni, ami annál régebben történt. Sem neveket – főleg nem vezetékneveket –, sem eseményeket, és úgy érzem, mintha nem lennének gyökereim, mintha nem jöttem volna sehonnan, és nem tartanék sehová. A legrosszabb az egészben, hogy úgy érzem, nem tudom, hogyan éltem, mielőtt csak ennyi maradt volna. Mintha részleges amnéziám lenne. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan jöttem ebbe a városba, és... fogalmam sincs, miért mondtam, hogy Scott vérfarkas. És hetekig képes voltam úgy élni, hogy azt hittem, ez a normális, de rájöttem, hogy halvány sejtésen sincs róla, hogy mit is csinálok itt.  
  
– Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek a vadászokkal – szakította félbe Derek, és Stiles nem értette a hirtelen váltást. – Omega vagyok.  
  
A fiú kérdőn nézett rá.  
  
– Olyan vérfarkas – magyarázta Derek –, akinek nincs falkája, magányos. Aki egyedül van, az kiszolgáltatottabb, gyöngébb és könnyen elkapják.  
  
Ezzel Stiles csak egyetérteni tudott. Noha ő nem ilyen „farkasosan” gondolkodott, pusztán „csak” szenvedett az egyedülléttől és az elidegenedéstől.  
  
– Parrish azt mondta, hogy itt biztonságban vagyunk, de azt is, hogy nem sikerült elkapnia a vadászt. Nem mintha száz százalékig bíznék benne. Valamit titkol, amit szerintem el kéne mondania nekünk.  
  
– El kell innen tűnnöm – mondta Derek és felkelt az asztaltól. – Nem maradhatok többé ebben a városban. Nyilván követtek minket a parkba.  
  
Felsóhajtott, arcát a tenyerébe temette, majd a sarokból előhozott egy hátizsákot.  
  
– Hé! Álljon meg a menet! – pattant fel Stiles a székéről. – És velem mi lesz?  
  
– Már nem félsz attól, hogy teliholdkor átharapom a torkodat? Mi lenne? Nem érted jöttek, te... ember vagy. Téged nem fognak bántani.  
  
Derek tudta, hogy csak féligazságot mond. Ha a vadászok őt nem találják itt, a legkisebb lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül kezelésbe veszik a fiút, hogy kiszedjék belőle, hová ment Derek. Némelyik vadász finomabban, mások gondosan válogatott eszközökkel. Mindenesetre a vadászok nem rendőrök, őket legfeljebb a saját törvényeik kötik, az meg eléggé változó. Sokan közülük elszántabban gyűlölik a vérfarkasokkal lepaktáló embereket, mint bármelyik természetfeletti lényt.  
  
Stiles csak tátogni tudott, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.  
  
– Pakolj össze – mondta neki végül Derek csendesen. – De nem vánszoroghatunk úgy, ahogy a parkba. Rohannunk kell. Még kocsim sincs, mert... nos, nem tudom, hol hagytam el. Szereznünk kell egyet.  
  
Nem akarta kimondani, de végül elszánta magát és hangosabban, mint az előbb, hozzátette:  
  
– Ha kijutunk a városból, akkor pedig ketten kétfelé...  
  
Háttal állt a fiúnak, így nem láthatta, hogy az hogyan reagál. Jobb is volt így, mert Derek ismerte már annyira magát, hogy tudja: semmi reakció nem lenne számára eléggé... kezelhető. Érzelmileg. (Milyen furcsa ezt kimondania, még csak gondolatban is.) Legalábbis most _még_ nem kezelhető. Közvetlenül _azután_ az álom után.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem lesz egyszerű kimenned az utcára – tovább rakosgatta a holmiját a nagy, kopott hátizsákba –, de a múltkor is túlélted, így nem lesz probléma. Haza tudtál hozni engem a rendőr segítségével, és hidd el, annál nagyobb sokk már nemigen fog érni útközben, mint egy ájult vérfarkast cipelni, hacsak el nem kapnak minket a vadászok.  
  
– Igen, és egy köszönöm jól esne érte – mormogta a fiú maga elé, aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és magába fojtotta, amit még mondani akart. Hogy szerinte Derek egy idióta, hogy el akar menni innen. Elmehet ugyan, ha azonnal egy vadász karjaiba akarja vetni magát. Miért ne lehetne, hogy épp arra várnak, mikor dugja ki innen végre az orrát? Csak nem fognak a lakásba becsörtetni, hogy nyomokat hagyjanak maguk után? Ámbár Derek jobban ismeri őket, ő tudja, mire képesek.  
  
– Derek, van egy olyan érzésem, hogyha elmegyünk innen, soha nem tudom meg, hogy miért felejtettem el... majdnem mindent.  
  
A férfi megtorpant, épp félúton az ágy és a galériára vezető lépcső között.  
  
– Vagy talán épp az kell, hogy máshol legyél, és nem ebben a lakában. El _kell_ menni ebből a városból. Nekem meg ezt súgja az ösztönöm.  
  
– Derek... – a fiú nyelt egyet. A férfi most nem a félelem szagát érezte rajta, ami eltűnt, miközben Stiles arról beszélt, hogy mit élt át mostanában, hanem a dühös kétségbeesését.  
  
– Jössz vagy maradsz? – kérdezte a férfi, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Stiles ott állt az előszobában, alig egy méterre tőle, és szinte könyörögve nézett rá. Aztán kinyitotta a száját, mint aki mondani akar valamit, de nem jött ki hang a torkán.  
  
Derek, ahogy át akarta lépni a küszöböt, mintha beleütközött volna valamibe. Nem volt ott semmi, csak a levegő, mégis úgy tűnt, visszapattan egy hálóról, ami az útját állja. Stilesnak az jutott eszébe, hogy teljesen úgy, mintha valami erőtér lenne ott, olyasmi, mint amilyet sci-fi filmekben szoktak látni.  
  
A férfi dühösen felkiáltott, Stiles pedig annyira meglepődött, hogy ismét meg sem tudott szólalni. Még soha életében nem látott ilyesmit.  
  
Derek felsóhajtott. Mélyen és – Stiles véleménye szerint – szörnyen patetikusan.  
  
– E-ez meg mi a fene? – kérdezte a fiú.  
  
Derek a küszöböt vizslatta. Még le is hajolt, majd lefeküdt a szőnyegre, és úgy bámulta az ajtófélfákat, mintha valami iszonyatosan érdekfeszítő dolog lett volna rajtuk.  
  
– Hegyi kőris. Madárberkenyének is hívják – mondta végül Stilesnak. – Csak tudnám, hogy hogyan csinálta? Sehol sem látom a hamuját, az meg nem létezik, hogy pár perc alatt, míg itt volt, kicserélt volna valamit az alapban. Az egész lakásban.  
  
– Hé! – szólt rá Stiles.– Beavatnál, hogy mi történik? Csak annyit láttam, hogy nem tudsz kimenni az ajtón, mintha valami láthatatlan függönybe gabalyodtál volna.  
  
Odasétált a küszöbhöz, és könnyedén keresztül lépett rajta.  
  
– Vááá! Ezek szerint én varázsló vagyok? – ujjongott a fiú, örömében ott ugrált a lábtörlőn. – Vagy csak már tönkrement, mert te összetörted az erőteret?  – lombozódott le a lelkesedése, ahogy meglátta Derek haragos tekintetét.  
  
– Egyik sem. Ha például a földre szórják a hegyi kőris hamuját, úgy hogy az egy kört alkosson, akkor sem vérfarkas, sem bármi más természetfeletti lény nem tud áttörni rajta. Egy ember viszont könnyedén. – Derek küldött egy inkább fintornak ható félmosolyt Stiles felé, aztán feltápászkodott.  
  
– Ami megkönnyíti a dolgot – folytatta a falhoz dőlve, míg karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt. – Mivel fogalmam sincs, hol lehetne megtörni a hegyi kőris körét, te mész, én maradok.  
  
– Nem – jelentette ki egyszerűen Stiles.  
  
Derek ismét a szemöldökével válaszolt neki.  
  
– Nézd, én amúgy sem akartam innen elmenni. Tudni akarom, miféle dolgok folynak itt, teszem, azt, hogy miért nem akarja Parrish, hogy te elszökj innen. Azt, hogy miért nem merek kimozdulni egy lakásból, ami röhejes, mert ez nem _én_ vagyok. Miért ismerem a vérfarkasokat, ha közben meg nem is?  
  
Stiles a kezével hadonászott összevissza, alig egy arasznyira Derek fejétől.  
  
– Egyszerűen csak tudom, hogy itt kell maradnom, és teszek a vadászokra!  
  
Derek taszított egyet rajta, és kilökte a fiút a küszöbön túlra. Aztán becsapta az ajtót.  
  
Stiles azonnal elkezdett dörömbölni kintről, úgy verte a kemény fát, mint egy eszelős. Derek hallotta, hogy káromkodik, mert majd eltörte a csuklóját. Sokáig nem hagyta abba. Kiabált, sírt, könyörgött és dühöngött, de Derek tudta, hogy jobb lesz így. Tudta, hogy ideérnek a vadászok, mert mindig hamar megtalálták őt. Túl hamar ahhoz, hogy akárcsak egy pár hét nyugalmat élvezhetett volna. Akár pár órát. Valakivel, aki kávét csinál neki, sakkozik vele és közben idegesíti.  
  
Odakint lassan elhalkultak a zajok. Semmit sem lehetett hallani jó pár percig, aztán váratlanul elölről kezdődött minden.  
  
– Derek! Engedje be! Frankón! Mutatni akarok valamit!  
  
A férfi felment a galériára, hogy kevésbé hallja, amit a fiú ordít, és megint elátkozta, hogy emberfeletti érzékekkel verte meg a sors.  
  
Ismét csend lett, aztán furcsa motoszkálást hallott, majd egy tompa puffanást. Később még kettőt, aztán minden némaságba burkolózott. Derek már azt hitte, a fiú végre elment, és így végre megnyugodhat – egy teherrel kevesebb nyomja a vállát –, de aztán megint meghallotta Stiles, a sok üvöltözéstől már rekedt, hangját.  
  
– Engedj már be! Nem fogod elhinni, mit találtam! Meddig kell még itt üvöltöznöm a folyosón? Csak nyisd már ki az ajtót, te észlény, mutatok valamit, aztán majd kidobhatsz az ablakon, ha nagyon akarsz.  
  
Derek befogta a fülét, de még így sem tudott szabadulni Stiles folyamatos szómenésétől.  
  
– Figyelj, haver! Bementem Parrishhez, mivel neki baromira nem jó a zárja, gyakorlatilag csak akkor működik rendesen, ha elfordítjuk a kulcsot, de így, hogy nem belülről van bezárva, egy gyerek is be tud törni hozzá. Nem félsz, hogy most jönnek a vadászok, és én éppen itt dekkolok a te lakásod előtt? Feljönnek, elkapnak és kiverik belőlem a reggelit, amit ma nem ettem, és pont a lábtörlődre fogom dobni a rókát, aztán azzal zsarolnak majd téged, hogy a tegnapi vacsorát is ki fogják verni belőlem, ha nem adod meg magad nekik minden harc nélkül, és én tudom, hogy neked valójában vajból van a szíved, ezért meg fogsz sajnálni. És ez lesz mind a kettőnk veszte. Kérlek, hadd menjek már be! Vagy csak nyisd ki azt a nyomorult ajtót, és nézd meg, hogy mit találtam!  
  
Itt tartott egy hatásszünetet, bizonyára Derek reakciójára várva. Mikor semmi válasz nem jött, megint tovább folytatta:  
  
– Találtam egy tárgyat nála, az egyik polcra téve. Egyáltalán nem dugta el, legalábbis csak egy-két könyv volt elé téve. Nem volt ott, mikor még én laktam nála. Egy henger alakú doboz, fából, és ugyanaz a jel van a tetején, mint ami a te hátadra van tetoválva. Totálisan úgy néz ki. Megjegyeztem, mert...  
  
Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az orra előtt az ajtó.  
  
– ... a-azt hiszem, ez már túl sok információ lenne rólam, hogy miért jegyeztem meg – fejezte be dünnyögve a mondandóját Stiles, mikor meglátta az orra előtt Derek kezét, ami megragadta a grabancánál fogva, és behúzta a lakásba.  
  
– Izé... az a valami még kint van – mutatott a fiú a folyosó szőnyegére. Csakugyan ott hevert egy sötét színű, kerek tetejű, egy ékszerdoboznál vagy tízszer nagyobb, régies külsejű tárgy. Stiles megfogta és a hasához szorítva bevitte. Derek egy szót sem szólt, csak némán figyelte, ahogy a másik leteszi a szerzeményét a konyhaasztal közepére. Mindketten ácsorogtak egy darabig, és csak bámulták.  
  
– Khm. Kösz, hogy visszaengedtél – törte meg Stiles a csendet. – Te tudod, mi a fene ez? Oké, ne válaszolj, ha nem akarsz. Úgy értem, annyit azért elrebeghetnél, hogy legalább ismered-e. Na, nyilván, ha nem így lenne, nem engedtél volna vissza. Mivel mégiscsak kőszíved van.  
  
– Fogd be! – szólt rá Derek.  
  
– Rendben – emelte fel Stiles a kezét védekezőn. – A kőszívet nem gondoltam komolyan.  
  
Derek ismét sóhajtott egy „patetikusat”, majd óvatosan megérintette a dobozt. Végigtapintotta a tetejére faragott mintát, a háromkarú spirált.  
  
– Ez amúgy milyen szimbólum? – kérdezte Stiles. – A neten láttam már hasonlót, és az egy BDSM jelkép volt. Nem mintha annyira jártas lennék... Nem ítélkezem, haver, tudod, hogy nem zavar a bondage-játékod sem odafent. Csak Parrishből ki nem néztem volna, hogy...  
  
– Ez a családunk jelképe. – Derek meglepettebb volt annál, mintsem hogy felbosszantsa magát Stiles hadoválásán. Emlékek törtek elő tudatának mélyéből. A nyaklánc, amelyet az édesanyja viselt, aranyból volt, nem is szeretett más ékszert hordani magán. Aztán Laura, Derek nővére a tizennyolcadik születésnapjára kapott egy gyűrűt, s ezen is a triskele mintája volt. Pecsételni is lehetett vele, ezek után Laura mindig vele zárta le a leveleit, viaszba mártotta és rányomta ott, ahol a boríték nyílt. Aztán eszébe jutott, mikor tizenhat volt, és Peter egy ismerősével a hátába égettette a tetoválását. Az anyja nagy ribilliót csapott, mivel mindez a tudta nélkül történt, ő pedig nem szerette volna, hogy a fia egy „tetkós vagány” legyen, még úgy sem, ha a klán jelét pingáltatja magára. A vérfarkasokat nem lehet ugyanúgy kitetoválni, mint az embereket, mert a tűszúrások nyoma hamar begyógyul, mint minden más seb, és a festék is egyszerűen csak felszívódik; az egyetlen mód, hogy bármilyen minta megmaradjon a bőrükön, az, ha beléjük égetik. Soha semmi nem fájt még neki az életben annyira, mint amikor ez megtörtént, de azóta sem bánta meg. Még az egy hónap szobafogságért is megérte, amit miatta kapott.  
  
Fájdalom...  
  
Furcsa érzés tört rá, és egy kép villant elé, amint ő maga tetovál egy fiúnak. Egyszerű, szimpla jelet a karjára, egy vastagabb és egy véknyabb sávot. A fiú arca ismerős, de nem tudja hová tenni. Megpróbált erősebben összpontosítani. Behunyta a szemét, és most már emlékezett. A fiú mögött állt valaki, aki nagyon hasonlított Stilesra, csak valamivel hosszabb volt a haja, nem voltak sötét karikák a szeme alatt, s nem volt annyira sovány sem.  
  
– Derek? – hallott egy hangot valahonnan a távolból. Kinyitotta a szemét, és újra ott találta magát a konyha közepén állva, kezében a díszesen faragott dobozzal. Stiles aggódó tekintettel figyelte őt.  
  
– Ez egy kelta jel, és a családunk használta ősidőktől fogva. – Nem bírta letenni a tárgyat, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy ha megteszi, az köddé válik, mint a koboldok aranya a mesében.  
  
– Hogy került Parrishhez? – kérdezte Stiles.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs.  
  
– Mi van benne?  
  
– Nem tudom. Talán semmi.  
  
Derek óvatosan, mintha hímes tojást tartana, letette a hengert az asztalra.  
  
Stiles felsóhajtott.  
  
– Valamit még el kell mondanom.  
  
Derek biccentett egyet, annak jeléül, hogy hallgatja.  
  
– Nem tudok lemenni a lépcsőn. De nem azért, amit gondolsz – tette hozzá a fiú gyorsan, mikor Derek felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Megmutatom.  
  
Kiment az ajtón, aztán intett Dereknek, hogy jöjjön oda, és amennyire csak a hegyi kőris láthatatlan korlátja engedi, próbáljon meg jobbra kinézni, a folyosó végére. A férfi így tett, mire Stiles elsétált egészen a lépcsőig, aztán előrenyújtotta a lábát és...  
  
Ugyanúgy visszapattant valami érzékeken felüli falról, mint ahogy Derek nem tudott kilépni az ajtón.  
  
– Ennek semmi értelme – mondta Derek hitetlenül csóválva a fejét.  
  
– Hát én sem értem. Ezek szerint én is valami csodalény vagyok? – kérdezte Stiles szinte reménykedve.  
  
– Ne örülj, nem vagy az. Legalábbis, ha igen, akkor hozzád hasonlóval még soha életemben nem találkoztam.  
  
Stiles elvigyorodott, de aztán egy pillanatra megdermedt, és csüggedten eresztette le a vállát.  
  
Derek szúrós tekintettel bámult rá, de aztán zavartan elfordult és visszabújt az ajtófélfa mögé.  
  
– Mégis konkrétan milyen lényekkel _nem_ találkoztál még, ha szabad kérdeznem?  
  
A férfi csak kifújta a levegőt, és úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta a kérdést. Stiles szemébe nézett, látta, hogy az még mindig vörös a sírástól, noha már régen abbahagyta. A Derek iránt érzett félelme és dühe is elmúlt, kíváncsiság és izgatottság váltotta fel.  
  
– Ezek szerint Parrish valami... Oké, vegyük sorra a dolgokat – mondta Stiles és a szoba közepére sietett, mint akinek helyre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy gondolkodhasson. Valóban így is volt; fel-alá járkált, a székeket és a többi bútort fogdosta, végül talált egy ceruzát, a szájába vette és így folytatta:  
  
– Én ember vagyok. Feltehetőleg.  
  
Derek bólintott, és érdeklődve, de egyszersmind roppant jól is szórakozva figyelte, ahogyan Stiles „előadja magát”.  
  
– Parrish pedig... csinált madárberkenyéből egy varázskört, amin te nem tudsz átmenni, és csinált egy jó ég tudja, milyen erőteret, amin egy ember – azaz például én – nem tudok átmenni. Te nem tudsz innen kimenni, de én meg nem tudok túllépni az első lépcsőfokon.  Á, megvan! – vette ki a szájából a jól megrágott ceruzavéget, míg elsétált Derek előtt, aki minden mozdulatát követte a tekintetével. – Parrish azt akarja, hogy ne jöjjön be hozzánk senki! És mi több, azt sem akarja, hogy hozzá bemenjen valaki. A vadászok emberek, ugye?  
  
Derek ismét bólintott.  
  
– Parrish nem akarja, hogy a vadászok akár hozzánk, akár hozzá bemenjenek.  – A dobozra bökött. – Lehet, hogy épp ezt akarja tőlük távol tartani. Vagy minket megvédeni. Esetleg mindkettő.  
  
– És az miért nem baj neki, ha te ki tudsz jönni az én lakásomból, még ha a házból nem is? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Két okból. – Stiles elkezdte ki-behúzgálni a ceruzát a szájából. Derek elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá, mire a fiú gyorsan abbahagyta. Kínos csönd ült rájuk egy másodpercig, aztán Stiles tovább mondta a magáét.  
  
– Ööö... az egyik ok: lehet, hogy nem számít neki. Lehet, hogy később meg akarta mutatni neked...  <i>nekünk</i> a dobozt a triskelével. A másik ok hogy... nem akarta, hogy éhen haljunk, mivel neki tele a hűtője. És így én történetesen tudok hozni kaját mindkettőnknek – vigyorodott el.  
  
– Valószínűleg arra nem gondolt, hogy te átkutatod a lakását, és áthozod nekem a dobozt.  
  
– Nem volt igazán elrejtve. – Stiles a homlokát ráncolta. – Ha nem akarta volna, hogy megtaláljam, biztosan jobban eldugja. Szerintem tényleg csak azt akarta, hogy én be tudjak menni hozzá, míg a vadászok nem.  
  
Ez valamennyire logikusan hangzott, így Derek hümmögött egyet, megvonta a vállát, és leült az egyik székre, aztán az arcát a tenyerébe temette. Noha nem olyan régen kelt föl, mégis megint elcsigázottnak érezte magát. Felnézett, tekintete épp a henger alakú dobozra esett. Ki kéne nyitni, és megvizsgálni, van-e benne valami, ami talán segíthet neki emlékezni; ámbár a családját nem felejtette el. Olyan régen elveszített mindenkit, hogy néhanapján már úgy érezte, mintha csak könyvek szereplői lettek volna, regényhősök, akik elkísérik egy életen át. _Másokat_ felejtett el. A fiút, akinek a karját tetoválta, csakúgy, mint azt a fiút, aki itt áll most mellette.  
  
– Kérlek, ne nyisd ki – hallotta meg Stiles halk, szinte könyörgő hangját.  
  
– Igazad van – mondta Derek suttogva.  
  
Stiles csodálkozva nézett rá, a férfi pedig felsóhajtott.  
  
– Megérezted a parkban, hogy valami baj lesz. Én is éreztem valamit, de nem volt annyira erős, mint amilyennek kellett volna lennie, ha ekkora veszély közeledik. Úgy tűnik, mintha kissé berozsdásodtam volna.  
  
– Akkor hát...  
  
– Megvárjuk, míg megjön Parrish.  
  
– Aki feltehetően se nem mitikus lény, se nem ember...  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Ő hogy fog tudni átmenni az első akadályon, ha ember? Egyáltalán hogyan tudta megcsinálni azt? Ebbe bele fog törni az agyam...  
  
– Egy druida meg tudja tenni – mondta Derek.  
  
– Druida? Ma is léteznek druidák? Úgy érted, kelta varázslók? Csuhát hordanak, kint mászkálnak az erdőben és fagyöngyöt meg magyalt, meg  berkenyét gyűjtenek?  
  
– Csuhát nem hordanak.  
  
– Haver, igazán tarthatnál nekem egy tisztességes mesedélutánt mindabból, amit ismersz, mert ezekből komolyan le akarok kollokválni.  
  
Derek a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, és arra gondolt, vajon a fiú tényleg nem-e valami különleges lény. Mondjuk egy mesefigura, aki csak az ő képzeletében létezik, és azért van vele, hogy egy perc nyugta se maradjon.  
  



	5. V.

V.

 

 

 

 

Derekbe szinte villámként csapott bele a felismerés, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel. Rádörrent Stilesra:  
  
– Be kell csukni az ablakokat! Gyere, segíts!  
  
Stiles ijedtében ugrott egyet, aztán automatikusan követte Dereket, aki már behajtotta az erkélyre vezető ajtót, és a baloldali, hatalmas ablak szárnyát, majd elhúzta a függönyöket is.  
  
– Minek is? – kérdezte a fiú, miután mindennel végeztek, de azonnal rá is jött, miért zárkóztak be ennyire alaposan. – A vadászok, ugye? Ha nem is tudnak bejönni a lakásba, de a szemközti ház tetejéről belőhetnek. Úgy érzem magam, mintha egy akciófilmben lennék. Oké, ne nézz ilyen elítélően rám, amiért ilyen lelkes vagyok. Amúgy is jobb így talán. Folyton berepültek a bogarak az ablakon. Ez Parrishnél is így volt, egy döglégy örökké visszajött, sehogyan sem tudtam tőle megszabadulni, pedig muszáj volt szellőztetni; ráadásul meleg is van.  
  
Derek körbenézett a szobában, de láthatóan nem volt elégedett.  
  
– Jobb, ha felmegyünk – nézett a galériára. – Ha ott vagyunk, ott véletlenül se láthatnak meg, és ha találomra belőnének az ablakon, az a sarok a legbiztonságosabb.  
  
Stilesnak nem kellett kétszer mondani, már indult is felfelé, Derek követte. Nem vette le a tekintetét az elsötétített ablakszárnyakról, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban támadást vár, s ezért állandóan éber.  
  
Mikor felértek, Stiles ledobta magát az ágyra – amit persze egyik itt töltött napján sem ágyazott be, ő ezt azzal indokolta, hogy jobb, ha kiszellőzik, mintha bedugja az ágyneműt valahová. Derek leült egy támlás székre a korlát mellé, így az egész lakásra tökéletesen rá tudott látni. Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, amik leginkább a felbukkanó vadászok és a titokzatos, háromkarú spirállal díszített doboz körül forogtak, hogy csak sokára vette észre, hogy Stiles a torkát köszörüli, mint akinek valami fontos mondanivalója van a számára.  
  
– Khm. Derek. Cs-csak annyit akarok mondani, hogy ilyet ne csinálj többet. Rendben?  
  
Derek felhúzta a szemöldökét, Stiles pedig felkönyökölt az ágyon, úgy folytatta:  
  
– Látom, nem érted.  
  
A férfi szemöldökrándítása egyértelműen kifejezte, hogy tényleg nem érti, mire akar a fiú célozni.  
  
– Ne zárj ki és ne zavarj el, oké? – A fiú lesütötte a szemét, miközben a takaróval babrált, mintha pár szöszt akart volna leszedni róla.  
  
„És ha lehet, ne lövesd le magad még egyszer” – tette még hozzá gondolatban.  
  
Derek semmit nem mondott – Stiles ezen egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, noha értékelt volna valamilyen verbális reakciót, de már egy hét alatt egészen megszokta, hogy vendéglátója némiképp másképp működik, mint azok az emberek, akiket eddig ismert. Rövid szünet után hozzátette:  
  
– És amúgy... köszi, hogy kivittél a parkba, még ha katasztrofálisan is működött a kirándulás. Szóval... nagyon köszönöm.  
  
Erre a bejelentésre persze csak egy apró bólintással kísért még nagyobb hallgatás volt a válasz. Stiles, hogy megtörje a csendet, előhalászta az ágy alól – ahová reggel besuvasztotta – a sakk-készletet.  
  
– Visszavágó? – kérdezte vigyorogva.  


 

 

  
Ezúttal Stiles játszott a világossal, bár hevesen tiltakozott az elején, hogy nem, még ennyi előnyt sem akar, csak semmi kegyelemkenyér, majd most megmutatja Dereknek, hogy igenis tud nyerni akkor is, ha nem ő kezd. Megpróbálta kiismerni a férfi stratégiáját, arra számított, hogy hasonló – ha nem éppen ugyanolyan – lesz ezúttal is, mint a legutóbb, de elszámította magát. Semmi szicíliai védelem, sőt Derek első pár lépése semmiféle Stiles által már eddig ismert nyitáshoz nem volt hasonlítható. Egyre jobban belelendültek a játékba, fej-fej mellett haladtak, hulltak a bábuk, mint a legyek. Sokkal gyorsabban, dinamikusabban és agresszívabban csatáztak most, mint az előző alkalommal. Derek sarokba szorította a fehér királyt, de Stiles szinte az utolsó pillanatban mégis meg tudta menteni, és ettől kezdve ő irányította a menetet.  
  
– Én sem emlékszem – szólalt meg Derek váratlanul.  
  
Stiles felemelte a fejét, az oldalára hemperedett, és kérdőn bámult partnerére.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy mi történt például... tavaly karácsonykor. Azt sem tudom, hol voltam. Teljesen kiesett nekem is... körülbelül két év. Mint neked. Ahogy te mondtad az előbb.  
  
Stiles visszahelyezte a táblára a bábut, amivel épp ütni készült.  
  
– S-semmi nem ugrik be?  
  
– Csak egy dolog – felelte Derek lassan. – Akkor jutott eszembe, mikor megláttam azt a dobozt a háromkarú spirállal. Tetováltam valakinek. Egy srácnak, aki vérfarkas volt, mint én. És ott volt... ott voltál te is. Valami garázsfélében lehettünk.  
  
A fiú a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Ez komoly? Jó, látom rajtad, hogy igen. – Az ajkába harapott. – Az a baj, hogy én nem emlékszem semmi ilyesmire. Se tetoválásokra, sem...  
  
Nem fejezte be a mondatot, de Derek tudta a végét: „ _sem rád_.”  
  
Stiles lépett, Derek megsemmisülten figyelte, ahogy leüti a futóját. Sakk. Azonnal tudta, hogy a még megmaradt huszárjával kell majd lépnie, és már éppen felemelte a bábut, amikor a lépcső felől zajt hallott. Valaki felfelé tartott, léptei ruganyosak voltak, s egyszersmind ismerősek is.  
  
– Megjött Parrish – közölte Stilesszal, aki már éppen nyitotta a száját, hogy rákérdezzen, honnan tudja, mikor ő is motoszkálást hallott a folyosó felől. Parrish – ha csakugyan ő volt az, és Stiles bízott Derek ösztöneiben – először a saját lakásába ment. Egy darabig csend volt, aztán kopogtattak az ajtajukon. Ekkorra már mindketten lejöttek a galériáról, Derek komótosan lépdelt Stiles nyomában, aki leviharzott a lépcsőn, így sikerült majdnem orra buknia, amikor az utolsó fokhoz ért. Derek kinyitotta az ajtót, és egy rosszalló pillantással végigmérte a rendőrt, aki megkérdezte, bemehet-e.  
  
– Hacsak nem vérfarkas – dünnyögte Derek, s míg a férfi bement a konyhába, addig egy homlokráncolással adta Stiles tudtára, hogy inkább tegye el a baseballütőt, amit odafönt talált a másik kartondobozban.  
  
– Örülök, hogy már jobban van – mondta Parrish. A hangjából őszinteség csengett.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy segített – mondta kurtán Derek, aztán az ajtó felé mutatott –, de nagyon érdekelne mindkettőnket, hogy mire fel volt szükség erre a bűvésztrükkre. Ugyanis el akarunk menni innen, de nem nagyon sikeredik.  
  
– Hogyan? – nézett rá Parrish zavartan.  
  
– Csak annyi a problémám, hogy madárberkenyéből kreált „kerítés” van az ajtó előtt, így nem tudok innen elmenni.  
  
Parrish teljesen értetlenül nézett rá, Stiles pedig Derek helyett folytatta:  
  
– Sőt mi több, én sem tudtam lemenni a lépcsőn. És most nem azért, mert... – hadonászott Stiles a levegőben.  
  
– Mi vagy te? – kérdezte Derek, és fenyegetően megindult Parrish felé, aki békítően emelte fel a kezét.  
  
– Nos, ha már tegeződünk, és terólad úgyis tudjuk, hogy vérfarkas vagy, akkor elmondom, hogy velem mi a helyzet, ez így lesz fair. Aztán... szeretném a segítségeteket kérni, persze, csak ha tudtok.  
  
Derek nem válaszolt, csupán a válla felett hátranézett az asztal irányába, amin a triskelés doboz volt.  
  
– Az hogyan került hozzád?  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte teljes nyugalommal Parrish.  
  
Stiles fájdalmasat sóhajtott ( _tud itt valamelyikünk egyáltalán valamit?_ ), Derek pedig így folytatta:  
  
– Pedig jobb lenne, ha tudnád. – A hangja inkább csüggedt és bosszús volt, mintsem számonkérő.  
  
– Szöget ütött a fejemben egy gondolat, amikor Stiles mondott valami olyasmit, hogy ha emlékezne, akkor el is mondana nekem valamit... Pontosan mire gondoltál akkor, Stiles? – kérdezte Parrish.  
  
– Miért érdekel? – kérdezett vissza a fiú.  
  
– Mert rendőr vagyok. – Derek és Stiles várakozón nézett a férfira, így az folytatta. – Rendőr vagyok, és történt velem valami, amit nem tudok sehová sem tenni. Egyszerűen... meg vagyok zavarodva ettől az egésztől.  
  
– Honnan ismered a vérfarkasokat?  
  
Parrish Derekre nézett, mielőtt válaszolt volna, aztán helyet foglalt egy széken. Derek bizalmatlanul mérte őt végig, ahogyan Parrish alaposan szemügyre vette a dobozt, amit tőle hoztak el. Stiles intett Dereknek, aztán az ajtó felé mutatott. A férfi odament, és még egyszer kipróbálta, hogy most ki tud-e menni a lakásból. Megint kudarcot vallott.  
  
– Ezt te csináltad? – fordult Stiles Parrish felé, aki megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Vagy nem emlékszel rá – mondta Stiles.  
  
– Az is lehet.  
  
A fiú most kiszaladt a folyosóra, le egészen a lépcsőig. Ő is beleütközött a láthatatlan akadályba.  
  
– Elmondom, mi a helyzet velem – köszörülte meg a torkát Parrish, míg Stiles és Derek leült vele szemben az asztal mellé. – Először is, nem tudtam elkapni a vadászt, aki rád lőtt, nagyon sajnálom. _Egyelőre_ nem. Pár napja érkeztem ide valahonnan. Nem azért mondom ezt, hogy titokzatoskodjak, hanem mert tényleg nem tudom, honnan. Nem ugrik be a város neve, se a felettesem neve, se akármelyik egykori kollégámé. Mintha kitörölték volna az elmémből. Megnéztem az aktáimat, a nyilvántartást, mindent, egyszerűen eltűnt minden, ami a leghalványabb utalást is tartalmazhatná arra nézve, hogy honnan jöttem vissza ide. Régebben itt dolgoztam, ebben a kerületben rendőrként – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen, majd így folytatta:  
  
– A kollégáim és a főnököm sem emlékeznek semmire, azt mondták, a nyelvükön van a hely neve, mert beszéltem róla nekik, de nem tudják már pontosan, nézzem meg az aktákat. Amik ugyebár eltűntek, vagy inkább mintha soha nem is léteztek volna. Megnéztem a facebook fiókomat, egy darab ismerősöm, egy árva bejegyzésem sincs...  
  
– Hm, facebook – mormolta Stiles elgondolkodva.  
  
– Ha megmondod a vezetékneved, megnézem, hogy neked van-e – mondta Parrish, és elővette a telefonját. – Derekre rákerestem, mivel megmondtad a teljes nevét, de semmit nem találtam.  
  
– Ő nem a technika embere – mosolygott Stiles.  
  
– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte váratlanul Derek, mire Stiles összerezzent.  
  
– Igaziból csak... valahogy rád nézek és... – vonta meg a vállát.  
  
Derek Parrish felé biccentett, hogy folytassa, Stiles pedig odaállt a férfi háta mögé, hogy jobban lássa a telefont.  
  
– Stilinski – mondta neki.  
  
– A keresztneved Stiles?  
  
– Egyelőre próbáljuk meg csak a Stilinskit – vörösödött el a fiú. – Aztán a _Stiles_ Stilinskit. A-azt hiszem, úgy vagyok fent a fészen... meg a neten is, mindenhol.  
  
Kijött pár találat a _Stilinski_ re, Parrish megkérdezte, ismerős-e esetleg valamelyik, de Stiles a fejét csóválta. Aztán beírták az apja nevét, de arra sem jött találat.  
  
– Akkor hát... – nézett Parrish a fiúra, aki lemondóan sóhajtott, és a fülébe súgott valamit.  
  
– Mścisław Genim Stilinski? A Genimet „jé”-vel írják? – kérdezte a férfi hangosan, Stiles meg ugrott egyet haragjában.  
  
– Ó, ember! – rákvörösen Derekre sandított, aki tökéletes fapofával ült továbbra is a helyén. – Egy _Jordan_ nel persze baromi könnyű dolgod van. És egyébként az... elsőt tudod, hogyan kell leírni?  
  
Parrish megvonta a vállát, Stilesnak pedig leesett az álla.  
  
– A Genim... „G”-vel van, mint... gatyásgalamb. Ó, a francba!  
  
Ezúttal találtak pár dolgot, csakúgy, mint a _Stiles Stilinski_ re is, de egyiknek sem tudták hasznát venni. Arctalan profilok, ismerősök nélküli fiókok, törölt oldalak.  
  
– Egy pillanatra azért reménykedtem... – mondta Stiles.  
  
– Tehát – kezdte el ismét Parrish – ti is ugyanabban a cipőben jártok, mint én?  
  
A válasz egy hosszú hallgatás volt, aztán Stiles törte meg a csendet.  
  
– Igen. – Nyelt egyet. – Vagy egy hónapja érkeztem ide, és azt hittem, hogy főiskolás vagyok, meg mindenféle hülyeséget, ami nem is volt igaz. Úgy emlékszem, hogy mindenkim meghalt, még réges-régen, hogy nincs semmim és senkim, hogy nem számíthatok senkire. Nem tudom, hová tartozom, de vissza akarom kapni az életemet, és nem akarok többet rettegni!  
  
Derek a padlót bámulta.  
  
– Mondjuk, hogy velem is hasonló a helyzet. Honnan ismered a vérfarkasokat?  
  
– Fogalmam sincs. A dobozt, amit áthoztatok, én hoztam magammal, de nem tudom, hogyan került hozzám. Nem tudok erről többet mondani. Inkább csak sejtéseim vannak. Például az, hogy valahonnan ismernünk kell egymást.  
  
– Én... nem emlékszem egyikőtökre sem, sajnálom – mondta Stiles szomorúan, fél szemmel Derekre pillantva, aki még mindig lehajtott fejjel ült.  
  
– Konkrétan én sem – tette hozzá a rendőr csalódottan. – Még egy dolog hátra van, bár nem sok köze lesz az eddigiekhez. Legalábbis nem érzem úgy, hogy lenne. Nephilim vagyok.  
  
Derek és Stiles azonnal felkapták a tekintetüket, az előbbi csodálkozva, a másik értetlenül.  
  
– Valójában csak fél-nephilim, azaz csak negyedrészt angyal. Semmit nem jelent, hiszen az angyalok, ha nem akarják, nem adják át a képességeiket a leszármazottaiknak.  
  
– Mi-i?! A nagypapád angyal volt, vagy mi a fene? Derek, mondd meg, hogy ilyen nincs, légyszi’! – Stiles oldalba bökte Dereket, aki felmordult, és megragadta a fiú kezét, aztán sokkal óvatosabban, mintha félne, hogy eltöri, lassan arrébb tolta magától.  
  
– Valamit csak jelent, ha elmondtad nekünk?  
  
– Mert nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ennek nincs-e köze valamihez. Ki tudja, hátha mégis.  
  
– Ezért vagy szőke, vagy mi a csoda? Valamiben csak más vagy, mint mi. Más, mint Derek.  
  
– Nem, csak egy ostoba fogadás miatt szőkítettem ki a hajam, eredetileg barna – mosolyodott el Parrish. – Egyébként az édesapám szőke volt, én nagyjából rá hasonlítok, az anyukám volt nephilim... félig angyal, és emellett meg félvér indián. Az angyalok hírnökök, és többnyire olyan alakban jelennek meg, ami a legkevésbé feltűnő a környezetükben, hacsak persze nem akarják szándékosan felfedni magukat...  
  
– De ez hogy működik? A nagypapádnak vagy a nagyidnak szárnya van, és visszarepült a mennybe?  
  
Parrish felnevetett.  
  
– Soha nem láttam a nagymamámat, mert ő volt az angyal, történetesen. A nagypapám meg eléggé szófukar ember volt. Már nem él. És persze nem hittem el ezt az egészet. Ki hinne el egy ilyen sztorit? Gondoltam, a nagyapám csak nagyon sajnálja, hogy a lány, akit szeretett, egyszer csak ott hagyott a küszöbén egy gyereket, hogy nevelje fel, aztán örökre eltűnt. Nem mintha panaszkodott volna rá a nagyapám, nagyon szerethette őt, és az anyukámat a legjobb dolognak tartotta az életben, ami történt vele. Még maga az anyám sem hitte el, mesének tartotta. Aztán... történt velem egy-két dolog.  
  
Szünetet tartott, odament a csaphoz és töltött magának egy pohár vizet, majd fenékig kiitta.  
  
– Afganisztánban harcoltam katonaként. – Nem kerülte el a figyelmét Derek rosszalló pillantása, de tovább folytatta. – Csak a harmadik bevetésen tűnt fel, hogy körülöttem senki nem hal meg. Megsérültek páran, de senki sem súlyosabban. Akik ellen harcoltunk... nos, azt nem tudom, hogy velük mi volt a helyzet, de a bajtársaim, akik mellett ott voltam, mindig épp bőrrel megúszták a dolgot. A vége felé már szinte mindenki egy méteren belül a közelemben akart lenni, mert babonásak lettek, hogy aki Parrish mellett van, azt nem találják el. A szerencsémnek tulajdonítottam, meg igazándiból a parancsnokunk elég ügyes ember volt, nem kockáztatott feleslegesen, de még így is kezdett feltűnő lenni a dolog. Szakaszvezető lettem, és valóban mindenki vissza tudott térni, aki a kezem alatt volt, legfeljebb egy golyó súrolta seb esett rajtuk. Ami azt illeti, azért a te esetedben nem volt ekkora mázlim, elég csúnyán megsérültél, bár meg tudtalak menteni. Ne kérdezd, honnan tudtam, mit kell tenni. Van ugyan rutinom a lőtt sebek terén, de még soha nem láttam el vérfarkast – mondta mosolyogva.  
  
– Őrangyal – szólalt meg Derek.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte Parrish és Stiles egyszerre.  
  
– Olvastam már róluk, még otthon, gyerekkoromban, bár sosem találkoztam eggyel sem. – A hangja keserűen csengett. – Állítólag vigyáznak az emberekre... talán másokra is, nemcsak rájuk. Ha például valakit elütne egy autó, mikor lelép a zebrára, de a mellette álló idegen rexlefből visszarántja őt, így éppen megmenekül. Aztán később szinte nem is emlékszik az arcára annak, aki megmentette. Azt mesélik, hogy ilyenek az őrangyalok, bár az én véleményem az, hogy nem léteznek... legalábbis nem valami hatékonyak.  
  
– Vagy nagyon kevesen vannak, és nem jut belőlük elég – tette hozzá Stiles, és eszébe jutott az anyukája. Ha Stiles egy valódi angyal lett volna, még ma is élne? Ki tudja? Összefacsarodott a szíve, és azt kívánta, bárcsak ehelyett a _felejtés_ helyett inkább az időutazást kapta volna „ajándékba”. Akkor visszamenne valahová kétezres évek elejére, és örökre ott maradna. _Ha az idő nem mozdulna, Anya is életben lenne._ És ő mindig kisgyerek lehetne, és nem kellene itt ülnie egy abszurd helyzetben egy morcos vérfarkassal és egy szárny nélküli negyedangyal rendőrrel, akik ugyanolyan tehetetlennek látszanak, mint ő.  
  
– Bárcsak tudnám! – mondta Parrish. – Annyit tudok, hogy többnyire működik ez a furcsa dolog, de lehet, hogy nem mindig elég erősen.  
  
– A fő kérdés az, hogy most mihez kezdjünk. – Stiles mocorogni kezdett a székén. – Szerintetek ez valami hülye kísérlet lehet? Úgy értem, talán kiválasztottak minket azért, mert nincs senkink, egy árva élő rokonunk vagy barátunk se, és aztán idehoztak minket, hogy lássák, mihez kezdünk ebben a szituációban? Nekem ez elég hihetőnek tűnik.  
  
– Úgy véled, a kormány keze van a dologban? Összeesküvés-elmélet? – kérdezte Parrish.  
  
– Miért ne? Nem igazán van más tippem. Ma már mindent meg tudnak csinálni, nem? Memóriát törölni, agyat mosni, mutánsokat gyártani...  
  
– A képregényekben lehet – mosolyodott el Parrish –, de nem hiszem, hogy ez így van a valóságban.  
  
– Most mi van? – duzzogott Stiles, és már éppen azon volt, hogy bővebben is kifejtse, hogy igenis a Pókember a gyakorlatban is létezhetne, és az X-men akár egy dokumentumfilmnek is megfelelne... Oké, egy másik univerzumban, de...  
  
Derek szólalt meg, az asztalra könyökölt, szemét le sem vette a „családi örökségéről”.  
  
– Ami még számításba jöhet – és biztosan ez lesz a megoldás –, az a természetfölötti. Ha már mind mitikus lények vagyunk itt...  
  
Stiles hevesen gesztikulálva mutogatott magára:  
  
– És ÉN?  
  
– Te vagy a hihetetlen hóember. Vagy a félelmetes pizzafaló.  
  
Stiles vasvilla-szemeket meresztett a mellette ülő vérfarkasra, aki tökéletes nyugalommal újra megszólalt:  
  
– Valami veled is van. Lehet, hogy csak egy banshee vagy, vagyis tulajdonképpen ember, aki az átlagnál erősebben megérzi a veszélyt, de valami van benned.  
  
– Igen. Egy nagy adag megbánás, hogy egyáltalán megszülettem, köszönöm – fújt egyet a fiú.  
  
Derek zavartan nézett rá, és ha Stiles nem a saját kibomlott cipőfűzőjét igazgatta volna, láthatta volna a tekintetére hirtelen kiülő szomorúságot. A fiú felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Derek egy pillanat alatt ott termett, elébe állt, aztán megfordította, és visszatessékelte az asztalhoz. Stiles a homlokára csapott.  
  
– Persze, az ablak! A franc! Bocs’.  – Derekre sandított, de aztán gyorsan félre fordította a fejét. A szokásos rosszallás mellett valami más is volt a zöldesszürke szempár mélyén. Aggodalom? – Csak ki akartam nyitni, mert dögletes meleg van itt, a légkondi meg úgy tűnik nincs a lakás alapfelszerelései között.  
  
Derek elhúzta egy kicsit a függöny, és kinyitotta a középső szárnyat.  
  
– Te menj Parrish mögé, és inkább ülj oda – intett a fiúnak, aki meg sem mozdult.  
  
A férfi felsóhajtott, Stiles pedig tüntetőleg visszaült oda, ahol az előbb volt. A vérfarkas széke mellé, aki erre összeráncolta a homlokát, mire a fiú csigalassúsággal megkerülte az asztalt, aztán vágott egy grimaszt, és felült a mosogató szélére. Rövid csend következett, amit aztán végül Stiles tört meg.  
  
– A-azt hiszem, mégiscsak ki kéne nyitni. – A háromkarú spirállal díszített doboz felé bökött.  
  
– Nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki egészen biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet – mondta Derek csendesen.  
  
– Nem is vagyok – helyeselt Stiles. – De muszáj lesz megfejtenünk a titkát. Lehet, hogy egy dzsinn van benne, aki teljesíti minden kívánságunkat.  
  
Parrish Derekre nézett, aki megfogta a díszesre faragott tetőt, lassan eltekerte, és fölemelte.  
  
A rendőr a doboz fölé hajolt, és kíváncsian méregette. Derek csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mi van benne? – kérdezte Stiles a többiektől.  
  
– Semmi. Abszolút semmi – felelte Derek, és lefordította a dobozt, hátha kihullik belőle valami. Stiles odament, először tisztes távolságból szemlélgette a tárgyat, aztán ő is a kezébe vette. Csak tátongó ürességet látott az alján, annyira fekete volt belül, mint a szurok. Még közelebb emelte magához.  
  
A következő pillanatban minden elsötétült előtte, aztán ájultan összecsuklott, és ha Derek nem kapta volna el, pont az egyik szék támlájába veri be a fejét.  
  
  



	6. VI.

VI.

 

 

 

– Akkor benne vagy? Hülye kérdés, naná, hogy igen. – Stiles mondani akarta, hogy: „Mert látom a szemeden, látom <i>benne</i>, a szomorúság mögé elrejtve. Ó, nem is! Már leelőzte a szomorúságot, mindjárt kenterbe veri a mély fájdalmat, ami kettőnk közé áll, és...”  
  
De nem mondta. Remegett a térde és izzadt a tenyere, és ez annyira ciki volt, mert _Stiles is akarta_ , és hogyan izzadhat a tenyere éppen most, amikor...  
  
Derek megcsókolta. Ismét, már vagy harmadjára, sokkal nagyobb szenvedéllyel, mint korábban. Stiles az ölébe ugrott, Derek az ágyhoz vitte, aztán ledobta a matracra. Még mindig egyre csókolta; egyszerre volt édes és fanyar az íze, s Stiles érezte, amint valami begyógyul belül a lelkében. Vagy a szíve tájékán? Az üresség, ami napról-napra nőttön-nőtt benne, azóta, hogy egy kád jeges vízbe ült. _Istenem, ki merül bele önként egy kád jeges vízbe? Megőrültem, vagy mi? És mi köze ennek mindehhez?_ Felnézett, és Dereket látta; a borostája csiklandozta az arcát, ahogy belemerültek egy újabb csókba. Már mindketten meztelenek voltak. _Mikor is vetkőztünk le? Nem érdekes._  
  
A hasára fordították, érezte, ahogy jóleső borzongás fut végig rajta. Talán soha életében nem volt még ennyire kemény a farka, azt hitte, mindjárt felrobban; a párnába kapaszkodott, és csak nyöszörögni tudott, ahogy Derek végignyalta a gerince mentén, majd apró, de egyre erősödő harapásokkal haladt a derekától az ágyékáig. Stiles nagyon csiklandós volt az oldalán, így nevetésbe fulladt a nyögése, amit a párnába próbált fojtani. Szeretett volna sok mindent mondani, izgatót, erotikusat, mocskosat. Ó, annyi mondanivalója lett volna, hogy soha nem ért volna a végére. Mennyit olvasott már a szexről, _ó, igen, a meleg szexről_ , mennyi filmen látta már magányos éjszakáin a számítógép előtt gubbasztva, és mennyire vágyott rá, hogy valaki ennyire szeresse őt! Hogy ennyire akarja, kívánja, birtokba vegye, hogy ne tudjon meg sem szólalni, ne tudjon mondani se értelmeset, se hebehurgyaságot, hogy a teste minden porcikája csak egyetlen izzó kéjjel teli idegvégződéssé váljon.  
  
Stiles Derek irányításának engedve széttárta a combját, a térdén és a könyökén támasztva meg magát, _ah, ez a kutyapóz, klassz, jöhet, soha ne hagyjuk abba_ , majd amikor a férfi a nyelvével lusta, lassú köröket írt arra a hiperérzékeny izomgyűrűre, a fiú felnyüszített a gyönyörtől. Alig kapott levegőt, annyira intenzív volt, annyira _más_ , semmihez sem hasonlatos az érzés, s ő hagyta, hogy magával ragadja. Mit hagyta? Teste tehetetlenül vonaglott boldog, részegítő mámorban, és _soha nem akarta, hogy ennek vége legyen_. Most már a hátán feküdt, összekócolta Derek haját, ahogy magához szorította a férfit, aki a nyakába harapott, hogy megjelölje őt magának. _Mert a farkasok egy életre választanak társat._  
  
Ahogy Stiles hátravetette a fejét, egy fát pillantott meg, pontosabban csak egy kiszáradt farönköt – vastag, hosszúra nyúlt gyökerei behálózták az egész plafont. _Hogy kerül ez oda föl?_ Hirtelen egyedül találta magát az ágyon. Derek eltűnt, mintha a föld nyelte volna el, a fa csonkja most lent volt, pont szemben vele, az ágyról akár át is tudott volna lépni rajta. A szobát, ami tágas, kopár, szürke helyiséggé változott, már nem a megszokott lágy fények, hanem bántóan éles neonvibrálás világította meg. Felkelt és bizonytalanul megindult a fa felé, de ekkor egy alakot látott közeledni a terem túlsó végéből. Sebesen jött, egyre gyorsabban és egyenesen Stiles felé tartott. Ismerősnek tűnt, valószerűtlenül, túlzottan _annak_ , és már csak méterekre volt tőle. Valamit a kezében hozott, a markával fogta, diadalmasan, büszkén magasra emelve, hogy Stiles minél jobban láthassa. És ekkor meg is látta.  
  
Derek Hale feje volt az, amit a rémalak tartott, szép szemei halottak, üresek, a szájából vörös csík folyt ki, le az állán, a nyakából csurgott a vér, és a teste _sehol nem volt_. Stiles üvölteni akart, de nem jött ki hang a torkán, mert megpillantotta a vigyorgó gyilkost. _Ő maga_ volt az. Kockás ingében, kapucnis pulcsijában, eszelős tekintettel meredt előre, mint aki elégedett a művével, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy mit csinál, és rettenetesen élvezi.  
  
Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájött, hogy felébredt. Hallotta a saját üvöltését, érezte, noha nem volt tudatában, hogy felült az ágyon, aztán már csak levegőért kapkodott. Egy kéz ragadta meg, szorosan, s amikor már tudott fókuszálni, meglátta a gazdáját is. Derek volt az, itt állt mellette, keze Stiles karján. Most jutott el a tudatáig, hogy a lenti, széles ágyon fekszik. _Derek ágyán_. Hideg verejtékcseppek kúsztak a hátán, a pólója csurom víz volt tőlük. Hirtelen fázni kezdett, a fogai összekoccantak, és egész testében remegett, mintha láza lenne. Annyira jó, hogy csak álom volt az egész. Ránézett Derekre, a zöldesszürke szemekben aggodalom, és ha Stiles nem tartotta volna ezt lehetetlennek, azt mondta volna, hogy _félelem_ is tükröződött bennük.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte rekedten, miközben zavartan gyűrögette átnedvesedett ruháját. Úgy tűnt, Derek vonakodik felelni, de aztán így szólt hozzá:  
  
– A földre zuhantál. Majdnem bevereted a fejed, aztán... Elkezdtél üvöltözni, de egyikünk sem értette, hogy mit. Mintha japánul lett volna, de leginkább valamilyen kitalált nyelven. A szád habzani kezdett.  
  
– Oké, azt hiszem, ennyi is elég lesz, mert kidobom a taccsot magamtól, ha csak belegondolok – mondta Stiles elkínzott, rekedt hangon. Meglátta a saját képét az előszobatükörben. Az arca szinte zöld volt, a szája remegett. – Fázom.  
  
Derek egy takarót nyújtott felé, de ő visszautasította, szédelegve felkelt, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy egy forró zuhannyal melegítse át magát.  
  
– Ugye nem lett egyikőtöknek sem baja, amíg én... vagyis...  
  
– Nem – válaszolt Derek gyorsan. – Vagyok olyan erős, hogy le tudtalak fogni, aztán Parrish csinált valami furát: a homlokodra tette a kezét, közben varázsszavakat mormolt, erre megnyugodtál. Persze, azt mondta, nem tudja, hogy jutott ez eszébe. Kezd egyre jobban kijönni rajta valamilyen „angyal-kórság”, amit úgy látszik, nem tud igazán irányítani.  
  
– Még mindig jobb, mintha vámpír lenne – engedett meg magának egy félmosolyt Stiles.  
  
– Igen, mivel vámpírok egyáltalán nincsenek.  
  
– Most egy világ omlott össze bennem.  
  
– A vámpírmítosz az erőszak régi felfogásából ered. Úgy tartották azelőtt, hogy az áldozat maga is gonosszá válik azáltal, amit az elkövető vétett ellene. Ha megharap egy vámpír, a megharapott is vérszívóvá válik. De ez nem így van a valóságban. A gonoszság... nem fertőző, hanem olyan, mint egy lábtörés. Tönkretesz valamit abban, aki elszenvedte, de ettől még nem szabadna a barátainak elfordulniuk tőle.  
  
– És a vérfarkasok? Nem hasonló a kettő?  
  
– Talán... valamennyire igen – mondta Derek kissé feszélyezetten. – Egy különbséggel. Nekünk nem _kell_ ölnünk ahhoz, hogy életben maradjunk. Nem kell bántanunk senkit. (Nem mintha egy vámpírnak feltétlenül mindig muszáj lenne – vannak olyan históriák, amik szerint nem kell, és vannak olyan történetek, amikben tudnak uralkodni magukon. Mindenkinek van választása.) Köztünk ugyanúgy vannak jók és rosszak, mint az emberek között. Vannak, akik élvezik, hogy ölnek, de ez az emberekre is igaz. Nem vagyunk hallhatatlanok sem, mivel senki sem az.  
  
– Mi a helyzet a teliholddal? – kérdezte Stiles nyugtalanul.  
  
– Ó, igen, a telihold... Másfél hét múlva lesz körülbelül. Lehet, hogy átharapom a torkod, de egyéb veszély nem fog fenyegetni, megígérhetem.  
  
Stilesnak a földbe gyökerezett a lába, és érezte, hogy minden vér kiszáll az arcából, de aztán ránézett Derekre, és látva a férfi szarkasztikus félmosolyát, legszívesebben felpofozta volna.  
  
– Stiles. Momentán én félek tőled. Nem láttad magadat, amint...  
  
– Jézusom. – A fiú a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Inkább megyek és megfürdök. Izé... tudnál adni egy pólót, vagy valami hasonlót?

  
  
*********

  
  
Frissen és tisztán tért vissza, egészen úgy érezte, mintha kicserélték volna. Ami azt illeti, örült is volna, ha valóban valaki _a helyébe_ lép, és ő visszakerül arra a helyre, ahová tartozik. _Haza_. Valahol kell lennie egy otthonnak. Mindenkinek van egy. Az egyetlen dolog, ami zavarta, hogy úgy érezte, ebből az otthonból Derek Hale sem hiányozhat. Egyszerre volt abszurd ez a gondolat, de ugyanakkor megnyugtató is. Mintha Derek egy biztos pont lett volna számára, az egyedüli ebben az őrült helyzetben.  
  
A vérfarkastól kapott hosszú, szürke póló teljesen pacuhán lötyögött a testén.  
  
„Miért nem nézek ki én is olyan szexinek benne, mint Derek?” – gondolta, és megpróbálta lesimítani, hogy legalább valahogy álljon rajta a ruhadarab.  
  
– Mit láttál a dobozban? – kérdezte tőle Derek.  
  
– Semmit. Egyáltalán semmit – felelte Stiles szomorúan.  
  
– Éreztél valamit?  
  
– Nem. Nem tudnám biztosra mondani... Semmi határozottat. Csak szédülni kezdtem, és aztán minden elsötétült. Váratlan volt az egész. Nem tudok erről többet mondani.  
  
Derek egy darabig fürkésző tekintettel nézett a fiúra, aztán így szólt:  
  
– Ma este visszamegyek dolgozni.  
  
– Hogyhogy? És a madárberkenyéből vagy _micsodából_ állított korlát? – csodálkozott Stiles. – Azzal mi lesz?  
  
– Eltűnt. Valószínűleg az is, ami téged meggátolt abban, hogy ki tudj menni. Még egy hír van. Parrishnek sikerült elfognia a vadászt. Most bent van egy pár napig őrizetben, de nemsokára ki kell, hogy engedjék, hiszen én nem tudok vádat emelni ellene, mivel nem tudom bizonyítani, hogy rám lőtt. Parrish mutatott róla egy fotót, láttam már a vadászt, de azt is tudom róla, hogy magányosan dolgozik, kivételes eset, de nincs családja. Afféle őrült különc. Ez nem annyira rossz, mert így nem kell tartanunk attól, hogy más vadászok is kószálnak a környéken. Ettől persze lehetnek, de nem törvényszerű, mivel a fickó egyedül dogozik, így egy darabig remélhetőleg nyugalmas lesz újra minden.  
  
– Ha Parrish egy kezdő őrangyal, akkor lehet, hogy azért tűnt el a berkenye kör, mert már úgy érzi, hogy nem vagyunk veszélyben?  
  
– Igen, ez lehetséges. Nincs tudatában, hogyan csinálta, de egyszer majd talán megérti, és akkor jobban is használja majd a képességét.  
  
– El akarok veled menni – mondta Stiles, Derekre mutatott, aztán szélesen gesztikulálva körbefordult a szobában. – Nem bírok tovább itt lenni. Ki akarok mozdulni. Ha százszor vagy akár ezerszer is elveszítem az eszméletem, akkor is. Megoldást akarok találni arra, hogy mitől félek kimenni. És... internetezni akarok – tette hozzá kicsit zavartan. – Ott, ahol dolgozol, lehet? Odamehetek veled este? Muszáj találnunk valakit, aki ismer minket. Meg kell tudnunk, honnan jöttünk, és hová tartunk.  
  
Derek nem szólalt meg rögtön. Végigmérte Stilest, aztán ezt mondta:  
  
– Ez jó ötlet. Éjjel nincs ott senki más rajtam kívül, és van net, persze én nem használom – mosolyodott el halványan –, de te biztosan találsz majd valamit. Nincs messze innen, pár saroknyira kell csak elsétálni  
  
– Oké – bólintott Stiles. – Megpróbálom összeszedni magam. Ha elájulok, viszel a karjaidban?  
  
Derek fújt egyet, majd hozzávágta Stileshoz a hátizsákját.  
  
– Hozz valami szendvicset magadnak, én nem szoktam enni éjjel.  
  
*********  
  
Stiles nem mesélte el Dereknek az álmát, pontosabban a _rémálmát_. Nem is gondolt rá egész idő alatt, míg csomagolt, és lélekben felkészült rá, hogy elhagyja a lakást. Erősebbnek érezte magát, mint valaha az itt töltött idő alatt, ezt furcsállotta, sőt alig akarta elhinni magáról. Mintha az, hogy fel tudott ébredni egy ilyen álomból, már eleve erővel töltötte volna el. Mi lett volna, ha nem tud felébredni? Pár hete, az első éjszakákon, amit maga kreálta börtönében töltött – hiszen valóban börtön volt, mert nem bírt kimozdulni, hiába is akart; a lába, a tüdeje, sőt mintha a saját lelke képezte volna a legnagyobb akadályt –, sokat álmodott a kinti világról, és gyakran megesett, hogy azt hitte, soha nem fog tudni kimenekülni az álmokból. Most pedig eljutott addig, hogy alig várja, hogy kimozdulhasson. Talán az életösztön, talán valami más, talán az, hogy Derek Hale mellette van, vagy valami egyéb különös, rejtélyes oka lehet, de valóban tenni akar valamit. Már nem érezte úgy, mintha egy kígyó szemébe bámulna, ami lebénítja őt, hogy mozdulatlanul rettegő ronccsá tegye. Vagy ha itt is volt a kígyó, ereje jócskán megfogyatkozhatott.  
  
„Kígyó” – ötlött eszébe még egyszer a gondolat, megtorpant egy másodpercre, de aztán becsomagolta a sajtos zsemlét, amit az imént kent meg vastagon vajjal, végül bedobott pár almát is a táskájába, és útra készen állt. Büszkén feszített Derek mellett az ajtóban, aztán rálépett a lábtörlőre, majd már a folyosó közepén találta magát. Derek a fejét csóválta, és kulcsra zárta az ajtót. A lépcsőnél Stiles lelassított, Derek kivárt, biccentett egyet feléje, erre Stiles óvatos léptekkel elindult lefelé. Gond nélkül eljutottak a kapuig. Odakint alig lézengett pár ember; már sötét volt, a lámpák fénye gyéren világított. Stiles végigmérte Dereket, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy szenzációsan áll rajta az egyenruha, még ha csak egy egyszerű fekete zakóból, nadrágból és világoskék ingből is állt. Mintha ráöntötték volna. Azon kapta magát, hogy Derek szúrós tekintettel vizslatja őt, hogy ő miért vizslatja a férfit. Erre elkezdte intenzíven bámulni az utca túloldalát. Derek bólintott, aztán átkeltek egy zebrán, hogy megkerüljék a következő háztömböt. Tényleg közel volt az irodaépület, ahol Derek dolgozott. Nem volt különösebben nagy – Stiles képzeletében egy ötvenszintes felhőkarcoló jelent meg, ha valaki „irodaépületet” említett –, három emelete volt csak, az előtérben egy pult és pár nagy, kényelmes fotel, illetve egy vendégmarasztaló kanapé. Egy kis szökőkút és pár növény tette otthonosabbá az előteret; mindössze ennyit látott Stiles, mikor megérkeztek. Nem mehetett be rögtön, meg kellett várnia, míg elmegy a váltás, addig meghúzódott a szomszéd épület kapuja mellett. Derek a pult mögé ment, aztán intett a fiúnak, hogy bejöhet. Hat kisebb képernyő volt ott, és egy terminál.  
  
– Ezt nyugodtan használhatod – mutatott rá Derek. – Azért utána töröld ki az előzményeket.  
  
– Hm. Milyen dörzsölt vagy – vigyorodott el Stiles.  
  
– Nem vagyok, csak az egyik kollégámat azért rúgták ki, mert pornót nézett munkaidőben. Ha fel akarnád törni az FBI rendszerét, jobb, ha nem hagysz nyomot magad után.  
  
– Haha. Nem rossz ötlet, de elsőre nem ezzel akartam próbálkozni. Apropó... mit mondtál, hogy hívják a nagybátyádat? Meg a tesóid neve is érdekelne.  
  
Derek a homlokát ráncolta válaszként.  
  
– Hinnünk kell benne – mondta neki Stiles. – Találni fogunk valamit.  
  
„Ha meg nem, akkor jól beégek előtted, mit veszíthetsz, haver?” – Nagy, esdeklő szemekkel nézett Derekre, legalábbis remélte, hogy annak fognak tűnni.  
  
– A nagybátyámat Peter Hale-nek hívták. A nővérem Laura, a húgom Cora... _volt_.  
  
– Ez a lényeg. _Vezetéknevek_. Csak mert alig tudunk egy párat belőlük. Az apukám, a... – itt megakadt egy kicsit – az anyukám, a te családtagjaid. Ha róluk, bármelyikükről tudnánk találni valamit, azon el tudunk indulni. Aztán, ha semmi nem megy, megkérjük Parrisht, hogy ő törje fel az FBI aktáit, mit szólsz?  
  
Derek helyeslése jeléül oldalra fordította a fejét, majd így szólt:  
  
– Megyek járőrözni. Óránként körbe kell járni a helyet, nem tart sokáig. A mosdók arra vannak – mutatott előre, aztán hátat fordított a fiúnak és útnak indult, Stiles pedig belevetette magát a munkába.  


 

*********

 

Három óra, három kör járőrözés, egy sajtos szendvics és két alma múltán, Stiles elgémberedett tagokkal és meglehetősen csalódottan tápászkodott fel a gép elől. Semmit sem talált. A szeme égett, a háta megfájdult, és már csaknem olyan durcás képet vágott, mint Derek, mikor félig-meddig még jó hangulatban van.  
  
– A fene ott egye meg! – mondta magának, míg a szökőkút előtt állt, és kezét a víz alá tartotta.  
  
– Nem sikerült? – kérdezte Derek a nyilvánvalót, és odasétált Stiles mellé.  
  
A fiú a fejét rázta, és a sebesen pergő cseppeket nézte, amiket meleg fénybe öltöztetett az utcáról beszökő gyér világítás. Itt elöl nem volt felkapcsolva a villany, csak hátrébb a pultnál, és az emeletekre vezető lépcsőnél. Derek Stiles szemébe nézett. Most sötét aranybarna volt a színe, a pupillája nagy és éjfekete, a szempillái nehezek, megnyúlt árnyékuk csak még dúsabbá tette őket. Aztán a tekintete átsiklott a fiú ujjaira. Vékony, valószerűtlenül hosszú művészujjak; játékosan feltartották a vízsugár útját, csak akkor engedve szabad folyást neki, mikor már majdnem kicsorgott volna a kút szélén. Aztán Stiles belemosta az arcát a vízbe. Prüszkölt egyet – Derek ruhája is kapott egy adagot belőle –, és sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette a saját ingébe törölgette a kezét.  
  
– Ha fáradt vagy, ott azon a kanapén elalhatsz – biccentett Derek a bejárattól nem messze lévő ülőgarnitúra felé.  
  
– Oké – bólintott Stiles. – Azt hiszem, tényleg ledőlök egy percre. Hátha közben eszembe jut valami.  


 

 

 

 

Derek ébresztette föl álomtalan álmából. Kótyagos fejjel nézett körül, látta, hogy odakint már hajnalodik.  
  
– Mindjárt jön a takarító, csak azért keltettelek föl – mondta neki a férfi, szokásos rosszkedvű arckifejezése mintha egy kicsit enyhült volna, legalábbis Stiles így látta a kora reggeli szürkeségben. – Nem olyan nagy baj, ha meglát, nem hinném, hogy szólna bárkinek is, de a műszakom is hamarosan lejár, lassan készülődhetsz.  
  
– Miért nem szóltál előbb? – háborgott Stiles. – Még egy csomó mindent meg akartam volna nézni!  
  
Stiles felpattant a fekvőhelyéről. Csak most vette észre, hogy betakarták, Derek zakója volt ráterítve. Zavartan nézett a férfira, elpirult, és elrebegett egy _khm, köszönöm_ öt, aztán idegesen fel-alá kezdett járkálni.  
  
– Kell lennie valaminek, amit figyelmen kívül hagytam. Vagy _hagytunk_... Ilyen nincs, érted? Az internet korában élünk, minden, de _minden_ , és mindenki fent van a hálón, ez egyszerűen nem normális! Legalább... legalább látnám valami értelmét ennek az egésznek.  
  
A fejét fogta, és tovább füstölgött magában, míg Derek odaadta neki a hátizsákját.  
  
– Ki kéne menned az utcára, mert jön a váltótársam is, lehet, hogy előbb, mint a takarító. Rendben leszel? – A férfi arcán aggodalom tükröződött, ami zavarba hozta Stilest.  
  
– Persze. Nem gond, az előbb is túléltem – nyugtatta meg a másikat.  
  
Stiles vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán kisétált az ajtón, elment a sarokra, és várt. Borzongatóan hűvös volt a hajnal, legszívesebben visszament volna Derek zakójáért. Miért gondol most Derekre? Eszébe jutott, hogy ott aludt órákon át az előtérben, míg a férfi csendesen végezte a dolgát, olyannyira, hogy Stiles egyáltalán nem riadt föl, mint ahogy minden éjjel megtörtént vele, amíg egyedül volt. Furcsa volt, de úgy érezte, soha nem pihent még ilyen jót, mióta ebbe a faramuci amnéziás helyzetbe került, bár nem is tudta pontosan, mikor kezdődött ez az állapot, ugye. Zsebre tette a kezét, és egyik lábáról a másikra helyezve a testsúlyát ringatózott a járda szélén.  
  
„Annyira szeretném látni, amikor egyszer nevet! Vajon milyen lehet? Bárcsak vidámabb lenne! Bárcsak tehetnék valamit, hogy...  
  
Ebben a pillanatban Derek kilépett az ajtón, és elindult feléje. Stiles arra gondolt, milyen lenne, ha integetnének egymásnak, mint két barát, akik örülnek, hogy végre együtt sétálhatnak haza. Bizonytalanul felemelte a tenyerét, de aztán meggondolta magát és visszatette a zsebébe. A keze ökölbe szorult. A következő pillanatban már megbánta, hogy mégsem integetett.  
  
„Talán...” – Megrázta a fejét, s Derek kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Semmi, semmi – mondta Stiles, majd belekarolt egy lámpaoszlopba, elrugaszkodott, és útnak eredt; Derek hamarosan felzárkózott mellé. Szótlanul ballagtak pár percig, aztán Stiles nem bírta tovább.  
  
– Derek?  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Oké, a rokonaidról nem találtunk semmit – azért még az FBI aktákra kíváncsi lennék –, de kid van még rajtuk kívül? – Az aszfalton egy rajzolt ugróiskola mellett haladtak el, Stiles visszafordult, és végigugrált rajta, miközben egyfolytában beszélt. – Barátok, iskolatársak, kollégák, tanárok, a postásod, az orvos, bárki?  
  
Elérkezett az utolsó kockához, ott megfordult, és elölről akarta kezdeni az egészet, de majdnem elbotlott egy repedésben, így inkább feladta, és továbbment a következő sarokig. Derek nem tágított mellőle, ha kellett, bevárta, bár a tekintete a szokásosnál is szigorúbbá vált.  
  
– Szerelmeid? – kérdezte hirtelen Stiles. – Biztos van valakid...  
  
– Nincs – felelte kurtán Derek. – Senki, akinek emlékeznék a vezetéknevére, ha erre célzol.  
  
– Ahha – mondta Stiles.  – És régebben?  
  
– Hogyhogy régebben?  
  
– Hát, csak... _sokkal_ régebben. Ne érts félre, tudom, hogy nem vagy annyira öreg. A gyerekkorodra gondoltam.  
  
Derek lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.  
  
– Nekem még senkim sem volt. Izé... legalábbis azt hiszem – folytatta Stiles. – Ez égő, nem?  
  
A férfi megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Úgy értem, lehetek már vagy tizennyolc. Ennyi idős korodban biztos minden lány oda volt érted. Meg fogadok, hogy most is. Még a férfiak is...  
  
– Abbahagynád? – szólt rá Derek dühösen.  
  
– Oké, oké – emelte fel a kezét védekezőn a fiú. – Tényleg csak azért vagyok kíváncsi, mert hátha errefelé megtalálhatjuk a megoldást.  
  
– Mármint, hogy esetleg volt egy szerelmem, egy boszorkány, aki elátkozott, és most azért vagyok itt?  
  
Stiles felnevetett.  
  
– Váó! Igen, miért is ne?  
  
– És akkor te miért vagy itt? Vagy Parrish?  
  
A fiú megvakarta a fejét.  
  
– Ha tudni akarod, volt egy nő az életemben, aki... a halálomat akarta – mondta Derek csendesen. – Bár messze nem ő volt az egyetlen ember... és neki nem voltak ilyen képességei. Ilyet senki nem tud csinálni. Ennek nincs értelme.  
  
A férfi elhallgatott, Stilesnak pedig már a nyelve hegyén volt a kérdés, hogy nem akarna-e erről többet is mondani Derek, de aztán addig tétovázott, hogy már majdnem hazaértek.  
  
– Menj fel, én még el akarok intézni valamit – mondta neki Derek.  
  
– Mit? Én is megyek – lelkesedett Stiles.  
  
– Villanykörtét akarok venni az éjjelnappaliban, mert kiégett a galérián. Meg a padláson is, mióta beköltöztem, de mindig elfelejtem. Semmi izgalmas. Addig... főznél nekem egy kávét?  
  
– Eltaláltam a múltkorit? – kérdezte Stiles vigyorogva.  
  
– Nem volt annyira szörnyű.  
  
– Rendben, akkor egy kávé rendel – mondta Stiles és bement a bejárati ajtón.  
  
– Menni fog? – szólt utána Derek.  
  
– A kávéfőzés? – nézett Stiles értetlenül.  
  
– Dehogy a kávé, te id...  
  
– Ó, értem. Szerintem fel tudok menni egyedül. Majd kántálom ezt magamnak, és közben elképzelem, hogy velem vagy – mondta Stiles szélesen vigyorogva, és kifejezetten élvezte Derek mérges tekintetét. – Ne maradj sokáig, mert kihűl!  
  
Besétált a kapun, még vetett egy futó pillantást a távolodó Derekre, aztán nekivágott a lépcsőfokoknak. Az első fordulóban kicsit megszédült, nem is értette, hogy miért, de aztán újabb lendületet vett, és meg sem állt a következő szintig. Hirtelen eszébe jutott a doboz. Az üres, fekete belsejű, feneketlen henger, és ami történt vele, miután belenézett. Szorongani kezdett. Nem akarta, hogy a doboz a lakásban legyen. Nem emlékezett, hogy látta volna, mikor magához tért. Talán visszavitték Parrishhez? Majd megkérdezi Derektől. Izzadni kezdett, a térde remegni, és a szorongató érzés a gyomrába szállt. Sikerült feljutnia a legfelső szintre, innen már csak pár lépés a lakás. Bemegy, és minden könnyebb lesz. De még jobb lenne, ha itt lenne Derek.  
  
„Szedd össze magad, Stiles!”  
  
A folyosón már csak tyúklépésben mert előrehaladni, és fel nem foghatta, hogy miért, hiszen mindjárt célhoz ér, és akkor rögtön bent lehet. Mintha most éppen attól rettegne, hogy benn kell maradnia, egy bezárt ajtó mögött egyedül. De nem, nem így van. Azért lassít, mert _rettegni akar_. Azt akarja, hogy minél később jöjjön számára a megnyugvás, a _feloldozás_. Miért ez a szó jut az eszébe? Miért?  
  
Megérkezett a padlásajtóhoz. Soha nem próbált bemenni. Egyszer, azon a napon, mikor idejött, úgy emlékszik, lenyomta a kilincset, de az ajtó nem nyílt, így nem próbálkozott többet, aztán Parrish lakásába olyan könnyű volt bejutni, hogy... _De most be fog menni._  
  
„Derek azt mondta, kiégett a villany és sötét van.”  
  
Stiles megfordult. Ott volt Derek lakása, rajta a számmal, majdnem szemben a padlásajtóval. Igaziból a padlásajtó majdnem félúton volt Derek és Parrish lakása között.  
  
„De miért akarok én ide bemenni? Meg kéne főznöm a kávét.”  
  
A padlásajtóra nézett, és lassan lenyomta a kilincset. A zár csak nagy nyikorogva engedett, de nem volt lehetetlen kinyitni, nem kellett hozzá különösebb erőt kifejteni. Odabent éjsötét volt. A távolban mintha lett volna egy ablak, de csak nagyon gyér világosságot engedett be, kint amúgy is most hajnalodott. Stiles tett pár lépést előre. Porszagot érzett, és valami áporodott bűzt, amihez hasonlót még soha nem tapasztalt. Beljebb ment, hogy a szeme megszokja a homályt. Majdnem felbukott valamiben, ami puha volt, és...  
  
Stiles torkaszakadtából felüvöltött.  
  
Egy holttest hevert előtte. A bűz egyre erősödött, és akkor vette észre, hogy nem egy test fekszik a helyiségben, hanem vagy féltucat. Nem tegnap haltak meg. _Hogyhogy nem éreztük eddig ezt az embertelen szagot?_ A hullák körben hevertek, szabályos alakzatban, Stiles nem bírt rájuk nézni, de úgy gondolta, mégis meg kell tennie. Lénye egyik része azt kiabálta neki, hogy fusson onnan, de egy másik része, mintha azt súgta volna, hogy: _nézd meg! Nézd meg, mit tettél!_  
  
Nem. Ez nem lehet igaz. Az egyik halotton felismerte barátja, Scott vonásait. Borzasztó látvány volt. Ránézett egy másikra. _Lydia_. Igen, tudta, hogy ismert egy ilyen nevű lányt. A félelem és a rettenet jeges bilincsbe verte a szívét, ki akart rohanni onnan most azonnal, de a lába gyökeret vert. Attól rettegett, ha megpróbál kimenni, valami őt is elkapja, valami, ami... De micsoda? Saját maga? _Nézd meg, mit tettél!_ Émelyegni kezdett, aztán hirtelen zajt hallott a folyosó felől. Lélekszakadva rohant ki a padlásról, és teljes erővel beleütközött Derekbe, aki megrökönyödve nézett rá.  
  
– Derek! Derek! – zokogva borult rá a férfi vállára. – Ott vannak! Ott vannak mind! Megölték őket! És azt hiszem, én öltem meg őket! Megöltem a barátaimat!  
  
– Stiles.  
  
– Megöltem őket! – kiáltotta a fiú ismét.  
  
– Stiles. Nem értem, amit mondasz.  
  
Stiles felemelte a fejét, és Derek szemébe nézett.  
  
– Meggyilkoltam őket.  
  
Derek tekintete értetlenséget, de egyúttal mély aggodalmat is tükrözött.  
  
– Stiles. Olyan nyelven beszélsz, amit nem ismerek. Egy árva szót sem értek abból, amit mondasz. Megint úgy beszélsz, mint amikor elájultál. Mintha... japánul lenne. Nem tudom, mit akarsz mondani, Stiles, nagyon sajnálom.

 

 


	7. VII.

**VII.**

 

   
  
Stiles körül forogni kezdett a világ. Elengedte Dereket, és támolyogva a lakás ajtajához vonszolta magát. Derek azonnal odalépett hozzá, megragadta a vállát, de a fiú leintette, hogy meg tud állni a saját lábán is. A padlás felé mutatott, aminek az ajtaja most is nyitva állt, és kitárva láttatta a mélyén rejlő feneketlen sötétséget. Derek odament, benézett rajta, aztán elővette a villanykörtét, amit az előbb vásárolt, és az üres foglalatba csavarta, majd felkapcsolta a villanyt. Stiles szorosan behunyta a szemét, noha tudta, hogy kintről amúgy sem lehetne észrevenni a holttesteket. Derek beljebb ment, de kisvártatva vissza is jött, és kérdő tekintettel meredt Stilesra. Hallotta, hogy a fiú szíve hevesen ver, a rémület szaga szinte facsarta az orrát, de a legrosszabb számára a tehetetlenség kínzó érzése volt, ami most mindent elborított. Tudta, hogy valami nagy baj van, de nem értette, mit akar Stiles, sem azt, hogy mi történhetett vele az alatt a pár perc alatt, míg magára hagyta.  
  
– Mi van odabent? – kérdezte.  
  
Stiles zihálva intett Dereknek, hogy menjen beljebb. A férfi így is tett, aztán pár másodperc elteltével visszajött.  
  
– Nem értem, Stiles. Nincs bent semmi. Semmi rémületes. Pár kacat, régi bútorok, törött vázák, ilyesmi. Szokatlan szagokat sem érzek.  
  
Stiles még mindig remegett, lassú léptekkel – mint aki a legszívesebben soha nem akarna odaérni – közelítette meg a padlás bejáratát. Bekukucskált. Már egyáltalán nem észlelte azt az elviselhetetlen bűzt, és...  
  
Valóban nem volt ott semmi.  
  
Körbejárta az egész helyiséget, üres tekintettel bámulva maga elé, szótlanul csóválta a fejét, majd Derekhez fordult.  
  
– Itt voltak – hangja elgyötört volt, halk; érezte, hogy a torka kiszáradt.  
  
– Most már értem, amit mondasz – szólalt meg újra Derek.  
  
Stiles egyenesen a vérfarkasra emelte a tekintetét. Azt hitte, menten összeroskad valami hatalmas súly alatt, ami mintha a vállára telepedett volna.  
  
– Mi láttál? – Derek pillantásából nem tűnt el az aggodalom.  
  
Stiles intett neki, hogy menjenek inkább be. Mikor becsukódott mögöttük a lakás ajtaja, s a fiú újra biztonságban érezte magát, leroskadt az előszobában a szőnyegre, felhúzta a térdét, és arcát a tenyerébe temetve zokogni kezdett.  
  
Derek soha nem tudott mit kezdeni a sírással. Akkor sem, ha ő sírt, s ha másvalaki tette, akkor meg végképp csődöt mondott minden tudománya. Odalépett Stileshoz. Meg akarta érinteni, megfogni a vállát, valamit mondani neki, amit az emberek szoktak, hogy megvigasztalják egymást. Valójában meg akarta simogatni a fejét, aztán magához húzni és átölelni. Minden vágya ez volt, de valahogy tudta, hogy nem lenne helyénvaló. Zavarba ejtő és talán félelmet keltő is lenne Stiles számára. Bárcsak jobban ismernék egymást! Bárcsak közelebb állnának egymáshoz...  
  
– O-ott voltak. – Stiles beszéde elmosódottan, alig érthetően hangzott a sírástól. – Mindnyájan. Scott, Lydia... Apa és Kira, Melissa és Allison, és... Mind ott hevertek, és minden csupa vér volt!  
  
*********  
  
Természetesen most már Stiles tudta, hogy hallucinált, még ha minden annyira hátborzongatóan és hihetetlenül valóságosnak tűnt is. Meg kellett volna könnyebbülnie, mikor rájött, hogy nem volt a padláson semmi, de nem érzett mást, csak a fojtogató bizonytalanságot. Hiszen valóban nem emlékszik rá, hogy nem-e ő maga gyilkolta meg az összes embert, aki valaha is számított neki. _Kivéve Dereket..._ Mert igen, egyre határozottabban gondolta, hogy Derek nagyon fontos a számára, és őrjítő volt, hogy nem volt róla fogalma, hogy miért – azon kívül, persze, hogy most valóban tőle függött, mert fedelet adott a feje fölé. És ami ennél is bizarrabb volt, hogy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy _ő maga is fontos Derek számára_ , hogy mindennél fontosabbak egymásnak. Talán mert csak ők maradtak hátra? Talán egy őrült gyilkos mindenkit kiirtott, csak őket hagyta életben, és most játszik velük? Mi lehet ez az egész? Micsoda vagy kicsoda áll e mögött?  
  
Töviről-hegyire elmondott Dereknek mindent, amit a padláson látott. A férfi némán hallgatta, de látszott, hogy feszülten figyel, és valami jár a fejében. Néha szóra nyitotta a száját, de aztán minden egyes alkalommal meggondolta magát, és hagyta tovább beszélni a fiút, egészen addig, míg abból ki nem fogyott a szusz.  
  
– Miért vannak ilyen fura látomásaim, Derek? Neked muszáj tudnod valamit ezekről. Meg ezek az ájulások! És mi van, ha tényleg megöltem őket, csak erre sem emlékszem? Mindennél jobban rettegek ettől. Istenem, ez nem lehet igaz... – Stiles a fejét fogta, mindkét kezét a halántékához szorítva, mintha valami nagy fájdalmat akarna elnyomni, ami sehogyan sem akar elmúlni. Az asztalnál ültek, Derek kávét ivott, Stiles egy pohár narancslével küszködött, de azzal is csak azért, mert Derek szerette volna, hogy igyon valamit az ijedségre, noha egy korty sem tudott lemenni a fiú torkán. A reggeli napfény harsányan áradt be az ablakokon, élénkre színezve a falakat és a bútorokat, egyáltalán nem véve tudomást kettejük gyászos hangulatáról. Egy nagy légy repült be az utcáról, mély zümmögése halk állandóságával rettentően irritálta Stilest. Elhessegette a pohara széléről, végül fogott egy légycsapót, és véget vetett a kéretlen látogatónak.  
  
– Ezek tünetek, Stiles – mondta végül Derek.  
  
– Mi-miféle tünetek? Úgy értem, _minek_ a tünetei?  
  
– Csak egyszer találkoztam hasonlóval, és... szóval nem vagyok szakértő...  
  
– Ki a szakértő ebben, ha nem te? – kiáltott fel Stiles idegesen, aztán valamelyest higgadtabban hozzátette: – Úgy értem, vérfarkas vagy, a fejed egy lexikon, amiben mindenféle természetfeletti és szuper...  
  
– Hadd mondjam végig – szakította félbe a férfi.  
  
– Oké, persze, bocs. – Stiles a narancsleves poharat szorongatta, olyan erősen, hogy attól lehetett tartani, mindjárt összetörik a kezében.  
  
– Talán valamikor mostanában, vagyis nem olyan régen... megszállt téged valamilyen démon.  
  
– Mi-i? – rökönyödött meg Stiles.  
  
– Ne ess még kétségbe – folytatta Derek.  
  
– _Mé-ég?_  
  
– De már biztosan nem tart fogva. Úgy értem, már nincs benned. Amik... történtek veled mostanában, azok afféle poszttraumás reakciók. Nem teljesen, de... valahogyan hatással van még rád. Nem a démon belülről, hanem az, amit tett veled. Ezért hallucinálsz, és nos... ezért nem mersz kimenni az utcára. Megpróbál téged továbbra is félelemben tartani. Mivel nem tud már irányítani, ezért megfélemlít, hogy ne lehess teljesen ura önmagadnak.  
  
– Honnan tudod, hogy nincs bennem? – kérdezte Stiles remegő hangon.  
  
Derek nem felelt rögtön. Ránézett Stilesra, megint érezte azt a furcsa – legalábbis számára idegen és megmagyarázhatatlan – késztetést, hogy megölelje a fiút. Most még jobban megnőtt benne a sejtelem, hogy nemcsak ismeri őt, hanem egészen közel áll hozzá. De hogyan lehetséges ez? Milyen módon állhatnak közel egymáshoz, ha szinte tökéletesen ellentétei egymásnak? Mint a tűz és a víz. Kioltanák egymást, ha még közelebb merészkednének egymás lelkéhez. Amikor ott álltak éjjel a szökőkútnál, a fiú szívverése izgalmat árult el. Azt a fajta boldog izgatottságot olvasta ki a dobbanásokból, amit már olyan régen nem tapasztalt senkinél. Pontosabban senkinél, aki az ő közelében volt. Nem volt ez szexuális vágy vagy gerjedelem. Kevesebb volt annál, de egyúttal mégis _sokkal több_. Paige szíve vert így, és az ő illata volt ehhez hasonló, ha Derekkel volt együtt, még akkor, mikor éppen csak megismerkedtek. Ez még nem a szerelme jele, inkább a tudatos szereteté. Ami talán sokkal jobb is lehet néha, mint a _szerelem_?  
  
– Másképpen viselkednél – mondta egyszerűen Derek. – Ha megszállott lennél... nem így viselkednél. Nehéz ezt elmagyarázni. Tudod, inkább ösztönösen érzem. Afféle vérfarkas paraképesség.  
  
Halvány mosoly árnyéka suhant át az arcán, s ez Stilest is egy bátortalan mosolyra késztette.  
  
– Meg aztán, itt van még más is. Japánul beszéltél, már nem egyszer, pedig feltételezem, hogy nem tudsz ezen a nyelven.  
  
Stiles a fejét rázta válaszképp.  
  
– Ez azt jelenti, hogy a démon, amivel, hogy is mondjam... kapcsolatba kerültél valamikor, egy japán rókadémon lehet. Nogitsunénak nevezik. És az a helyzet, hogy a rókát én mérföldekről kiszagolom. Igaziból... nem emlékszem, hol találkoztam először a szaggal, de... mégis ismerem. Tudom. Egyszerűen, csak _tudom_. Nem ilyen lenne _a szagod_.  
  
– Ma reggel, izé... használtam az arcszeszedet.  
  
Derek felnevetett. Stiles teljesen ledöbbent a látványtól. Annyira megváltoztak a férfi vonásai, mintha kicserélték volna. A széles mosoly ragyogóvá tette a tekintetét, a fejét hátravetette, mint egy kisgyerek. Stiles most először érezte, hogy valami feloldódik benne, és valahol legbelül, mélyen és sziklaszilárd bizonysággal tudta, hogy Derekben is. Engedett benne a görcsös feszültség, a szorítás enyhült a mellkasában, mintha most jutna újra lélegzethez, egy hosszú, tengermélynyi sötétségbe merülés után. Ő is felnevetett.  
  
– Előtte persze a Parrishéből loptam...  
  
– Stiles. Akkor sem éreztem, mikor már három napja nem fürödtél, úgyhogy teljesen nyugodt lehetsz.  
  
– SOHA nem is volt olyan, hogy három napig nem fürödtem! – kiáltott felháborodva Stiles. Aztán elvörösödött.  
  
– A hazugság szagát viszont _mérföldekről_ érzem. – Derek még mindig mosolygott, és Stiles úgy gondolta: egye fene, talán emiatt mégis megérte elhanyagolnia saját magát. _Nagyon is_ megérte.  
  
Derek nevetése ekkor hirtelen eltűnt, űrt hagyva maga után Stiles szívében; a vérfarkas komolyan folytatta tovább a mondanivalóját.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy honnan ismerem a rókadémonok szagát, de kétségtelenül tudom, hogy nem vagy megszállva. Még az is lehet, hogy onnan tudom, hogy...  
  
– Hogy találkoztál velem, amikor...  
  
– Amikor megszállt téged. Igen. Ez is lehetséges.  
  
– És mi van a barátaimmal? – Stiles újra kétségbeesett. – Ez az izé, ami bennem volt, lehet, hogy megölte őket? Hogy _én_ öltem meg...  
  
– Nem, Stiles. Ezt nem tartom valószínűnek, bár sajnos nem lehet kizárni. De ha így is történt, nem _te_ voltál, hanem _ő_. Csak gazdatestnek kellhettél neki. – A férfi tekintetében fájdalom villant, és Stiles azt kívánta, bárcsak soha többé ne látná ezt abban a drágakő-ragyogású zöldesszürke szempárban. – A nogitsune alapvetően nem gyilkos, nem élvezi különösebben, ha öldökölhet, nem célja, hacsak nincs belőle konkrét haszna. Üres, ezért állandóan éhes, és meg kell töltekeznie. Mivel szellem és nem élőlény, nem étellel táplálkozik, hanem fájdalommal, viszálykodással és káosszal. Úgy tud jól lakni, ha az emberi lények, akik a környezetében vannak, veszekednek, össze vannak zavarodva, vagy testi-lelki gyötrelmeken mennek keresztül. Ha megöli őket, nem jut neki több étel, de csinálhatja azt, hogy meggyilkol valakit azért, hogy akik szerették őt, szenvedjenek. Vagy csak mert szórakoztatja.  
  
– Ez borzasztó.  
  
– Eléggé – hagyta helyben Derek.  
  
– Viszont szereti becsapni is az embereket. Illuzionista. Olyasmit láttat, ami nincs, elhitet és átvág mindenkit. Nagyon intelligens, az egyetlen gyengéje talán, hogy rendkívül hiú is, és itt lehet megfogni. Alábecsül mindenkit, nem hiszi el, hogy bárki ravaszabb lehet nála, és önhittségében sebezhetővé válik. Nem elég óvatos, mert nem gondolja, hogy rászorulna ilyesmire.  
  
– Hogyan lehet legyőzni?  
  
– Ha megváltoztatják a gazdatestet. Mindenképp szüksége van arra, hogy valakit megszálljon, de ha az illetőnek megváltozik a teste, akkor a nogitsunénak el kell hagynia azt, enélkül újra gyenge lesz, nem tud ártani. Nem mondom, hogy ezzel elpusztítható, mert egy szellemet nem tudom, hogyan lehetne elpusztítani – valószínűleg sehogy –, de legyőzhető és elkergethető. Az hogy ennyire... érzékeny vagy, hogy hallucinálsz, és időnként nem tudod, mit teszel, ez annak a jele, hogy még mindig van kötődés köztetek. Valamilyen okból nem múlt el maradéktalanul.  
  
– Már el kellett volna, hogy múljon?  
  
– Nos, nem tudjuk, hogy mikor történt ez veled. Szerintem nem olyan régen lehetett. Talán nem mindenkinél múlik el azonnal és teljesen. Talán a tested kötődik hozzá még, talán az elméd, esetleg mindkettő.  
  
– Hogyan lehet ennek véget vetni?  
  
– Nem tudom – sóhajtott Derek. – Tényleg nem tudom. Ott, ahol gyerekkoromban laktam – és a hely nevére ugyanúgy nem emlékszem, ahogy te sem, hogy honnan jöttél – rengeteg könyv volt. Telis-teli ehhez hasonló dolgokkal. Történetekkel, mondákkal, mítoszokkal, leírásokkal. Egy csomó lexikonunk volt, mindenféle lényekről. Sokat olvastam, de a könyvek már nincsenek meg, mert leégett a házunk, mikor tizenhét voltam, és... mindenki meghalt. A szüleim is... a nagybátyám valamivel később. Megőrült, végül aztán belehalt az égési sérülésekbe.  
  
– Nagyon sajnálom – mondta Stiles, és azt is nagyon sajnálta, hogy nem tud többet mondani. Az meg egyenesen dühítette, hogy ilyeneket kellett átélnie Dereknek. Hogy _mindkettejüknek_ ilyeneken kellett keresztülmenni.  
  
– Én is sajnálom a barátaidat... és mindenkit.  
  
Pár percig mindketten hallgattak, majd Derek megitta az utolsó korty kávéját is, aztán így folytatta:  
  
– A démonok többsége jobban szeret emberekbe bújni, mint természetfeletti lényekbe. Jobban mulattatja őket, hogyha például egy gyenge vagy fiatal személyt tehetnek tönkre, mintha egy erőset. Szeretnek olyanokat is megkaparintani, akik jólelkűek, szelídek, de van bennük valami... fájdalom, sérülés. Felhasználják ellenük azt, ha elesettek, szomorúak vagy magányosak, elhitetik velük, hogy nincs kiút abból a helyzetből, amiben épp vannak. A reménytelenség és a kilátástalanság táplálja őket. Mellesleg, aki gyenge, az fizikailag jóval erősebbé válik, ha beléköltözik egy démon. Erősebbé nálam. Simán legyűrhetnél te is. Gyakran látszik a tekinteten is. Ha valakit nem tud megszállni a démon, bármilyen okból, azt csak gyötri például álmatlansággal vagy rémálmokkal, szorongással és indokolatlan rettegéssel. A nogitsune egy ősi fajta, de nagyon sokféle van belőlük. Nem jut eszembe most más.  
  
Az utolsó mondata nem volt igaz. Eszébe ötlött az álom, amelyben Stiles az ölében ülve mondta neki, hogy valami sötét, veszedelmes, és gyilkos dolog költözött belé. Derek nem volt benne biztos, hogy az álom pusztán _álom_ volt, vagy több annál. _Emlék_. Emlék lett volna, hogy szeretkeztek? Nem tudta. És szenvedett ettől a tudatlanságtól.  
  
– Ez nem hangzik jól – sóhajtott fel Stiles. Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Csinálhat egy ilyen nogitsune olyasmit, amiben mi most vagyunk? Hogy elfelejtünk mindent?  
  
– Talán. Még soha nem hallottam olyasmiről, hogy egyszerre három ember ne tudná, hogy mi van vele, és honnan jött. Valahogy hihetetlen.  
  
– De lehetségesnek tartod?  
  
– Elképzelhető.  
  
– De hol lehet most?  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Ez a nogitsune.  
  
– Az egy szellem. Ha éppen nem valakiben van, hát akkor... nem tudom. Tényleg nem tudom. Bárcsak tudnám.  
  
– De ha ez az izé csinálta ezt velünk, és most is csinálja, akkor valahol itt kéne lennie, nem? Kell lennie egy helynek fizikailag, ahol van.  
  
– Nem feltétlenül. Egy szellem odamegy, ahová csak akar. Láthatatlanul. Érzékelhetetlenül.  
  
– A szagát nem érzed?  
  
– Nem. Csak akkor érezném, ha megszállna valakit. Testetlen kísérteteknek nincs szaga. Semmilyen démonnak nincs, a nogitsunénak is csak azért, mert... nem tudom. Talán azért érzem, mert róka alakban jelenik meg.  
  
– De hogy jelenik meg?  
  
– Stiles – mondta Derek bosszúsan. – Ha tudnám, már talán nem itt lennénk.  
  
– Kell valamilyen információ, hogy hogyan tudnánk legyőzni. De honnan? A netről?  
  
– Nem biztos, hogy le tudjuk győzni. Lehet, hogy csak annyit tudunk tenni, hogy valahogy megszabadulunk vagy megszökünk előle. Bár ez nincs ínyemre.  
  
Derek soha nem érezte még ennyire tanácstalannak magát, és ez feldühítette.  
  
– Egyébként – kezdte Stiles, és Derek érezte a szívverésén, hogy fél a választól, amit vár –, mivel velem van kapcsolatban, ezt azt jelenti, hogy ahol vagyok, ő ott van? Miért csinálja ezt velem, ha egyszer valamikor már vége ért ez? Ha már nincs bennem, akkor miért?  
  
– Talán haragszik, amiért már nincs benned. Nem tudom. Képtelen vagyok egy ilyen lény fejével gondolkodni, csak egy ragadozóéval tudok. Ő nem ragadozó, hanem több és sokkal elvetemültebb annál, azért tesz rosszat, mert élvezi, mert ezt választotta, és ez már a természetévé vált. Már nem tud jót tenni.  
  
– Ha...  meghalnék, akkor minden visszakerülhetne a régi kerékvágásba? – Stiles nyelt egyet, lábával a padlón dobolt. Nem bírt Derek szemébe nézni.  
  
– Nem! – csattant fel Derek. – Mivel nem benned van! Itt van, mindenütt. Nem egyszerre érkeztünk ebbe a házba, nem is tudtunk egymásról. Parrish meg még később jött. Mindhármunkat akar. Ki kell derítenünk, hogy miért.  
  
„Csak az a baj, hogy ötletem sincs, hogy hogyan.” – Stiles a félig teli narancsleves poharába bámult.  
  
– Azért nem öl meg minket, mert élvezi, hogy itt vagyunk egyedül és gyökértelenül? Ebből táplálkozik? Ez olyan nagy szám lenne? Legtöbbször... vagyis... alapjában véve nem is mindig érzem cefetül magam. Oké, lehet, hogy te mindig morcos vagy, de ez inkább az alaptermészeted, nem?  
  
Derek a szemét forgatta.  
  
– Örülök, hogy kezded élvezni a helyzetet.  
  
– Nem élvezem – tiltakozott Stiles hevesen. – Oké, néha... jó, legyen: _gyakran_ élvezem, mármint nem ezt, hanem... mindegy, felejtsd el.  
  
Derek szemöldöke azt kérdezte: „Mit?”, de Stiles úgy tett, mint aki figyelmen kívül hagyja, mivel biztos volt benne, hogy nyakig elvörösödött a férfi pillantásától. Megrázta magát, aztán így folytatta:  
  
– Összegzem a dolgokat. Azt mondod, lehet, hogy minden bizarr és megmagyarázhatatlan dolognak, ami velünk történt, ez a nogitsune lehet az oka. Talán nemcsak annak, hogy agorafóbiám van – amiről valóban mindig úgy érzem, hogy sosem volt nekem. Ez nem _én_ vagyok. Egyelőre nem tudom ezt jobban megmagyarázni, mert én sem vágom ezt az egészet. Aztán az, hogy néha kiesnek dolgok – bár, nem túl gyakran, de előfordul. – Stiles csüggedten bámult az asztallap egyik karcolására, majd elkezdte piszkálni a körmével. – Aztán itt van a japánul beszélés, ami váó, nem semmi! Ha egyszer kikecmergünk ebből, elmegyek tolmácsnak vagy _seiyuu_ nak a kedvenc animémbe. Brutális lesz. Ezt azért, valljuk be, sajnálni fogom, ha elmúlik. A hallucinálást ellenben határozottan nem. A rémálmokat sem, és a szorongást sem, na persze egy kis szorongás normális, ha az ember egy idegen városban van és...  
  
Nagyon sóhajtott, hogy leplezze elcsukló hangját, és egyúttal még elszántabban kapargatta azt a fránya kis vágást a falapon.  
  
– Nem ölted meg őket – mondta neki Derek.  
  
Stiles felemelte a fejét. A szeme kipirosodott a kibuggyanni készülő könnyektől; szipogott és az inge ujjába törölte az orrát.  
  
Derek mondani akart még valamit, de úgy érezte, csak suta és erőtlen szavak törnének elő belőle. _Igazán_ úgy gondolta, hogy nem Stiles volt. Ha meghalt az összes ember is, akit szeretett, és még ha valóban a nogitsune keze is volt a dologban, és Stiles testében volt, amikor történtek mindazok, _még akkor sem_ a fiú volt az, hanem az a sötét erő, az a pokolbéli szellem, aki felhasználta őt, hogy ördögi céljait véghezvigye. Nem az _ő_ hibája. Nem az ő _bűne_. Végül mégis csak megszólalt újra. Csendesen, de határozottan.  
  
– Ki kell derítenünk, mi folyik itt. Ha meg is haltak... bármi is történt és _bárhogyan_ is, nem te tehetsz róla. – A fiúra nézett, aki ezúttal viszonozta a pillantását.  
  
Stilesnak eszébe sem jutott, hogy kilőjön valami olyasféle szarkasztikus megjegyzést, hogy: „Nahát, Derek, mikor kezdett téged ennyire foglalkoztatni az, hogy én hogyan érzem magam?” Csak nézte a férfit tovább, és ebben a pillanatban beugrott neki egy kép, amint egy erdőben sétál vele, s Derek kézen fogja őt. Mintha most is érezné tenyerének melegét, a sietős tempó miatti fáradtságot, az őszi avar illatát, s a távolban egy tábortűz fényét. Lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy tovasodorják az emlékek, el ebből a szobából, de nem Derektől, és nem a kettejük között lévő erős köteléktől.  
  



	8. VIII.

**VIII.**

 

  


 

  
– Stiles? – hallotta meg Derek hangját valahonnan a távolból.  
  
– Mmm... igen? Ó, igen! Bocs’. Elméláztam – mondta a fiú, aztán úgy mérte végig Dereket, mintha ebben a pillanatban látná életében először. Csakugyan volt valami lélegzetelállítóan és megkapóan új abban, ahogyan most megjelent előtte a férfi. Derek észrevehette, sőt, biztosan észre is vette, azzal a fránya vérfarkas-szaglásával, hogy zavarban van, ráadásul még a tenyere is izzadni kezdett. Ügyetlenül leszállt a magas székről, amin ült az asztal mellett, de továbbra sem vette le a tekintetét a férfiról.  
  
„Úristen, lehetséges ez egyáltalán? Hogyan? Most mit csináljak? Istenem, olyan idegen ez az egész, és furcsa, de... te jó ég! Kimondhatatlanul boldog vagyok! Mi van, ha ez az egész csak egy újabb hallucináció? Nem, az nem lehet. Ha valamiben biztos vagyok, az az, hogy meg tudom különböztetni a hallucinációimat az emlékeimtől. Oké, az még jelentős problémát okoz, hogy a hallucinációkat a valóságtól is meg tudjam különböztetni de... És az álmom? Uramatyám! Talán már csináltuk is? És _úgy_ csináltuk?”  
  
Ekkor hirtelen megjelent lelki szemei előtt saját maga, a gonosz vigyorral, amint Derek fejét tartja a kezében. A szívét mintha jeges abroncs szorította volna össze, hogy az imént megtalált örömöt szétzúzza. Stiles azonban nem hagyta magát. Legalább még itt vannak, mind a ketten. Dereket nem ölték meg, ki fogják deríteni az igazságot, mert olyan nincs, hogy Stiles Stilinski hagyja magát, és ne járjon utána mindennek. Meg fogják oldani a rejtélyt, visszatérnek oda, ahol az otthonuk van és...  
  
„És remélhetőleg Derek is emlékezni fog rá, hogy... eh... hogy _jártunk_? Hát persze, hogy jártunk! Ehhez kétség sem férhet! Hogyan is felejthettem el!?”  
  
A hajába túrt, már amennyire ez megvalósítható volt, hiszen újra egészen rövidre borotválta.  
  
– Stiles? – kérdezte Derek még egyszer. A fiú felkapta a fejét, és a férfi szemébe nézett. Hosszasan, mert nem akarta elengedni azokat a borongós szürke íriszeket, de végül ő adta fel hamarabb.  
  
Derek válaszra várt, de Stiles félre fordította a tekintetét. Érezte, hogy elpirul, és tudta, hogy a vérfarkas észleli, kiszagolja, de ugyanakkor biztosan nem érti a zavarát. Nem csoda, hiszen maga Stiles sem tudta, hogyan kezelje most ezt a fajta zavart. Derek megvonta a vállát, aztán a hűtőbe nyúlt és kivett egy doboz tojást.  
  
– Éhes vagyok. Te is akarsz már enni?  
  
Stiles hevesen bólogatott, aztán felpattant a székről és a mosdóba rohant. Hallotta a háta mögül a meglepett morgást.  
  
Becsukta maga után az ajtót, megengedte a csapot, aztán zihálva a falnak támaszkodott.  
  
„Vajon _ő_ tudja? Emlékszik valamire? Emlékeznie kell rá! És én miért nem emlékeztem eddig? Hogyan lehet _ilyesmit_ elfelejteni? Hogyan mondjam el neki?”  
  
Ezernyi kínzó kérdés tolult az elméjébe, próbálta volna őket rendszerezni vagy legalább megálljt parancsolni nekik, de képtelen volt rá. A csap fölé hajolt, és inni kezdett a sebesen kiáramló vízből.  
  
„És ő? Vajon mire emlékszik? Emlékszik-e valamire? Mi van, ha csak nem mondja? Néha olyan furán bámul engem. De az nem lehet! Ő nem olyan, hogy ne merne elmondani ilyesmit, annál nyersebb. Habár... Ó, a franc! Ha valaki biztosan nem mondaná el, hogy szeret, az pont Derek Hale. Annyira rá vallana, hogy nem tudja megfogalmazni, szavakba önteni, mert...”  
  
Mert még maga Stiles sem tudja, hogyan mondaná el ezt neki.  
  
„Ez őrület! Ez a világ legjobb dolga, de mégis csak őrület. Talán... két éve még nem is ismertük egymást. Igen, ez lehet az oka. De hogyan lehet a szerelmet elfelejteni?”  
  
Stiles cudarul érezte magát. Elöntötte a bűntudat, hogy volt képes olyasmire, hogy csak úgy kiessen a memóriájából, hogy szerelmes... _SZERELMES_ ebbe a búvalbélelt vérfarkasba. Aztán arra gondolt, hogy Derek elfelejtette _kettejüket_ , és erre összeszorult a torka, és sötét szomorúság vert lakást a szívében.  
  
„Derek...”  
  
Honnan fogja megtudni, hogy mire emlékszik a férfi? Miféle furmányos módon kérdezze meg tőle?  
  
„Hé, Derek! Csak azt szeretném mondani, hogy akár hiszed, akár nem, de mi ketten együtt jártunk, és a (talán) első randinkra én egy szál vörös rózsát vittem, te pedig egy hatalmas csokor mezei virágot, és mikor megláttad, hogy én virágot hozok _neked_ , a tiédet gyorsan el akartad rejteni valahova. Ó, nem is így történt, csak ledobtad a földre, nehogy véletlenül meglássam, de akkor már késő volt, mert észrevettem. És emlékszem arra is, hogy előtte meg órákig azon tipródtam, hogy mit csináljak majd, és hogyan viselkedjek, és hogy égő-e, ha virágot viszek. Igen, égő volt, de te is hoztál, és így már ez az egész egyszerre volt vicces és aranyos, és...  
  
_Gyönyörű_.”  
  
Kinyitotta a fürdőszoba ajtaját, s a tekintete rögtön megakadt Derek hátán. A férfi levetette az ingét, s most egy szál atlétatrikóban álldogált az asztal előtt. A tojásokat már felütötte, és egy tálban összekeverte.  
  
„Ez a trikó egyszerűen csak... nem igazságos.” – Stiles sóhajtott egyet, Derek kérdőn felpillantott, de a fiú csak a fejét rázta, és tovább figyelte a rántotta készítés Derek által bemutatott „művészetét”.  
  
– Nagyon szeretem a rántottát – próbálkozott meg Stiles az oldott csevegéssel, noha annyira már bőven ismerte Dereket, hogy tudja, tőle nem számíthat szócséplésre. – Mit tettél bele?  
  
Odament a tűzhely mellé, egészen közel a férfihoz. Érezte a felforrósított vaj illatát, és a hagyma erőteljes szagát.  
  
– Ez igazából omlett – mondta Derek. – Tej is van benne, de azon kívül csak fűszerek. Ideadnád a sót?  
  
– Persze. – Stiles kivette a szekrényből a sótartót, és Dereknek passzolta. Nézte, ahogy a férfi egy leheletnyit belekever a már félig kész masszába, aztán még párszor ide-oda mozgatja a fakanalat, végül leveszi a tűzhelyről a serpenyőt.  
  
– Milyen vérfarkasnak lenni? – kérdezte Stiles.  
  
Derek feléje fordult, elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a fiúra, mint aki nem érti, mire fel ez az érdeklődés.  
  
– Tudom, hogy itt vagyunk ebben a szörnyű helyzetben, és hogy minden percünket a megoldás kiagyalásával kellene töltenünk, de... szóval, csak... – Stilesnak nem akaródzott befejezni a mondatot, mivel nem vélte bölcs dolognak megosztani Derekkel, hogy arra gondolt, mi lenne, ha _jobban megismernék_ egymást. – _Tényleg_ írni akarok majd egy könyvet a vérfarkasokról.  
  
Elmosolyodott, és kitett két tányért, meg ugyanennyi villát az asztalra.  
  
– Ne írj erről könyvet. Még csak az kéne, hogy valaki véletlenül elhiggye – mondta Derek flegmán. – Vérfarkasnak lenni meg szívás.  
  
– Szívás? Hiszen százszor erősebb vagy nálam, meg halhatatlan, meg... – Stiles a villájára tette az első falatot. Az étel illata mennyei volt, összefutott a szájában a nyál tőle.  
  
– Szerintem nálad maximum húszszor lehetek erősebb. Egy Lara Croftnál esetleg csak ötször.  
  
– Hé, ez durva volt! – vágott Stiles egy grimaszt.  
  
– Gondoltam, videójátékokból jobban megérted a lényeget. Halhatatlanok meg abszolút nem vagyunk, ezt már mondtam. Meg aztán, itt a telihold is.  
  
Stiles hosszas ízlelgetés után lenyelte az első falatot.  
  
– Ez isteni lett!  
  
– Khm... köszönöm. Örülök, hogy...  
  
– Váó, Derek Hale azt mondta, hogy: „Köszönöm”! Meg még viccelődött is. Már nem is először. – Stiles a férfira kacsintott. – Mi történt? Ki vagy te, és hová dugtad el a savanyú farkasomat?  
  
Derek vészjóslóan felvonta a szemöldökét, Stiles ebből rájött, hogy már megint nagyon hülye volt.  
  
– Régebben... vagy talán nem is annyira régen, még úgy gondoltam, hogy vérfarkasnak lenni ajándék. Erő, hatalom, és minden, ami ezekkel együtt jár. Több és jobb, mint egyszerű embernek lenni. – Derek nem emelte fel a tekintetét a tányérjáról, miközben az utolsó falatokat is eltüntette róla. – De most már nem így látom. Jobb lenne... embernek lenni, és valahol csak... Nem is tudom, miért mondom ezt el pont neked.  
  
A férfi megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Oké – mondta Stiles. – Oké, semmi gond. Nem baj, hogy elmondtad.  
  
A hangja csendes volt, komoly és mély. Derek tudta, hogy hallotta már így beszélni őt valamikor, egyszer, mielőtt még...  
  
– Vannak született vérfarkasok, akiknek többnyire az egész családjuk az, és vannak olyanok, akiket megharapnak, és így válnak azzá.  
  
– Miért harapják meg őket? – kérdezte Stiles.  
  
– Például védekezésből. Ha valaki megtámad téged, lehet olyan helyzet, hogy csak harapni tudsz. Vagy ha valaki nem tudja kontrollálni az átalakulást, meg még fiatal, és nem tanult meg uralkodni az ösztönein. Vannak alfák, akik így alapítanak új falkát. Megharapnak embereket, és azok az ő bétáik lesznek. A falkájuk tagjai.  
  
– Az alfa a... vezér?  
  
– Igen. Nálunk az anyám volt az alfa, míg meg nem... – Elhallgatott.  
  
– Nekem is meghalt az anyukám, nyolcéves koromban. Nagyon hiányzik.  
  
Csend telepedett rájuk. Stiles valahogy nem így képzelte el a beszélgetést Derekkel. A nogitsune jelenléte és a halottak árnyéka hirtelen újra rávetült mindenre. A két tányér az asztalon üres volt, mint a szív, amelyben csak a bánat lakik tökéletes magányában.  
  
Megszólalt egy telefon valahol. Párat sípolt halk, de éles hangon. Derek a zsebébe nyúlt, elolvasta az üzenetet. Stiles a férfi hosszú szempilláiban gyönyörködött, ezért gyorsan félre kellett fordítania a tekintetét, mikor Derek felemelte a fejét, s így éppen rajtakapta őt, hogy nézi.  
  
– Parrish az. Azt üzeni, hogy van egy ötlete, és hogy menjünk be az őrsre, ha lehet, még délelőtt.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
– Nem írta pontosan.  
  
– Bemegyünk? – Stiles elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Derekre.  
  
– Igen. – Derek nem értette, hogy Stiles miért csodálkozik. – Persze, hogy bemegyünk. Nem tudom, hogyan juthatnánk előbbre.  
  
– Nem vagy fáradt? – kérdezte Stiles, miközben le nem vette a tekintetét Derekről.  
  
– Kicsit. Délelőttönként úgysem tudnék aludni. – Derek észrevette, hogy a fiú furcsán bámulja őt már vagy egy félórája. Látta, hogy időnkét elpirul, és nem bír ránézni, vagy ha igen, csak fátyolos tekintettel, mintha valami illetlen dolgot tenne, aztán meg percekig vizslatja őt, teljesen megfeledkezve önmagáról. Derek mindent megadott volna, ha megtudhatta volna, hogy mi jár Stiles fejében, de így be kellett érnie a szagok kémiájával, ami ezúttal nem segített neki, hanem csak még jobban megbonyolította a dolgokat, és összezavart mindent. A férfi megrázta magát, és inkább bement  a mosdóba, mintsem még egy percet töltsön el egy tinédzser tomboló hormonjainak társaságában. Stiles korában teljesen normális volt, hogy ennyire intenzív legyen a... hogy is mondjuk: a _szaga_ , és Derek nem akart azzal foglalkozni, hogy mi is rejlik e mögött.  
  
Mert most nem ez a fő prioritás. Mint ahogy az sem, hogy Derek mit érez, és mire gondol, ha Stilest beszélni látja, ahogy a fiú megnyalja kipirult ajkait, és rágja a szája szélét. Ahogy kidugja a nyelvét, és ahogy hosszú ujjaival végigsimít a pólóján, az arcán, a combján. Ahogyan megérintette Derek karját, ahogy görcsösen belé kapaszkodott, mikor rettegve jött ki a padlásról, s ahogyan nekiütközött, úgy, hogy a férfi még most is érzi az illatát a saját ruháján... Behunyt szemmel az orrához emelte a karját, és hosszasan, szenvedélyesen szívta magába a fiú szagát. Ki akart rontani az ajtón, magához akarta szorítani, megsimogatni az arcát, átölelni, megcsókolni, és megmondani neki, hogy...  
  
De nem teheti.  
  
Mert nem pusztán ennyiről van szó, és nem akarja tönkre tenni azt, ami most van köztük és azt, ami volt, vagy ami majd _lehet_. Még nincs itt az ideje, annak, hogy lépjen. Az is lehet, hogy soha nem jön el az _ő_ idejük, mert nem tudnak kimenekülni a csapdából, ám mi van akkor, ha ez az egész nem is egy csapda, hanem egy ajándék, hogy együtt lehetnek minden egyes nap. Egyedül. De lehet-e ajándéknak nevezni azt, hogy Stilest végeláthatatlanul gyötri valami, amitől még egyelőre nem tudják, hogyan szabaduljanak meg? És ha megszabadulnak, akkor mi lesz? _Ketten kétfelé_... Most már Derek semmit sem akart kevésbé, mint megszabadulni Stilestól. Az álma Paige-ről... talán azt súgta, hogy Paige nem haragudna. Persze, Paige soha nem haragudott rá, még akkor sem, mikor Derek a saját kezével ölte meg őt. Rájött, hogy már réges-rég nem Paige-ről szól az egész, hanem a saját bűntudatáról, és arról, hogy nem érdemli meg, hogy boldog legyen, mert mindenki, aki közel kerül hozzá, meghal. Nem akarja, hogy Stilesszal történjen valami pusztán azért, mert _ő_ szereti Stilest. Igen, szereti őt. Sebzett, tökéletlen módon, de megesküszik rá, hogy ezt nem akarja elrontani, hanem jobban akarja csinálni, mint eddig bármit az életében. _Nem fogja elrontani_ , bármi is történjék, és bármennyire is fél.  


 

  
  
  
Parrish nyúzottnak tűnt, mint aki nem aludt az éjjel – talán így is volt –, de barátságosan fogadta Stilest és Dereket a rendőrőrsön, majd betessékelte őket egy kis szobába, ahol egy sötét hajú nő ült egy széken. Mosolyogva köszönt nekik, ahogy beléptek az ajtón.  
  
– Ő itt Janine, aki fantomképeket szokott nekünk készíteni. Azt találtuk ki, hogy mivel sehogy sem tudunk rátalálni senkire, akit ismertek, esetleg ha leírjátok, hogyan néznek ki közülük páran, akkor futtatunk egy keresést az arcokra. Előtte rólatok is készítenék egy fényképet, mert... – abbahagyta.  
  
– Mert az is lehet, hogy nem is úgy hívnak minket, mint ahogyan emlékszünk – fejezte be Derek.  
  
– Igen – helyeselt Parrish, aztán megkérte őket, hogy álljanak egy vászon elé, ami az egyik sarokban volt.  
  
– Rólam nem lesz egyszerű... – kezdte Derek, de akkor már el is készült a kép. Mindegy, Parrish úgyis észre fogja venni majd, hogy egy vérfarkasnak minden fotón világít a szeme. Ezután Stiles következett, aki eddig bambám vigyorgott Derekre, aztán észbe kapott, és a kamera felé fordult. Nemsokára hármasban maradtak a lánnyal, aki intett nekik, hogy foglaljanak helyet.  
  
– Janine Juarez vagyok – mutatkozott be a lány. – Melyikőtök szeretné kezdeni? – kérdezte.  
  
Stiles intett Dereknek, aki biccentett egyet felé, mire a fiú széttárta a karját, és így szólt.  
  
– Akkor én kezdenék – felemelte a kezét, mintha az iskolában jelentkezne.  
  
– Több emberről is szeretnénk készíteni fantomképet, úgyhogy sokáig fog tartani. Szóljatok, ha ki szeretnétek menni, de a kapitányságot ne hagyjátok el. A folyosó végén van egy automata, egy szinttel lejjebb meg egy büfé, ahol iszonyatos hamburgert adnak, de ahogy én Jordant ismerem, kedvesen hozni fog nektek valami még iszonyatosabb szendvicset. – Elmosolyodott. – Te vagy Stiles, ugye? A barátod pedig Derek.  
  
„Nem vagyunk barátok” – akarta mondani Derek, de aztán Stilesra pillantott, aki ránézett és elpirult, majd megint elkapta a tekintetét. _Éppen úgy, mint reggeli közben._  
  
A fantomkép rajzolás jó móka volt, legalábbis Stilesnak. Egész idő alatt nem szűnt meg csodálkozni, hogy akármilyen bonyolultan is ír le valakit, a lány elképesztően hasonló dolgokat vázolt fel a tömbjére. Mindig megmutatta a fiúnak, hogy közelít-e a szkecss az „eredetihez”, és Stiles kijavította, ha nem érezte tökéletesnek. Derek csendben figyelte őket, s észre sem vette, hogy milyen gyorsan telt el az idő. Ott sorakoztak a rajzok egy asztalra téve – már öt kép elkészült, de úgy tűnt, Stiles nem fogyott ki a közeli barátokból, noha családtagjai közül egyedül az édesapját említette Dereknek, s most is csak róla készült rajz. Testvérei nem voltak, s Derek elképzelte, milyen lehetett egyedül felnőni. Ha Stiles apja is meghalt már, ahogy a fiú emlékszik, évekkel az anyja halála után, vajon kivel lakhat egy fedél alatt? Árvaházban? Ha valóban elmúlt tizennyolc, talán valami járadékból él egyedül, amit örökölt valahonnan, vagy egyszerűen illegálisan foglal el elhagyott lakásokat? Valahogy ez az egész nem stimmelt. Derek agyán átfutott a sejtelem, hogy valójában egyedül annak lenne értelme, ha Stiles vele lakna. Ha _azelőtt_ is vele lakott volna. Hiszen ismerték egymást, együtt voltak, mikor tetovált annak a fiúnak, akinek nem emlékszik a nevére. Odasétált az asztalhoz, ahol a már elkészült vázlatok hevertek. Mindegyik portré aljára egy-egy nevet írtak nagy betűkkel: _Apa, Lydia és Heather_ – két fiatal, Stilesszal körülbelül egykorú lány; _Melissa_ , egy negyven körüli nő, biztosan nem Stiles anyja, de mindenképp fontos lehet a számára. Az ötödik rajzon _Scott_. Derek felemelte a papírlapot, összeráncolta a homlokát, és alaposabban szemügyre vette a képet. Azonnal felismerte a fiút, akinek a tetoválást készítette. _Stiles legjobb barátja, aki vérfarkas._  
  
– Őt ismerem – szólalt meg, mire Stiles abbahagyta az éppen aktuális mondandóját arról, hogy „régebben úgy hordta a haját, mint Harry Styles a One Directionből, de nem, én nem tőle vettem azt, hogy Stiles, engem sokkal régebben, így hívnak...”, és Derek felé fordult.  
  
– Ő volt az a fiú, akinek tetováltam, és... – nyelte egyet – te is vele voltál, Stiles.  
  
Stiles felpattant a székről, és kivette Derek kezéből a rajzot.  
  
– Akkor mindketten ismerjük Scottot.  
  
– Nagyon úgy néz ki.  
  
Stiles nem szólt többet, csak hol a papírlapra, hol Derekre bámult; a férfi már azt hitte, valami rosszat mondott, vagy talán az a baja Stilesnak, hogy van egy közös ismerősük, mintha ez valami helytelen dolog lenne. Aztán megértette.  
  
– Scott a legjobb barátom _volt_. – Stiles hangja remegett.  
  
– Tudom – mondta Derek, és a következő pillanatban már bánta, hogy csak ennyit képes neki mondani. Stiles még mindig nem hiszi el magáról, hogy nem ő ölte meg a barátait. Tartotta magát, míg az volt a feladat, hogy minél kifejezőbben kell mesélnie arról, hogy kinek mekkora az orra, milyen hosszú az álla, de most Derek újra megpillantotta az árnyékot a tekintetében és a rátelepedő gyász fátylát.  
  
Janine befejezte az utolsó portrét, ami egy Danny nevű fiút ábrázolt, akit Derek nem ismert fel, majd letette a ceruzáját és intett a férfinak.  
  
– Ha gondolod, folytathatjuk veled.  
  
Derek Stilesra nézett, aki halványan elmosolyodott és odatessékelte a vérfarkast a székhez, ahol az előbb ő ült. A szemei vöröslöttek az összegyűlt és kibuggyanni készülő könnyektől, szipogott, aztán a pulóvere ujjába törölte az arcát. Derek nem ült le, egyre csak a fiút nézte, aztán észrevette, hogy Janine csak rá vár, így helyet foglalt, és megkísérelte a tőle telhető legrészletesebben leírni az első embert, aki eszébe jutott: a nővérét, Laurát. Először nagyon furcsa, idegen, és kissé kellemetlen érzés volt szavakba önteni, hogyan emlékezett a családjára. Derek amúgy sem volt híve a sok beszédnek, így zavarban volt, hogy nem-e rosszul csinálja ezt az egészet. A portrék először sehogyan sem akartak hasonlítani, sem az édesanyjára, sem Corára, a húgára vagy akár Peter nagybátyjára. Aztán a figurák egyre ismerősebbé váltak, s Derek tekintete elhomályosult, ahogy a fekete-fehér szénrajzokra esett a pillantása. Stiles megkérdezte tőle, akar-e valamit inni, de Derek nem kért semmit. A fiú kiment, s Derek annyira hosszasan felejtette a tekintetét az utána becsukódó ajtón, hogy csak Janine köhintésére figyelt fel, amint barátságosan feléje biccentett, hogy folytathatja ezt a különös megemlékezést réges-rég eltávozott szeretetteiről.  
  
– Néhány barátodról is kellene készítenünk pár képet. Eszedbe jut még valaki a közös barátotokon kívül? – mutatott a lány Stiles képeire.  
  
– Nekem nincsenek... barátaim – csúszott ki Derek száján éppen abban a pillanatban, mikor Stiles belépett az ajtón, kezében egy műanyag pohárral, amiben az illatából ítélve kávé gőzölgött. A fiú egyenesen a szemébe nézett, és Dereket hirtelen valahogy bűntudat kerítette hatalmába. Stiles fáradtabbnak és szomorúbbnak tűnt, mint amikor kiment, csendben visszaült a helyére, s amint észrevette, hogy Derek még mindig nem vette le róla a szemét, elmosolyodott, és felé emelte a poharat. Derek érezte magán, hogy elpirult, és ugyanakkor nem értette a fiú reakcióit. Egy titokká vált számára, amit sehogyan sem tudott most megfejteni. Janine befejezte a képeket, majd sorban újra megmutatta őket neki, s ezúttal Stiles is alaposan megvizsgálta őket, de csak bánatosan megcsóválta a fejét Derek kérdő pillantására.  
  
A lány elbúcsúzott tőlük azzal, hogy hamarosan beszkennelik majd a rajzokat, és valamikor – azt nem tudja megmondani, mennyire hamar, de – biztosan kapnak majd valami eredményt, aminek mindannyian örülhetnek. Derek meg akarta kérdezni, hogy megtarthatna-e egy-egy példányt, akárcsak egy másolatot a rajzokból, legalább az anyjáról és a nővéreiről, de nem bírt megszólalni. Helyette Stiles kérdezte meg ugyanezt, s amikor a lány igent mondott, Derek felé fordult.  
  
– Te is – gesztikulált széles mozdulatokkal az asztal előtt, a képekre mutatva – szeretnél...  
  
Derek gyorsan bólintott egyet, újabb mosolyt varázsolva Stiles arcára, akinek most öröm csillant a szemében, aztán rákacsintott Derekre.  
  
Derek megint nem értette.

  
  
*********

  
  
Megkapták a képek másolatát, Janine mindkettejüknek beletette egy-egy sárga rendőrségi irattartóba, pecséttel ellátva, amitől az egész nagyon hivatalosnak tűnt, s Derek elgondolkodott, vajon a lány mennyit tud erről az egészről, de még jobban megrökönyödött, mikor így búcsúzott el tőlük, hogy: „szép pár vagytok, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek titeket.”  
  
Dereknek pont egy ilyen megjegyzésre nem volt most szüksége, amikor nem sokkal előtte Stilesban gyönyörködött, aki éppen kipirult arccal, a nyelvét kidugva lapozgatta a képeket a kapott mappában. Ami azt illeti, a fiú is megrökönyödve állt ott egy pár másodpercig, s csak utána integetett vissza a távozó lánynak.  
  
Kimentek az előtérbe, ahol Parrish várt rájuk. Megmondta nekik, hogy mennyi időt vehet igénybe a keresés, és megígérte, hogy azonnal üzen Dereknek, ha bármilyen eredményt is el tudtak érni ezzel a módszerrel. Parrish a saját asztalának támaszkodva állt, s amikor egy kicsit elfordult, akkor vette észre Derek a triskelés dobozt egy vaskos papírköteg mellett.  
  
– Ez mit keres itt? – kérdezte ingerülten, és már nyúlt is a doboz után.  
  
– Elvittem, hogy megvizsgáljuk, van-e rajta ujjlenyomat. Azért kértem el tőled. De csak háromfélét találtunk rajta, az enyémet és a tiéteket. Ne nézz rám így. Elvittem két poharat is tőletek.  
  
– Mikor mondtam, hogy elviheted ezt? – Stiles kezébe akarta nyomni a hengert, aki hezitált, hogy átvegye-e, s Dereknek eszébe jutott, mennyire félt tőle annak idején, és hogy nem akarta, hogy kinyissák. Inkább magához szorította, Stiles pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet. A fiú úgy állt ott, mint aki ezt szeretné mondani: „hé, haver, csak nyugi”, és közben zavartan nézett egyik férfiről a másikra.  
  
– Az után, hogy Stiles elájult – mondta Parrish a legnagyobb természetességgel, s a Derekben lévő feszültség enyhült valamelyest.  
  
„Lehet, hogy tényleg elkérte. Nem tudtam másra koncentrálni akkor, csak... Stilesra.” Ránézett a fiúra, aki megvonta a vállát, de nem szólt egy szót sem.  
  
– Most elvisszük – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően, aztán intett egyet Parrish felé, s elindult kifelé. Stiles mellette baktatott, még mindig szótlanul. Mikor már az utcán voltak, egy nagyot sóhajtott, és szólt:  
  
– Derek, nem kéne neki elmondanunk?  
  
– Mit? – Derek még mindig indulatos volt, noha tudta, hogy nincs joga hozzá, de bosszantotta, hogy nem volt benne teljesen bizonyos, Parrish valóban megkérdezte-e őt, hogy elviheti-e a dobozt. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem hazudott, azt érezte volna a szívverésén, de valami mégis zavarta, leginkább az, hogy nem emlékezett rá.  
  
– Hát az egész nogitsune-dolgot.  
  
– Ó, azt. – Derek elszégyellte magát, mert be kellett vallania, hogy miközben az elhunyt szeretteire gondolt, aztán meg Stilesra, amint... _lenyalja a szája széléről a kávét_ , és ahogyan hosszú, elegáns ujjaival a poháron babrál, hát... igen, csak a legfontosabb nem jutott eszébe. Kettejük legnagyobb ellensége.  
  
– Talán el kéne mondani neki. Legközelebb. Ha lesz valami eredmény... Te mit gondolsz?  
  
– Én? – kérdezte csodálkozva Stiles. – Arról, hogy beavassuk-e őt? Te megbízol benne?  
  
– Te? – kérdezett vissza Derek.  
  
– Nekem nincsenek vérfarkas ösztöneim.  
  
Derek komolyan nézett rá.  
  
– Oké. Szerintem el kell neki mondanunk – sóhajtott fel a fiú.  
  
– De nem most – tette hozzá Derek.  
  
– Nem, még nem. Még... gondolkodnom kell valamin.  
  
Derek a homlokát ráncolta, de nem firtatta, hogy min is akarja még Stiles jobban átrágni magát, tudta, hogy úgyis hamarosan elmondja, mert nem tudná magában tartani.  
  
Alig várta, hogy hazaérjenek, mert már bőven délután felé járt az idő, s ő egész éjjel talpon volt. Semmire sem vágyott jobban, mint hogy bezuhanjon a hűvös párnák közé, és beleszédüljön egy álomtalan sötétségbe. Azazhogy talán még egy dologra. Arra, hogy Stiles is ott legyen mellette. A közelében, a szobában, egy fotelben, akár az... ágya szélén ülve és...  
  
Kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, megérkeztek a folyosóra, s ahogy felmentek a lépcsőn, Stiles megbotlott az egyik fokon, és elveszítette az egyensúlyát. Derek megtartotta őt, a fiú zavartan mosolygott rá, ahogy megkapaszkodott a vállában. Ismerős érzés volt, ahogyan Stiles ránehezedett. Hirtelen beugrott neki egy emlékkép, olyan élesen és élethűen, mintha csak tegnap történt volna vele. Egy fa törzsénél ült egy ritkás erdőben, a lemenő nap fénye csíkban világította meg a barnálló avarszőnyeget. Nem volt hűvös, s tudta, hogy nem ősz van, hanem tavasz, mert a halott levelek közül itt-ott zöld hajtások bukkantak elő. Hátát nekitámasztotta a tölgynek, és beszívta az ölében ülő Stiles illatát. A derekát átkarolta, a fiú csiklandósan izgett-mozgott, nevetést csalva ki Derekből. Annyira mások voltak mindketten, mint most...  
  
Stiles már a lépcső tetején állt; Derek csak most eszmélt rá, hogy ő még mindig azon a helyen toporog, ahol az előbb Stiles ráesett. Felnézett a fiúra, aki aggódó tekintettel pillantott le, s elindult feléje. Derek még mindig nem mozdult, mintha földbe gyökerezett volna a lába. Nagy sokára lépett egyet, utána megint, mintha kötélen húznák. Stiles a kezét nyújtotta neki, Derek elfogadta, s azután végre felértek a harmadikra. Mikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Stiles feléje fordult, s így szólt:  
  
– Mondanom kell valamit. – A hangja remegett egy kicsit, a szemét lesütötte. Derek lepődött meg a legjobban, mikor meghallotta a saját hangját, mert azt hitte, csak gondolatban ejtette ki a szavakat:  
  
– Nekem is, Stiles.  



	9. IX.

**IX.**

 

 

 

 

– Ó. Oké – Stiles nyelt egyet. Hátrálni kezdett, s közben nem vette le a szemét Derekről, aki a szokottnál is durcásabban ráncolta a homlokát és vonta össze a szemöldökét, de ugyanakkor ott ült a tekintetében valamiféle döbbent fájdalom, amivel Stiles még soha nem találkozott.    
  
Derek követte a fiút, aki még mindig hátrafelé lépdelve nekiment az asztalnak. Ekkor a vérfarkas megtorpant, olyan hirtelen, mintha egy láthatatlan erő fogta volna vissza. A lendülettől majdnem hozzáért Stileshoz, aki egy pillanatig azt hitte, a férfi megragadja a pólóját, de aztán nem történt semmi, csak Derek közel hajolt hozzá, egészen közel, hogy Stiles az arcán érezte a leheletét. Behunyta a szemét, majd az ajkába harapott, mire Derek nem mozdult tovább, csak állt ott, mint akinek a földbe gyökerezett a lába, és egyre csak Stilest bámulta.  
  
Túl kevés hely volt Derek, Stiles és az asztal között. Annyira kevés, hogy Derek szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem csupán ő hallja Stiles felgyorsult szívverését – _bambambam_ –, hangos, erős, feltartóztathatatlanul és kérlelhetetlenül üti-veri a vérfarkas érzékeny dobhártyáját; hanem a fiú is hallja az övét. A tenyerébe temette az arcát, és fél métert visszalépett. El Stilestól, és kettejük szívének egymásra kontrázó ritmusától. Bele sem mert gondolni, mennyi mindent érezhetne a fiú, ha ő is vérfarkas lenne. Érezné Derek izgatottságát, a meglepődést, a bizonytalanságot, és talán még a hitetlenkedést is, bár annak nincsen meghatározott szaga, lévén nem érzelem, csak...  Vett egy mély lélegzetet; a gyomrát összeszorító félelem némileg enyhülni kezdett.  
  
Stiles felhúzta a vállait és mindkét kezével feléje mutatott. Derek egyáltalán nem értette.  
  
– Mit... mit szeretnél mondani? – kérdezte a fiú rekedten.  
  
Derek hosszú percekig hallgatott, közben egyfolytában Stilest nézte, aki kérdő tekintettel meredt rá, majd türelmetlenül vágott egy grimaszt.  
  
– Kezdjem én? Oké? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, és Derek felé indult. Most a férfin volt a sor, hogy hátráljon, Stiles csodálkozva nézett rá, mikor félrehúzódott – a fiú csak egy pohár vízért ment a csaphoz.  
  
– Míg kint voltam kávéért, egy kicsit utána néztem egy-két dolognak. Na, nem sokáig, mert hulla fáradt voltam... tényleg, te nem vagy az? Este megint menned kell őrködni?  
  
Derek leült az asztal szélére, és a cipőjét bámulta. Eszébe jutott a kis gyűrű, amit egy zokniba gyűrve rejtett el a konyhaszekrényben, és amiről fogalma sem volt eddig, hogy mit is keres nála, mint ahogy arról sem, hogy miért érzett késztetést, hogy pont oda tegye. Vajon Stiles megtalálta és meglátta?  
  
Ránézett a fiúra és lassan bólintott egyet.  
  
– Szóval fáradt vagy? Vagy menned kell este? Mindkettő? Megyek veled, ha...  
  
Derek még egyet bólintott, még erőtlenebbül, mint az előbb, azután Stiles kezét kezdte bámulni: a szexi, elegáns ujjakat, amint megdörzsöli vele a száját, aztán elgondolkodva az arcát kaparássza.  
  
– Öhm... oké. Azért mondhatsz is valamit, ha kedved van hozzá.  
  
A férfi egy bosszúsat sóhajtott, mire Stiles jobbnak látta folytatni a mondandóját. Nagyot kortyolt a pohárból, így éppen nem láthatta, ahogy Derek összeszorítja a fogát, és már majdnem hangosan kimondja, hogy: „a francba!”  
  
„Hogyan kell barátságosan viselkedni valakivel, akivel... barátságosan akarok viselkedni?” – kérdezte Derek önmagától, és titkon átkozta az életét, amiért nem sajátított el hatásosabb társasági készségeket mondjuk annál, hogy „verjük be mindenkinek az arcát, aki miatt dühbe gurulunk.” Derek el sem tudta képzelni saját magát, amint szépeket mond valakinek, ahogyan bókol, vagy csak legalább valamiféle intenzíven rajongó nézéssel a tudtára adja, hogy... _szereti_. Nem, ő egyszerűen képtelen erre, mert... nos...  
  
Valahol a szíve mélyén még mindig ott ült – nehéz láncokkal odakötve mindenhez, amit szeretett és fontos volt a számára – egyetlen súlyos, visszhangzó mondat: _„Mert nem érdemled meg, gyilkos.”_  
  
– Jól vagy, Derek? – hallotta meg Stiles hangját, és ugyanabban a másodpercben puha melegséget érzett a karján. Letekintett, s megpillantotta Stiles hosszú ujjait, amint a pulóverét markolják. Hirtelen összerezzent. Aztán megint csak biccentett egyet. Úgy tűnik, ma már képtelen lesz arra, hogy megszólaljon.  
  
– Mert nem úgy nézel ki. – Stiles szemében őszinte aggodalom tükröződött, s Derek elméjén átfutott a gondolat, hogy mi van ha...  
  
„Mi van, ha ő is emlékszik? Ha ő is emlékszik arra, mikor az erdőben voltunk. Nekem ott lapult a gyűrű a zsebemben, aztán mégsem adtam oda egész este, mert valahogy olyan idióta dolognak tűnt.”  
  
A nagyanyja gyűrűjét odaadni neki talán még túl korai lett volna, talán csak megrémítette volna Stilest; Derek így is hajlamos arra, hogy az emberekre a frászt hozza. Talán túl hamar kötődik, vagy éppen túl nehezen, talán túl sokat remél, és túl gyorsan, vagy már előre feladja az egészet, de semmiképp sem csinálja jól a dolgokat. Valahogy mindig _elbaltázik_ valamit, mert _az ő egész élete elcseszett, úgy, ahogy van_.  
  
_„Nem érdemled meg”_ – visszhangoztak a fejében a szavak, s most képzeletében valahogy az apja hangján szólaltak meg, amit sohasem hallott, aztán arra gondolt, hogy ha ismerte volna az apját, ő biztos ezt mondta volna, mert _kinek kell egy gyilkos_ , akinek már kamaszként vér szennyezte be a kezét, aki már _gyerekként_ ölt? Aztán eszébe jutott, mennyire retteg Stiles attól, hogy megölte a barátait, s ettől könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, de gyorsan felállt, és hátat fordított a fiúnak, mielőtt az bármit is észrevehetett volna, s aztán... megpróbálta felölteni újra azt a maszkot, amit már oly régóta hordott, hogy már ez vált azzá az arccá, amit a legtöbbször mutatott másoknak. _A mindig mogorva és cinikus Derek_.  
  
– Derek? – kérdezte Stiles, és értetlenül meredt rá, mintha nem látta volna még épp elégszer bosszúsnak a vérfarkast.  
  
– Mit találtál? – kérdezte Derek tompa hangon, és az asztalon heverő, gerinccel felfelé fordított, nyitott könyvet bámulta.  
  
– A folyosón az automata mellett volt egy terminál, így rászabadultam kicsit a netre, és utána néztem a nogitsunének. Ja, wikipédia meg egyéb szarságok, csak egy gyors keresés. Sokkal többet nem mondtak, mint amennyit te tudsz egyébként. Sőt, sokkal kevesebbet. – Elmosolyodott. – Csomó kulturális meg mitológiai katyvasz volt, de valami szöget ütött a fejemben míg olvastam őket. Azt írták az egyik helyen, hogy a nogitsune szeret – ha nem éppen emberekbe bújik bele – gusztustalan rovarok, főleg legyek alakjában szállni-kelni a világban.  
  
Itt elhallgatott, s Derek már azt hitte, talán arra vár, hogy megforduljon. Ha így is volt, a férfi még képtelen volt rá, hogy higgadt képet vágjon, ha ránéz a fiúra, így továbbra is makacsul úgy tett, mintha a könyv borítója lenne a legérdekesebb látványosság a számára.  
  
– Érted, mit jelent ez? – folytatta Stiles. – Emlékszel a legyekre? Parrishnél is ott voltak, én legalábbis egyre biztosan emlékszem, amitől sehogyan sem tudtam megszabadulni. Lehet, hogy több is volt, nem figyeltem igazán, általában mintha mindig csak egyet hajkurásztam volna. Aztán a te lakásodban is volt. Még beszéltük is, hogy mindig berepülnek, és nem tudunk mit tenni ellene.  
  
– Azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy a nogitsune légy alakban repked fel-alá a lakásban? – Derek megfordult, és Stilesra nézett, aki hevesen bólogatott, aztán hirtelen megdermedt, majd feszülten figyelni kezdett. Ugyanebben a pillanatban Derek is észrevette, jóllehet, nem értette, hogy eddig miért nem hallotta a zümmögést. Ormótlan, sötét döglégy körözött Stiles feje körül, aztán megállt a levegőben, szinte pontosan az orra előtt. A fiú megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy a kicsi, szurokfekete lény újra elindul, hogy jobb oldalt megkerülje a fejét. Ekkor Stiles reflexszerűen, villámgyors mozdulattal elkapta az állatot, és a tenyerébe zárta. Egész testét borzongás járta át, és elszörnyedve nézett összeszorított öklére. Ujjai egészen elfehéredtek. Derek azonnal mellette termett, megragadta Stiles csuklóját, aki még mindig rettegve bámult saját kezére. Aztán megfogta Derek karját, aztán gyengéden lefejtette magáról az ujjait, majd a konyhai csaphoz ment. Nem habozott egy pillanatig sem, megengedte a vizet, és belenyomta a tenyerét a mosogatóba, pontosan a lefolyóra tapasztva. Ismét megremegett, és zihálva kapkodta a levegőt. Derek ott termett mögötte, figyelte, ahogy egyre folyik a víz a csőből. Stiles görcsösen szorította a kezét a víz alá, úgy tűnt, soha nem akarja onnan kivenni. Végül Derek zárta el a csapot.  
  
Stiles a mosogatónak dőlt, minden erejét megfeszítve kapaszkodott a szélébe, hogy ne veszítse el az egyensúlyát. Derek gyengéden megérintette a hátát, mire Stiles megfordult, és mielőtt gondolkodott volna, a férfi nyakába vetette magát, s fejét a mellkasára szorítva átölelte a vállát. Derek egy pillanatra ledermedt, de éppen csak egyetlen rövid másodperce. Lassú, bizonytalan mozdulattal átölelte ő is Stilest , és magához húzta. Érezte szapora szívverését, szaggatott lélegzését; testének melege furcsán, de jólesően otthonosnak tűnt. Nem tett semmit, csak a fiú derekát fogta, aki némán állt ott vele együtt, s nem eresztette el. Derek nem tudta mennyi ideig ácsorogtak így, de már nem érezte melegebbnek Stiles testét a sajátjánál, mintha eggyé váltak volna, s már nem számított, hol kezdődik az egyikőjük, s hol a másik.  
  
A fiú végül félrehúzódott, s kerülve Derek pillantását, így szólt:  
  
– Bocs’. – Mindkét kezét a háta mögé tette, mintha úgy érezné, valami rosszat tett velük, s most nem akarja, hogy újra elkövesse ugyanazt a hibát.  
  
– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned – felelt Derek fojtott hangon. Stiles ránézett, félve, de elszántan, a férfi pedig hirtelen nem tudta, mit is kéne még mondania.  
  
Mindketten visszamentek az asztalhoz, Stiles a tenyerébe temette az arcát, Derek pedig egyre növekvő bizonytalansággal figyelte. „Miért olyan bonyolult neki elmondania, hogy mire emlékszik? Miért olyan keservesen nehéz, még így is, hogy tudja, hogy a fiú nem közömbös iránta?” Derek képtelen volt elképzelni magát, amint egy középiskolásnak udvarol – mivel Stiles már egy ideje határozottan emlékszik, hogy nem is járt főiskolára, sőt még nem is végzett a gimiben, s ha el is múlt tizennyolc... Valahogy ez nem tűnt helyesnek Derek számára, noha maga is alig volt több huszonháromnál, de mégis... Nem akarta magát olyan férfinak látni, aki tiniket csábít el. De úgy tűnt, nincs nagyon más választása, kivéve, ha nem avatja be Stilest abba, amit tud.  
  
– Még valamit szeretnék mondani – szólalt meg Stiles újra, s Derek egy egészen kicsit összerezzent, mikor meghallotta a csendből hirtelen kiváló határozott hangot.  
  
– Azt mondtad – Stiles az arcát kapargatta, a lábaival meg megint a padlón dobolt –, hogy nincsenek barátaid. De... itt vagyok én. Csak... gondoltam, jó, ha tudod.  
  
„Úristen, ez milyen hülyén jött ki” – gondolta Stiles már abban a másodpercben, ahogy kimondta a szavakat. Nyelt egyet. – „Csak olyan szomorú volt hallani ezt.”  
  
– Meg itt van Scott is, persze.  
  
Derek kérdőn nézett rá.  
  
– Scott a közös barátunk – magyarázta Stiles. – Mi is barátok vagyunk, és ismerjük egymást már biztosan egy jó ideje, és ugyanazok az ismerőseink, még ha te talán nem is emlékszel Lydiára vagy Dannyre.  
  
Derek megint nem tudott mit válaszolni, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy kell-e erre bármit is válaszolnia. Másvalaki biztosan tudná, de ő mindig is inkább volt a tettek embere, mint a szavaké. És úgy tűnt neki, mintha Stilest ez egyre kevésbé zavarná, sőt talán már egyáltalán nem is zavarja. Mintha megértette volna. Mintha elfogadta volna. Mintha szeretné. Nem csak _mintha. Szereti._ Vagy legalábbis...  
  
– Csak ennyit akartam mondani. – Stiles zavartan elmosolyodott, aztán újra csend telepedett rájuk. A fiú hintázni kezdett a székén; Derek attól tartott mindjárt felborul vele, és már azon volt, hogy odamenjen hozzá, és leállítsa, amikor Stiles újra megszólalt.  
  
– Valamit szerettél volna mondani, igaz? Bocsánat, hogy így elfelejtődött a dolog.  
  
Derek ledermedt, aztán kifejezéstelen arccal nézett a fiúra.  
  
– Semmi... semmi különös. Nem érdekes.  
  
– Ó – mondta Stiles, hangjából kiérződött a csalódottság.  
  
– Holnap délutánra kell mennem dolgozni. Bejössz? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Igen, persze – bólintott Stiles.  
  
– Akkor jó – mondta Derek.  
  
– Klassz – mondta Stiles, és ismét mozgatni kezdte mindkét lábát, mintha mindjárt fel akarna kelni a székéről, hogy aztán valami egyedül csak általa ismert ritmusra táncoljon.  
  
– Éhes vagyok – törte meg Derek a közéjük telepedő kínos csöndet.  
  
– Hm. Én is. Én mindig.  
  
– Tudok egy jó éttermet. Úgy értem, nem túl drága – tette hozzá, mintha mentegetőzne azért, hogy nem egy elit étteremről van szó –, de nagyon finom ebédet adnak. Meg vacsorát is. – Megnézte a telefonján, hogy mennyi az idő.  
  
Stiles hangosan ropogtatta az ízületeit a kezén.  
  
– Ó, szuperül hangzik.  
  
– Indiai – tette hozzá Derek.  
  
– Az még jobb. Szeretem – mondta Stiles, és nem értette magát, hogy miért nem képes többet kinyögni pár tőmondatnál. Derek szótlansága nem lepte meg, de ugyanakkor valami mást is megfigyelt most Derek arcán, mint a szokásos „én vagyok a kemény és komor, ne szólj hozzám, csak ha feltétlenül szükséges” fedőnevű üzenetet. Valami... _barátságosat_?

  
  
*********

  
Amint megérkeztek az étterem bejáratához, Stilesból kiszállt az összes feszültség. Odabent narancsos fényben úszott minden, mintha örök naplementében ülnének a vendégek, s így fogyasztanák el az ízletes curryt. A helyiség nem volt nagy, de ugyanakkor rendkívül hangulatos; középen több egy-két személyes asztalka állt, a falak mentén pedig elkülönített bokszok voltak, mellettük akvárium, sok-sok színes hallal, előttük pedig üde zöld színű, nagylevelű növények. Stiles megcsodálta mindegyiket – Derek örült, hogy nem minden bokszban ültek emberek, így csak kicsit volt kínos, hogy a fiú végigmustrálta az aranyhalakat, a nagy lilás színű pontyféleségeket, s az egyikben az apró, fehér gyöngyházszínű rákokat, amikhez hasonlót Derek sem látott még sohasem. Utána automatikusan az egyik sarokasztal felé vette az irányt, Derek követte, majd mindketten helyet foglaltak, s csendben az étlapot kezdték tanulmányozni.  
  
Stiles kólát kért, Derek sört ivott, s míg a főfogásra vártak, Stiles újra felhozta a nogitsune témáját. Érdekes módon most nem zaklatta fel, teljesen tárgyilagosan beszélt róla, és Derek érezte rajta, hogy jelen pillanatban sokkal inkább dühíti ez a lény, mintsem hogy félne tőle. A fiú megkérdezte, hogy mi a véleménye: a légy valóban a démon volt-e, de Derek tanácstalanul vállat vont. Talán igen, talán nem. Furcsa lenne, ha ennyire könnyen le lehetne győzni egy ilyen teremtményt, mindazonáltal van abban valami, amit Stiles mondott: lehetséges, hogy a legyek azok. Kérdés csak az, hogy melyik? Mert nem lehet _mindegyik_ , amelyik betéved hozzájuk.  
  
– Olyan, mintha körbe-körbe járnánk, és nem jutnánk sehová. Szerinted, ha elpusztítjuk őt, akkor rögtön újra emlékezni fogunk mindenre? – kérdezte Stiles.  
  
Derek nagyon kortyolt a pohárból. Az ital kellemesen hűs volt, nagyon jól esett neki, mert bár az étteremben nem volt meleg, odakint megint kezdett egyre tikkasztóbbá válni a hőség, ami valahogy nem volt természetes – mintha a tavasz is tréfát űzne velük, s el akarná hitetni mindenkivel, hogy helyet cserélt a nyárral. Stiles is megszabadult a szokásos flanelingjétől, s megint Derek egyik pólója volt rajta. A férfi érezte, hogy a fiúnak melege van, s arra gondolt, legszívesebben másnap ezt a pólót venné fel, csak hogy érezze magán Stiles illatát. De ez túl bizarr lett volna, s ő mindenképp el akarta kerülni, hogy a fiút zavarba hozza. Noha Stiles jól láthatóan nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy Derek mennyire jön zavarba, amikor ő a szívószállal az utolsó cseppeket szürcsöli ki hangosan a pohárból. Nem a hang, hanem az, ahogyan a szájával csücsörít, ahogyan a melegtől kipirult arca behorpad, amit szívja a levegőt az üveg aljáról...  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte Derek, aztán arra gondolt, hogy Stileson kívül nem is akar emlékezni semmire. Bűntudatának kéne lennie ezért? Talán igen. Talán az lenne a helyes, ha szomjazna az igazságra, a megoldásra, a rejtély kulcsának a megtalálására. De az egyetlen dolog, ami az eszébe jutott, hogyan olthatná a szomját az, ha lecsókolhatná Stiles ajkáról az émelyítően édes ital maradékát.  
  
– Holnap éjjel telihold lesz – csúszott ki a száján. Stiles kérdőn nézett rá, közben meghozták a gőzölgő curryt.  
  
– Mennyire rossz? – tapogatózott a fiú.  
  
– Igazából nem annyira vészes, mint ahogy...  
  
– Mint ahogy én gondolom? – vigyorodott el Stiles.  
  
– Igen. – Derek is engedélyezett maga számára egy halvány mosolyt. – Nem foglak széttépni.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem tartok tőle. – Stiles megfújta a villájára tett forró csirkefalatot.  
  
– Nem?  
  
– Nem.  
  
Derek a tányérját bámulta, és nem tudott dönteni, hogy melyik pirított zöldséggel kezdje.  
  
– Kicsit nehéz... nem átalakulni – folytatta. – Könnyebb, ha nem kell végig teljesen embernek maradnom.  
  
– Úgy érted, ha látszik a... az agyarad és szőrös az arcod? – Stiles olyan könnyedén csevegett a témáról, mintha csak a legújabb mozifilmről beszélnének, s ettől lassan valahogy Derek is felengedett.  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Oké, engem nem zavar, sőt... szerintem nagyon vagány.  
  
Derek rövid, száraz nevetést hallatott, Stiles pedig rosszallóan ráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Most tényleg! Komolyan mondom. Persze, ha nem szeretnéd, hogy holnap éjjel veled legyek...  
  
– De – vágta rá a férfi azonnal. – Mármint, szóval... igen. Ha nem akarsz máshol lenni...  
  
– Hol máshol? – csóválta Stiles bosszúsan a fejét.  
  
– Oké.  
  
– Akkor jó – mondta Stiles, és rákacsintott Derekre. Ez ma már másodjára történt, és Dereket ezúttal is mélységesen zavarba hozta vele. Zavarba is, meg...  
  
A fiú kiskutya szemekkel bámult rá – valószínűleg észrevette a férfi csodálkozását, s most úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra megijedt attól, amit csinált. Vagy _Derektől_. Vagy _kettejüktől_.  
  
– Igen, jó – mondta Derek, és még egyszer rámosolygott a fiúra. Nem értette magát, hogy miért csinálja ezt, de egyszerűen úgy érezte, képtelen _nem_ _csinálni_. Rettentő hülye érzés volt. Próbált visszaemlékezni, hogyan kell flörtölni, de mindegyre csak Paige jutott eszébe, Stilesszal pedig nem csinálhatja azt, amit Paige-dzsel, és egyébként is, Paige belehalt abba, hogy Derek szerette.  
  
– Csak zöldséget eszel? – kérdezte Stiles, miután pár percig néma csendben ültek, csak az étterem többi sarkából érkező sustorgást hallgatva.  
  
– Hm? Igen.  
  
– Váó! Vega vérfarkas vagy?  
  
– Nem – nevetett fel Derek. – Csak... kedvet kaptam ehhez a padlizsános izéhez. Azt hiszem, padlizsán. Vagy paprika.  
  
– Jól néz ki – nyelt egyet Stiles.  
  
– Mhm – válaszolt Derek csukott szájjal, míg egy újabb falat sült zöldséget rágott meg.  
  
– Megkóstolhatom? – kérdezte Stiles még egy rövid szünet után.  
  
– Ó. Oké – bólintott Derek, aztán végignézte, ahogy Stiles belenyúl a tányérjába, és kivesz egy darab szaftos, sült paradicsomot a tányér közepéről, majd a szájába veszi a villát, és bekapja.  
  
– Nagyon finom. – Stiles megnyalta a villáját, hogy a maradékot is eltávolítsa, aztán elpirult és a saját tányérját kezdte bámulni.  
  
Derek egy szót sem szólt, csak nyelt egyet, és a pohár után nyúlt, hogy kortyoljon egy kis vizet.  
  
Egy-két perc telt el így, Stiles a maradék ételt tömte magába, közben a föl-le úszkáló színpompás halakat figyelte. Derek a vacsorájára koncentrált, ami valóban nagyon finom volt, s örült, hogy Stilesnak is láthatóan ízlik a fogás.  
  
– Kérhetek még egy falatot? – szólalt meg hirtelen a fiú.  
  
– Ööö... persze – mondta Derek, s meglepetten látta, hogy Stiles pupillái kitágultak, s a tekintete fátyolossá vált. Ugyanakkor a szívverése is felgyorsult; a férfit már zavarta, annyira hangos volt.  
  
– Adnál a _te_ villáddal? – kérdezte Stiles. Hangja rekedt volt, mintha kiszáradt volna a torka.  
  
– H-hogy?  
  
– A... a te villáddal – Stiles hangja lehalkult, és furcsán elvékonyodott. Most már teljesen vörös volt az arca, egészen a nyakáig, nagy foltokban elpirult, s lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Ó – mondta Derek, és automatikusan, gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett. Kicsit remegett a keze, ahogy odanyújtotta Stilesnak a villát, aki bekapta, és leette róla a falatot. Senki sem láthatta meg őket, mert az asztal előtti, terebélyes trópusi növény teljesen eltakarta őket a kíváncsi szemek elől. _Mint egy szerelmi fészek_ , villant át Derek agyán, de aztán már csak arra tudott koncentrálni, ahogy Stiles a villa végét szopogatja. A férfi akaratlanul halkan felnyögött, és sejtette, hogy a fiú meghallotta.  
  
– Köszi – mondta Stiles egyszerűen, Derekre nézett, egyenesen a szemébe, nagy, csodálkozó, rajongó aranybarna tekintettel, s a férfi tudta, hogy most már visszavonhatatlanul átlépett egy határt.

 

  
  
Hazafelé Stiles a Star Warsról mesélt Dereknek, aztán a Star Trekről, végül egy harmadik sorozatról, aminek a férfi még soha nem hallotta a nevét. Hálás volt a fecsegéséért. Fáradtság nehezedett a vállára, de nem volt álmos; sőt, soha nem érezte még magát éberebbnek, mint ezen az estébe forduló késő délutánon.  
  
Becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, s ahogy Derek megfordult, ott találta maga előtt Stilest. A fiú közelebb lépett hozzá, és gyengéden megfogta a karját. Derek lenézett rá, aztán vissza Stiles csillogó szemébe, aki óvatosan, bátortalanul a férfi arcához emelte a kezét. Megérintette a borostáját, s Derek egy pillanatra megremegett, annyira elszokott attól, hogy bárki is szeretettel megcirógassa.  
  
– Szúrós – mondta Stiles, s idétlenül felnevetett, de a következő pillanatban elnémult, mint aki szégyelli magát ezért a megjegyzésért.  
  
– Igen – mondta Derek.  
  
– Aha – mondta Stiles, és egyik lábáról a másikra átbillenve, előre-hátra ringatta magát.  
  
Derek a hüvelykujjával finoman megsimogatta a fiú arcát, aztán a tenyerébe vette, és maga felé fordította, hogy Stiles ne kerülhesse el a tekintetét. A fiú lágyan megérintette Derek kezét, aki ezután egy erős mozdulattal magához húzta őt, átkarolva a csípőjét. Felemelte a fiú állát, és lassan, puhán megcsókolta. A csók rövid volt, ártatlan, éppen csak hogy érintették egymást. Derek, amint kicsit elhúzódott, látta Stiles behunyt szemét, telt, piros, hívogató, félig elnyílt ajkait. Megcirógatta a tarkóját, a nyakát, mire a fiú hangosan felnyögött. Ezután belemarkolt a hajába, s újra megcsókolta, most hosszabban és mélyen, egészen addig, míg mindkettejük lélegzete el nem akadt, s a fiú Derek nevét zihálta. Ekkor Derek megfordult és az ajtóhoz nyomta Stilest, csuklóját a feje fölött a fához szorítva. Egy pillanatra megállt, a fiúra nézett, aki saját, vöröslő alsóajkába harapott, aztán megint Derek nevét nyöszörögte, s azt, hogy: „Még!”  
  



	10. X.

**X.**

 

 

 

 

  
_Stiles illata..._  
  
Stiles illata, bőre lágysága, leheletének melege... Derek magába akarta szívni a fiú teljes lényét. Stiles szíve vadul vert, Derek hallotta és érezte a pulzusát, nem csak a dobhártyáján, hanem mélyen a zsigereiben, a gyomrában, egész bensőjében. Mintha egyszerre dobbant volna az övével, mintha mindkettejük teste azt akarta volna, hogy táncra perdüljenek egymás karjaiban, arra az ősi ritmusra, amit a vér diktál. Belecsókolt a fülébe. A fiú teste íjként feszült meg, önkéntelen mozdulattal odapréselte magát Derekhez, aki érezte már ennyitől is keményen felágaskodó férfiasságát. De ha innen nem is tudta volna, mennyire kívánja őt, mindent elárult volna Stiles zihálása, kipirult arca, és az, ahogyan felkínálta neki magát. Derek szája lejjebb vándorolt; a fiú nyaka bársonyosan puha volt, teli lüktető élettel, ereiben a vér forró vörösével.  
  
_Akarja..._  
  
Eleresztette a fiú csuklóját, aki azonnal vadul belekapaszkodott Derek hátába, majdnem letépve róla a ruhát, a másik kezével pedig a hajába markolt, s így irányította a torka felé. Egyik lábát fölemelte, s átkulcsolta vele a férfi derekát, oly’ szorosan magához húzta, hogy most Dereken volt a sor, hogy hangosan felnyögjön. Stiles minden porcikája azt üzente neki, hogy jöjjön, szeresse, rombolja le, aztán építse fel újra. Mintha mindketten hazatértek volna, annyira egyszerűvé és egyértelművé vált minden. Fájdalom, szomorúság és magány – mintha soha nem léteztek volna többé Derek számára. Mintha már rég megkapta volna a legnagyobb ajándékot, ami csak vár rá ebben a létben, de ő csak most bontotta ki, mert most volt itt az ideje, és most volt rá a legnagyobb szüksége. Mint ahogy Stilesnak is. Semmi sem hasonlított ahhoz, amit most érzett. Talán csak amikor Paige... de akkor még mindketten túl fiatalok voltak. Aztán Paige is eltűnt, kitörlődött az elméjéből, s nem maradt már más, csak Stiles. Stiles íze, vonagló teste, lélegzete, lelke. Élete.  
  
_És csak az enyém..._  
  
Belemélyesztette a fogát a lágy, fehér bőrbe. Várt egy pillanatot, de Stiles nem állította meg, csak halkan nyöszörögve könyörgött ennél is többért. Derek már félig átalakult, gyilkos agyarak nyúltak hosszúra a szájában, de ő nem hagyta abba. Még akkor sem, mikor megérezte a kiserkenő vér fémes ízét. Lenyalta az apró, karmazsin cseppeket, majd éles karmokkal szakította szét a fiú pólóját, és a vállába harapott. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy túl messzire ment. Stiles felüvöltött fájdalmában, Derek pedig szinte ijedten húzódott hátra.  
  
Stiles a vállát tapogatta. A szeme könnybe lábadt, arca eltorzult a kíntól, aztán Derekre nézett, s meglátta a tekintetében a rémült önvádat.  
  
– Derek... oké, úristen... semmi baj! – felszisszent, amint megpróbálta visszahúzni a vállára az ingét. Megpillantotta a vért az ujjain, s szédelegni kezdett. – Minden oké. Derek. Derek, kérlek, ne nézz így rám, oké? Derek!  
  
Felkiáltott, mikor a férfi egy szó nélkül bement a szobába. Stiles nem bírt mozdulni, nem a fájdalomtól, hanem a váratlan sokktól, amit érzett, mikor Derek csak így faképnél hagyta.  
  
– A francba – szitkozódott.  
  
Hamarosan azonban a férfi visszatért, s Stiles megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel – már-már azt hitte, Derek megharagudott rá, vagy ami még rosszabb, saját magára. Annyira, hogy most csak fogja magát, és elfut egy probléma elől. Ami annyira jellemző lenne _rá_. Stiles nem tudta, hogy miért gondolja ezt róla, de valami a lelke mélyén azt súgta, hogy történt már ilyesmi velük. Egyszer-kétszer.  
  
Derek jódot és kötszert hozott. Nem szólt egy árva szót sem, csak kérdőn Stilesra emelte a tekintetét, aki bólintott egyet, s Derek erre óvatosan kitisztította a fiú sebét.  
  
– Kicsit csípni fog – mondta Derek, miután mindketten helyet foglaltak a konyhaasztal előtt. – Úgy hallottam legalábbis másoktól.  
  
– Nem kell velem hímes tojásként... – Stiles felnyögött, mikor a férfi hozzáért a vattával, de elhatározta, hogy hősiesen fog tűrni a továbbiakban. Nem értette, miért tartja szokatlannak ezt a gondoskodást. Aztán eszébe jutott valami. Egyszer... régen? Ki tudja, mi a régen, hiszen, még mindig nem biztos benne, mi az, ami két hónapja történt, és mi az, ami két éve. Talán nem volt az _annyira_ régen. Derek megsebesítette. Az is valami csók lehetett – ez a gondolat egészen felvillanyozta Stilest: hogy _régebben is csókolóztak_ –, és Derek annyira a saját maga megvetésével és az önváddal volt elfoglalva, hogy mondhatni futólépésben hagyta el a helyszínt. Még bocsánatot sem kért, noha Stiles tudta, hogy őszintén bánja, és csak másnap – _másnap!_ – hívta fel. A hangja halk volt és rekedt, nem volt valami vérfarkasos, ami azt illeti. De Stiles tudta, hogy Derektől ez is óriási lépés. Felhívni valakit, csak azért, hogy megkérdezze, _hogy van_. Még ha a szerelméről is van szó. Legalábbis Stiles remélte, hogy szereti. Tökéletlenül és néha félve, szinte minden romantikától mentesen, olykor túl birtoklón, máskor eltávolodva és bezárkózva a saját világába, de _úgy, ahogy csak Derek képes szeretni őt_ , és senki, de senki más. És ez a legnagyobb és legjobb kaland. Azért hazudna, ha azt mondaná, hogy nem esett akkor rosszul neki a férfi nemtörődömsége, de azután, hogy felhívta, eljött hozzá – sőt, már ott állt az ablaka alatt, arra várva, hogy Stiles beengedje. Aztán veszekedtek. Bár Derekkel ritkán lehetett _normálisan_ veszekedni... Vagy csak csípősen gúnyolódott, vagy valahogy, mint akkor is, túlságosan magába roskadt, és Stiles annyira megszánta, hogy képtelen volt egy fél percnél tovább kiabálni rá. Derek bocsánatot kért. Megint csókolóztak. Stiles Derek ölébe fészkelte magát, arcát a férfi borostájához dörzsölte. Mindig szúrós volt. Mint a tekintete, mint a modora, mint mindene...  
  
– Bocsánat – mondta Derek, kizökkentve Stilest merengéséből. A fiú vállára tette a kezét, s ahogy az erek feketén lüktetni kezdtek a férfi karján, a fájdalom egy pillanat alatt kiszökött a sebből. Néha annyira ironikusnak tűnt Derek számára, hogy majdnem mindenkitől el tudja venni a fájdalmat, csak éppen saját magától nem. De most nem is bánta. – Nem akartam.  
  
– Semmi baj. Tényleg.  
  
A vérfarkas nem nézett a szemébe.  
  
– Úgy érzem magam, mintha a Twilightban szerepelnék – vigyorodott el Stiles. – Tök gáz.  
  
Derek kérdő pillantást vetett rá, de Stiles csak egy fejcsóválással felelt.  
  
– Persze, nem ismered. Egy sztori, amiben egy lány egy vámpírral jár, és olyan béna, hogy örökké megvágja magát, meg eltaknyol, és akkor ömlik belőle a vér, és így tovább... a vámpír meg bekötögeti a kezét, de persze ez nem könnyű a srácnak, mert... – Elharapta a mondat végét.  
  
– Ez így nem fog menni, Stiles – mondta csendesen Derek.  
  
– Ho-hogy érted? Mi nem fog menni? – kérdezte Stiles, és balsejtelem kezdte gyötörni. – Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy... – emelte fel a hangját.  
  
– Holnap telihold.  
  
– Ó, vágom – mondta Stiles csendesen. – De nem lesz semmi baj. Hiszen azt mondtad. _Én_ meg _tudom_.  
  
– Nem – mondta Derek, miközben kötszert és ragtapaszt tett a kitisztított sebre. Szünetet tartott, és Stiles látta rajta, hogy nehezére esik kipréselnie magából a szavakat. – Ez nem csak a telihold, Stiles. Ez _én_ vagyok.  
  
– Nem értem.  
  
– A teliholdtól valóban... nem vagyok valami jól – mondta Derek óvatosan. – De megtanultam már kontrollálni... mindent. – Még erősebben rögzítette a gézt, aztán megszemlélte a munkáját, s végül így folytatta:  
  
– Jobban szeretek egyedül lenni olyankor, vagy... csak más vérfarkasok társaságában. Könnyebb úgy.  
  
– Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy menjek el innen holnap estére? – kérdezte Stiles ingerülten. – Derek, nem bántottál, értsd már meg! Én akartam... Annyira hülyén érzem magam.  
  
Derek ki akarta mondani. Isten a tanúja rá, hogy annyira szívesen a fiúra ripakodott volna, hogy: „Igen, pontosan azt akarom, hogy menj el inkább, eltaláltad”, de képtelen volt megtenni. Mert a teste nem akarta. S talán a szíve sem.  
  
– Várj. – Stiles mindkét tenyerét felemelte, a szája reszketett, ahogy kimondta a szavakat. – Derek, ne csináld ezt. Ne tény úgy, mintha az, ami köztünk van, valami rossz dolog lenne. Csak ne. Oké? Ne. Ne és ne, mert...  
  
– Nem rossz dolog. – Egyszerre volt nehéz és könnyű kimondania ezt. Könnyű volt, mert _akarta_ a fiút, és borzalmasan nehéz, mert nem akarta, hogy a fiú _őt_ akarja. Akarjon valaki mást, csak ne őt. Valakit, aki tényleg boldoggá tudja tenni. Valakit, aki nem úgy ébred minden reggel, hogy azon morog, hogy bár többé ne kellene felkelnie, és nem úgy fekszik, hogy reméli, álmában talán véget ér az élete. Valakit, aki nem hallgat, amikor beszélni kéne fontos dolgokról, valakit, aki tudja, hogyan kell gyengédnek lenni, valakit, aki nem keseredett meg.  
  
– Nem _ez_ a rossz... – Nem tudta, hogyan mondja el, de Stiles mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban.  
  
– Azt gondolod, hogy _te_ vagy a rossz. – Nem kérdés volt. Stiles felpattant ültéből, és megállt Derek előtt. Törékenynek tűnt, de egy cseppet sem gyengének. Hangja lágyan csengett:  
  
– Derek. Mi... mi már jártunk együtt... nem tudom... nem tudom, mikor... mióta. Egy ideje. Még _ez_ előtt. – Széttárta a karját. – Emlékszem rá. Te is emlékszel? – kérdezte a fiú reménykedve.  
  
A vérfarkas nem válaszolt, csak bámulta Stilest, aki még egy lépést tett feléje.  
  
– Mi jó csapat vagyunk, Derek. Mi... már csókolóztunk azelőtt. A-azt hiszem. Mi sétáltunk egyszer egy erdőben, csak aztán... Tényleg nem ugrik be?  
  
Derek mintha leblokkolt volna, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Stiles előtte toporgott, elszakadt pólójának a sarkát gyűrögette.  
  
– Már megint... – A fiú szeme kivörösödött, tekintete fátyolossá vált, s Derek a zsigereiben érezte egyre növekvő fájdalmát. – Miért nehezíted meg ennyire? Miért? Már megint... – Stiles dühösen megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Megint? – Ennyi tellett Derektől. Csak ez az egyetlen kérdés.  
  
– Igen, volt már, hogy nem tudtál uralkodni magadon, és... de látod, itt vagyok, semmi baj, és...  
  
– Micsoda? – Derek felkelt a székről, és megragadta Stiles karját.  
  
– Ez nem számít, Derek.  
  
– De...  
  
– De _nem_. Tudom, hogy öltél embert, és nem önvédelemből.  
  
Derek hirtelen elhúzódott mellőle, mint akit megcsípett valami.  
  
– És tudom, hogy eltökélt szándékod, hogy egy életen át vezekelj emiatt. Hogy mindent úgy intézz, hogy nehogy sikerüljön bármi is. Hogy nehogy szeretned kelljen. – Stiles tekintete most sötét volt és puha, mint egy nyári éjszaka, de mély, mint egy feneketlen kút, s Derek úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább állni. – Újra és újra itt tartunk. Emlékszem. Már százszor végigjátszottuk ezt. Régen. _Akkor_. De mondok neked valamit. Nem te vagy ebben a szobában az egyetlen gyilkos. Mert egyre több mindenre emlékszem; olyan dolgokra, amiket még kimondani sem merek.  
  
Hangja rekedt volt, és kezdett elmosódottá válni, ahogy a könnyeit nyeldeste.  
  
– Megforgattam egy kardot a legjobb barátomban. Érted? A legjobb barátomban! És nem tudom, hogyan lehetek még szabadlábon. És csak annyit tudok, hogy szerinted egy gyilkosnak nem jár más, csak örök boldogtalanság és magány, és ezzel azt mondod ki, hogy nekem is csak ez jár, és hogy nem lehetünk együtt, csak azért, mert neked fontosabb a saját félelmed attól, hogy _talán_ majd bántani fogsz, és _talán_ majd elrontasz mindent, mint az, hogy együtt legyünk és szeressük egymást. Miért? – Felkiáltott. – Miért teszed ezt ennyire bonyolulttá? _Én_ is félek. Mindenki fél, Derek, nem csak te!  
  
Elcsuklott a hangja. Derek még mindig némán állt ott, földbe gyökerezett lábakkal, s csak nézte és nézte a síró Stilest, mint a valóság egyetlen biztos pontját.  
  
– Lehet, hogy igazad van – folytatta a fiú; már alig lehetett kivenni, hogy mit mond. – Talán tényleg nem lesz ez így jó. Talán, valóban jobb lesz, ha...  
  
Pár pillanatig habozott még, reszketve tétovázott, a keze remegve kapaszkodott ruhája szélébe, mintha attól remélne támaszt, aztán lassan megfordult, és kiment az ajtón. Nem csukta be maga mögött, csak hagyta, hogy behajtódjon, hogy Derek _lássa_ , amint elmegy. A férfi hallotta, ahogy Stiles becsapja Parrish ajtaját, aztán néma csönd telepedett a lakásra. Még mindig nem bírt megmozdulni, aztán nehézkesen elindult az ajtó felé. Semmit sem hallott a szomszédból, nem hallotta Stiles szipogását sem, semmit, csak a kegyetlen, dermesztő némaságot.  
  
 „Nem akarlak bántani. Csak értsd meg, kérlek, én nem... nekem ez nem...”  
  
Visszafordult, és az ágyához ment. Leírhatatlanul fáradt volt. Ostobának és tehetetlennek érezte magát, és egyszerre nagyon fiatalnak. Soha nem vallotta be senkinek, de élete minden napján ólomsúlyként telepedett rá, hogy túl hamar kellett felnőnie. Ezen az sem segített, ha Laura vele volt, mert hiába volt a nővére idősebb nála, Derek mindig saját magára testálta a felelősséget, még akkor is, ha talán nem is volt erre szükség. Tudta, hogy át kellene mennie Stileshoz. Át _akart_ menni hozzá. Megmondani neki, hogy emlékszik arra, hogy szerették egymást, és arra még jobban, hogy most is szereti. De Stiles ennél többet és jobbat érdemelne. Nem egy földönfutót, aki egyszerre akarja magához szorítani és eltaszítani. Aki annyi börtönbe volt már bezárva, hogy már saját magának is kreált egyet, és még kulcs sincs hozzá.  
  
Tekintete az asztalra tévedt. Ott volt a sakktábla, mert úgy tervezték, tovább játszanak, de... Ekkor meghallotta a zokogást a szomszédból. Valami össze akart törni benne, hogy kiömöljön belőle a szomorúság árja, és elmosson mindent, de ő nem engedte, hogy összetörjön. Bárcsak befoghatná a fülét. Bárcsak tudná, hogy mit tett Stilesszal, amiről a fiú nem akar beszélni, de egyre bizonygatja, hogy nem lényeges, és hogy _nem történt semmi_. Ez mindennél világosabban megmutatja, hogy igenis történt valami, és Derek mindent inkább akart volna, mintsem egy olyan kapcsolatot nyújtani valakinek, akit szeret, amiben szinte mindennapos a félelem attól, hogy ő megsebzi a másikat. A vadállathoz egy másik vadállat való, de leginkább senki.  
  
Véget nem érő veszekedések jutottak az eszébe. Harcok, amelyeket vívtak egymással, és úgy tűnt, hogy soha nem lesz béke, csak fegyverszünet, míg újra ki nem tör a háború. Leginkább arról szólt az egész, hogy Derek nem hitte el, hogy Stiles szereti őt, később arról, hogy nem akarta, hogy Stiles szeresse őt, aztán meg arról, hogy Stilesnak elege volt az állandó csatározásokból, és nem értette Dereket. Nem érthette, mert többnyire Derek sem értette magát, mivel nem értette az embereket, nem értette a szerelmet, amit nem tudott megkülönböztetni attól, hogy valaki csak ki akarja használni őt, és ami túl zavaros, komplikált és érhetetlen volt a számára. „Járni” egyszerű valakivel, s olyan könnyű felkelteni valakinek az érdeklődését, mert a legtöbbször elég egy átható pillantás, egy széles mosoly, egy széles váll, és mindenki őt akarja.  
  
Egészen addig, míg jobban meg nem ismerik. Talán csak addig, míg meg nem szólal, és ki nem derül, hogy nem ő a herceg, fehér lovon. Addig, míg ki nem derül róla, hogy nem változik át kedves és elbűvölő lovaggá, addig, míg rájönnek, hogy őt _nem lehet megmenteni_. Vagyis meglehetősen korán.  
  
Stiles más volt. Ő nagyon utálta kezdettől fogva. Annak látta, ami, és nem valami illúziót, amit elképzelt a vonzó külső mögé. Nem bízott benne az elején, éppen ezért nem is csalódott benne. Nem várt tőle tökéletességet, ami azt illeti, még jót sem, de emellett rettenetesen irritálta Dereket, annyira, hogy orrba verte volna. Meg is tette néhányszor. Az izgágasága, a mindentudása, hogy mindenhol ott volt, rosszkor, rossz helyen, jókor és váratlanul; hogy szemtelen volt, hogy félt tőle, de soha nem volt gyáva, hogy soha nem hízelgett neki, de sohasem hagyta cserben. Ezek voltak a döntő momentumok. Meg az idő, igen, az idő volt a legnagyobb szövetségesük, és Stiles kérlelhetetlen, eltaposhatatlan kitartása. Előbb-utóbb mindenki magára hagyta őt egyszer, kivéve a fiút. Derek csak annyit vett észre, hogy már nem bánja, ha Stiles hozzáér, noha soha senkinek sem engedte ezt meg, anélkül, hogy beleegyezett volna. Aztán már kívánta az érintéseket. Később már fiú is kívánta az _övét_.  
  
Nem emlékezett többre, de most ez is bőven sok volt. Milyen egyszerűek voltak itt a dolgok. A közös reggelek, az együtt töltött esték. Derek keserűen bánta, hogy nem beszéltek többet, hogy konok zárkózottsága volt a legnagyobb gátja annak, hogy még jobban megismerjék egymást. _Újra_.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
Nem tudta volna megmondani hány perc telt azóta, hogy a fiú otthagyta. Az is lehet, hogy már egy óra. Nem tudta, mitévő legyen, de azt már biztosan tudta, hogy nem maradhat csak úgy itt. Megfeszítetten próbált visszaemlékezni, mi történhetett köztük konkrétan, mit tett vele, ami _nem számít_. Dereknek nagyon is számított. Kiment a folyosóra. Parrish ajtaja mögött ismét csend honolt, s ő lassan belépett az előszobába. Odakint már besötétedett, ám Stiles nem gyújtott villanyt. Sehol nem látta, de aztán szöszmötölést hallott a fürdőszobából; a fiú lehúzta a vécét, majd kezet mosott, de utána sem jött ki. Derek csak várt ott, s minden pillanattal egyre elveszettebbnek érezte magát. Amilyen határozott és magabiztos volt, ha harcolnia kellett, ha test test ellen küzdenie, annyira ügyetlennek érezte magát most. Elhatározta, hogy semmi nem mond, csak odamegy a fiúhoz, egészen közel hozzá, és...  
  
Körülfogta és szorongatta a szürke éjszaka. Stiles még mindig nem jött ki, s Derek nem akart csak úgy berontani hozzá. Végül megsemmisülten távozott, s szinte remélte, hogy a fiú meg sem hallotta, hogy ott járt. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, nekidőlt a száraz, konokul kemény deszkának, és az üres, Stiles nélkül elhagyatottnak tűnő lakását bámulta. Töltött magának egy pohár vizet, hideg tisztasága elixírként csúszott le kiszáradt torkán, mintha Derek akarata ellenére is élettel akarná feltölteni. Ebben a pillanatban halk nyikorgással újra nyílt az ajtó, s Stiles karcsú alakja közeledett feléje a félhomályban. Könnyek és izzadság sós, bánatos szagát érezte rajta, s azt a gyötrelmes fáradtságot, ami Derek gerincén is kúszott egyre feljebb.  
  
„Jobbat érdemelsz, Stiles. Nézd, még csak be sem mentem hozzád. Újra meg újra elárullak majd.”  
  
A fiú odalépett hozzá, egy szót sem szólt, csak megállt előtte, mint aki vár valamire. Derekre hirtelen páni félelem tört rá, hogy megint elront valamit, mert valami olyasmit fog tenni – vagy éppen nem tenni, s az talán még rosszabb –, amivel elronthat mindent. Eszébe jutottak vitriolos megjegyzései, amit tett a fiúra, amikor az elmondta neki, hogy szereti. Igen, ez _ő_. Ez Derek Hale. Akinek nem kell senki, mert hiába is lenne szüksége valakire, ugyan kinek is kellene _ő_ pár napnál tovább. Közelebb ment Stileshoz, aki felemelte a tekintetét, és a szemébe nézett.  
  
Nem tehetett róla, de meg kellett simítania az arcát. Lágyan érintette meg, mintha attól félne, hogy szertefoszlik az előtte álló tünemény. Aztán óvatosan átkarolta és magához vonta a fiút, aki nem húzódott el tőle. A nyaka hajlatán érezte leheletét, ami finoman, hűvösen cirógatta. Örökké tudta volna így tartani, míg bele nem zuhannak egy álomba, ahol nincs senki más, egyedül csak ők ketten.  



	11. XI.

**XI.**

 

 

 

 

– Bocsáss meg. – Stiles hangja halk és fojtott volt, ahogy Derek pulóverébe motyogott. – Ez az egész... biztosan nem értetted egy szavam sem, én meg teljesen úgy viselkedtem, mint valami drámakirálynő és igazságtalan voltam veled. Nem kellett volna ilyeneket a fejedhez vágnom. Ó, Istenem!  
  
– Nem... – kezdte Derek. Küszködött a szavakkal, és remélte, hogy legalább most az egyszer nem hagyják őt cserben. Megsimogatta a fiú hátát, aki erre még szorosabban ölelte át. – Nem kell bocsánatot kérned. Igazad van. Azt hiszem...  
  
Érezte, ahogy Stiles megcsóválja a fejét.  
  
– Én csak...  
  
A fiú felnézett rá, Derek látta, hogy megint könnyes a szeme. Legszívesebben felpofozta volna saját magát, ha az segített volna bármit is bármelyikükön.  
  
– Szemétség volt, amiket mondtam, Derek, és nem... – Elcsuklott a hangja.  
  
– Emlékszem, Stiles, hogy együtt voltunk. – Meglepődött, mikor meglátta, hogy Stiles elmosolyodik, sőt, felragyog a tekintete. – De...  
  
Elhallgatott. Folytatta volna azzal, hogy tudja, hogy nem voltak ők ketten _jó csapat_ , de ekkor a fiú gyengéden végigsimított a tarkóján. Forró, sós illatú cseppek peregtek le az arcán, Derek érezte, hogy nedves lesz tőle a pólója, ott ahol Stiles feje megpihent rajta.  
  
Nem kellett volna azt mondania, hogy: _de_...  
  
– Én is emlékszem, hogy...  
  
_Hogy szerettük egymást. Most is szeretlek._  
  
– Emlékszem, hogy...  
  
_Hogy nem vagyunk egymáshoz valók. Mert nem elég a szerelem. A szerelem gyenge a múlthoz, a hétköznapokhoz és a halálhoz képest. Nem akarlak összetörni. Haragudtál rám, és kiabáltunk; megkérdezted, hogy azt akarom-e, hogy elmenj, mert nem tudsz mit kezdeni velem. Hogy mindent megpróbáltál, de én nem engedlek közel magamhoz, és ezért már nem tudod, mit kéne tenned._  
  
– Az első randink volt, ott... az erdőben. – Keze feljebb vándorolt a fiú hátán, most már a nyakát cirógatta, óvatosan, le-fel haladva a csigolyákon.  – Nagyon jó volt. Mutattam neked egy öreg tölgyfa szerteágazó gyökeréből készített házat, amit menedéknek építettem egyszer, még gyerekkoromban.  
  
Nyelt egyet, és képtelen volt tovább folytatni.  
  
_Elhagytalak. Mert akkor így láttam jónak. Számodra._  
  
– Úgy érzem, rád erőltetem magam – suttogta Stiles Derek nyakának. – Hogy túl erőszakos vagyok veled. Túl sokat akarok, mert nincs türelmem, és _egészen_ , teljesen téged akarlak. Kérlek, ne haragudj rám. Nem szeretném, hogy azt hidd, ki akarlak sajátítani, vagy hogy mindig annak kell történnie, amit én fundálok ki. Tudom, hogy mindkettőnknek más a tempója, és… nem adok neked elég időt, hogy…  
  
– Azt gondolod, hogy én nem szeretnék… – Még annak a puszta gondolata is fájdalmas volt Derek számára, hogy Stiles azt hiheti róla, hogy ő csak eltűri a fiút maga mellett. – Hogy csak azért vagyok veled, mert…  
  
Kereste a megfelelő szavakat.  
  
– Stiles, hát nem tartasz annyira arrogánsnak és önzőnek, hogy feltételezd, hogy elsősorban azért vagyok veled, mert ez nekem is jól esik? Mi van, ha csak és kizárólag az érdekel engem, hogy _nekem_ mi a jó?  
  
Kihallotta a mosolyt a fiú hangjában, mikor az felelt neki.  
  
– Mi van, ha ezt nem hiszem el?  
  
A feszültséget és a nyomasztó terhet mintha valami lassan leemelte volna Derek válláról. Rettegett, hogy veszekedést fog provokálni, mert valahogy úgy emlékezett vissza addigi életére, mint véget nem érő indulat, harc és küzdelem telítette évtizedekre, amikor, ha nem éppen egy külső ellenség támadta, akkor szüntelen csak azzal kellett szembenéznie, hogy senkinek sem elég jó, vagy mindenki, akit csak útjába sodort a sors, akit barátjának vélt, egyszerűen fel akarja őt használni valami magasztos cél érdekében. Hol a testét, hol az erejét, hol az alfaságát. Már emlékezett halványan, hogy valaha alfa volt, noha mai szemmel nézve ez alig volt hihető a számára. Tudta, hogy megölt valakit érte – tudta, hogy ezzel újabb gyilkosság feketíti tovább a szívét –, aztán látta magát, amint egy fiú arra kényszeríti őt, hogy megharapjon egy öregembert, hogy ez által az illető meggyógyuljon és erős, de vérszomjas vérfarkassá váljon. Mindkettejüket gonosznak érezte, emlékeiben ott rémlett a kegyetlenség keserű, fullasztó szaga, ami facsarta az orrát, míg tehetetlenül vergődött az erős kezek között. A fiú Stiles barátja volt, Derek többször megmentette az életét a biztos haláltól, s ő volt az, akinek a tetoválást készítette; és Derek most semmit sem értett, hogy miért és hogyan tehette vele mégis ezeket. Mi van, ha mégis hiba, hogy szereti Stilest, mi van, ha a fiú most még nem árulja el, de majd el fogja… olyan könnyedén, ahogy a barátja? És miért van az, hogy mindennek ellenére akarja őt, és az életét is odaadná érte? Viszont Stiles ölte meg Scottot... Ha _ő_ tette. Ha _valóban_ megölte. Derek képtelen volt elhinni a fiúról, hogy tudna gyilkolni. Mindig _kiszagolta_ a gyilkosokat. De mi van, ha tényleg megtette? És ha azért csinálta, amit Scott Derekkel művelt?  
  
– Fáradt vagyok. Biztosan te is az lehetsz. Menjünk... aludni – mondta Derek egyszerűen.  
  
– Mmm... igazad van – dünnyögte Stiles még mindig szorosan átölelve a férfit. – Azt hittem, azt fogod mondani, hogy feküdjünk le, erre én azt mondhattam volna, hogy „hú, de jó, naná!”, és akkor te...  
  
– Igen, először azt akartam mondani, de nem akartam neked esélyt adni egy poénra – mosolyodott el halványan Derek, és elengedte a fiút.  
  
– Szóval nem akarsz velem lefeküdni? – kérdezte Stiles félig komolyan felháborodva.  
  
– Egyelőre aludni szeretnék. – Derek egészen megkönnyebbült, annyira kellemesen, és számára újszerűen, békésen hétköznapivá vált minden. Stiles nem akarja elhagyni, mert Derek nem hajlandó letámadni őt, mint ahogy azért sem akarja, mert éppenséggel az előbb letámadta. Mert nem hagyta el azután sem, mikor régen veszekedtek, és szörnyű dolgokat vágtak egymás fejéhez, mert ő és Stiles _egy család_ , és összetartoznak Valami módon most már egészen biztos volt ebben.  
  
Odament az ágyhoz, leült a szélére, és ledobta magáról a cipőjét, majd kibújt a dzsekijéből is. Stiles ott maradt, ahol az előbb álltak, nem lépett oda hozzá, csak egyhelyben toporogva nézte a férfit, mintha várna valamire. Nagy, aranyszín szemei reménykedtek, egyszerre kértek és követeltek; kezével zavartan a nyakát dörzsölte.  
  
– Aludnál velem? – kérdezte Derek, Stiles pedig egyből odarohant hozzá, mint akit puskából lőttek ki. Mikor odaért, lelassított, hogy rá ne essen Derekre, aki elnevette magát rajta, majd mikor már mindketten az ágyon feküdtek, egy pokrócot terített a fiúra.  
  
– Nem fázom, kösz – közölte Stiles rekedt hangon, miközben egyszerre töltötte el kirobbanó öröm és izgatottság, hogy végre egy ágyban lehet Derekkel.  
  
– Holnap...  
  
– Bemegyek veled a melóba, igen. – Stiles Derek szemébe nézett, ami most sötétszürkén és nem _annyira_ boldogtalanul – igen, a fiú meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy _sokkal kevésbé szomorúan_ – csillant meg a kintről beszűrődő utcai fények gyér megvilágításában.  
  
– Oké – felelte Derek, és a plafont kezdte bámulni. Karját a feje alá tette vánkos gyanánt, míg a fiú, az egyik párnáját gyűrte össze, hogy kényelmesebben fekhessen rajta. Mindössze egy fél méter választotta el őket egymástól, és Stiles azon tanakodott, vajon melyikük fog előbb elaludni.  
  
– Olyan, mintha egyszerre ismernélek nagyon régről és nagyon alaposan, közben meg... csak most találkoztunk. Két hete? Majdnem három? Érted, hogy mire gondolok? – mondta Stiles fojtottan a párnának, aminek _Derek illata_ volt.  
  
– Igen – nézte tovább Derek a plafont. – Értelek.  
  
– Annyira zavaros minden. Még mindig. De azért már nagyon sokat tudunk, ugye?  
  
Derek nem akarta lelombozni a fiút.  
  
– Igen. Azt hiszem, hamarosan megoldjuk a dolgot.  
  
– Tényleg így gondolod? – ült fel Stiles, és közelebb húzódott a férfihoz.  
  
– Nem. – Felsóhajtott, és egy rövid pillantást vetett Stilesra, majd ismét a mennyezetnek címezve a mondandóját, folytatta. –Valami felett elsiklottunk.  
  
„De őszintén szólva, ez az egész már egyre kevésbé érdekel. Csak te érdekelsz. Ha vissza akarod kapni a barátaidat, megígérem neked, sőt esküszöm, hogy megtaláljuk őket, vagy legalább találunk _valakit_ , akit ismertél. Akit _szerettél_. De ők nem az én barátaim. Vajon... akkor majd mégis el fogsz hagyni? Ha visszakapod az életedet? Nekem nincs mit visszakapnom.”  
  
A fiú nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
– Annyira szeretném látni még egyszer apát. Olyan jó lenne, ha életben lenne még valahol. – Újra ledobta magát a szürke és bolyhos paplanra, és egy másik párnát is a feje alá húzott, végül egy harmadikat is a tetejükre rakott. Most már kényelmesen feküdt.  
  
– És akkor majd mindannyian együtt lehetünk.  
  
– Hm? – kérdezte Derek álmosan.  
  
– Végre mind együtt leszünk. Te, Apa és én.  
  
– Mhm. – Dereket furcsa, jóleső melegség töltötte el attól, hogy Stiles csak kettejüket említette. Csak őt és az apját, senki mást. Ugyanebben a pillanatban a bűntudat egy apró hulláma is átcsapott felette: önző módon valóban örülne neki, ha Stiles egyedül csak vele lenne. Mindig csak vele, és nem akarná visszakapni a barátait. Az apját igen, az más. De nem a barátait.  
  
– Nem baj, ha leveszem a zoknimat?  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte Derek, teljesen kizökkenve előbbi merengéséből.  
  
– A zoknimat.  
  
A vérfarkas válasza egy rövid hümmögés volt, amit Stiles beleegyezésnek vett. Az utcán, sok háztömbnyivel arrébb rázendített egy sziréna, de hamarosan elhalt távoli, a csöndben mégis élesnek ható hangja. Az egyik kinti lámpa fénye épp az ágyra vetült, oda ahol Stiles feküdt a jobb oldalon, Derek felé fordulva. Mintha fényből szőtt takaró fedné be a hátát, gondolta a férfi, fél szemmel a fiúra pillantva. Stiles behunyta a szemét, és Derek hamarosan már csak a mély, egyenletes szuszogását hallotta. Derek azt hitte, hogy sokáig el fogja őt kerülni az álom, de talán a fiú testének közelsége, talán a túl sok rászakadó emlék ólmosan fárasztó terhe miatt, de pár perc alatt elszunnyadt ő maga is, és csak arra riadt fel, hogy már hajnalodik, s a közeli pékség elől indul szokásos útjára egy szállítókocsi. A karját furcsán zsibbadtnak érezte, lassan kinyitotta a szemét, s ekkor látta meg, hogy Stiles rajta fekszik, fejét félig a mellkasán pihentetve, miközben Derek átkarolja őt. Mintha a gravitáció működött volna közöttük – ahogy eddig is, minden nap, még mialatt ébren voltak, akkor is.  
  
_Egyre közelebb egymáshoz... egyre közelebb önmagukhoz._  
  
Halk nesz szűrődött be a folyosóról, ahogy a szomszéd ajtó becsukódott. Parrish hazaérkezett.

  
  
*********

  
  
Stiles verőfényes napra ébredt, kábán és egyedül. Az ágy közepén feküdt kiterülve, és az első dolog, amit megpillantott maga előtt, egy látványos dudor volt a farmerja alatt. Ráadásul érezte, hogy az alsónadrágjára is rá fog férni egy alapos mosás. Legszívesebben kidobná, ha nem lenne annyira minimális mennyiségű bokszerja. Talán kérhetne Derektől? Apropó, Derek. Vajon hol lehet? Hány óra van?  
  
Egy vekker állt az éjjeliszekrényen, amit eddig észre sem vett, kinyújtózkodott érte, ezzel sikerült a szőnyegen landolnia. Már elmúlt délután egy óra.  
  
– Hát ez... Derek?  
  
Egyszerűen itt hagyta volna? A lakásban mindenütt csend honolt, gyanította, hogy egyedül van. Derek elvileg délutános volt, valamikor ebéd körül kell majd elindulnia, Stiles emlékezett rá, hogy ezt mondta. Már biztosan elment, és valószínűleg csak nem akarta felébreszteni. Stiles fújt egyet.  
  
„Ez eszméletlen. Most itt kaparjam a falat, míg késő este vissza nem jön? Oké, legalább nem látja, hogy ki kell mosnom a gatyámat. Mármint megint. Mert a múlt héten már egyszer beégtem előtte. És amikor _úgy_ néz, azzal a _farkasos_ szemével, szigorúan, baljóslatúan és kifürkészhetetlenül, akkor úgy érzem magam, mint akit puskázáson kaptak az iskolában; olyankor sosem tudom, mit gondol rólam. De sejtem, hogy mennyire élvezi, hogy hülyét csinálok magamból.”  
  
Ledobta magáról a nadrágot, és a fürdőszoba felé caplatott. Maga elé nézett, és elégedetlenül konstatálta, hogy még mindig nem lett laposabb az alsója. Ámbár nem is sajnálta. Majd a zuhany alatt Derekről fantáziálhat, és még egyszer jól érezheti magát – talán mégis rendben van, hogy magányosan kelt fel ma, mert nem, most nem bírná elviselni, ha itt lenne a férfi, és neki csak leforrázva félre kéne vonulni. Nem mintha _igazán_ félre lehetne vonulni ebben a lakásban; a személyes tér valahogy nehezen volt megoldható. Ami azt illeti, nem is bánta volna, ha Derek is akarta volna most... Na, majd egyszer. Talán holnap, ha a teliholdnak vége? Mintha beszéltek is volna erről. Mintha meg is egyeztek volna benne. Vagy ezt csak ő képzeli? Esetleg, ha...  
  
Megrázta a fejét. Mikor _újra_ megismerik egymást.  
  
„Mintha _Az ötven első randi_ ban lennénk. Csak éppen itt mindkettőnknek ismét meg kell tanulni egymásról mindent. Még jó, hogy nem csak egy napunk van rá...”  
  
– Derek, Derek – csóválta a fejét. – Ha most itt lennél, akkor láthatnád, mennyire örülök neked már korán reggel... izé, délben. Te is örülnél nekem, ha betoppannék a munkahelyedre? Mondjuk, ma délután?  
  
Fütyörészve kinyitotta a mosdó ajtaját, és majdnem nekiütközött az éppen kifelé tartó Dereknek.  
  
– Te?! – hüledezett Stiles. – Te-e?!  
  
– Én – mondta Derek, és flegmán végigmérte a fiút. Aztán még egyszer jól megnézte magának. Nem tudta megállni.  
  
Stiles ledermedt, egy pillanatig képtelen volt még levegőt is venni, csupán tátott szájjal bámult a vérfarkasra. A férfi éppen a dereka köré kanyarított egy törölközőt. Bőre nedvesen csillogott, izmain vízcseppek csordultak le; egészében véve egy tengerből kilépő görög isten jutott eszébe róla Stilesnak. Na, igen. Talán Poszeidón, neki biztosan borostája volt és fekete haja; és imádtak róla az emberek szobrokat készíteni, mert jó volt őt ilyennek elképzelni. Csak talán egy isten soha nem libabőrös, ha kijön a víz alól. Legalábbis ilyen gyönyörűen, ahogyan Derek, biztosan nem.  Látta, hogy a vérfarkas még csak el sem mosolyodik, sőt egyáltalán semmi reakciót nem tudott felfedezni az ábrázatán.  
  
„Hogy bír mindig ilyen... _közömbösen_ viselkedni?”  
  
– Be akarsz jönni? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Hnnng – bólintott Stiles, és megpróbált a férfinak hátat fordítva beslisszolni a fürdőbe. Derek félre állt, hogy ne álljon az útjába.  
  
Stiles bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, aztán káromkodott egyet, de ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy Derek kint áll még a mosdó előtt, de ha arrébb is sétált volna valamivel, akkor is simán hallana mindent, mert vérfarkas, és francos szuperképességei vannak, talán még gondolatolvasó is, és a fiú inkább nem akarta elképzelni sem, hogy mi mindent megtudhat róla csak a szagokból.  
  
„Nem mintha nem örülnék, hogy itthon van. Nagyon is örülök, csak... A fenébe! Talán csak képzelem, hogy kellek neki. Bárkit megkaphat. Ráadásul fiatalnak tart. És amúgy is ki akarna vesződni egy _kezdővel_? Unalmas vagyok. És béna.”  
  
Megnyitotta a zuhanyt és aláállt. Jéghideg víz zúdult a nyakába, felkiáltott és azon nyomban kiugrott alóla.  
  
– Oké, Stiles, szedd össze magad! – mondta a csempének és a párás tükörnek.  
  
„Azt mondják, a hormonok nem fognak ennyire tombolni majd az emberben, ha túléli a tinédzserkort. Igen, de hogyan lehet _ezt_ túlélni? Valahogy kizártnak tartom, hogy nagyon sok korombeli srác lenne napi huszonnégy órában kitéve olyasvalaki látványának, mint Derek Hale. Ha többet mosolyogna, a fél világ a nyakában csüngene, és nem győzném lerugdosni róla a riválisokat.”  
  
Milyen lenne, ha Derek most benyitna? Egyszerre kívánta, és meg is rémült a gondolattól. Bejönne halkan, mint egy ragadozó, s ő csak akkor venné észre, mikor a háta mögött állna, a zajos vízsugár alatt. _Meztelenül_. Átölelné őt, s Stiles összerezzenne, de csak egy pillanatra, aztán az ijedséget felváltaná az öröm. Derek magához szorítaná, megcsókolná a tegnapi seb helyét – bizseregne és kicsit fájna még a ragtapasz alatt –, kezei Stiles derekát tapintanák. Csiklandós lenne, a hasán is, s főleg még lejjebb; nevetve el akarna húzódni, de teste mást gondolna, végigsimítana Derek karján, aki erősen tartaná, mert remegő térdei már alig bírnák. _Még senki sem tett vele ilyet_ , nem kulcsolta ujjait a farka köré, miközben a nyakát harapdálta, s nem súgott a fülébe kedves szavakat.  
  
Egy pillanatra megállt, míg kimosta a szeméből a szappant, ami sokkal jobban csípte annál, mint amire számított.  
  
„Miért nem mondja soha, hogy szeret? Oké, tudom, ő... _Derek_.”

 

 

 

  
  
Derek elfojtott egy hangos nevetést, mikor az ajtó becsukódott Stiles mögött. Szélesen elmosolyodott; ha Stiles látta volna, minden bizonnyal hozzá vágta volna az első kezébe kerülő mozdítható tárgyat. Derek félrehajolt volna, mert a vérfarkas reflexei még akkor sem hagyják cserben, ha elgyengül a fiú látványától. Vagy éppen nevethetnékje támad tőle. Talán majd egyszer elmondja neki, hogy ő is így kelt fel ma reggel, de viccesebb, ha nem teszi.  
  
Nagyon korán ébredt fel aznap reggel. A füle zúgott, a fejét mintha satuba szorították volna, az állkapcsa fájdalmasan megfeszült. Ezek már a közelgő éjszaka jelei voltak, a telihold elkerülhetetlen eljövetelének hírnökei. Stiles keze a hasán nyugodott, melegítette a férfi derekát; csak halkan szuszogott, egyáltalán nem is horkolt. Derek semmi pénzért nem akarta felriasztani, síri csendben, vérfarkassága minden lopakodó ösztönét latba vetve osont ki a mosdóba. Mikor visszatért, Stiles még mindig édes álomba merülve hevert az ágyon. Nesztelenül visszafeküdt mellé, és csak nézte a kékesszürke hajnali fényben. A fiú nyála kicsordult, annyira mélyen aludt, s Derek nem bírta megállni vigyorgás nélkül. Óvatosan, gyengéden letörölgette az álláról, s megijedt, mikor a fiú halkan nyöszörögve a hasára fordult. A szája még mindig félig nyitva volt, s Derek elgondolkodott rajta, vajon hányan mondhatták már neki, hogy olyan szép, finom és telt az ajka, mint egy nőé. Persze, azt is tegyük hozzá, hogy nagy a szája és szélesen mosolyog vele, ha jó a kedve – az ő nevetése a legfalrengetőbb, amit valaha hallott. Viccelődtek-e rajta a barátai, rászóltak-e, hogy túl sokat tartja nyitva – amellett, hogy túl sokat is beszél vele –, s milyen volt az első csók íze a lánnyal, akiért Stiles egész gyerekkorában odavolt. Mondta-e neki valaki, hogy olyan lágy és világos a bőre, hogy legszívesebben egész nap csak simogatná, az arcát a tenyerébe venné, s végigcirógatná a fülétől a nyakáig, az álla alatt, az orra ívét, érzékeny fülét. Aztán levetkőztetné és megszámolná az összes anyajegyét a hátán, a hasán és vékony, izmos combján – végigcsókolná őket egytől-egyig, mint drága díszeket a testén.  
  
_Stiles átölelte őt reggel. Így ébredtek fel. Stiles mellett meleg volt, biztonság és elfogadás._  
  
Boldoggá akarja őt tenni. Behunyta a szemét, s csak hallgatta Stiles mély, egyenletes lélegzését. Maga előtt látta gyönyörtől fátyolos, aranyszín tekintetét, kitágult pupilláit. Lassan ismét félálomba merült; képzeletében gyengéden, majd játékosan, végül vad, szilaj szenvedéllyel szerette a fiút, aztán arra eszmélt fel, hogy már a késő délelőtti nap süt be az ablakon, s fénye sugárzó leplet borít a még mindig békésen mellette alvó Stilesra.  
  
**********  
  
Stiles kilépett a zuhany alól; persze elfelejtett vinni váltás ruhát, így percekig azon görcsölt, hogy felvegye-e a tegnapi koszosat, aztán majd fent a galérián átöltözzön – _úgy, hogy Derek ne lássa_ – vagy pedig lezser magabiztossággal (ha őt vesszük: inkább esetlenül és zavartan) egy szál törölközőben vonuljon ki. _Ahogyan Derek szokott._ Ha törölközőben sasszézik végig a szobán, akkor a törölközőben is kell felmennie a galériára, ami azt jelenti, hogy ha Derek épp a saját ágya környékén vagy a kanapén tesz-vesz, első osztályú rálátása nyílik Stilesra alulról. _A törölköző alá._ Stiles már nem értette saját magát. Végül is örül, hogy hm... újra összejöttek Derekkel, vagy valami olyasmi, és Derek biztosan nem rúgná le magáról, ha... de mi ez az egész? Miért szégyellős még mindig előtte? El fog ez múlni valaha? Egyáltalán: miért is érzi kínosan magát? Hiszen Derek is fiú. Vagyis inkább férfi.  
  
Épp a tükör előtt állt, válla és nyaka teli volt véletlenszerűen elhelyezkedő kisebb-nagyobb pöttyökkel, mintha a csillagképeket szerette volna megmutatni egy tréfás kedvű festő.  
  
„Igen. És még szeplős is vagyok nyáron. A farkam vajon elég nagy?” – nézett le a dereka köré tekert piros színű, bolyhos frottír anyagra. – „Jól van, Stiles, sikerült megint a lényegre térned. Szerinted megcsókolta volna a válladat, ha nem tetszene neki? Ami azt illeti, megharapta. Talán _mégsem_ tetszik neki. Talán csak meg akart enni, mert közeleg a telihold.”  
  
Idegesen elnevette magát. Befejezte a fogmosást, és most már tényleg elérkezett az idő, hogy kimozduljon a helyiségből, végül is nem foglalhatja le egész napra, mint egy hercegnő a budoárt. Végül úgy döntött, inkább felveszi a koszos tegnapi pólóját, ami Dereké lévén elég hosszú volt, de mivel a nadrágját sikeresen kint hagyta, ezért újra magára kellett volna húznia a bokszert is, amit már beáztatott.  
  
„Oké, marad a törölköző. A póló sem kell. Vegyél nagy levegőt Stiles, és „hősiesen” indulj neki. Egyébként egy vérfarkas úgyis kiszagolja a szorongást, tehát tök mindegy, hogy mit csinálok vagy mit nem. Király. Vajon a szexuális izgatottságot is? Még szép.”  
  
Derek a hátát mutatta neki, mikor Stiles kijött a fürdőszobából. A telefonjával babrált, úgy látszott, üzenetet ír valakinek.  
  
„Természetesen még mindig félmeztelenül van. Fogadjunk, hogy direkt csinálja. Azért, hogy ne tudjak máshová nézni, csak a hátára, a szexi tetoválására, meg a deltáira.”  
  
Tátott szájjal bámult a férfira, és valóban nem bírta levenni róla a tekintetét, aztán észbekapott, és elindult a galéria lépcsője felé. Derek pont ott állt a kanyargós faépítmény alatt, s noha Stiles tudta, hogy a vérfarkas van annyira úriember, hogy ne nézzen _direkt_ föl, ha éppen...  
  
„Na de akár _véletlenül_ is megteheti... Oké, Stiles, és akkor mi van? Hagyd már abba ezt a hülyeséget! Hiszen örülnél, ha ezt csinálná, nem?” Elszántan megindult Derek felé, aki felpillantott rá. A férfi szóra nyitotta volna a száját, de egy másodpercre benne akadt a lélegzet. Stiles meghökkent és totálisan ledermedt attól, hogy _Derek ledermedt_ , mert meglátta _őt_. Stilest. A félmeztelen, cingár Stilest, akinek egyetlen vékony csíknyi szőr nőtt csak a mellkasa közepén. A törölköző, mint egy önálló életet élő entitás, ezt a pillanatot gondolta a legmegfelelőbbnek arra, hogy elkezdjen lefelé csúszni a fiú csípőjén. Stiles a térdénél éppen csak, hogy el tudta kapni, nem úgy, mint Derek a tekintetét, aki nyelt egyet, de nem vette le a szemét a fiúról. Aztán elpirult. Olyan szürreális élmény volt Stiles számára a piruló Derek Hale látványa, hogy pislognia kellett egyet, hogy elhiggye, valóban megtörtént.  
  
Végül Derek egyetlen szó nélkül a konyha felé vette az irányt, Stiles pedig már teljesen elfejtette, mit is akart az előbb, és csak szórakozottan toporgott a lépcső alján. Aztán elindult felfelé, de rögtön vissza is fordult, mikor meghallotta a férfi hangját.  
  
– Van egy rossz és egy... másik rossz hírem – köszörülte meg a torkát.  
  
– Kezd a... másik rosszal – szólalt meg Stiles. Hangja rekedt volt és halk.  
  



	12. XII.

**XII.**

 

 

  


 

 

 

– Inkább mégis az elsővel fogom kezdeni. Parrish telefonált – éjjel hazajött, de reggel megint el kellett mennie –, hogy nem találtak semmit. Legalábbis eddig. Még van remény, hogy fel tud valakit lelni azok közül, akiket ismerünk, vagy akik ismerhetnek minket, de nem a nyilvántartáson keresztül.  
  
– Akkor hogyan? – kérdezte Stiles és közelebb lépett Derekhez.  
  
– Más utakon. Tudod, az internetre föltenni a képeket, falakra, hirdetőtáblákra kiakasztani, kérdezősködni. Ez ugyan jóval hosszabb folyamat, de ennek már valahogy eredményre kellene vezetnie. Ehhez megint csak egy dolog kell. Türelem.  
  
– És sok idő – tette hozzá Stiles.  
  
–Igen. Nem tudhatjuk, meddig fog tartani. – Derek felsóhajtott, és a homlokát ráncolta. Úgy tűnt, még mondana valamit, de aztán csak ránézett a telefonjára, és egy darabig a híváslistát bámulta.  
  
– Valami nyomaszt még ezzel kapcsolatban, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú, és még közelebb ment. Tudta, hogy még mindig csak egy szál törölközőt visel, Derek pedig ott áll mezítláb, a fekete farmerjában, és ezen kívül semmi nem volt rajta.  
  
„Persze, alsó nyilván” – gondolta magában Stiles. – „De azért mégis. Mi van, ha az a másik rossz hír, hogy a tegnapi csók csak tévedés volt? _Stiles, te még túl fiatal vagy, ezt nem értheted, én ezt nem bírom csinálni veled._ Csak ez ne legyen, oké? Oké, Derek?”  
  
Ebben a pillanatban nem is érdekelte már különösebben, hogy Parrish nem járt sikerrel. Furcsa, idegen érzés volt ez számára, helytelennek tartotta és szégyellte magát tőle, de sokkal jobban aggasztotta, hogy Derek mit gondol a tegnapi éjszakáról, és merre akar tovább menni. Ha akar egyáltalán. Stiles remélte, hogy igen. Nem volt kedve visszamenni egy olyan világba, ahol mások árgus szemekkel figyelik, hogy tönkre megy-e a kapcsolatuk, és ahol a barátai ellenzik azt, hogy összejöttek. Természetesen akarta, hogy a barátai éljenek, hogy is ne akarta volna, de volt benne egy emlék arról, hogy Dereket sehová nem fogadják be, még Stiles révén sem, és hogy mindenki óva inti a férfitól és félti őt. Mindenütt harc és nincsen béke. Miért ne lehetnének így együtt, mint most? Még mindig nem tudják, mi folyik itt. Talán Stiles kívánt egyet a jótündértől, hogy az tüntessen el mindenkit, és csak ők maradjanak ketten Derekkel, hogy együtt lehessenek, hogy tiszta lappal indulhassanak? Milyen abszurd ötlet! De egy világban, ahol vérfarkasok meg angyalok mászkálnak ez utcán, miért ne lehetne ez is valóság? Valahogy mégsem jó. Egyszerűen _nem helyes_. Valami megmérgez mindent.  
  
– Csak volt egy olyan nagyon halvány érzésem még régebben, hogy... – Derek a telefonját szorongatta, és ismét megnézett rajta valamit.  
  
– Igen? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel a fiú, és szorosan megfogta a piros törölközőt, hogy le ne csússzon még egyszer.  
  
„Hogy a nyavalyában kötik meg ezt a menő hapsik úgy, hogy nem esik le a csípőjükről? Kész téboly!”  
  
– Semmi különös igazából, mert kezdetektől fogva éreztem.  
  
Stiles most már kifejezetten furcsállotta, hogy Derek nem tér a lényegre.  
  
– Parrish kicsit tart tőlem. Önmagában véve ez nem jelent semmit. Mármint, hogy valaki fél tőlem – mosolyodott el szárazon. – Az volt a benyomásom, hogy valamit titkol előlem. De aztán elég hamar bevallotta, hogy angyal, utána meg mindig segített nekünk, így nem figyeltem oda eléggé, de most eszembe jutott, hogy a múltkor is, a rendőrségen is éreztem ezt vele kapcsolatban. Nem tudom, mivel magyarázzam, inkább csak egy megérzés, nem pedig _szag_ , ha érted, mire gondolok.  
  
– Nem egészen vágom – rázta a fejét Stiles. – Úgy gondolod, hogy esetleg tud valamit? Valamit, ami velünk kapcsolatos? Rájött valamire, de nem akarja elmondani?  
  
– Nem pont erre gondoltam. Kezdettől fogva bennem volt ez az érzés vele kapcsolatban, és úgy érzem, hogy ennek el kellett volna már múlnia. De nem múlt el. Nem hazudik nekünk, ebben viszont biztos vagyok, azt nagyon könnyen meg tudom állapítani valakiről.  
   
– Lehet, hogy tényleg titkol valamit, de azért, mert úgy véli, hogy jobb, ha most még nem tudjuk meg. Az apám rendőr... volt. Szokták azt csinálni nyomozás közben, hogy ha még nem biztosak valamiben, vagy nincs elég bizonyítékuk, akkor visszatartanak némi információt például a nyilvánosság vagy akár az érintettek elől, mert nem akarnak feleslegesen pánikot vagy túlzott reményt kelteni, vagy éppen azt, hogy az elkövető túl óvatossá váljon.  
  
– Elképzelhető, hogy valami ilyesmiről van szó.  
  
– Hm. Mindenesetre ennek azért nem örülök – mondta Stiles leeresztett vállakkal. – Nem bízik bennünk eléggé? Vagy félt minket? Téged, egy rettenthetetlen vérfarkast, és _engem_ , a „nagy” Stiles Stilinskit?  
  
Derek elvigyorodott.  
  
– Igen, még az is lehet, hogy erről van szó.  
  
Stiles bólintott, majd leült az asztalhoz. Megpróbált vagánynak és stílusosnak látszani, de az ölébe kellett tennie a kezét, hogy a törölköző most meg ne csússzon teljesen fel. Már megbánta, hogy nem maradt inkább állva.  
  
– És mi a... – nyelt egyet. – Mi a m-másik rossz hír?  
  
– Ja, az? Nem annyira félelmetes, hogy le kéne ülnöd hozzá – mondta Derek, és egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett. – Kirúgtak ma délelőtt. Tehát holnap elmegyünk mindketten takarítani a McDonald’sba.  
  
– Az klassz. Imádom a hamburgert – mondta Stiles tompán, aztán leesett neki, miről is van szó. – Mi-i? Ho-ogy? Téged? Ki? Ki rúgna ki _téged_? – nézett végig Stiles olyan döbbenettel a férfin, mintha totálisan elképzelhetetlennek tartja már csak a puszta elméleti felvetését is annak, hogy valaki nem akarja maga mellett tudni _Derek Hale_ -t.  
  
– Csak próbaidőn voltam. Benne volt a pakliban. – Nem tette hozzá, hogy valójában azért bocsátották el, mert a kollégája, aki történetesen meglátta, hogy Stiles az irodában volt, az egyik sógorának keres munkát, és ez éppen megfelelő ürügy volt a számára. És az meg _tényleg_ szabályellenes, hogy Derek bevitte Stilest. Csak éppen Derek váltótársa is be szokta vinni a feleségét, és vagy féltucat ismerősét. Érdekes módon Derek valahogy nem haragudott rá. Talán annak a sógornak valóban nagyobb szüksége van erre az állásra, neki meg még vannak tartalékai pár hónapra. Persze, a legjobb azért az lesz, ha minél hamarabb újra valami lehetőség után néz. – Nem kell kétségbe esni. Van valamennyi pénzem, és majd... találok valamit.  
  
– Rendben – hagyta helyben Stiles. – De akkor én is elmegyek veled. Majd... nekem is találunk valamit. A Meki jó ötlet. – Nem volt őszinte a mosolya, de azért legalább megpróbálta. – Még mindig nem fér a fejembe, hogy valaki kirúg _téged_? Rád néztek egyáltalán? Lehetnél topmodell vagy valami...  
  
– Stiles...  
  
– Oké, abbahagytam – emelte fel a fiú megadóan mindkét kezét, aztán gyorsan visszatette őket az ölébe, mert a lendülettől megint vándorútra indult a törölközője. Derek továbbra is csak faarccal bámult rá. Stiles mindenesetre jócskán megkönnyebbült, hogy nem arról van szó, hogy a férfi megbánta volna, ami tegnap történt. Bár még később mondhatja, de láthatóan nem ez a központi téma. Nem tudta, hogy ennek most valóban örülnie kéne, vagy pedig csak az a helyzet, hogy Derek nem akar erről beszélni, mert totálisan el akarja felejteni, a tudata legmélyére temetni és...  
  
– Nem mész föl felöltözni? – kérdezte hirtelen Derek.  
  
– Hogy? – meredt rá Stiles. – Ó, igen. Igen, megyek. Azt hiszem. Most megyek. Igen.  
  
Feltápászkodott, ügyelve arra, hogy a piros törülközőt nehogy elengedje, aztán a galéria felé vette az irányt.  
  
– Jobban szeretném, ha tovább tanulnál – szólalt meg újra Derek. – Ugyan most már rögtön itt a nyár, de ha... szóval, ha nem változik semmi, akkor ősztől vissza kéne menned a suliba. Emlékszel arra, hogy leérettségiztél?  
  
A fiú a fejét rázta.  
  
– Akkor mindenképp ki kéne járnod, vagy _megint_ el kéne végezned az utolsó évet. Oké?  
  
– Aha – bólogatott Stiles. – Tökéletesen igazad van.  
  
– Akkor jó – mosolyodott el halványan Derek.  
  
– Jó – ismételte Stiles, és felrobogott a lépcsőkön.

 

 

 

 

Miután megebédeltek, sokáig csendben ültek a szobában. Derek lepihent egy félórára, olvasott egy kicsit az ágyban, Stiles pedig megpróbálta lefoglalni magát valamivel, de sehogyan sem sikerült neki. Már azon volt, hogy megkérdezi Dereket, hogy nem sakkoznának-e megint, vagy _valami_ , mert ő képtelen itt tovább némán tenni a nagy semmit, amikor Derek megszólalt.  
  
– Mutatni akarok neked valamit.  
  
– Öhm, oké! Zsír! Micsodát? – ugrott fel lelkesen Stiles a kanapéról.  
  
– Megmutatom neked a kedvenc helyem. Menjünk el.  
  
Stiles majd kiugrott a bőréből, noha fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is akar ezzel az egésszel a vérfarkas, de mérhetetlenül boldog volt, hogy _Derek_ meg akart mutatni _neki_ valamit, ami fontos a számára. Éppen ezért nem értette Derek hirtelen elkomoruló tekintetét, mintha a férfi máris megbánta volna azt, amit még meg sem tett.  
  
– Ha nem baj, persze. Ha szeretnéd... Úgy értettem.  
  
– Naná, hogy szeretném! Ilyet kérdezned sem kell. Menjünk!  
  
Odakint szemerkélt az eső, nem volt éppen kirándulóidő, és a levegő is lehűlt egy kissé. Stilesnak nem volt esernyője, és amint látta, Dereknek sem – _jah, persze, egy vérfarkasnak nincs szüksége ilyesmikre, hiszen sohasem fázik és sosem lesz náthás_ –, így magára kapta a piros kapucnis pulcsiját, amit valamelyik nap talált meg újra Parrish lakásában. Igaziból nem emlékezett rá, hogy magával hozta volna ebbe a városba, így külön megörült a szerzeménynek. Derek a szokásos bőrdzsekijét vette magára a kék pólója fölé, és már éppen kiléptek volna az ajtón, amikor Stiles hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve egy gyors, ártatlan puszit nyomott Derek arcára. A férfi egy pillanatra megtorpant, aztán a fiú felé fordult. Stiles tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá, mint akit rajtakaptak valami turpisságon, és most megijedt a várható következményektől. Derek nem szólt egy szót sem, csak elvörösödött, erre Stiles szemei még jobban elkerekedtek, végül Derek, még mindig néma csendben, egészen közel hajolt hozzá. Annyira közel, hogy érezték egymás leheletének forróságát. Stiles szája nyitva volt, mint mindig, s Derek nem tétovázott tovább. Puha csókot lehelt a rózsaszín, csábító, fogkrém illatú ajkakra, aztán a másodikat már elmélyítette; gyengéden megfogta a fiú állát, felfelé billentve így a fejét. Nyelvük találkozott, lélegzetük kapkodva vette fel egymás ritmusát, szívverésük felgyorsult. A csók így is rövid volt – rövidebb, mint Stiles szerette volna –, de olyan volt, mint egy ígéret, egy összeszokott, szerelmespár mindennapi és mégis különleges csókja. Ami olyan egyszerűen és természetesen jön, mint a levegővétel, mint az, hogy megfogják egymás kezét, és az hogy gyengéden, viccelődve, vagy sietősen ébresztgetik egymást reggelente.  
  
– Hú – mondta Stiles, mikor szétváltak.  
  
– Mehetünk? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Khm, igen. Menjünk – felelte a fiú, és táncikálva előresietett a folyosón, míg Derek bezárta maguk mögött a lakást.  
  
Amikor a lépcsőhöz ért, ismét elfogta a szédülés és a remegés. Már egészen megfeledkezett arról – és ez Derek érdeme volt –, hogy ő _tulajdonképpen_ fóbiás. Legalábbis ebben az... _univerzumban_? Igen. Valahogy ez a jó szó rá. Mintha egy másik világban lennének, ami rengeteg dologban különbözik az előző... a másik... nem, _az eddigi_ életüktől, és mégis ők ugyanazok maradtak, csak össze vannak zavarodva. Mi van, ha ez tényleg egy másik dimenzió? Ezt az ötletet azonnal meg kell osztania Derekkel, persze, miután teljesen össze tudja szedni magát, és megint el mer indulni a lépcsőn lefelé. Derek megállt mellette, kérdőn nézett rá, aztán látszott, hogy megértette, mi a probléma. Óvatosan megfogta a fiú kezét, aki ebben a pillanatban arra gondolt, hogy talán nem is olyan rossz dolog fóbiásnak lenni, ha cserébe Dereknek dőlhet, és belé karolhat. Kiértek az utcára, ahol Derek eleresztette őt. Stiles nehezen húzódott el tőle, noha nem nőtt meg közöttük nagyon a távolság, de mégis... Nulla centiméterről _ötre_ , s Stilest ez is lelombozta egy kicsit. Persze, Dereknek igaza van. Nagyfiút próbált faragni belőle, aki nem rémül meg egy nyílt utca látványától.  
  
– Tudod, hogy Piroskának és a Farkasnak vagyunk öltözve? – kérdezte tőle Stiles.  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Nézz csak végig rajtunk! Én is csak most jöttem rá. Tök poén!  
  
Derek végigmérte Stilest, majd saját magát, aztán ő is meglátta:  
  
A fiún élénkpiros, cipzáras pulóver volt – és most a fejébe is húzta a kapucnit, hogy védje egy kicsit a lágyan permetező esőtől –, Dereken pedig a fekete bőrdzsekije, a fekete farmerral. A vérfarkas nem szólt semmit, csak a szemét forgatta és drámaian felsóhajtott.  
  
Stiles felnevetett.  
  
– Imádom, amikor morcos vagy!  
  
Derek erre nagyon csúnyán nézett a fiúra, aki megszeppenve folytatta:  
  
– Mármint, szóval... – zsebre dugta a kezét, és előre-hátra hintáztatta a magát – nem úgy értem, hogy örülök, hogy ha rossz a kedved, ne értsd félre, a világért sem, én csak...  
  
A férfi rámosolygott, aztán elnevette magát, Stiles pedig bosszúsan fújt egyet, és vádlón Derekre mutatott.  
  
– Ez nem ér! Nem ér átverni engem! Hogy direkt úgy nézel rám, hogy azt higgyem, mindjárt lenyelsz egészben.  
  
– Én mindig így nézek mindenkire. Már tudhatnád – közölte Derek, majd tovább vigyorogva elindult az utcán.  
  
Stiles egyhelyben állt még egy darabig, dühösen fújtatva, aztán a férfi után szaladt.  
  
– Te! – emelte felé az ujját megint – Te szórakozol velem!  
  
– És te szeretsz szórakozni – válaszolta Derek könnyedén, és lehúzta Stiles kapucniját az orra hegyéig, hogy a fiú semmit sem látott.  
  
– Na-a! – szólt rá Stiles, erre Derek nevetve elengedte a ruhadarabot. A fiú rövid haja összekócolódott, gyors mozdulatokkal meg akarta igazítani, erre Derek még egyszer a fejére húzta a csuklyát.  
  
– Neeeee! Naaa! – fordult körbe Stiles vakon, de sehogyan sem tudott szabadulni Derektől. Elnevette magát, aztán lefejtette a férfi kezét a pulóverről, megragadta, és megpróbálta kicsavarni a karját, noha tudta, hogy az elvetélt próbálkozás Derek sokszoros erőfölénye miatt. A férfi azonban belement a játékba, hagyta, hogy Stiles hátrafeszítse a karját és átérezze a győzelem ízét; aztán persze egy könnyed mozdulattal kiszabadult, és magához szorította a fiút.  
  
– Mi van, ifjú pár? Jól esik a turbékolás az esőben?  
  
Derek ugrott egyet, és elengedte Stilest, mintha forró vasat tartott volna, bár a fiú továbbra is belekapaszkodott a karjába, és erősen tartotta, hogy ne veszítse el az egyensúlyát. A férfi felismerte a hangot, és hamarosan megpillantotta a gazdáját is.  
  
– Bernie? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, és lepillantotta az apró termetű, öreg, fehérszakállú férfira.  
  
– Adjál tíz dollárt! – közölte vele Bernie minden teketória nélkül.  
  
– Bernie, én nem hiszem, hogy most... – mondta Derek zavartan.  
  
Bernie elindult, sebesen csoszogott előre, két nejlon reklámszatyrát magával cipelve, Derek pedig, maga sem tudta, hogy miért csinálta, mintha a lábai önálló tudatot kaptak volna, de az öreg után ment, és elébe állt. Kissé lehajolt hozzá, belenyúlt a zsebébe és halkan megkérdezte:  
  
– Mire kell?  
  
– Cigire.  
  
– Cigire nem adok. Vagyis adok, de ne cigire költsd...  
  
– Akkor cseszd meg a pénzed!  
  
– Most rúgtak ki, és...  
  
– Kirúgtak? Akkor meg minek ajánlgatod itt a lóvéd? Ahelyett, hogy vennél a kölyöknek egy új cipőt – biccentett Stiles felé, aki megrökönyödve állt pár méterrel mögöttük –, nem látod, hogy lyukas neki? Még nekem sem lyukas a cipőm!  
  
Jelentőségteljesen lefelé bökött, hogy Derek megnézze magának a Bernie lábán lévő masszív pár, barna bakancsot, de a vérfarkas csak Stiles elnyűtt és kifakult tornacsukáját bámulta.  
  
– Igen. Igazad van – mondta, és a füle tövéig elvörösödött.  
  
– Nem kéne amúgy mindkettőtöknek iskolában lenni ilyenkor? – kérdezte Bernie, és a kabátja zsebéből előhúzott egy doboz cigarettát. Kibirizgált egy szálat, majd a másik zsebéből egy újnak tűnő fémes színű öngyújtót vett ki, és rágyújtott. – Azért, mert szakállat növesztettél, még nem lettél olyan öreg, mint én.  
  
Bernie rövid, rekedt nevetést hallatott.  
  
– Huszonnégy vagyok – közölte Derek mérgesen, elhessegette az arcába szálló füstöt. – Vagyis leszek. Télen. Ő meg... tizennyolc.  
  
Határozottsága alábbhagyott, hirtelen elkezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy gyerek, aki egy felnőttnek tartozik elszámolással. A fiú felé biccentett, aki zavartan ácsorgott a közelükben, és nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen.  
  
– Hol vannak a szüleitek?  
  
– Nincsenek szüleink – mondta Derek ismét bosszankodva. – Hagyj minket békén!  
  
Sarkon fordult, és visszament Stileshoz, aki még mindig az öregembert figyelte. Derek karon ragadta, és elindult vele az ellenkező irányba, egyetlen pillantást sem vetve Bernie-re.  
  
– Ő ki volt? – kérdezte Stiles.  
  
– Bernie – felelte Derek. – Egy hajléktalan. A parkban lakik. Abban, ahová mentünk. Tudod... _Aznap_.  
  
– Á, igen – mondta Stiles, és úgy érezte, jobb, ha nem kérdezősködik többet, de aztán mikor már percek óta szótlanul bandukoltak egymás mellett, még hozzátette:  
  
– Kedvel téged. Mintha a nagyapád lenne – vigyorodott el.  
  
– Hja – sóhajtott Derek. – És a legrosszabb az, hogy igaza van. Körülbelül mindig – dörmögte, de aztán sokkal lágyabban hozzátette: – Elmegyünk és veszünk neked pár cuccot. Főleg egy új csukát.  
  
– De aztán megmutatod a kedvenc helyed, ugye?  
  
– Persze – mondta Derek, és megint elvörösödött.  
  
„Ma már negyedjére” – gondolta Stiles. „Ez érdekes.”  
  
– Jó, de valahogy egy kicsit hülyén érzem magam ettől a bevásárlósditól. Tényleg nem kell, ha... szóval... ez olyan kínos. Olyan, mintha...  
  
– Nézd, Stiles. Te a... _haverom_ vagy. A haverok pedig segítenek egymáson, ha az egyikőjük nem áll úgy... Vannak tartalékaim, mondtam. És nem hazudtam.  
  
– Szóval a haverod vagyok? – somolygott Stiles. – Azt mondtad, nincsenek haverjaid. Akkor én mégis?  
  
– Azt mondtam, _barátaim_ nincsenek. Nincs szükségem rájuk. De te nem a barátom vagy, te...  
  
– A haverod vagyok? És ez most... hogy is fogalmazzam meg... több, vagy kevesebb, mint a _barát_? Úgy értem, a _te_ fogalmaid szerint. – Stiles komoly képet vágott, de Derek kihallotta a hangjából az évődést.  
  
– Mit akarsz hallani, Stiles? – kérdezte fáradtan.  
  
– Csak azt, amit _te_ gondolsz, semmi mást – mosolyodott el a fiú.  
  
– Azt gondolom, hogy vegyünk neked egy új csukát, meg pár pólót. Ilyesmiket.  
  
– Szívből utálok ruhákat próbálgatni – nyögött fel panaszosan Stiles.  
  
– Helyes, én is – értett egyet Derek. – Legalább hamar végzünk.  
  
Megérkeztek egy kisebb áruház elé, ami a második mellékutca sarkán állt. Stiles beszaladt a forgóajtón Derek előtt, aztán nem akarta beengedni a vérfarkast, akinek így maga előtt kellett tolnia az egész műanyag és üveg szerkezetet, vele együtt pedig a fiút is, míg végre ő is be tudott jutni az épületbe.  
  
Stiles nevetett rajta, aztán mindenki, pontosabban egy kevés ott lebzselő vásárló és néhány elcsigázott eladó szeme láttára a nyakába ugrott, és átölelte. Derek csak zavartan pislogott, megpróbálta lefejteni magáról a csimpaszkodó fiút, miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon mit vétett, amiért most így kell vezekelnie? Bár tény, hogy sokkal unalmasabb lenne az élet, ha nem tudná maga mellett Stiles Stilinskit.


	13. XIII.

**XIII.**

 

 

 

– Ne. Ezt. Ne. Stiles.  
  
– Hm? Nem hallom igazán, hogy mit dörmögsz. Persze, ha nem a pulóveremnek mondanád, talán mégis ki tudnék venni pár szót abból, amit mondasz.  
  
– Ne – ismételte meg Derek, és a nyomaték kedvéért egy határozott és erős, noha korántsem gyors mozdulattal lefejtette magáról a fiút, aki éppen ebben a pillanatban próbálta összekulcsolni a lábait a férfi hátán.  
  
– Ne itt. – Derek tekintetében a hirtelen haragot felváltó jóval szelídebb kétségbeesett zavar mellett Stiles frusztráltságot fedezett fel.  
  
– Szóval csak ne _itt_ – súgta Derek fülébe, míg elengedte a férfi vállait és megigazította összegyűrődött ruháját. – De máshol igen? Máshol szeretnéd? Ahol nem látják ennyien? Úgy értem ez a – szétnézett a kihalt üzletben – hat ember?  
  
A vérfarkas vasvillaszemeket meresztett a fiúra, aki egy pillanatra hátrahőkölt, csak hogy aztán újra kiüljön az arcára az önelégült vigyor.  
  
– Nem, többé már nem fogok bedőlni ennek a tekintetnek. Tudom, hogy ez csak egy álca, ami mögé elbújsz, de előlem többet nem fogsz.  
  
– Stiles... – Derek a tenyerébe temette az arcát, aztán gondolt egy jobbat, és inkább megint a fiú szemére húzta a kapucnit, hogy letörölje a képéről azt a mosolyt. – Inkább nézzünk neked egy-két cuccot, de ne tartson sokáig – préselte ki Derek a fogai közül a szavakat, aztán elindultak felfelé egy mozgólépcsőn.

 

  
*********

  
  
Valóban nem időztek túl sokáig az áruházban. Stiles választott magának egy kék vászon tornacipőt, vettek pár rövidebb nadrágot és egy farmert, meg persze sok zoknit és alsóneműt. Végre valahára. Stiles mindenképpen rá akarta venni Dereket, hogy vegyen magának is valamit – a fiú egy fekete színű batmanes pólót szeretett volna mindenáron rátukmálni, de a férfi hajthatatlan volt, csakúgy, mint a Star Wars-felső esetében is, amin Darth Vader integetett, kezében egy szál virággal. Stiles végül egy mesterkélten csalódott hangos sóhajjal feladta, aztán gyorsan hazacipelték az új szerzeményeket, és elindultak oda, ahová eredetileg is menni akartak: Derek kedvenc helyére. Az eső időközben elállt, de továbbra is borús, nedvességgel terhes szomorú felhők úsztak az égen, a levegő fülledt volt és párás. Stiles egész úton azon tanakodott, vajon hová fognak majd megérkezni. Talán egy parkba? Vagy egy nagyobb, majdnem erdős területre? Egyáltalán nem ismerte ezt a várost, hiszen szinte soha nem mozdult ki, ha mégis, azt is Derekkel tette, és soha nem mentek messzire. Igaz, Derek azt mondta, most sem fognak. Esetleg egy régi lerobbant gyárépület lesz? Ha Derekre gondolt, mindig valami romantikusan romos, magányos és kihalt hely jutott az eszébe, valami, ami gyönyörű és fenséges, de túl elhagyatott és túl különleges ahhoz, hogy akárki megláthassa a benne rejlő valódi szépséget.  
  
És ekkor beléptek egy könyvesboltba. Nem volt nagyon nagy, de azért két szintje volt, galériával, Stiles orrát pedig rögtön megcsapta a régi és az új könyvek por és nyomdafesték szaga.  
  
„Könyvesbolt és antikvárium” – állapította meg magában a fiú.  
  
– Ez a kedvenc helyem – mondta Derek halkan, míg zsebre dugott kézzel álldogált a forgóajtó előtt.  
  
– Ahha. – Stiles áhítattal emelte föl a fejét, hogy megnézze magának a galériát, ami végignyúlt a falak mentén, s útját hosszú, ódon könyvekkel telerakott polcok kísérték. A polcokon nem volt valami nagy rend, látszott, hogy az emberek mindent szétdúlnak, csakhogy megtalálják azt a kincset, ami csak rájuk vár. Lent nem volt akkora összevisszaság, s a könyvek is újabbak voltak. Tárolókon és piramisokon terpeszkedtek, mindenütt a meleg barna szín uralkodott, a bútorok elöl csillogóak voltak, hátrább inkább porosak. Vagy egy tucat ember sétálgatott a polcok között, páran a sarokban ültek, ahol süppedős, kényelmes, de múlt századinak tűnő fotelek álltak.  
  
– Váó! – tátotta el a száját a fiút, és Derek nem tehetett mást, nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Míg Stiles a boltot vette szemügyre, ő csak végigfuttatta újra meg újra a tekintetét rajta, a cipője (immár _vadonatúj_ cipője) orrától a kopott, pacuhán álló kockás flanelingjén át karcsú nyakáig. Elidőzött ajkain, ami talán a kedvence volt a fiún, aztán a kezére tévedt a pillantása, ami meg minden bizonnyal a második legkedvesebb testrésze lett volna, ha érdemes lett volna bármiféle rangsort is felállítani, különösen, ha Stiles szeme is beszállt a versenybe. Dereknek nem is állt szándékéban dönteni. Stiles még mindig körbe és körbe fordult, aztán a vérfarkas finom unszolására végre mindketten beljebb léptek.  
  
– Nem ilyesmire gondoltam, amikor a kedvenc helyedet említetted, de ez nagyon klassz – nézett Derekre vidáman, szemeiben fény csillant, ami szintén nagyon tetszett Dereknek. Azok a kandalló-meleg, egy napfényes őszi délutánra emlékeztető, aranyló barna szemek. A férfi rámosolygott, s a mosolya újra felragyogtatta Stiles tekintetét. Derek érezte, ahogy megint elvörösödik, és nem értette, hogy miért nem Stiles vörösödik el, elvégre a fiú volt tizenéves és szűz.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad ezt nekem – mondta Stiles lágyan. – Szétnézünk?  – intett a bolt közepe felé. Derek bólintott, s hamarosan már ott lavíroztak a polcok, tárolók, és a könyvekből kirakott kacskaringós és ötletes építmények között. Ezer és ezer könyv volt ott, mindenféle témában. Derek sokat ismert közülük – állapította meg magában Stiles – sőt, rengeteget, szinte az összes klasszikust.  
  
– Szóval – kérdezte Derektől, aztán az egyik fotelre bökött a sarokban –, itt szoktál pihenni a szabadidődben? Szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy ott ülsz.  
  
– Tényleg – felelt a férfi, és ámulva nézett Stilesra. – Valóban ott szoktam ülni. Pont ott.  
  
A fiú leemelt egy könyvet az egyik piramis tetejéről és rávetette magát a puha, hívogató ülőalkalmatosságra. Derek megállt felette, vetett egy pillantást a fiú kezében lévő könyvre.  
  
– _Mitikus lények lexikona_? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Jé, tényleg! – vette szemügyre Stiles is a vaskos kötetet. – Ezzel súlyzózni lehetne. – Le-fel emelgette a gerincénél fogva. – Meg kéne vennünk neked.  
  
Rákacsintott Derekre, aki a szemét forgatta. Stiles felpattant a fotelből, és intett Dereknek, hogy üljön a helyére. A férfi kérdőn nézett rá, de nem tiltakozott, csak ledobta magát oda, ahol az előbb még Stiles terpeszkedett szétvetett lábakkal. Hiába töltött benne a fiú csak pár másodpercet, Derek már megérezte a puha anyagon ajándékba ott hagyott testmeleget és Stiles illatát. Legszívesebben befészkelődött volna, felhúzott térdekkel, mint egy kisgyerek, de még jobban szerette volna, ha Stiles az ölébe ül, és ő átölelhette volna. Ehelyett azonban a fiú ránehezedett a fotel karfájára, egyik lábát lazán lóbálva a levegőben, a másikkal a padlón megtámasztva magát.  
  
– Akkor most felolvasok neked – köszörülte meg kissé teátrálisan a torkát Stiles, szája szögletében cinkos mosoly bujkált, majd felütötte a könyvet, és lapozgatni kezdett benne. Mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, halkan, csak a vérfarkas fülének súgva, beszélni kezdett.  
  
– Tizenötödik fejezet. A különböző alakváltók. Első paragrafus. Vagy mi. „A vérfarkasok vagy más néven farkasemberek _(lycanthropī)_. A vérfarkasok olyan mitikus lények, amelyek...”  
  
Derek tudatáig csak félig-meddig jutottak el a fiú szavai. Az ajkát figyelte, ahogy formázza a kerek „ó” hangot, ahogy finoman megnyalja a szája szélét, ahogy arca kipirul a helyiségben honoló fülledt melegtől. Mondott valamit alfákról, bétákról meg omegákról, és Derek biztosan elcsodálkozott volna, honnan tud ilyesmikről ez a könyv, ha a lelki szemei előtt Stiles nem éppen lassan az ölébe csúszott volna. Képzeletében a fiú anyaszült meztelen volt; Derek tartotta őt erősen, míg hátradőlt, s a fejét is hátra vetette, felkínálva a nyakát, a kulcscsontját, mellbimbóit. Kényelmes tempóban lovagolt Derek csípőjén, le és fel; a homlokán izzadság gyöngyözött, belül annyira forró és szűk volt, hogy Derek már nem tudta, hol ér véget ő, és hol kezdődik Stiles – már nem érzékelte, csak a gyönyört, ami egyszerre volt mindkettejüké, mintha ő érezné a fiút feszítő és betöltő teljességet, s Stiles kapná a szorosan ölelő biztonságot. Aztán már nem akart mást, csak látni, szagolni, ízlelni magán Stiles spermáját, s a fiúban érezni az övét, hogy egyek legyenek, hogy tudja a többi farkas, hogy összetartoznak, hogy egymáséi, hogy megjelölték egymást. Az emberek pedig majd hallják és értik mindabból, ahogyan beszélnek egymáshoz, ahogy átölelik, ahogy megcsókolják egymást.  
  
És ekkor megint megtörtént. Már olyan rég nem esett meg vele, hogy szinte egészen megfeledkezett róla, csaknem boldog tudatlanságba és feledésbe merülve, de most újra itt volt a rémkép; egy a sok közül, egy az ezer közül, ami ugyanúgy előbukkant, mint akkor délután álmában, amikor meglőtte a vadász. Stilesra akart gondolni, minden erejével, mert hallotta a hangját – rekedtes, fiús volt, de mély és Derek számára különösen erotikus –, a szívverését, térde majdnem Derek karját súrolta, és nem kellett behunynia a szemét sem ahhoz, hogy ábrándok és édes fantáziák kergetőzzenek elméje hátsó részében. De nem tudta átadni magát teljesen a gondolatainak. Csak egy villanásnyi időre, de megint Kate-et látta maga előtt, ahogyan felette áll diadalittasan, míg ő egy porlepte, szálkás padlón vonaglik a kíntól. Stilest akarta megint, hogy visszajöjjön hozzá – hiszen ott volt, nem hagyta el, mellette ült és hozzá szólt, ám megint csak jött Kate, aki élvezte, hogy Derek üvölt a fájdalomtól és a dühtől, és ez volt az, ami kiszakította Dereket a biztonságból, a fiú ölének melegéből.  
  
– ...voltaképpen tehát nem is telihold a legnagyobb ellenségük. Derek? Derek, minden oké? – kérdezte Stiles, hangjában aggodalom csendült.  
  
– Persze. Igen – felelte Derek pár másodperc szünet után. – Csupán... elkalandoztam.  
  
Stileson látszott, hogy nem nyugtatja meg maradéktalanul a válasz.  
  
– Mintha rosszul éreznéd magad, vagy valami... feldühített volna.  
  
– Csak a szokásos mogorvaságom jött elő. Nem több – mondta kurtán, és megrázta magát. Már felnőtt ember. _Már jó ideje az vagyok_ , mondogatta magának gondolatban. _És a felnőttség úgy tűnik, arról szól, hogy megtanuljunk nem érezni többé, ha csak így élhető túl az élet._  
  
Szokatlanul nehézkesen tápászkodott fel a fotelból. Nem bírt tovább ülni benne. A látomás eltűnt, megpróbálta kitisztítani a gondolatait, és Stilesra figyelni, a könyvre koncentrálni, ami Stiles kezében volt, a boltra, a lámpák sárgás fényére, a sötétkék szőnyeg süppedésére a talpa alatt. Tudta, hogy majd idővel elmúlik, minél hamarabb beleveti magát valamibe, annál gyorsabban. Legalábbis lefojtja a betörő emlékeket. Ennyit tehet, és ennyit meg is kell tennie, hogy megmeneküljön a gerincére kúszó hidegtől, és a minden vadász iránt érzett tehetetlen gyűlölettől. Ám ha őket gyűlöli, miért saját magától undorodik?  
  
– Érdekes ez a könyv – mondta Stilesnak, és kivette a kezéből a kötetet. Belelapozott, átfutotta a cikket, amit a fiú az előbb olvasott fel neki.  
  
– Szóval, te, _szakértőként_ és az összes létező varázslény ismerőjeként, mit mondasz? Mennyit téved a cikk _rád_ nézve?  
  
– Őszintén? Ez a cikk teljesen igaz. Az egyetlen tárgyi tévedés benne, hogy a gyilkosok szeme nem zöld, hanem kék. – Nyelt egyet, és gondolatban hozzá tette: _mint az enyém_. – Ezt leszámítva teljesen... ki írta ezt?  
  
A könyv borítóján feltüntetett szerző neve semmit sem mondott neki, de furcsának és kissé nyugtalanítónak tartotta, hogy egy bárki által megvásárolható könyvben ilyenek legyenek. Aztán újra megnézte a nevet.  
  
– _Dr. Conrad Fenris_? Ez érdekes – hümmögte.  
  
– Igen, ez hogy _Fenris_... talán ő is egy vérfarkas.  
  
Derek szárazon felnevetett.  
  
– Senki nem lenne ennyire ostoba, hogy felvegyen egy olyen nevet, ami egyértelműen megmutatná, hogy... nos, ha nem is azt, hogy ő vérfarkas, hanem hogy kétségkívül khm... vonzódik a témához. Ha tényleg vérfarkas lenne, nem nevezné magát úgy, mint egy ősgermán mítosz nagy gonosz farkasa.  
  
– Mi van, ha ez az igazi neve?  
  
– Hah, nem – csóválta meg a fejét Derek. – Kizárt dolog.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte Stiles. – Az érdeklődésem persze pusztán szakmai.  
  
– Ismerek sok... vérfarkasklánt. Úgy értem, a családnevüket, persze, és nem személyesen az egyes falkák tagjait... Vegyük meg ezt a könyvet. – Derek szája szegletében halvány mosoly bujkált. – Internet helyett. Tetszene neked.  
  
– Én is azt hiszem – vigyorodott el a fiú. – Érdekes lesz majd összehasonlítani, mi az, ami nem tárgyi tévedés benne. Te itt leszel nekem, és majd kijavítod benne a hibákat.  
  
Komótosan a kasszához sétáltak, de útközben még megálltak párszor. Derek még eltette magának a _Korzikai testvéreket_ ; szinte már csak ezt az egy történetet nem olvasta Dumastól.  
  
– Nem baj, hogy megvesszük? – kérdezte tőle Stiles a pénztárnál. – Van elég... pénzed?  
  
– Még van – intette le Derek. – Majd a következő hónapban ráérünk aggódni. Holnap meg különben is nézünk majd valami melót. Ma... – sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ma _lazítunk_ – fejezte be Stiles a mondatot. „És átvészeljük a holdtöltét”, tette hozzá csak magának.  
  
– Még van valami, amit szeretném, ha látnál – mondta neki Derek, mikor végeztek. A pénztáros eltette nekik a könyveket egy barna színű papírtasakba a számlával együtt. Derek megköszönte a szőke hajú fiatal lánynak a segítséget, majd elindult felfelé a galériára vezető lépcsőn. Stiles a nyomába eredt, közben azon tűnődött, vajon közölje-e Derekkel, hogy megfigyelte ám, hogy annak ellenére, hogy a legtöbb emberrel totál goromba – legalábbis Stiles így emlékszik rá még régről –, a pincérekkel és az eladókkal várakozáson felül kedves. Igen, a _kedves_ a legtalálóbb kifejezés, akármilyen különösnek is találta, hogy éppen ez jutott az eszébe. Nem volt azonban ideje, hogy ezt Dereknek is kifejtse, mert a férfi fent, a poros, antik könyvekkel telezsúfolt galérián az egyik csálén álló tároló mellett kinyitott egy ajtót, ami egy tűzlépcsőre nyílt. Egy darabig felfelé baktattak a gyéren megvilágított, piszkosfehér falak mentén, aztán egy újabb kijárat következett. Egy lapostetőre érkeztek. Nem voltak túl magasan, hiszen maga a bolt zöme a földszinten helyezkedett el, de mégis jó kilátás nyílt a környékre, mert körös-körül csal alacsonyabb épületek álltak. A szél fújt, most jóval hűvösebben, mint amikor elindultak; ennek ellenére egészen kellemes volt. Az eső nem eredt el újra, és a távolban a lemenő napnak egy helyen éppen sikerült kikandikálnia a felhők mögül, s harsány, vattacukor-rózsaszínre festette az acélkék égbolt alját.  
  
– Ott a ház, ahol lakunk – mutatott Derek egy épületre messzebb, a park zöldjén túl. Stiles csak most, innen nézve vette észre, hogy valójában egy vörös téglás, elég régi építmény (talán még a huszadik század első felében emelhették), csak háromszintes, s noha már nem volt túl világos, sehol nem égtek benne a lámpák, nemcsak ott, ahol ők lakhattak. Persze, hétköznap van, gondolta a fiú, talán senki nem érkezett még haza. Valahogy azonban akkor is furcsállotta, mert hirtelen beugrott neki, hogy a hölgyön kívül, aki befelé tartott a házba a nagy bevásárlótáskákkal, éppen akkor, mikor ők ketten Derekkel az első sétájukat tették, senkit sem látott ki-, vagy bemenni, de nem is hallott a házban mozgást Dereken, és később természetesen Parrishen kívül. Akkor ez fel sem tűnt neki. Aztán bevillant neki, hogy fél füllel hallotta a háta mögött, amint a nő visszalép az ajtóból, mint aki eltévesztette a házszámot, aztán bosszankodva továbbmegy. Tehát _mégsem_ ment be. Vagyis nem ott lakik. Akkor ki lakik még ott egyáltalán rajtuk kívül?  
  
Derek fekete hajába belekapott a játékos szél, és a homlokába fújt egy tincset. A férfi kisimította, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe, majd Stilesra pillantott, aki még mindig az otthonukat nézte összeráncolt homlokkal, csendben töprengve. Aztán a festői naplementére, és végül Derekre nézett, megpihenve a férfi tekintetén, ami olyan volt, mint a vihar után újra lenyugodott, zöld és szürke óceán.  
  
– Nagyon szép a kilátás innen – mondta Stiles halkan Derek szemének.  
  
– Gyönyörű – mondta Derek, le sem véve a tekintetét Stilesról.

 

 

 

  
  
Mindketten keveset beszéltek hazafelé, csak pár szót váltottak, azt is főleg könyvekről. Stiles szokásos szómenése átmenetileg szabadságolta magát, helyette szívesen hallgatta Dereket, örült neki, hogy a férfi megosztja vele mindazt, ami érdekes a számára.  
  
Megérkeztek a lakásba, Stiles kicsomagolta az új szerzeményeket, Derek könyvét letette a kanapé előtti kisasztalra, a _Mitikus lények lexikonát_ pedig a kezébe vette. Végigsimított fényes, színes illusztrációkkal díszített borítóján, kinyitotta és szippantott egyet a papír, festék és új könyv illatából. Derek leült az ágy szélére, kibújt a cipőjéből, aztán csak a térdére támaszkodva pihent egy darabig. Stiles odament hozzá, és ledobta magát mellé – a matrac besüppedt és nyikorgott alatta. Nem maradt sokáig csendben.  
  
– Köszi a mai napot. Nagyon klassz volt. Meg a cuccokat is persze, meg mindent.  
  
Derek csak hümmögött.  
  
– Meg hogy megmutattad a könyvesboltot. Tényleg. – Stiles nyelt egyet. Derek a szemébe nézett – szürke és zöld, tajtékos tenger, gondolta Stiles újra. A férfi továbbra is csak őt figyelte, némán, szótlanul. Stiles elvörösödött, és kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát. Levette a cipőjét, s ahogy megmozdult, a térde Derek térdéhez ért. Csak egy hosszú pillanat múlva húzta félre. A matrac megint megnyikordult alatta, mint a valóság figyelmeztetése. De mire is akarja figyelmeztetni? Stiles nem tudta, de nem is érdekelte. A szája kiszáradt, szíve a torkában dobogott, teste elnehezült.  
  
– Csókolózunk? – kérdezte, és valahogy komikusan megtörtnek és magasnak hallotta a saját hangját. – Mármint, ha van kedved.  
  
Hevesen gesztikulált a kezével, közben toporogni kezdett a lábával a puha szőnyegen. Derek még mindig nem szólalt meg, látszólag dermedten bámult az idegesen előtte hadonászó fiúra.  
  
– Ha van. Neked is. Szóval én szeretnék. Tudod?  
  
Derek megragadta Stiles mindkét csuklóját, és nem túl erősen szorítva, de határozottan megfogta őket.  
  
– Elég – mondta, és egy puha csókot nyomott a fiú ajkára. Gyengéd volt, egy cseppet sem követelőző, valahogy olyan egyszerű, tökéletes és ideillő, gondolta Stiles. Illett ehhez a naphoz ez a csók. Aztán Derek elmélyítette, s Stiles boldogan válaszolt, nyelve követte Derekét – a férfi íze valahogy más volt, mint eddig, ugyanolyan édes és fanyar, de volt most benne valami kesernyés is, és a mozdulataiban valami szaggatott bizonytalanság. Valami félelem, valami visszafogottság, és Stiles nem akarta ezt a félelmet. Azt akarta, hogy Derek tudja, hogy vele biztonságban van, hogy benne megbízhat. A férfi közelebb húzta magához Stilest, aki így most már majdnem az ölében ült. Kényelmetlen póz volt, nem fértek úgy egymáshoz, ahogy mind a ketten szerették volna. Aztán egyszer csak hirtelen és váratlanul, annyira, hogy a fiú ajkát egy apró, meglepett nyögés hagyta el, Derek az ágyra döntötte öt.  
  
Stiles, mintha már százszor és ezerszer tette volna ezt, ösztönösen kitárta az ölét, szétnyitotta a combját, így Derek könnyedén át tudta őt ölelni. Szorosan magához vonta a fiút, s egy pillanatra megálltak, hogy lélegzetvételhez jussanak. Derek a matrachoz nyomta Stiles kezét, ujjait az ő ujjai köré fonta, míg Stiles hátra vetette a fejét, és hangosan felnyögött.  
  
„Megtörténik. Istenem, ez megtörténik! Itt és most!”  
  
Stiles ügyetlennek érezte magát, tapasztalatlannak és minden pillanatban az járt a fejében, hogy vajon elég kívánatos-e Dereknek vézna, kamaszos testével, esetlen mozdulataival, sápadt bőrével, türelmetlenül és ugyanakkor félszegen, rutintalanul, de ezzel együtt akkora vággyal, mint Oroszország...  
  
Mert hogy Derek Hale kívánatos volt a fiú számára, afelől egy másodpercig sem lehetett kétsége a férfinak, hiszen Stiles farka már most megkeményedett. Már attól, hogy Derek teste hozzáfeszült, forrón és erősen, és Stiles úgy érezte, minden porcikája egyetlen izzó kéjvággyá válik, ami csak Dereket akarja, és senki mást. Erre a vérfarkas...  
  
Még mindig ráérősen, finoman, lágyan csókolgatta, mintha attól tartana, hogy megsebzi vagy összetöri a fiút. Talán tényleg ettől fél, vélte magában Stiles, már amikor még éppen tudott összefüggően gondolkodni. Összekulcsolta a bokáit Derek hátán, így még közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, ennél közelebb már csak akkor lehetnének, ha...  
  
– Derek... én... én még soha... – zihálta Stiles, miközben a férfi a nyakát szívogatta.  
  
– Ssss... tudom, tudom – hangzott a felelet fojtottan, suttogva, és Stiles megborzongott, pedig a lehelet, amit az arcán érzett, forró volt, mint a tűz. Megérezte a nadrágján keresztül Derek keményedő férfiasságát, amint az övéhez dörzsölődik. Bárcsak ne lennének rajtuk ezek az ócska szövetdarabok! Bárcsak...  
  
– Derek, én mindjárt...  
  
_Derek_.  
  
– Derek, kérlek!  
  
– Mmm... Mondd még egyszer – a fojtott nyögés most már Stiles köldöke környékéről jött, mert a vérfarkas felhúzta a pólóját, és cirógatni kezdte a hasát. Óvatosan, még mindig túl gyengéden és figyelmesen, túl féltőn, túl...  
  
Szexin.  
  
És roppant szakértelemmel.  
  
Stiles belemarkolt a férfi vállába, és újra szorosabban fogta. A csípőjét önkéntelenül mozgatni kezdte, minden egyes lökéssel közelebb akarta érezni magát Derekhez, még közelebb...  
  
_Már nagyon közel volt._  
  
Még akarta, hogy sokáig tartson, hogy soha ne legyen vége. Olyan egyszerű volt, olyan szép, tökéletlenségében is makulátlan a pillanat. Akarta, hogy Derekkel egyszerre érje el a csúcsot, ahogyan magához öleli, ahogyan testük egyszerre mozdul, egyszerre érez és lélegzik, nem akarta elbénázni, és nem akart Stiles lenni, az elveszett tinédzser, akinek nincs otthona. A szerelem akart lenni, a megnyugvás, a rév, amibe Derek megérkezhet, és...  
  
A nevét kiáltotta, és...  
  
Elakadt a lélegzete.  
  
Még soha senkivel sem...  
  
És most itt van. És Derek is. Nevetni akart és sírni, a szeme könnybe lábadt a gyönyörtől. Nagyon gyorsan történt minden és más volt, több is és kevesebb is, mint amikor egyedül csinálta, csak magának, de elképesztően és észvesztően jó volt. _Derektől_ volt az. Derek jelenlététől. Soha el nem hitte volna, hogy el tud élvezni pusztán attól, hogy Derek rajta fekszik, az érintésétől, a csókjától, attól, hogy testük egymásba gabalyodik, és a farkuk egymásnak feszül a nadrágon keresztül.  
  
Még a telihold erejének fémízű, kesernyés aromája sem zavarta többé, mert most már tudta, hogy ez volt az, amit érzett Derek ajkain.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Conrad Fenris szerepelt ugyan a negyedik évad vége felé (Az Eichen House alagsora jelenet, ő volt az őszes hajú fehérköpenyes orvos), de egyébként ő volt az egyik kulcsszereplője a Search For A Cure kisfilmnek, ami egy kiegészítő epizód a Teen Wolfhoz. Azt hiszem, az első évad után játszódik, a lényege, hogy Stiles megpróbál valami gyógymódot találni Scott "betegségére", és így jutnak el a tudóshoz. Érdemes megnézni, mert nagyon érdekes meg aranyos film, és Stiles baseball sapkában van benne. ^^ Sajnos magyar feliratot nem találtam hozzá, de azért érdemes végignézni, mert a lényeg így is lejön szerintem. :) Itt lehet megnézni: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCysmofgbMY  
> Ja, és amúgy "civilben"ő Tyler Posey apukája. :D


	14. XIV.

**XIV.**

 

 

**  
**

 

  
  
– Derek? – Stilestól továbbra is csak ennyi telt: Derek nevének bágyadt elsuttogása, míg a férfi a szemébe nézett. Stiles karjai ernyedten hevertek a párnán a feje fölött. Fel akarta emelni, igazán meg akarta mozdítani őket, átkarolni Derek nyakát, és még egyszer elsuttogni a nevét. Vagy inkább valami mást: hogy csodálatos volt és isteni, és most Stiles nem tudja, hogy mit tegyen, mert... mert...  
  
– Te... – nyelt egyet, és Derek nadrágjára lesett. – Én...  
  
„Mondd már, hogy mennyire nagyszerű volt, és csodálatos, és elsöprő, és a menny a földre szállt, és Stiles, mondj már valamit!”  
  
– Ne haragudj – zihálta magas, fojtott hangon.  
  
Derek felhúzta a szemöldökét. A homlokán izzadság gyöngyözött, a szeme csillogott, az ajkai félig nyitva voltak. És csak nézte, nézte a fiút pontosan azzal a néma, fürkésző ámulattal, mint az előbb. Amikor épp csak hogy leültek az ágyra, és a testük tétován egymáshoz ért.  
  
– Nem haragszom – mondta Derek gyorsan, és Stiles meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy ijedt zavart lát a férfi tekintetében.  
  
– Csak azért, hogy ilyen hamar... elsültem. Én...  
  
Derek lassan, kicsit elbizonytalanodva a fiúhoz hajolt, és egy csókot hintett a homlokára. Aztán, mint aki maga sem érti a saját viselkedését, egy bocsánatkérő, szinte szégyellős pillantást vetett rá. Mindez csak pár röpke másodpercig tartott. Derek még mindig Stiles fölött, a matracra támaszkodott, de aztán az oldalára fordult, és a fiú mellé csusszant.  
  
– Te nem... – kezdte Stiles, és Derek nadrágjára bámult . – Hadd csináljam!  
  
Derek megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Jó ez így.  
  
Stiles annyira bánatos képpel meredt rá, hogy Dereknek el kellett mosolyodnia a látványon. Megsimogatta a fiú arcát. Megint volt benne egy kis bizonytalanság, ismét úgy érezte, túlságosan elszokott már az ilyesfajta meghittségtől, félt, hogy rosszul csinálja. Még ezt a kis gyengéd cirógatást is.  
  
– Feljött a telihold – mondta, és Stiles tudta, hogy ezt magyarázatképp teszi. – Nagyon nehéz...  
  
– Tudom. Éreztem. Ha gondolod, változz át. Ha úgy könnyebb. – A fiú lágyan megfogta az arcát simító kezet és megpuszilta. Rádöbbent, hogy most először teszi ezt. Derek behunyta a szemét és felsóhajtott, Stiles pedig ismét elemi erővel kívánta meg az érintését. Tudta, hogy nem ártana minél hamarabb kimennie a fürdőszobába, mielőtt még túl nehéz lesz eltávolítani az alsónadrágjából a ma esti együttlét nyomát, de mégsem tette. Már nem volt kába a gyönyörtől, ugyanakkor bármit megadott volna, hogy lássa Dereket, amint az eszét veszti, amint a távolba réved a tekintete, amint a kéjtől fátyolossá válik az a világszép zöldesszürke szempár. A férfi átváltozott. Stiles már egyáltalán nem rémült meg tőle, mint azon a délutánon, amikor Dereket meglőtte a vadász, és ő látta az éles fogakat és az izzó kékséget, ahogy a vérfarkas nekiszegezte a tekintetét.  
  
– Nézz rám – kérte a férfit, majd finoman, mindkét tenyerével megfogta Derek arcát, és maga felé fordította. Szokatlan hőséget érzett, ami nem olyan volt, mintha csak láz lett volna, hanem inkább, mintha Derek csontjaiból áradt volna ki. Az állkapcsából, ami most megnyúlt agyarakat rejtett; s a koponyájából. A szívverése is felgyorsult, a lélegzete pedig szaggatottá vált. Stiles emlékezett. Tudta, hogy látta már a vérfarkast ilyennek. Tudta, hogy Derek mindig rettegett, hogy nem képes majd türtőztetni magát, ennek ellenére mindig megtalálta azt a biztos pontot, amibe ilyenkor kapaszkodhatott, hogy megőrizze emberségét. Stiles ugyanakkor azt is sejtette – noha Derek sosem osztotta ezt meg vele –, hogy a férfi kegyetlenül szenved ezen az éjjelen. Sokkal, de sokkal könnyebb lenne neki ilyenkor átváltozva, farkasemberként egy erdőben a préda után rohanni, még ha az tényleg csak loholás lenne, semmi más; nem vadászat, hiszen nem _kell_ ölnie. De ott, kint a vadonban _önmaga_ lehetne.  
  
– Rendben vagyok – nézett rá Derek a fiúra, és szárazon elmosolyodott. – Ne aggódj miattam. Már nagyon rutinos vérfarkas vagyok. Honnan tudtad, hogy már feljött a telihold?  
  
Stiles a homlokát ráncolta.  
  
– Más lett az ízed. Kesernyés.  
  
– Igazán? – kérdezte Derek és a fiú bólintott.  
  
– Nem tudtad, hogy megváltozik?  
  
– Fogalmam sem volt – felelte Derek.  
  
– Igaz... az én ízem elvileg nem változik meg.  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Ezért is jó, hogy velem jársz. Tanulhatsz új dolgokat. – Stiles Derekre kacsintott, aztán zavartan beharapta az alsó ajkát, majd feltornászta magát fekvő helyzetéből. Meg akarta csókolni Dereket. Félénken odahajolt hozzá, s a férfi felemelkedett egy kicsit a párnáról. Stiles ezt biztatásnak vette és egy óvatos, puha csókkal indított. Derek a tarkóját cirógatta, s a fiú megborzongott az ujjak csiklandozó érintésétől. Fémes ízt érzett megint a szájában, s az agyarak útját állták, de végül Derek törte meg a csókot.  
  
– Menj ki a fürdőbe. Egész nyugodtan. Tényleg. És... _magad_ miatt se aggódj – tette hozzá a férfi, és Stiles zavartan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem kell. De igazán.  
  
– Tudom, hogy tudod – mondta Derek, és elengedte a fiút. – Na, menj.  
  
Stiles sóhajtott egyet, és vonakodva, de engedelmeskedett az utasításnak. Az asztalra dobott logós papírtáskából kivett egy vadonatúj, sárga nejlonzacskóba csomagolt alsónadrágot, aztán gépiesen a mosdó felé vette az irányt. A csap fölötti tükörben megpillantotta a zenitjére érkezett kövér, ezüst holdat.  
  
„Olyan, mint az a tálca, amire reggel a tányért tesszük, rajta a rántottával. Semmi különös nincs benne. Éppen úgy csillog. Jó, biztosan egy kicsit fényesebben.”  
  
Mikor megtisztálkodott és kilépett az ajtón, Derek már felkelt és az asztal előtt ácsorgott. Még mindig át volt alakulva, és Stiles arra gondolt, vajon lehetséges-e, hogy egyszer majd igazi farkassá is átváltozzon. Hallott róla, hogy Derek édesanyja, Talia képes volt teljesen farkasalakot ölteni, és arról is, hogy ez elég ritka képesség, és nem tudják biztosan, hogy miért alakul ki, és miért nem mindenkinél. Nincsenek rá bizonyítékok, hogy ez örökletes lenne.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy magadra hagytalak. Hülye voltam. – Derek oldalra fordította a fejét, de aztán Stiles szemébe nézett, aki totális értetlenséggel figyelte őt.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte a fiú elkerekedett szemekkel.  
  
– Amikor megsebesítettelek.  
  
Stiles ismét felsóhajtott. Hezitált, hogy odamenjen-e Derekhez, és itt és most átölelje és a karjaiba zárja-e, és megígértesse vele ünnepélyesen, hogy soha többé nem hozza fel ezt a témát, vagy pedig inkább végighallgassa. Mert lehet, hogy Dereknek mégiscsak erre van szüksége. Annyit mindenképp nyerne vele Stiles, hogy hallaná a férfi hangját egy kicsit, és szereti hallani, akkor is, ha mélyebb és félelmetesebb, mint ilyenkor, amikor félig emberként, félig állatként létezik. Végül úgy döntött, mégis szól egy pár szót.

– Nem haragszom rád, Derek – mondta és közelebb lépett a vérfarkashoz. Még várt. Érezte, hogy várnia kell. – Ezek szerint emlékszel rá? – kérdezte meg a nyilvánvalót.  
  
Derek bólintott.  
  
– Akkor is szeretnék... Annyira ostobán viselkedtem. – A férfin látszott, hogy engesztelhetetlenül vádolja magát. – Csak úgy ott hagytalak, mert bepánikoltam, mint egy pólyás.  
  
– Derek. – Stiles mélyet sóhajtott, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy leplezze ingerültségét és a hirtelen rátörő fájdalmat amiatt, hogy Derek még mindig nem hiszi el, hogy mennyire szereti. Nem hisz <i>neki</i>. Óvatosan felemelte a kezét. Kicsit remegett, ráadásul komikusnak is érezte magát, amint ott áll egy szál bokszerben, meg egy szextől és Derektől összegyűrődött Han Solót és Chewbaccát ábrázoló pólóban. – Ne gyötörd magad többet ezzel. Kérlek! Hányszor megmentetted már az életemet... sokféle értelemben, és hányszor szerettél engem okosan, jól, és csak... annyit akarok mondani, hogy számomra mindenhogy tökéletes vagy, és te vagy az igazi és...  
  
Megérintette a férfi vállát.  
  
„Ó, Istenem!”  
  
Stiles megállt egy pillanatra, éppen csak annyira, hogy vegyen egy nagy levegőt, de ebben a másodpercben megszólalt Derek.  
  
– Te mentetted meg az életemet.  
  
– Igen, egyszer a medencében, de... Derek, tudom, hogy azért hagytál ott, mert akkor is féltettél. Magadtól féltettél, de ez nem változtat a lényegen.  
  
– Gyáva voltam. És azóta is csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy mi lett volna, ha elvérzel? Mi lett volna, ha...  
  
– Derek. – A fiú most megszorította a vállát, és szembefordult vele. – Semmi mást nem akarok, csak veled lenni. _Csak veled_ lenni. És veled együtt szembenézni a nehézségekkel is. Nem akarok _nélküled_ lenni. És mielőtt azt hinnéd, hogy valami kétségbeesett, önállótlan kissrác vagyok, aki csak ki akar sajátítani magának, és csak a szex körül forog minden gondolata...  
  
Derek emberi arca visszatért, a szemében kihunyt a kék villanás, és halványan elmosolyodott, mire Stiles így folytatta:  
  
– Oké, azért elég sok gondolatom forog a szex körül, azt elismerem – a zuhany alatt meg főleg mindig – hupsz, ez most túl sok információ volt –, és csak remélni tudom, hogy neked is, mármint hogy a _szex velem együtt_ témakör nem untat túlságosan, és...  
  
– Kívánlak, Stiles – szakította félbe Derek.  
  
– Ó – bámult rá a fiú elkerekedett szemekkel és tátott szájjal, több teljes másodpernyi néma megrökönyödéssel. – Mármint hogy most azonnal?  
  
– Ha félsz, hogy... – Derek lehalkította a hangját, és közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, mintha attól tartana, hogy más is meghallhatja, amit mond neki, vagy még inkább úgy, mintha az egész univerzumban csak neki akarná mondani és senki másnak.  
  
– Hányszor kell még elismételnem, hogy mennyire vonzónak tartalak? – kérdezte Stiles fülétől. – Úgy látom, még sokszor. Ne hidd, hogy nem szívesen mondom, bár nem vagyok a szavak embere. Azt viszont nem szeretném, hogy azt hidd, nem tartalak őrülten szexinek.  
  
– _Őrülten_? – kérdezte Stiles, még nagyobb szemeket meresztve.  
  
Derek közelebb húzta magához. Megsimította a fiú állát, majd egy puha puszit nyomott az orrára. Stiles halkan felnevetett. Még mindig ott érezte azt a szokatlan félénkséget a férfiban, de persze esze ágában sem volt szóvá tenni. Arcát Derek nyakához fúrta, az orrával simítva meg a borostás bőrt. Megint nevetnie kellett, a vérfarkas pedig ismét átalakult.  
  
– Miben tudok segíteni? – kérdezte Stiles. – Átmenjek inkább a szomszédba, hogy ne zavarjalak ezen az éjszakán, vagy...  
  
– Nem vagy álmos?  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Át akarsz menni? – dünnyögte Derek, forró lehelete a fiú feje búbját cirógatta, miközben magához ölelte.  
  
– Nem. Itt akarok maradni veled.  
  
– Nem félsz?  
  
– Egyáltalán nem. És, Derek? – Stiles a férfira nézett, aki gyengéd köröket rajzolt a hátára, felhúzva a pólóját. Csiklandós érzés volt, bizsergető.  
  
– Igen?  
  
– Kössünk üzletet! Én elhiszem, hogy te khm... igazán, de igazán vonzónak tartasz, te pedig elhiszed nekem, hogy nem félek tőled, és a legkevésbé sem tartalak szörnyetegnek. Oké?  
  
– Oké – suttogta Derek. Fejét kissé lehajtotta, hogy egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézhessen.  
  
– Nem hallom – mondta Stiles szintén suttogva, és mutatóujjával megérintette a férfi ajkait. Derek elkapta a kezét, és a tenyerébe csókolt.  
  
– Oké – ismételte hangosabban, és Stiles boldogan a férfi széles mellkasához dőlt, s csak nagy sokára bontakoztak ki egymás karjaiból. A fénylő telihold most már a szoba ablakán kémlelt be, mintha ki akarná lesni szívük titkait, és kihallgatni az egymásnak szánt szavakat. A fiú a függönyökhöz lépett, sorban elhúzta mindegyiket, s mikor már teljesen besötétített, feloltotta a meleg fényű asztali lámpát.

 

  
*********

  
  
Stiles először is rendelt az utca túloldalán lévő texasi étteremből három vastag, rágós, és csak félig átsült steaket. Derek csak pislogott, amikor a fiú letette a telefont, ő pedig vigyorogva a férfira kacsintott.  
  
– Hidd el nekem, hogy jót fog tenni.  
  
– Nem is szeretem a marhahúst – tiltakozott erőtlenül Derek, de Stiles nem volt hajlandó elfogadni egy ilyen harmatgyenge kifogást.  
  
– _Most_ ízleni fog. Higgy nekem!  
  
– Te emlékszel valami olyasmire, amire én nem? – kérdezte Derek zavartan. – Valahogy nekem ez kimaradt, hogy ilyenkor mócsingos húscafatokra lennék éhes. Igazából, teljesen össze van szorulva a gyomrom.  
  
– Mesebeszéd. És egyébként, köszönöm kérdésed, de _igen_. Lehet, hogy emlékszem valamire, amire te nem. Konkrétan arra, hogy ilyenkor mindennél jobban belé akartok harapni valamibe.  
  
– _Akarunk_? Így, többes számban? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a vérfarkas.  
  
– Legalább próbáld ki. – Stiles remélte, hogy nem bántotta meg ezzel az ötlettel Dereket. Ránézett a férfira, és megpróbált mögé látni az izzó kék tekintetnek, ami kifürkészhetetlenné vált, mikor megjelent benne a fény.  
  
– Rendben – mosolyodott el halványan Derek, Stiles pedig nem tudott visszafogni egy kikívánkozó megkönnyebbült sóhajt. – Legyen, ahogy akarod.  
  
– Nem haragszol, ugye? – dobolt az ujjaival az asztalon. – Nem szekálni akartalak, én csak...  
  
– Stiles.  
  
– Oké, oké – emelte fel mindkét kezét a fiú. – Egyes számú szabály. Nem fogom mindig azt gondolni, hogy szünet nélkül haragszol rám.  
  
Derek visszaváltozott, és a szemét forgatta.  
  
– Néha nem könnyű... _újra_ megszokni – közölte vele Stiles. – De igyekszem.  
  
A férfi kereste a szavakat, hogy mit feleljen, de éppen ebben a pillanatban csengettek, és már meg is érkezett a speciális „vérfarkas-vacsora”.

 

  
*********

  
  
– Igavad vovt – mondta Derek, miközben éppen a harmadik, félig-meddig véres marhaszeletet rágcsálta. – El kell ismernem.  
  
– Ennek igazán örülök – mondta Stiles. – Azért nem voltam száz százalékig biztos benne, hogy működni fog a „trükk”, de nagyon király, hogy jobban érzed magad tőle. Mert ugye jól esett?  
  
– Határozottan.  
  
– Hogyhogy erre eddig nem gondoltál? A szüleid... – Stiles remélte, hogy nem érint nagyon fájdalmas témát azzal, hogy felemlegeti Derek családját, de úgy tűnt, a férfi nem bánja, hogy szóba hozta őket.  
  
– Mondták, hogy ilyenkor nagyobb a vérszomjunk, és persze, hogy ezt le kell győznünk. Azt is mondták, hogyan lehet. De azt nem, hogy egyszerűen lehet csak _enyhíteni_ is, és nem feltétlenül kell harcolni ellene.  
  
– Hogyan tudsz harcolni ez ellen? – kérdezte Stiles csendesen.  
  
– Találni kell egy biztos pontot, amibe kapaszkodhatok, és akkor ember maradok.  
  
– Tehát valamire kell gondolnod, hogy ne veszítsd el a fejed? Vagy valamilyen mantrát kell mormolnod? – A fiú nehezen tudta elképzelni Dereket valamiféle buddhistaként, aki nyugodtan, lelkében egy másik dimenzióban járva meditál.  
  
– Igen is meg nem is – válaszolta a férfi. – Vannak bizonyos jelmondatok, amiket lehet mondogatni magunkban, és akkor lassabbá válik a szívverés, lejjebb megy a vérnyomás; egy szó, mint száz, ahogy megnyugszunk, az átváltozás a visszájára fordul. Minden vérfarkas klánnak van ilyen.  
  
– Váó, vannak klánok?  
  
– Olyasmik. Vagy inkább családok. Gyakran vérszerinti rokonok tartoznak egy falkába, de persze nagyon sok másmilyen falka is van. Akik nem született vérfarkasok, hanem megharapták őket, azok például azokhoz csatlakoznak, akik vérfarkassá tették őket, ők lesznek a bétáik, a vezér pedig az alfa.  
  
– Huhh, én soha nem csatlakoznék valakihez, aki ilyesmit tenne velem.  
  
– Hacsak nem akarnál már eleve vérfarkas lenni. Sokan akarnak. Sokak számára ez egy ajándék.  
  
Stiles nem kérdezte meg, hogy Derek is ajándéknak tartja ezt vajon a saját maga számára, de igazságtalanság is lett volna, hiszen Derek már így jött a világra.  
  
A vérfarkas lenyelte az utolsó falatot is, és elégedetten nyalta meg a szája szélét. Stiles csak vigyorgott, de meg sem tudott szólalni, csak hallgatott, mint a sült hal.  
  
– Nálam nem igazán váltak be a mantrák. Nem tudtak az emberségemhez horgonyozni. A mi családunkban az a jelszó dívott, hogy: „Alfa, Béta, Omega”, ezt kellett ismételgetni a végtelenségig, míg le nem nyugodtam, de végül aztán nálam más vált be. Olyasvalami, amire nem számítottam, mert azt hittem, épp az ellenkezőjét érem el vele; azt hittem, ha erre gondolok, ha szabadjára engedem, akkor végképp nem tudom majd irányítani az átváltozást, de nem így történt. Későn tanultam meg uralni, de végül elég jó lettem benne, és ma már egyáltalán nem okoz nehézséget, hogy ember maradjak, még teliholdkor sem.  
  
– Most nem muszáj... teljesen annak maradnod – vakarta meg a fejét Stiles.  
  
– Nem. – Derek halványan elmosolyodott. – Veled nem.  
  
– Mi is a te biztos pontod? Amivel uralni tudod az átváltozást?  
  
– A harag.  
  
Stiles csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Igen, tudom, hogy furcsán hangzik. Mert, ha az ember dühös, akkor nehezebben tudja kontrollálni magát, így azt hihetnéd, hogy a harag pont, hogy nem jó. De nálam valamilyen okból éppen ez vált be. A haragom miatt maradok ember.  
  
– Ezért vagy mindig morcos? – kérdezte Stiles, hátradőlve a székén, az ujjaival sebesen dobolt az asztallapon.  
  
– Ilyennek látsz? – kérdezett vissza Derek. Vonásai nem árultak el érzelmeket, de Stiles tudta, hogy fontos neki az, hogy ő erre a kérdésre mit fog felelni.  
  
– Inkább szomorúnak – mondta Stiles és lehalkította a hangját.  
  
Derek először nem mondott semmit, látszott rajta, hogy emészti, amit az imént hallott, aztán így szólt:  
  
– Úgy gondolod, szomorú dolog, hogy haragszom a világra, hogy elbánt velem a sors. De tudod, miért jó, hogy a harag az a kötelék, ami visszahúzott emberi mivoltomba?  
  
Stiles nem válaszolt, csak várta, hogy mit fog Derek mondani.  
  
– Ezért is jó nekem veled.  
  
– Ho-ogy? – nézett rá a fiú teljesen értetlenül.  
  
– Régebben irgalmatlanul fel tudtál dühíteni.  
  
– Ó, emlékszem – jegyezte meg Stiles enyhe szarkazmussal a hangjában. – És még most is fel tudlak?  
  
– Most csak kellemetlenül irritálsz időnként, de a hatás ugyanaz – mondta Derek fapofával.  
  
– Mindjárt hozzád vágok valamit. Esküszöm – mondta Stiles, és nagyon mérgesnek tettette magát, az arca kifejezetten vicces fintorba rándult, ahogy felhúzta az orrát, és lebiggyesztette az ajkát. – Ez a párna jó lesz?  
  
Odament a kanapéhoz, és észveszejtő gyorsasággal lekapta róla az egyik csúnya zöld díszpárnát, és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal már Derek fejéhez is vágta volna, ha a vérfarkasnak nem lettek volna történetesen szupergyors vérfarkas reflexei.  
  
– Ez egy bók volt – tiltakozott Derek erőtlenül, mikor egy másik párna is felé repült, majd egy harmadik, végül Stiles úgy döntött stratégiát vált, és a gyorstüzelésű párnák helyett inkább nekiment Dereknek. Ez mindkettejük számára sokkal kellemesebb csata volt, mert Stiles Derek nyakát támadta meg a szájával. Kiderült, hogy Derek annyira, de annyira csiklandós ott, azon a helyen, ahol a válla hajlata kezdődik, hogy hamarosan nevetésbe fulladt az, amit Stiles először bosszúnak, majd büntetésnek, aztán pedig már jutalomnak szánt volna.  
  
Derek óvatosan letessékelte magáról a fiút, aki egy mély, csalódott sóhajjal csúszott le a férfi öléből, de utána kitalálta, hogy fejezzék be a régen félbehagyott sakkjátszmájukat – ha már „tartalmasabb” dolgokat nem akar Derek csinálni ma éjjel.  
  
Stiles nyerésre állt, ami az újdonság erejével hatott a számára, ha a férfival sakkozott. Derek fekete királya már csak egy lépésre volt attól, hogy mattot kapjon, Stiles minden idegszála megfeszült, hogy meglelje a következő mozdulatot, és pont arra a helyre tegyen egy bábut, és olyan módon, hogy ellenfelét végleg behúzhassa a csőbe. Az egyik megmaradt huszárjával lépett, így pont mellé került a fekete királynak. A királyt két oldalról fogta közre a saját fekete bástyája, és egy fehér futó. Ha Stiles huszárját leüti, akkor a futó mattot ad neki, a saját bástyáját pedig nem ütheti le.  
  
– Sakk és matt – mondta Stiles, komótos élvezettel ejtve ki minden egyes szótagot. – Jessz!  
  
A fiú felmászott a székre és onnan leugorva, zajos üdvrivalgással és égnek emelt kezekkel ünnepelte meg győzelmét.  
  
– Aaahhh – Derek hátradőlt a székén, karjait keresztbe fonta a mellkasán és egyáltalán nem látszott csalódottnak, amiért kikapott. – Holdtöltekor eléggé dekoncentrált vagyok.  
  
– Mi-i? – hápogott Stiles, és visszaült a helyére. Lesöpörte az összes bábut a tábláról. – Jah, persze! Én is ezt mondanám.  
  
– Én mindig az igazat mondom.  
  
Stiles ráfeküdt az előtte heverő lecsupaszított pepitakockás sakktáblára, és lemondóan így szólt:  
  
– Először is: nem, nem és nem. Nem veszed el a győzelmi mámoromat, te savanyú farkas, csak azért sem. – A fekete királyt az ujjai közé fogta, és ütemesen az asztallaphoz csapkodta. Félig durcásan, félig szemrehányóan folytatta: – Mondhatnál egyszer például valami kegyes hazugságot. Vagy valami kis kedvességet nekem.  
  
Fejét kissé oldalra fordítva Derekre sandított.  
  
– Gyönyörű a szemed – mondta Derek halálosan komolyan.  
  
Stiles a homlokát ráncolva, lustán megemelte a fejét.  
  
– Ez nem _a kegyes hazugság_ volt – tette hozzá a férfi.  
  



	15. XV.

**XV.**

 

 

 

 

Az éjszaka hátra lévő része eseménytelenül, ráérősen telt el, ha nem számítjuk azt, hogy Stiles úgy félóránként megkérte Dereket, hogy morduljon egyet, olyan _farkasosat_ , hogy megvillanjon a tekintete és kilátszódjanak az agyarai. Harmadjára Dereknek újra be kellett vetnie a „most már igazán morcos vagyok” arckifejezését, hogy a fiú abbahagyja az ugratást. Derek soha nem tudott aludni telihold éjjelén, általában, ha a hold már eltűnt az égboltról, csak akkor zuhant mély, álomtalan alvásba. Stiles elhatározta, hogy mindvégig fent marad, és vele együtt virraszt. Ez hajnali négyig, három kávé hathatós segítségével sikerült is neki. Mindketten olvastak; miután elmúlt éjfél, Derek eljutott a Korzikai fivérek feléig, Stiles pedig összevissza lapozgatta a _Lexikont_ , elolvasott benne mindent a nogitsunéról és más démonokról, az európai és amerikai lényekről is. A sellők voltak a kedvencei, talán azért, mert egyszer azt hallotta Lydiától, aki az első szerelme volt, hogy ezt a mesét szerette a legjobban kislánykorában; a nagymamája gyakran felolvasta neki. Meg is mutatta egyszer Stilesnak a könyvet. Vastag, díszes, de már megkopott borítója volt, sárga lapjai és _régi könyv_ szaga.  
  
Igaziból Stiles sosem hitte volna, hogy a sellők (vagy hableányok?) valóban léteznek, de Derek elmesélt neki egy történetet abból az időből, amikor New Yorkban lakott a családjával. Egyszer Laurával, a nővérével sétáltak a parton, ami valami külvároshoz tartozott már, nem is volt igazán a „Nagy Alma” része. Itt a tengerpart nem olyan volt, mint Kaliforniában, hanem északiasabb, és nem volt tele napozó és lubickoló helybéliekkel, meg turistákkal, csak hajók, csónakok meg kisebb vitorlások tarkították a sós víztömeg szélét, ahol a sötét öböl hullámai a mólót nyaldosták.  
  
A nap éppen lemenőben volt – Derek már nem is emlékezett, miért voltak pontosan ott, csak arra, hogy egy faházban szálltak meg éjszakára, és az anyjának találkoznia kellett valakivel még napfelkelte előtt. Ahogyan az egyik stégen lófráltak, egyszer csak egy testet láttak kiemelkedni a vízből. Éppen csak egy másodpercre bukkant fel, ugrott egy szaltót, aztán elmerült, és a gyerekek soha többé nem látták, de Derek még ma is emlékezett sötét, zöldes bőrére és hosszú nedves hajára, amibe hínárok ragadtak. Még azt is lehetett volna hinni, hogy egy delfin, de Laura és ő elég közel álltak ahhoz, hogy tisztán lássák, mi is volt a jelenség, ami csobbant egyet, mielőtt örökre eltűnt a szemük elől.  
  
– Ez olyan klassz – mondta Stiles, és letette a vaskos kötetet a padlóra. Ott ült a szőnyegen, hátát nekitámasztva a puha bútorszövetnek, Derek pedig a kanapén feküdt elnyúlva, s karját a feje alá támasztva olvasott.  
  
– Hm? – nézett fel a fiúra, aztán megsimogatta, majd még jobban összekócolta az amúgy is mindenféle irányba meredező, selymes, barna tincseket. Stiles hátrapillantott, s furcsán pajkos, ravaszkás pillantást vetett rá. Dereknek egy róka jutott róla az eszébe, amit egy rajzfilmen látott, réges-rég, még kisgyerekként, mikor az egyik barátjánál töltötte vendégségben az estét.  
  
– Eszméletlen, hogy egészen más a világ, mint amilyennek képzeltem gyerekkoromban. Vagy inkább... lehet, hogy mégsem. Gyerekként hiszünk a Mikulásban meg az angyalokban, aztán rájövünk, hogy mégsem léteznek. Hoppá! Angyalok vannak! Na, pont erről beszélek. Kiderül egy idő után, hogy nem is léteznek vérfarkasok, zombik, meg szellemek, aztán most egy nap arra ébredek, hogy _mégiscsak_ vannak. Hogy minden úgy van, ahogy nagyon régen hittem. Oké, nem teljesen úgy, mert attól tartok, sajnos Mikulás még sincs, de javíts ki, ha tévednék...  
  
– A Mikulás létezik – vigyorodott el Derek. – Pontosabban _létezett_. Élt egy Szent Miklós nevű püspök, aki titokban segített egyszer egy szegény családon, aztán meg ő lett a gyerekek védőszentje. Persze ez csak egy legenda, de valami valóságalapja csak lehetett.  
  
– Most teljesen megnyugodtam – mosolygott rá Stiles Derekre. – Már azt hittem, hogy azt fogod mondani, hogy ő is olyan, mint a vámpírok, hogy csak a filmeken léteznek.  
  
– Egy vámpírt nem tudnál lefilmezni, még fényképet sem tudnál róla készíteni – ugratta Derek a fiút.  
  
– Haha, nagyon vicces – mondta Stiles, mire Derek megint szeretetteljesen összeborzolta viharvert frizuráját.  
  
– Olvastam a démonokról is egy csomó mindent – folytatta Stiles és a homlokát ráncolta. Kinyitotta a könyvet egy helyen, ahol egy perccel ezelőtt az ujját hagyta, hogy megjelölje az oldalt. – Sok szó esik a könyvben a nogitsunéról, néha egészen úgy tűnik, mintha a fickó, aki ezt írta, találkozott volna már nem is eggyel. Ugyanazokat a tüneteket írja le, mint amiket én tapasztaltam, amikor... megszállt. – Hangja elkomorult, aztán így szólt:  
  
– Rémisztő ez az egész. – Megborzongott, és mintha fázna, átölelte saját magát.  
  
– Gyere ide – mondta neki Derek lágyan, aztán felhúzta a térdét, hogy helyet csináljon a fiúnak maga mellett, a párnák tetején. Stiles befészkelte magát a férfi erős karjai közé, a hónaljába fúrva a fejét. A heverő nem volt valami széles, éppen csak elfértek rajta ketten, de Stilest megnyugtatta a közelség, és Derek testének melege. A férfi szívverése még mindig gyors volt, Stiles fülében dübörgött hangos ritmusa, s a fiú elhatározta, hogy mostantól ez a _kedvenc zenéje_.  
  
– Nem mondtam el senkinek sem, hogy milyen volt valójában – nyelt egyet, és ha ez lehetséges volt, még közelebb húzódott Derekhez. Megfogta a férfi egyik kezét, és az ujjaival babrált.  
  
– Nekem beszéltél róla – mondta Derek, és egy csókot lehelt Stiles feje búbjára, aztán nagyot szippantott hajának illatából. – Emlékszem rá.  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte halkan Stiles.  
  
– Igen – felelte Derek. – De elmondhatod még egyszer, ha akarod – tette hozzá, és a fiú kihallotta a hangsúlyból a komolyságot. – Ahányszor csak szeretnéd.  
  
A fiú felsóhajtott, majd rövid hallgatásba burkolózott.  
  
– Leginkább elfelejteni szeretném az egészet. Az a legrosszabb, hogy talán nem is akarom, hogy visszajöjjön minden emlékem. Azt hiszem, boldogabb lennék most, ha végleg el tudtam volna felejteni, hogy miket tettem, amikor megszállt az a démon.  
  
Derek nem szólt semmit, nem mondta a fiúnak azt sem, hogy nem tehet róla, noha továbbra is így gondolta. _Igazán_ ezt gondolta. De most valami azt súgta neki, hogy hagynia kell, hogy Stiles kiöntse a szívét.  
  
– Élveztem a hatalmat. Még soha nem voltam ennyire erős, érted? Ott voltál te, ott volt Scott, ti... annyira jó nektek! Tudom, hogy számtalan hátránya is van annak, hogy vérfarkasok vagytok: a holdtölte, a vadászok, az ellenségek, de... Életemben először éreztem azt, hogy nem vagyok tehetetlen, és hogy igazán, érdemben tudom befolyásolni a dolgokat magam körül. Akkor lett volna annyi erőm, hogy... meg tudtam volna védeni a barátaimat. Végre igazán meg tudtam volna tenni, gondoskodni tudtam volna mindazokról, akiket szeretek. Olyan óriási erőm volt, hogy beleszédültem. És ugyanakkor az az izé semmi mást nem akart, csak ártani. Tudod mit gondoltam róla? – A hangja elcsuklott. – Az volt a véleményem, hogy egy hülye kretén, egy idióta, mert itt van, annyi hatalommal, ami senkinek nincs a földön, halhatatlanul, minden vérfarkasnál erősebben, és erre ennyi... Ezt a hatalmat csak szórakozásra használta. Én meg végig csak üvöltöttem belül, és...  
  
Stiles zokogni kezdett.  
  
Derek értette. Mindent értett, mert mindent látott, és Scott meg Kira, a lány, aki kitsune; meg maga Stiles is, elmondtak neki mindent, ami történt. És még valamit tudott, amit Stiles még nem mondott el, ezért maga a fiú sem sejtette, hogy Derek tisztában van mindennel.  
  
– Aztán legyőzött.  
  
– Nem győzött le, mert itt vagy – mondta Derek gyengéden, és megszorította a fiú kezét.  
  
– Nem tudok semmit, Derek. Nem vagyok képes semmire. Nem tudtam gondoskodni az apámról, és nem tudtam megvédeni Scottot, és senkit sem. Nem tudtam megvédeni őket _tőle_. Éveken át... anya halála után valahogy úgy éreztem, hogy felelősséggel tartozom Apa iránt. Apa teljesen összeomlott Anya halála után és inni kezdett. Én... vigyáznom kellett rá, nehogy valami baja essen. Nem akartam őt is elveszíteni. Nem tudott vigyázni magára, és úgy éreztem, nekem kell ezt megtenni. Hogy Anya után nekem kell kézben tartani a dolgokat, mert... mert minden összeomlik, ha én nem teszek az ellenkezőjéről. Azt akartam, hogy Apa sokáig éljen, hogy egészséges ételeket egyen, hogy vigyázzon magára. Mindennél jobban rettegtem attól, hogy őt is elveszítem, és nem marad majd senkim. Gondoskodni akartam róla, és most ezt is elrontottam, nem tudtam megóvni... nem is tudom, mi történt vele. Valahol a lelkem mélyén úgy érzem, hogy nem öltem meg, nem _ölhettem_ meg... őt nem. Csak őt ne. Legalább őt ne... Nem halhatott meg...  
  
Stiles könnyeinek árja elborította az arcát, Derek érezte a nedvességet a saját pólóján. Ügyetlenül a zsebébe akart nyúlni, de nem talált ott semmit, amivel letörölhette volna a fiú fájdalmának nyomait, ezért csak az ujjaival tette meg, még szorosabban magához ölelte őt, és hagyta sírni. Úgy gondolta, mondania kellene valamit, de nem találta a szavakat. El akarta mondani Stilesnak, hogy nem az ő dolga, hogy a saját apjáról gondoskodjon, hanem ennek éppen fordítva kellene történnie, és talán ezt az apja is tudja, mert ugyan nem nagyon emlékezett Derek John Stilinskire, egy kisváros helyi sheriffjére, de annyit a zsigerei megsúgtak neki, hogy nem rossz ember. Valahol a tudata mélyén az is felsejlett benne, hogy a sheriff mindig jó szívvel viseltetett iránta, pedig az ő szemében mi más is lehetett volna, mint egy nehezen kezelhető, agresszív fiatal, aki egyedül van, mint az ujja, de aki nem is akar beilleszkedni sehová. El akarta mondani Stilesnak, hogy bízzon benne, hogy megtalálják az apját, és hogy bárcsak levehetné a terhet a válláról. A terhet, hogy mindig úgy érzi, ő a felelős mások boldogságáért, egészségéért, jólétéért. Hogy az apja után most úgy érzi, Derekről kell gondoskodnia, csak őt zöldségek helyett vörös hússal tömi, ami egyébként tényleg jót tett neki. Le akart emelni minden felesleges és megnyomorító batyut Stilesról, át akarta venni a súlyokat, hogy közösen vigyék, de csak azt, amit tényleg kell vinniük, a többit pedig dobják végre el. Csak tudná, hogyan kell eldobni...  
  
Derek a fiú izzadságtól összetapadt haját simogatta, és megcsókolta a halántékát. Nem tudta, mi mást tehetne még, így csak halkan csitítgatta, és azt ismételgette neki, hogy minden rendben van.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy megint használjon – motyogta Stiles, alig lehetett érteni a szavait, annyira megtörten és rekedten törtek elő belőle a zokogástól. – Nem akarom, hogy a testem használja.  
  
– Tudom, hogy milyen szörnyű volt – suttogta Derek neki a halkan. – Nem te tehetsz róla, hidd el. Nem a te hibád.  
  
– Mégis úgy érzem... úgy éreztem, valahogy... mindenki másképp néz rám utána. Még néha Scott is. És Lydia. Mintha féltek volna tőlem, én pedig rettegtem, hogy mi van, ha olyanná válok, mint a démon. Ugyan nincs már bennem, de mintha beszennyezett volna, és semmi sem lesz a régi, és attól rettegek, hogy olyanokat fogok majd tenni, mint ő. Hogy egy szörnyeteg leszek.  
  
– Nem válsz olyanná, és soha nem leszel szörnyeteg. – Derek egyik kezével a fiú tarkóját cirógatta, a másikkal a derekát tartotta.  
  
– Mintha... mintha megerőszakolt volna. Mintha a lelkemet erőszakolta volna meg. Van ennek így értelme? – bőgött a fiú egyre hangosabban, mire Derek felült, majd magával húzta, az ölébe vonta, és ringatni kezdte Stilest, mint egy kisgyereket. Annyira tehetetlennek érezte magát, hogy legszívesebben felordított volna, torkaszakadtából kiabált volna a nogitsunéra, hogy bújjon végre elő, akárhol is van, hogy Derek a földbe döngölhesse, felapríthassa, és kitörölhesse a világegyetemből örökre, hogy még a nevét is elfelejtse mindenki.  
  
Így ültek egy jó darabig, talán egy félóra is eltelt már, mire Stiles lélegzete nyugodtabbá vált. Szipogott, előhalászott egy gyűrött papírzsebkendőt valahonnan a nadrágja derekából – ostobán érezte magát attól, hogy hirtelen megörült a szerzeménynek. A kiadós sírás után mintha valahogy mindent új színben látott volna. Szomorúnak és patetikusnak tűnt a saját szemében, ahogy ott kapaszkodik Derekbe, de egyszerre könnyűvé vált minden, még a bánat is.  
  
– Nem tudtam elmondani még Scottnak sem. Nem tudtam elmondani, hogy milyen érzés volt, és nem tudtam elmondani azt sem, hogy képtelen vagyok szabadulni attól a gondolattól, hogy én is legalább annyira tehetek mindenről, mint a nogitsune. Hogy talán, ha erősebb vagyok, ha jobban ellenállok, ha nem vagyok annyira... ó, istenem! – Ismét Derek vállára hajtotta a fejét, mélyeket szuszogott. – Ha nem vagyok annyira... olyan...  
  
Derek kivárt. Meg akarta tudni, hogy mi nyomja ennyire a fiú lelkét, de ugyanakkor tartott is attól, amit mondani fog. Mindkettejüknek fájni fog.  
  
– Olyan _egyedül_ voltam. Bocsáss meg nekem! Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani? – kérdezte Stiles, és Derek úgy érezte, mindjárt elsüllyed, és valami belül a gyomrában keserűt robban. – Annyira magányos voltam, és ugyan nem akartam, de valahol mégiscsak szerettem volna, mindennél jobban, ha lett volna valaki, aki mindig velem van. Még ha az egy szörnyeteg, egy démon is. Azt ígérte, hogy erős leszek. Hogy olyan erős, hogy nem lesz többé szükségem senkire. Csak rá. Egyedül csak _rá_.  
  
Derek még mindig nem bírt egy árva szót sem kinyögni. Aztán, mintha valaki más, bölcsebb és okosabb adná a szájába a mondatokat, és mintha valaki más nyugalma lakozna benne, végül így szólt:  
  
– Nagyon nehéz ilyesmikről beszélni. Nagyon-nagyon... bonyolult elmondani, hogy milyen érzés, ha valakivel így bánnak, és az ember tényleg úgy érzi, hogy ő is hibás, sőt talán azt is, hogy _csak_ ő maga tehet mindenről. De nem a te hibád az egész. Soha nem a te hibád, hogy valaki gonosz volt veled. Ez akkor is így van, ha nem tartod magad makulátlannak. Magadra hagytalak éppen akkor, mikor a legnagyobb szükséged lett volna rám. Azzal indokoltam, hogy neked is jobb lesz, ha távol tartod magad tőlem, aztán meg ott volt ez az ostoba ereklye, a triskelés doboz, ami anyámé volt, és mindenáron vissza akartam szerezni a vadászoktól. Nagyon szerettem őt, de fontosabb lett volna, hogy az élőkkel törődjek, és ne a halottakkal.  
  
Stiles gyengéd hangon csitítgatni kezdte a férfit, de ő még nem fejezte be.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem vádolsz engem, de akkor is sajnálom, hogy magadra hagytalak. Talán ez az egész meg sem történik veled, ha én ott vagyok.  
  
A fiú megint tiltakozott, de Derek válasz gyanánt csak megcirógatta a tarkóját, aztán csókot lehelt a homlokába hulló rakoncátlan tincsekre.  
  
– És soha, de soha ne gondold azt, hogy te tehetsz arról, amit egy gonosz démon irányítása alatt tett a tested. Érted?  
  
Stiles ránehezedett a férfira, és befészkelődött az ölébe. Derek szelíden eldőlt a kanapén, és nem is akart felkelni onnan. Stiles a csípőjére ült, kényelembe helyezte magát, és csak nézte és nézte a férfit, aki a hüvelykujjával letörölt egy utolsó lecsurgó könnycseppet a fiú szeplős arcáról.  
  
– Tudom, mit tett veled Kate – mondta halkan Stiles, majd végigsimított Derek állán, aztán két tenyerébe vette a férfi borostás arcát, és a szemébe nézett. Tekintete fényes volt, még csillogott a szomorúságtól, bőre kipirult a melegtől és a fáradtságtól. – Ne, ne – suttogta lágyan. – Látom a tekinteteden. Nem mondtad el, mert... biztosan nem akartad, vagy _még_ nem szeretted volna, és én ezt tiszteletben tartom. Egyszerűen csak sejtem. És olyan hülye voltam, hogy vicceltem olyan dolgokkal... szóval... érted. Szexis dolgokkal.  
  
Az ajkába harapott, és Derek ebben a pillanatban értette csak meg, hogy miről beszél a fiú.  
  
– Nem bántottál meg. És nem tudhattad. Akkor még legalábbis. Talán... mégis el kellett volna mondanom, csak valahogy nem ment. – Megfogta a fiú derekát, majd gyengéden simogatni kezdte a hátát. – De tudod... már nem olyan rossz. Néha még... – nyelt egyet, és a hangja rekedté csöndesedett, ahogy folytatta – időnként sok minden bevillan, ahogy kényszerített arra, hogy... örömöt szerezzek neki, de én nem tettem meg, aztán... egy pisztolyt fogott a fejemhez, csak mert szerette látni mások szemében a rettegést. Nem féltem tőle eléggé. De gyűlöltem és gyűlölöm _magam_ , mert egy tehetetlen... mert _tehetetlenné tett_. Borzasztó dolog, akkor is, ha egy férfi tesz ilyet egy nővel, de egyszerűen, én... Még a nőket is megvetik ezért, kirekesztik és félelemben kell élniük, még a barátaik sem értik meg, én meg... Nekem úgy sem hinnének, és ha el is hinnék, csak a megvetést láthatnám a tekintetükben.  
  
Abbahagyta, és Stiles most lehajolt hozzá, a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és csak hallgatta a nyugtalan dobogást.  
  
– Talán nem is engedném, hogy rám feküdj, ha még annyira nagy hatással lenne rám. De _nem akarom_ , hogy legyen. El akarom felejteni őt örökre. Hiszen már réges-rég meghalt, de mégis olyan, mintha soha nem akarna elengedni. Szerettem. Először szerettem és hittem neki. _Mindent_ elhittem. Még annyi idős sem voltam, mint te, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy te bölcsebb lettél volna.  
  
– Pfff, ez kizárt, efelől nyugodt lehetsz – dünnyögte Stiles Derek zakatoló szívének. – És Derek, itt nem arról van szó, hogy ki bölcs, ki nem. Bárkit megtéveszthet egy... olyan ígéret, amit nagyon el akarunk hinni. Főleg, ha aki mondja, az még szép is. És ha szeretünk, mind gyengék vagyunk. Nézz csak rám... _cingár vagyok és védtelen_.  
  
– Ezt én mondtam rád – villantott a fiúra egy fanyar mosolyt a vérfarkas. – De ez nem igaz, most már tudom. Nem vagy védtelen.  
  
– Mmm... talán tényleg nem – mondta Stiles és felnézett Derekre. – Van baseballütőm. Szarkazmusom. És egyébként is... van egy _farkasom_.  
  
– Igen – értett egyet Derek és lassan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ne feküdjek rád? – kérdezte Stiles, és combját átemelve a férfi derekán, lecsusszant róla.  
  
– Ne. Mármint, úgy értem...  gyere csak vissza. – Karon ragadta a fiút, és újra felhúzta, hogy ismét láthassa szemtől szembe, hogy ránézhessen és belefelejtkezzen mindabba, amit maga előtt lát. – Csak... ne menj el. – A férfi hangja szinte esdeklő volt. Azonnal elhallgatott, mintha szégyellte volna, hogy ennyire akarja, hogy Stiles mellette legyen.  
  
– Nem megyek el – mondta a fiú, és ránézett Derekre. Hosszú pillái, furcsa, viccesen fitos orra árnyékokat rajzoltak az arcára, ahogy a csillár sápadt fénye, amin már megint kiégett egy körte, rávetődött. – Soha többé nem hagylak itt.  
  
Derek Stiles pólóján babrált az ujjaival, felhúzta és benyúlt alá. Megérintette a fiú hasán az érzékeny bőrt, a köldökét. Stiles mozdulatlanná dermedt, de lélegzete szaggatottá, s a tekintete fátyolossá vált. Derek megpróbálta lehúzni róla a trikót, de elügyetlenkedte, s Stiles látta, hogy remeg a keze; végül a fiú is besegített neki, s most félszegen ült a férfi ágyékán. Moccanni sem mert, és attól félt, hogy valami ostobaságot fog művelni azzal, ha ennyire közel Derekhez elkezd fészkelődni, mert ha fészkelődik, akkor a farkuk megint egymáshoz dörzsölődik, és akkor ő még egyszer túl hamar elmegy és akkor annyira hülye lenne, mint egy buta kisfiú, és... Totálisan meztelennek érezte magát, noha még csak a pólójától szabadult meg, és Derek már látta őt így, de mégis... ez most valahogy más volt. Ő volt felül, és bármit tehetett volna Derekkel (persze, ha Derek nem lett volna emberfeletti erejű vérfarkas), tényleg akármit, és ő csak...  
  
Szorosan behunyta a szemét, aztán valaki megfogta, majd végigsimította a mellkasát, megcirógatta az arcát, s erre Stiles kinyitotta a szemét. Derek mozdulatai szokatlanul bizonytalanok voltak, s Stilesnak egy pillanatra az eszébe ötlött, hogy a férfi már nagyon régen nem lehetett együtt senkivel. Csak most vele. Derek erős karjai lehúzták, Stiles pedig boldogan engedte magát belesüppedni a csókba. _Elmúlt a fémes íz._  
  
– Vége... vége a holdtöltének – zihálta, majd ismét elakadt a lélegzete, mikor ajka megint Derekéhez tapadt. Mintha minden porcikáján érezte volna a szerelme érintését. Igen, _a szerelméét, az övét, a kedvese_ ujjait a hátán, forró ölelését, amely béklyóba zárja; a sós izzadtságot, az édes ajkait. _Dereket_...  
  
Lerángatta róla az ingét. Épp olyan esetlen mozdulattal tette, mint minden mást, s mindketten elnevették magukat, ahogy Derek feje nagy nehezen kibújt belőle, összekócolódott hajjal. Stiles feljebb tornázta magát, hogy kényelmesebben ülhessen a férfi ágyékán, aztán hirtelen...  
  
– Oké? – kérdezte Derek rekedten, és kigombolta a fiú farmerját, majd elkezdte lehúzni a cipzárját.  
  
– A-az nem kifejezés, hogy mennyire oké – találta meg a hangját újra Stiles. – A-a-annyira nagyon rendben van, hogy ááááhh!  
  
Derek az alsónadrágon keresztül masszírozni kezdte, és Stiles először csiklandós bizsergést érzett, pár pillanat múlva pedig már kőkeményen ágaskodott a farka.  
  
– Mmmm... igen – bólogatott bőszen tovább. – Áááhhh – felkiáltott, de Derek zavart pillantására azonnal abba is hagyta.  
  
– Semmi – nyelt egyet. – Akarom mondani: _minden_. Vagyis minden jó. Nagyon kla...  
  
A vérfarkas egy csókkal hallgattatta el. Ez most nem tapogatózó, kérlelő és óvatos csók volt, hanem olyan, mint a „legelső”. A _legelső_ , amit _itt_ éltek át. Szenvedélyes és követelőző – Stilesnak belesajdultak az ajkai, mire Derek elhúzódott tőle. A férfi teljesen lecsupaszította a testét, s a fiú úgy érezte, hogy egyúttal a lelke utolsó eldugott szegletéig is lemeztelenítette. Csak ültek az ágyon, tekintetük egymáséba fúródott, aztán Derek végleg lerángatta róla az alsót, lecsúsztatta a bokáján, s egy mozdulattal a szőnyegre dobta. Egy darabig csak nézte a fiú szerszámát, s ettől Stiles szörnyen zavarba jött.  
  
_Vajon tetszik neki? Vajon elég nagy? Vajon... Derek, könyörgöm, mondj már valamit!_  
  
– Va-valami baj van? – kérdezte remegő hangon.  
  
_Úristen, Stiles! Tényleg megkérdezed ezt? Ezt kérdezed, mikor Derek éppen a farkadat fogja?_  
  
– Nem. Dehogyis – bámult rá Derek elkerekedett szemekkel.  
  
_Azért bámulom, mert annyira szép. Mert annyira szép vagy_ – akarta mondani a férfi, de valahogy úgy érezte, annyira ostobán hangzana ez a szájából ilyenkor.  
  
– Derek – nyöszörögte Stiles, mert a férfi nem engedte el, hanem lágyan simogatni kezdte a combját, úgy haladt egyre beljebb. Végül Stiles hanyatt dőlt, magával rántva Dereket, miközben igyekezte megszabadítani a férfit a nadrágjától. – Én... Hú!  
  
Meglátta Derek farkát, és egy jó darabig nem törölte volna le az arcáról az elégedett és várakozó vigyort, ha a férfi nem nézett volna rá komoly, esdeklő vágytól csillogó szemmel. És még valami volt a pillantásában, amibe a fiú beleborzongott, mert tudta, hogy Derek talán soha nem mondaná neki el, de ugyanakkor nem tud parancsolni ennek a ragyogásnak, ami uralkodik a tekintetén, amikor Stilesra néz, amikor _rá_ néz, és amikor teljes lényével birtokba veszi őt.  
  
– Nekem is szabad? – kérdezte rekedten, és megint hülyének érezte magát, amiért engedélyt kér arra, hogy Derekhez érjen, de egyszerűen még mindig zavarban volt egy kicsit.  
  
Derek farka is kemény volt már, a selymes bőr alatt vértől és élettől duzzadt, és Stiles minden rutinját, sokéves magányos „gyakorlatozásának” gyümölcsét bevetette, mert meg akarta mutatni Dereknek, hogy mennyire kívánja őt, és hogy mennyire, de mennyire nagy örömöt akar neki okozni. Aztán a férfi megint megcsókolta, úgy csókolta, mintha fel akarná falni, s a fiú hangosan felnyögött, mikor beleharaptak az ajkába. Utána az álla következett, majd Stiles felkínálta a nyakát, de Derek már a mellbimbóját kényeztette, s a fiú torkából mélyről jövő kiáltás tört fel, mikor a férfi nyelve a köldökéhez ért.  
  
_Ez nem lehet ennyire, de ennyire jó!_  
  
Már nem tűnt olyan szélesnek a kanapé, mint az előbb, de Stiles ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. Be kellett hunynia a szemét, minden egyes alkalommal, mikor Derek megérintette alul, egyre gyorsabb mozdulatokkal kergetve az őrületbe. Szokatlan volt, amit csinált, nem olyan, mint amire a fiú számított, és nem olyan, mint ahogyan látta a filmeken, amit olvasott a szexről. Egészen más volt. Eszébe jutott, mikor kisgyerekként Scott-tal birkózott, s ez az egész arra emlékeztette. A gyerekkor boldogságára, egységére, de ezt az örömöt megfűszerezte valami felnőttes, kétségbeesett, a végtelenséget megragadni vágyó akarat, amit egészen eddig még soha nem tapasztalt.  
  
Aztán minden elmúlt, és nem maradt már semmi, csak ő és Derek, Derek és ő. A feje kitisztult, mintha minden jó, ami eddig történt vele, megismétlődne ebben a pár percben. Többé nem izgult, hogy jól csinál-e bármit is, nem szorongatta a bizonytalanság, hogy mi van, ha elbaltáz mindent, ha rosszat mond rosszkor, ha nem tud, vagy nem akar megtenni valamit, ami Dereknek fontos, ami az ő kívánsága. Felnevetett, majd hallotta és látta, ahogy Derek elmosolyodik, szélesen és boldogan, a világ legszebb mosolyát villantva rá, hogy aztán pár perc múlva láthassa arcának szépségét a kéjtől eltorzulni. A férfi szorosan behunyta a szemét, és néma maradt a gyönyör pillanatában, s Stiles azt kívánta, bárcsak hallhatná a hangját is, de aztán ő maga is elélvezett, hangosan és gátlástalanul, lubickolva abban a tudatban, hogy csak ők vannak ketten az egész világon, és csak Derek hallja őt.


	16. XVI.

  
**XVI.**

 

 

**  
**

 

  
  
Derek ránehezedett, testével félig eltakarva, aztán megcsókolta a fiút. Erős, kemény, követelőző volt a csók, Stiles még mindig alig kapott levegőt, és most újra lélegzetét vesztette. Aztán Derek átfordult, zihálva a fiú mellé hemperedett, és szorosan magához ölelte. Stiles agyából minden kitörlődött; a boldog, forró extázis még nagyon is élő emléke kiszorította a világot. Derek ott volt mellette. _Nem csak mellette. Vele._  
      
Pár percre elbóbiskolhatott, mert legközelebb arra eszmélt föl, hogy fejét a vérfarkas széles, izmos mellkasára hajtva fekszik, s a férfi lehelete a feje búbját simogatja, csiklandozza. Totálisan megfeledkezett arról, hogy letisztogassa magát vagy Dereket; igazság szerint nem is érdekelte. Szerelme átkarolta a vállát, mélyen, hangosan és egyenletesen szuszogott, néha halk horkolásba váltott át. Stiles pillái ismét elnehezültek, s érezte, hogy megint úgy elnyomja az álom, hogy örömmel zuhan bele újra a meleg, biztonságos, Derek illatú sötétségbe.  
  
A nap már magasan járt az égen, mire Stiles teljesen magához tért. Hosszasan, lustán, macskásan nyújtóztatta ki tagjait; a takaró lecsúszott róla. Végre kinyitotta a szemét, s furcsán egyedül érezte magát; ekkor vette észre, hogy minden ruha lekerült róla, és Derek már nem fekszik mellette. Halk nesz ütötte meg a fülét az ebédlőasztal felől; Derek tett-vett a mosogató körül. Félmeztelen volt, mezítláb, és csak egy szál farmer feszült izmos combjára. Stiles még soha életében nem látott ennél szexisebbet. Derek most megfordult, így tekintetük találkozott. A Nap egy szemtelenül kíváncsi sugara végigsimított a vérfarkas szép vonalú vállain és tökéletes hasizmán, és Stiles eldöntötte magában, hogy boldogan együtt tud élni azzal, hogy minden nap erre a látványra ébredjen.  
  
Ezután valami olyasmi történt, amire végképp nem számított, legfeljebb valahol a lelke sóvárgó legmélyén. _Derek rámosolygott._ Stiles egy széles vigyorral válaszolt, s a következő másodpercben már összeért ajkuk.  
  
– Még... mmm... nem mostam... fogat – próbálta közölni Derekkel a nyilvánvalót, de a vérfarkast a legkevésbé sem érdekelte Stiles megjegyzése. Magához ölelte és felemelte a fiút, aki meglepetten nyögött fel. Valahogy sohasem jutott eszébe, hogy egyszer valaki majd ezt teszi vele, noha számíthatott volna rá, hiszen jól tudta, hogy Derek milyen erős. Átkarolta a nyakát, lábait összekulcsolta Derek hátán és egy jó darabig nem szakította meg a csókot. Ismét hallotta felgyorsulni a szívverését, és tudta, hogy Derek még erősebben hallja az övét, érzi a vágyát az ösztöneivel, a zsigereiben, a lelke mélyen elrejtett zugaiban. _Derek az övé volt._ És Stiles úgy érezte, vele együtt az egész világmindenség is, minden atom, minden csillag, és...  
  
– E-egy pillanat – zihálta, míg a vérfarkas agyarai előbukkantak. Derek azonban nem várt; a matrac nagyot nyikordult alattuk, ahogy Stiles csuklóját a fiú feje fölé emelve az ágyra nyomta.

  
  
*********

  
Stiles soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen egyszerűen, ennyire ösztönösen jól és könnyen megy majd a szex. Elmúlt belőle minden félszegség, nem gondolta már, hogy nevetséges hangokat ad ki magából, ezért eszébe sem jutott már akár csak egy kicsit is visszafogni magát, csak az öröm és a meghittség maradt, amint Derek karjaiban szuszogott megint. És aztán egy negyedóra múlva ismét. Mintha nászúton lettek volna. Bizarrul hangzott, de az érzés ott motoszkált benne, nem lehetett volna letagadni. Most, hogy Stiles már azt is megtapasztalta, milyen az, ha valaki szájjal elégíti ki és milyen érzés ugyanezt adni, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy most már igazán beszerezhetnének valami óvszert és némi síkosítót.  
  
_Egyáltalán kell óvszert használni, ha egy vérfarkassal vagyok? Valószínűleg tök felesleges._  
  
– Derek? – kérdezte Stiles, és felkönyökölt a matracon.  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Kérdezhetek valamit? Elég hülye kérdés lesz, de nem bírom megállni, hogy ne tegyem fel, mert már... oké, szóval már tegnap éjszaka... izé, hajnal óta motoszkál a fejemben.  
  
Derek felvont szemöldöke láthatóan már elég kíváncsi volt Stiles mondandójára.  
  
– Szerinted mi már... – Körbenyalta a szája szélét, mint aki valami finom fogást ebédelt. Ami azt illeti, ez nem is állt olyan távol a valóságtól. – Mi már csináltuk ezt _azelőtt_?  
  
Derek megköszörülte a torkát, de nem szólalt meg.  
  
– Valahogy... _nekem_ olyan veled, mintha csak... mintha csak egymásnak lennénk teremtve. – Stiles biztos volt benne, hogy elvörösödött. Ez nála úgy működött, hogy érezte, az egész fejét elönti a forróság. Ha lett volna rá lehetősége, hogy a tükörben is megnézhesse magát, nos, akkor azt is láthatta volna, hogy foltokban bepirosodik az arca. – Te emlékszel arra, hogy már szeretkeztünk?  
  
– Nem – mondta a férfi, kicsit olyan hangsúllyal, mint akit rajtakaptak valami nem helyénvaló dolgon.  
  
– Én sem – mondta Stiles egy félmosollyal, aztán a saját homlokára csapott. – Pedig pont ezt elfelejteni! _Ennyire_! Szép kis alak vagyok!  
  
– Igen, nagyon szép vagy – dünnyögte Derek, aztán magához húzta a fiút, és csókot hintett selymes hajára. – Úgy néz ki, mára még engedélyezek magamnak egy újabb munkakeresés-mentes szabadnapot.  
  
– Hurrá! – lelkendezett Stiles, és magukra dobta a takarót.  
  
– Fázol? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Nem, dehogy. Csak így... még jobban magamhoz tudlak szorítani, mert nem tudsz elmenekülni – vigyorodott el Stiles, és hideg talpát Derek lábához dörzsölte.  
  
Derek felszisszent, de nem bírta megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon.  
  
– Azt hiszed, el akarok menekülni előled? – kérdezte Derek komolykodva.  
  
– Azt hittem, azt fogod mondani, hogy: „szerinted visszatartana egy vékony pokróc, ha menni akarnék”? – utánozta Stiles Derek dörmögős hangját.  
  
– Soha nem mondanék neked ilyet.  
  
– Soha? – kérdezte Stiles, és felkönyökölt az ágyon, hogy pontosan a vérfarkas szemébe nézhessen.  
  
– Bizony. _Már_ sohasem – rázta a fejét Derek, aztán visszahúzta maga mellé a fiút egy gyengéd, otthonos, kora délutáni csókra.

  
*********

  
Megebédeltek. Ismét Derek isteni omlettje volt soron, és Stiles viccelődve jegyezte meg, hogy Derek biztosan nem is tud mást sütni, nem mintha bánná, mert egymillió éven keresztül bírná enni; mire a férfi megjegyezte, hogy... nos, _valóban_ semmi mást nem tud sütni. Erre mindketten felnevettek, Stiles pedig közölte, hogy akkor is elképesztően aranyos tőle, hogy le akarja nyűgözni.  
  
– Hogy én? Le akarlak nyűgözni? – húzta fel Derek hitetlenkedve a szemöldökét. – Ha tényleg azt akarnám, akkor megkóstoltatnám veled a mennyei sült krumplimat.  
  
– Jézusom, sült krumplit is tudsz csinálni? – tátotta el a száját a fiút. – Netalán tán még göndörkrumplit is?  
  
– Azt éppen pont nem – jelent meg Derek arcán egy halvány mosoly, ahogy feltekintett a fiúra, miközben mosogatott.  
  
– Azért nem is vagyunk annyira elfuseráltak ketten együtt, nem igaz? – Stiles Derek mögé lopózott, és szorosan átölelte a férfit, akin semmi más ruha nem volt, csak egy kötény. Bár, ami azt illeti, a fiú még ennyi öltözéket sem viselt.  
  
– De. Szerintem azért eléggé azok vagyunk.  
  
– Mindig is szerettem az optimizmusodat – mormolta Stiles a vérfarkas hátának, és egy puszit nyomott a lapockáját díszítő háromkarú spirál tetoválásra.  
  
– Optimistának itt vagy nekem te.  
  
– Hmm... nagyszerű szakácsnak meg te.  
  
– Szóval mégis kérsz a háromnegyedéig odaégett sültkrumplimból?  
  
– Persze. Imádom, ha háromnegyedéig oda van égve. Az az én specialitásom is, nem tudtad? A húst viszont mostanában... inkább nyersen szeretem – kacsintott Derekre a fiú. – Csak nem változom én is hamarosan vérfarkassá?  
  
Derek, hiába állt háttal a fiúnak, látta lelki szemei előtt Stiles pajzán vigyorát.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondtam – nevetett fel hangosan Stiles. – Te jó ég... ugye nagyon bénán hangzott? Pedig csak erotikus akartam lenni. Tudod, valami ultraszexit és mocskosat akartam mondani.  
  
– Mocskos nem volt.  
  
– De szexi sem – rázkódott Stiles egész teste a nevetéstől, és ennek már Derek sem tudott ellenállni tovább.  
  
– Szeretem, ha nevetsz – mondta Stiles lágyan, és benyúlt a kötény alá, hogy végigsimítson Derek hasán, a sziklakemény, gyönyörűen kidolgozott izmokon.  
  
– Szeretek a _hülyeségeiden_ nevetni.  
  
– Ez gonosz volt – jegyezte meg a fiú kajánul, és lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét. Derek összerezzent, mikor Stiles hosszú ujjai már a köldöke alá értek, aztán egy pillanattal később...  
  
– Elkaptalak – jelentette be Stiles, mintha legalábbis hőstettet vitt volna véghez azzal, hogy elérte, Derek ismét megkívánja őt. Pedig Derek egész nap meg sem szűnt vágyakozni a fiú után, s így ez igazán nem volt nagy varázslat. Ellentétben azzal, amit a fiú művelt a szájával és a nyelvével, miután Derek megfordult, és Stiles egy üdvözült mosollyal térdre ereszkedett előtte.

  
  
*********

  
  
– Szóval, csak muszáj lesz ma felöltöznünk – sóhajtott fel Stiles, miközben szórakozottan lóbálta le a bal lábát a kanapé karfájáról.  
  
Derek bólogatott, és magára húzta a farmerját, aztán az ingéért nyúlt.  
  
– Ideje szívni egy kis friss levegőt és feltankolni a hűtőt.  
  
– Legalább a pólódat ne vedd fel! – nyavalygott a fiú. – Ó, már késő... Most szakadt meg a szívem.  
  
– Leugorhatnál te is velem. És ha azt hiszed, én nem sajnálom, hogy felöltözve kell, hogy lássalak...  
  
– Oké, oké. Megyek – csusszant le a fiú a padlóra, aztán kihalászott a szekrény – most már külön neki kiürített feléből – egy fehér pólót, és hozzá felöltötte a Derektől kapott vadonatúj farmert is.  
  
Nem tartott sokáig a bevásárlás; valahogy mindketten azon voltak, hogy minél hamarabb visszatérjenek a lakásba, bár mindketten két különböző okból, noha ezek az okok nem álltak annyira messze egymástól... Stiles egyszerűen csak szeretett volna az ágyon Derekkel összebújva olvasni, és ellustulni a nap hátralévő felét, hogy aztán mikor beköszönt az este, továbbra is a matracon heverjenek, csak meztelenül. Ámbár nemcsak heverészésről kell hogy szóljon a dolog; sőt, Stiles aztán akkor sem fog tiltakozni, ha a galéria korlátjának dőlve csinálják, vagy akár a konyhaasztalon. Vagy még egyszer-kétszer a zuhany alatt. Abból jöhet _három_ adag is. Ami Dereket illette, ő csak szerényen még egyszer akarta volna fürdés közben, ellenben amikor vettek három darab uborkát, hogy estére szendvicset csináljanak, már csak arról fantáziált, hogy ha Stiles is szeretné – valami azt súgta neki, hogy egyáltalán nem lenne ellenére a dolog –, akkor meggyújtana két tucat illatos gyertyát a szoba különböző sarkaiban, majd végigcsókolná teste minden porcikáját, aztán a magáévá tenné. Talán buta kifejezés ez, hogy „magáévá tenni”, mikor Stiles nem az övé, és ő sem Stilesé, hanem _ők ketten egymáséi_ , egymáshoz tartoznak, együtt vannak. _Szeretik egymást._  
  
A lépcsőház most is ugyanolyan csendes és néptelen volt, mint mindig, és Stiles ezt kihasználva minden fordulóban csókolózni akart, végül aztán Derek vetett véget a játéknak, ledobta a csomagokat, elkapta a fiú derekát, és úgy vette a karjaiba, mint ahogyan a vőlegény viszi át a menyasszonyát a küszöbön a nászéjszaka előtt, és felrohant vele a lépcsőn. Letette pont az ajtó elé, majd így szólt:  
  
– Legalább addig bírd ki, míg kipakoljuk a cuccokat – mondta vigyorogva.  
  
– Oookééé. – Stiles lehuppant az bejárat elé, és hagyta, hogy Derek cipelje fel mindkét óriási papírzacskót. Szerencsére egyik sem szakadt ki. A vérfarkas gyorsan ledobta a pakkokat a konyhaasztalra, aztán elkezdték kirámolni belőlük az összes dolgot.  
  
– Eeezt ide tettem – húzott elő a fiú egy tubust a kapucnis pulcsija zsebéből. Derek tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta, aztán miután Stiles szélesen elvigyorodott, ő is engedélyezett magának egy mosolyt a szája sarkában.  
  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy most el fogsz pirulni! – ugratta a fiú. – A síkosító látványától. A kezemben.  
  
Derek csak a fejét csóválta, és Stiles felé dobott egy zacskó narancsot. – Inkább tedd be ezeket a hűtőbe.  
  
– Tudtam, hogy tulajdonképpen te sokkal romantikusabb vagy, mint én.  
  
– Romantikus a... – morogta Derek.  
  
– Vettél egy csomó gyertyát – dugta ki a fejét a hűtőből Stiles, miután beszuszakolta az összes gyümölcsöt.  
  
– Áramszünet esetére mindig jól jön.  
  
– Igen, főleg az a bíborszínű, rózsaillatú. Az nagyon kell, az oltári praktikus.– Stiles olyan elégedett képet vágott, mint egy jóllakott napközis.  
  
– Szantálfa illatú...  – Derek Stiles felé hajított még egy adag kaját, aki visszadobta neki.  
  
– Ezt nem kell a hűtőbe tenni.  
  
– A jégkrémet? – kérdezte Derek és felhúzta szemöldökét.  
  
– Mi van, ha most azonnal be akarom falni? Te nem kérsz belőle? Mi van, ha azt szeretném, hogy rólam egyed?  
  
– Ha tiszta ragacs akarsz lenni... – Derek megfogta Stiles kezét és közelebb húzta magához a fiút. Stiles belemosolygott a csókba, majd lassan leemelte a jégkrémes doboz fedelét, aztán...  
  
– Mi történt, Stiles? – kérdezte Derek zavartan, mert a fiú elhúzódott tőle, és csak tátott szájjal bámult bele a semmibe, mintha valami olyan dolgot látna, ami Derek számára nem észlelhető, és még csak nem is érzékelhető. A férfit egy pillanatra a macskákra emlékeztette, akik olykor-olykor csodálkozó szemekkel pásztázzák a messzeséget, vagy elnéznek az ember válla fölött, és valami rémült döbbenethez hasonlatos tükröződik a tekintetükben. Mintha szellemeket látnának.  
  
– Stiles? – Derek kicsit erősebben megmarkolta a fiú karját, aki most feléje fordult, és meredten a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Derek?  
  
– Igen?  
  
– Gyere ki velem.  
  
Derek értetetlenül nézett rá. Hová ki?  
  
– Csak gyere ki velem, kérlek. A folyosóra. Valaminek utána kell néznem. – Stiles tekintete komor is volt ugyan, de leginkább úgy festett, mint akinek hirtelen eszébe jutott egy nagyon fontos dolog, és most le akarja ellenőrizni, hogy igaz-e, amire gondol.  
  
Mindketten kimentek, Stiles pedig becsapta maguk mögöttük az ajtót.  
  
_Még jó, hogy a kulcs a zsebemben van_ , gondolta Derek. _Stiles, mi ez az egész?_  
  
– Csak bízz bennem! – mondta neki a fiú, mintha legalábbis valami szörnyűségre készülne.  
  
_Bízom. Miért ne bíznék? Tudod, hogy igen._  
  
Stiles belékarolt, és elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn. Mikor leértek a második emeletre, elengedte Dereket és odaballagott a legközelebbi ajtóhoz, a 203-as számúhoz. Először bekopogott. Várt egy darabig, de nem jött válasz a túloldalról. Nagy nehezen felfedezte a csengőt, ami nem közvetlenül a bejárat mellett volt, hanem vagy jó két méterrel arrébb. Erőteljesen megnyomta, hogy biztosan megszólaljon. Noha nem volt különösebben hangos, azért az egész folyosón jól hallatszott az idegesítő berregés.  
  
Semmi nem hallatszott ki a lakásból: sem az ajtóhoz siető léptek zaja, sem susmorgás, sem bútorok mozgatása; egyszerűen semmi.  
  
– Jó – nyugtázta Stiles. – Jöhet a következő.  
  
A 201-es számú lakás ajtaja zöld volt, nemcsak csengő, hanem kopogtató is tartozott hozzá; Stiles mindkettővel bepróbálkozott. Türelmetlenül toporgott a folyosó kövezetén, míg végül föladta, és tovaslisszolt a következő lakás bejárata elé.  
  
A 202-esnél egy kicsit tovább várt, és különösen nagy lármát csapott, mintha az lenne a célja, hogy valóban az egész lépcsőház meghallja. Mintha azt sem bánta volna, hogyha a földszinten lakók is értesülnek róla, hogy ők ketten ide bizony be akarnak menni némi barátságos jószomszédi látogatás céljából.  
  
– Mire akarsz kilyukadni ezzel? – kérdezte Derek, mikor a fiú ugyanezt eljátszotta a következő szinten a 101-estől a 103-as ajtóig.  
  
– Arra, hogy senki sincs itthon – mondta ki Stiles a nyilvánvalót.  
  
– Munkanap van. Kora délután.  
  
– Sehol egy nyugdíjas? – dörömbölt be még egyszer a fiú az egyik ajtón, már csak úgy a hecc kedvéért.  
  
– Hát, gondolom, senki sem nyugdíjas ebben a házban. Végül is mi sem vagyunk azok.  
  
– Derek – köszörülte meg a torkát Stiles, és kihívóan a férfi szemébe nézett. – Láttál te valaha valakit is ki- vagy bejönni valamelyik lakásból? Bármelyikből.  
  
Derek a homlokát ráncolta, és hátratett kézzel nekidőlt az egyik félfának közvetlenül Stiles mellett.  
  
– Nagyon alaposan gondold át – dobolt Stiles ujjaival a zöldre pingált falon. – Aztán azt is számba veheted, hogy érzed-e... nem, nem ez a helyes kifejezés... érezted-e _valaha_ itt másnak a szagát rajtam... meg teszem azt a postáson és a pizzafutáron kívül.  
  
A vérfarkas annyira összpontosított, hogy még a szemét is behunyta. Igen, a postás járt itt, nem is egyszer. Aztán igen, Stiles pizzafutárai, mert ketten is voltak. Ő is rendelt egy párszor vacsorát magának. A házmester... nos, mindig úgy vélte, a házmester a szomszédos tömbben lakhat, mert ez a ház talán nem elég nagy ahhoz, hogy kellene neki külön portás vagy gondnok. Hogy érezte-e mások szagát, hogy hallott-e másokat járni-kelni az épületben, gyerekzsivajt vagy ahogy egy fiatal letrappol a lépcsőkön, hogy az iskolába rohanjon, időseket, amint ráérősen, nehezen, de mégis boldogan és kéz a kézben sétálnak le az emeletről? Talán valamikor egyszer, valahol, egy másik helyen mindenezek megtörténtek. De nem itt.  
  
– Nem sok időt töltöttem itthon, és akkor is csak bezárkóztam. Leginkább csak téged hallgattalak. Úgy értem... – lesütötte a tekintetét, Stiles pedig áhítattal leste már vagy ezredjére a dús, fekete szempillákat – te laktál a legközelebb, ezért...  
  
– Hé, Derek, ez teljesen oké – Stiles nevetve bújt hozzá a férfihoz. – Totál felizgat, ha arra gondolok, hogy hallgatóztál és kémkedtél utánam.  
  
– Nem kémkedtem! – háborodott fel Derek.  
  
– Most már úgysem hiszem el, hogy nem sztalkoltál – öltött nyelvet a fiú.  
  
– Stiles...  
  
_Még mindig... összefacsarodik bennem valami, ha eszembe jut, hogy mennyire sírtál és milyen egyedül voltál akkor._  
  
– Hm... tehát senkivel sem futottál össze a lépcsőházban? – folytatta Stiles – A kapunál? Nem láttad, hogy valaki éppen hazaér és ajtót nyit? Ilyesmi?  
  
Derek a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem figyeltem meg, mert különösebben nem is érdekelt. A postás szagát éreztem a leveleken, ha még elég korán kivettem őket a ládából.  
  
– Az egész házban csak mi lakunk, Derek – jelentette ki Stiles, és úgy nézett a férfira, mintha valami extrém reakciót várna tőle az előbb kiejtett szavak után. – Kilenc lakás (oké, _a padlással együtt_ kilenc), és csak _mi_ lakunk itt. Elhiszed nekem?  
  
Derek szkeptikus pillantást vetett a fiúra.  
  
– Parrish is itt lakik – jegyezte meg.  
  
– Nos, igen. Parrish. Egye fene, akkor már _hárman_ vagyunk. És ez szerintem félelmetes.  
  
– Miért ne létezhetne ilyesmi... – pihentette meg Derek a tekintetét az egyik ajtó kémlelőnyílásán. – De értem, mire gondolsz.  
  
– Derek... – Stiles hangja megremegett egy kicsit. Végigsimított a férfi karján, aki erre önkéntelenül elmosolyodott, de utána meglátta a fiú félelemtől elkerekedett szemeit. – Meg kell néznünk, hogy mi van a lakásokban. Muszáj.  
  
– Megnézzük – bólintott Derek és egy röpke percig átölelte és magához szorította Stilest. Kiszagolta a rettegését, és tudta, hogy valami olyan megérzése támadt a fiúnak, ami úgy tűnik, még az ő vérfarkasösztönein is túlmutat.  
  
Derek könnyedén törte be a 101-es lakás ajtaját. Nyikorogva, nyöszörögve engedett a rozsdás zár a nyomásnak, aztán lassan, óvatosan beléptek a sötétségbe. Különös volt, hogy semmi fény nem szűrődött be sehol, persze Derek így is látott. Lassan, centiről-centire ment egyre beljebb, Stilest maga mögé utasítva, a karjával védve a fiút bármilyen ismeretlen veszedelemtől, ami leselkedhet rájuk itt.  
  
– Érzed? – Stiles hangja szinte sírós volt. – Érzed ezt a szagot? – suttogta. – Megint az, ami fönt volt a padláson.  
  
– Maradj itt! – Derek megmarkolta a fiú vállát. – Látsz már valamit?  
  
A fiú nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel, de bólintott egyet.  
  
– Most csak az előszobában vagyunk, és ez meglehetősen kicsi. De mindjárt kinyitom az ajtót, és akkor, ha minden igaz, a nappaliban kötünk ki.  
  
– Derek, ne!– Stiles görcsösen kapaszkodott a vérfarkasba, akkora erővel, hogy még ő is azt hitte, mindjárt a földre rántja.  
  
– Most te bízz bennem.  
  
– Ore wa kowagatte imasu.*  
  
– Stiles...  
  
A fiú tekintete elhomályosult, a pupillái kitágultak, a lábát annyira makacsul vetette meg a szőnyegen, hogy Derek nem tudta magával húzni, így meg képtelen volt elérni a kilincset, hogy beljebb mehessenek.  
  
– Oké. Menjünk vissza – adta meg magát, Stilesból pedig kiszakadt egy hangos sóhaj.  
  
Mikor kiértek, Derek nem szólt semmit, csak elengedte Stilest, és várt egy darabig, hogy a fiú újra megszólaljon. Mikor ez nem történet meg, rájött, hogy ezúttal mégis csak neki kell kezdeményezni a beszélgetést.  
  
– Stiles, mondj valamit, kérlek! Az előbb megint japánul beszéltél.  
  
– Igen, tudom – vakarta meg a fejét Stiles, és még mindig kicsit nehezen lélegzett, mint aki egy pánikrohamon esett éppen át.  
  
– Tudod? – furcsállotta Derek.  
  
– Igen, igen – zihálta a fiú. – Most tudatában voltam, de mégsem tehettem mást. Amikor meg akartam szólalni, csak így tudtam. Ez _még_ mindig nem tetszik nekem.  
  
– Szerintem be akar téged csapni – mondta Derek kurtán.  
  
– Mi? Hogy? – Stiles a térdén támaszkodott meg, de nem kellett neki sokáig, mert Derek a karjai alá nyújt, és a fiú két kezét felemelte, hogy az a nyakába csimpaszkodhasson.  
  
– Csak ne eressz el, jó? Úgy nézel ki, mint aki mindjárt össze akar esni.  
  
– O-oké. Csak megint lesokkolódtam egy kicsit.  
  
– Pánikrohamod volt – jegyezte meg Derek halkan, és nem is akarta elrejteni a szomorúságát. – Be akar téged csapni. Ne higgy neki! Szórakozik veled.  
  
– A nogitsune? – mormolta Stiles Derek vállának.  
  
– Ki más? Szerintem akkor csinálja ezt, amikor valahogyan... _nyomon_ vagy.  
  
– Baromira nem vagyunk semmilyen nyomon – mondta a fiú csüggedten. – Ezt te is jól tudod, Derek.  
  
– Azt hittem, te vagy a „napsugaras derűlátás” felelőse a kapcsolatunkban, nem én.  
  
– Hát, ha muszáj annak lennem...  
  
– Szedd össze magad! – mondta Dere olyan hangsúllyal, amit bátorítónak szánt, de mégis csak simán parancsolónak hangzott. – Mármint... _kérlek_.  
  
– Rendben, főnök. Essünk túl ezen. Utána...  
  
– Utána? – engedte el Derek a fiút, de a kezét még mindig a tenyerében melengette.  
  
– Azt akartam mondani, hogy utána ugye szexelünk... pardon, _szeretkezünk_ egyet a nagy ijedségre, de... Oké, látom a tekinteteden, hogy el sem hiszed, hogy igazán beparáztam, mert ha így lenne, akkor most nem máson járna az eszem, de nekem többnyire...  
  
– Nekem is. Többnyire. Mostanában főleg – fordította oldalra a fejét Derek, Stilest utánozva. – Akkor jöhet a második nekifutás? – kérdezte Derek tettetett törődöttséggel.  
  
– Nekem ma _mindig_ azon jár.  
  
– Túl akarsz licitálni? Egy sztalkert, aki hallgatózott utánad?  
  
– Igaziból azt is akartam még mondani... – kezdte Stiles, míg belesimult Derek határozott, birtokló, de egyszersmind gyengéd ölelésébe, de nem tudta folytatni, mert ebben a pillanatban hangos csattanás törte meg a csendet. A sötét lakásból jött a zaj. Aztán valami mást is hallottak. Hosszú, elnyújtott vonyítást. Még véletlenül sem volt semmi emberi benne.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Félek. _(japán)_


	17. XVII.

**XVII.**

 

 

 

**  
**

 

 

   
  
– A-a-atyaúristen! – kiáltott fel Stiles, mire Derek befogta a száját.  
  
– Csssss – csitította a férfi olyan halkan, amennyire csak tudta, miközben megpróbálta lefejteni magáról a fiú karjait.  
  
– Szabályszerűen a nyakadba ugrottam – suttogta Stiles.  
  
– Észrevettem – mondta Derek.  
  
– Mi a fene volt ez? – Stiles továbbra is suttogott, és semmi pénzért el nem eresztette volna a vérfarkast.  
  
– Stiles, én azt hiszem, hogy...  
  
– A belső szobából jött – mutatott a fiú a lakás árnyékba bújt részére.  
  
Dulakodást hallották, aztán csörömpölést, majd tompa puffanást. Ahhoz hasonlót, mint amikor valaki (vagy valami?) leugrik egy magaslatról, és puha, süppedős szőnyegre érkezik. Aztán újra felhangzott valami idegtépő nyivákolás.  
  
– Stiles... – kezdte Derek, a megszólított pedig lassan lazított a szorításán, hogy ne csimpaszkodjon olyan kétségbeesetten a vérfarkasba.  
  
– Pfff – fújta ki a levegőt a fiú. – Hát, nem mondhatnám, hogy rendben vannak az idegeim. Ugye ez egy macska volt?  
  
– Olyasmi. Kettő darab. Verekednek.  
  
– Zsír. Akkor benyitunk? – kérdezte Stiles elvörösödve, Derek pedig belépett a nappaliba és átszelte a szobát, hogy felhúzza a redőnyöket. Mikor a kinti napfény átvette az uralmat az árnyak felett, már mindent jól meg tudtak figyelni odabent. A bútorokat vastagon borította a por, látszott, hogy legalább egy éve be nem tette ide a lábát senki. Egy nagy, vörös félfülű kandúr iszkolt egy csimbókos szőrű, szürke macska elől; elbújt az egyik fotel alatt, míg a másik ki nem kergette onnan.  
  
– Kintről úgy hangzott, mintha... mintha farkasok lennének – ráncolta a homlokát Stiles.  
  
– _Neked_ úgy hangzott – mormolta Derek, míg felemelt egy hamutartót a konyhaasztalról. Alatta, ahol nem érhette a por, majdhogynem tükörfényesen csillogott a fém felület.  
  
– Jó, hát nem lehet mindenkinek kibaszott _vérfarkas hallása_!  
  
Derek csak egy halvány mosollyal válaszolt.  
  
– Ó, látom rajtad, hogy nagyon élvezted, ne is tagadd! Különben azonnal mondtad volna, hogy csak macskák. – Stiles vágott egy grimaszt. – Csak kérned kell, és bármikor a nyakadba ugrom, ehhez nem kell ilyen műsort rögtönöznöd – tette hozzá vigyorogva.  
  
A vérfarkas tekintete elárulta, hogy ezt bizony ő is tudja Stilesról. És igen, nagyon is élvezné, ha még egyszer megtörténne, és egy kicsit pátyolgathatná megint a fiút.  
  
– Nincs itt semmi – mondta Stiles csalódottan, miután az összes helyiséget körbejárták.  
  
– Annyi mindenestre biztos, hogy itt senki nem lakik – mondta Derek. Stilesra nézett, aki egy bólintással jelezte, hogy egyetért, és mehetnek.  
  
Megnézték a többi lakást is a szinten. A 102-es szinte a megszólalásig hasonlóan volt berendezve, mint a 101-es, és legalább ugyanolyan poros is volt. Súlyos, sötétzöld függönyök csüngtek le az ablakok fölötti karnisokról, és fullasztóan levegőtlen volt az egész lakás. Stiles felment a galériára – léptei alatt nyikorgott a szúette lépcső –, de az is teljesen ki volt pucolva. Se egy szék, egy asztal, de még egy árva matrac sem volt se fent, se lent, csak pár ócska fotel, aminek kijárt a rugója, és minden bizonnyal már jó ideje egértanyaként szolgálhatott. A 103-asban rendetlenséget találtak, horpadt sörösdobozokat az asztalon, cigarettacsikkeket a padlón, és még a réges-rég leolvadt hűtőben is találtak némi kiszáradt és megkövült sajtmaradványt.  
  
Az első lakást átkutatva még viccelődtek egy kicsit, tréfálkoztak, ha találtak valami érdekeset, mint például az ágy alatt egy régi, kifakult Pókember képregényt, egyenesen 1990-ből. Aztán lassan már egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, csak pár néma pillantást vetettek egymásra, és gondterhelten sétálták körbe a 103-as kaotikus szobáit, majd Stiles megint Derekbe kapaszkodott, aki segített neki felmenni a másodikra. A fiú reszketni kezdett, de megpróbálta nem mutatni, mennyire fél. Persze, lehetetlenség volt ezt eltitkolni a vérfarkas elől, akinek a mozdulatain ugyan nem volt kivehető egyetlen apró bizonytalanság sem, arcvonásai pedig szinte megdermedtek, de borongós, szürke tekintetéből aggodalom sugárzott.  
  
– Te is tudod, mit fogunk találni – cövekelt le Stiles a másodikon a hozzájuk legközelebb eső ajtó előtt.  
  
Derek semmit nem mondott, csak kitörte a zárat a fehér színű, lakkozott, egészen újnak tűnő ajtón és benyitott. A lakás úgy festett, mintha leégett volna, és talán nem is annyira régen. A lépcső korlátja elszenesedett, az asztalok felborítva, a székek lába kitörve, füstös-fekete foltok a falakon. Stiles a körmét rágta idegességében, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni, egészen addig, míg Dereknek elege nem lett belőle, és a vállát megragadva megállította.  
  
– Menjünk innen a büdös francba – könyörgött neki Stiles könnyes szemmel, a hangja el-elcsuklott.  – Mi a rohadt szarság ez? Mi?  
  
Nagy levegőt vett. Ki-be lélegzett, erősen, gyorsan fújtatott. Kitépte magát Derek karjaiból, és a földhöz vágott egy poharat, ami még épen maradt a helyiségben. Nagy csattanással tört szét száz meg száz szilánkra.  
  
_Stiles úgy érezte, a józan esze is vele törik össze apró darabokra._

  
  
*********

  
  
– Rettegnem kellene, de valahogy... jó, hát nem állítom, hogy nem vert ki a jeges verejték pár pillanatra, de... most egyszerűen csak dühös vagyok. – Stiles a hajába túrt.  – Az egész ház tökéletesen lakatlan már jó ideje. Azt mondtad, ugye, hogy nem éreztél szagokat bennük?  
  
A fiú nem bírt egy helyben maradni. Eddig csak a padlón dobolt a lábával, de most már fel kellett kelnie, és csak újra meg újra rótta az asztal és az ágy közötti távolságot. _Az ágy_... mintha már egy hét is eltelt volna azóta, hogy benne feküdtek. Megdörzsölte az arcát, és újra koncentrálni próbált.  
  
– Nem éreztem semmit – felelte Derek. – Csak nagyon halványan, azokban a szobákban, ahol volt pár ruhadarab... de semmi ismerőset, és kétlem, hogy ha találkoznék azokkal, akiknek ki tudtam venni a szagát, száz százalékos bizonyossággal azonosítani tudnám őket.  
  
– Mi a franc lehet ez? Oké, költői kérdés volt – tette hozzá a fiú, mikor a vérfarkas csak a vállát vonogatta.  
  
– Mit írtál arra a papírra? – kérdezte Derek. Stiles a markában szorongatott egy kitépett jegyzetlapot.  
  
– Nos, csak... azokat a lehetőségeket, amik az eszembe jutottak. Ebbe már az agyrémeket is belevettem. – Derek felé nyújtotta a cetlit. Nem túl szép, de olvasható írással, Stiles határozott vonalú betűivel a következő állt rajta:  
  
1\. Tök véletlen, hogy nem lakik itt senki, csak mi. Matematikailag előfordulhat. Nem érdemes vele foglalkozni.  
  
2\. Ez egy „szellemjárta” ház, ezért nem szívesen költözik be ide senki. Mi csak azért élünk itt, mert nem tudtunk erről. Lehetséges okok: a statisztikai átlagnál többször történt itt gyilkosság – vagy öngyilkosság. _(Emellé a sor mellé Stiles nagy nyomtatott betűkkel a következőt három szót firkantotta: „MOTEL GLEN CAPRI”)_  
  
3\. (már agyrém kategória) Mégiscsak a kormány kísérletének áldozatai vagyunk. Hogy miben áll a kísérlet lényege? Tudja a fene!  
  
4\. Megint csak oda lyukadunk ki, hogy ezt valami természetfeletti műveli velünk. (Nogitsune?) De miért csinálja? Miért velünk? Mi a különleges bennünk? Vagy semmi oka nincs, csak jól szórakozik? Vagy csak „véletlenül” történt ez velünk? Valami természetfeletti tette, de talán ő sincs tisztában vele, hogy ezt tette?  
  
5\. Valami természetes csinálta ezt. (Minden csak addig számít túlviláginak, míg nem találunk rá valami evilági magyarázatot. Légkör? Mágnesesség? Időhurok? Valami, ami az agyat is befolyásolja? ŐRJÍTŐ!)  
  
6\. Valami, amire még eddig nem gondoltunk. (Lol.)  
  
– Az első kettő arról szól, miért üresek a lakások, a többi már csak... Őszintén szólva nem hiszem, hogy a kihalt ház és a mi emlékvesztésünk között _ne_ lenne összefüggés. – Stiles csípőre tette a kezét, és a cipőjét bámulta lehajtott fejjel. Derek a konyhaasztalnál ült, és tanácstalanabbnak érezte magát, mint valaha, amióta csak itt lakott.  
  
– Mi az a „Motel Glen Capri”? – kérdezte Derek ismét a cédulára pillantva.  
  
– Egy szálloda. Egyszer szükségből megszálltunk ott... a sulival mentünk valahová. Ne kérdezd, hogy hová meg miért. A motel arról volt híres, hogy az egész államban ott követték el a legtöbb öngyilkosságot. Persze ennek ellenére elég jó forgalma volt. – Kényszeredetten felnevetett. – De általában az emberek nem szívesen laknak olyan helyen, ahol ilyesmik történtek.  Gyilkosság, halál... főleg öngyilkosság.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszik, hogy a halottak kísérteni fogják őket.  
  
– Hát, ez az. Amúgy szerintem... a házak csak házak. Én nem félek ilyesmiktől. Gondolom, te sem.  
  
– Szellemektől nem. Az élők a veszélyesek.  
  
– Vagy akik annak látszanak.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
  
– Démonok, mindenféle pokolból idejött kis cukiságok, nem tudom. Entitások – Stiles összevissza gesztikulált a kezével, még Dereknek is nehezére esett követni a mozdulatait.  
  
– Lények, amiről még a _Mitikus lények lexikona_ sem tud?  
  
– Vagy amikről még te sem – érintette meg mosolyogva Stiles Derek mellkasát. Pont a szíve fölött. Aztán leengedte a karját, és homlokráncolva nézett a férfira.  
  
– Mondd csak... kitől béreled ezt a lakás? – mutatott körbe Derek loftjában.  
  
A férfi nem válaszolt, de aztán Stiles kérdő pillantására csak ennyit mondott:  
  
– Nem tudom.  
  
– Hogyhogy _nem tudod_? – Stiles egészen elcsodálkozott. Mi az, hogy valaki nem tudja a nevét annak, akinek lakbért fizet?  
  
– _Tényleg_ nem tudom. – Derek nem értette, hogy mit kell ezen megmagyaráznia.  
  
– Hé, oké! Elhiszem, hogy igazat mondasz – mosolygott rá a fiú gyengéden.  
  
– De ez valahogy nem stimmel. – Derek megfogta Stiles csuklóját, aztán végigsimított az ujjain, majd szórakozottan a tenyerébe szorította a fiú kezét.  
  
– Derek! Nem mondom, hogy nagyon fáj, de azt sem, hogy egy kicsit sem! – Stiles hangja hirtelen ugrott egy oktávot.  
  
– Ó! A fenébe! – Derek olyan önvádló tekintettel meredt a fiúra, és olyan villámgyorsan engedte el azt a kezet, hogy Stilesnak lett tőle bűntudata. – Nem akartam.  
  
– Semmi gond, nagyfiú... oké, nem _nagyfiúzok_. Nem szereted azt, hogy _nagyfiú_ , igaz? Látom rajtad. Lekezelőnek tartod, ugye?  
  
– Bocs’ – mondta Derek, aztán felsóhajtott.  
  
– Abszolút megbocsátva. – Stiles befészkelte magát a férfi ölébe, már amennyire egy konyhaszéken el tudtak férni. Azért valahogy megoldották. – Nem is volt soha harag.  
  
A férfi mélyet szippantott a fiú hajának illatából, amikor az szorosan átölelte őt.  
  
– Ugye elhiszed ezt nekem? – Stiles felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen, nyílt, tiszta tekintettel Derekre nézett. Nem tükröződött benne semmi más, csak gondoskodás és törődés. Derek gépiesen bólintott egyet.  
  
– Remélem, egyszer majd _tényleg_ elhiszed – mondta Stiles csendesen. Még mindig nem fordult félre, csak tovább fürkészte Derek szürkészöld szemeit.  
  
– Én nem... – kezdte Derek, de Stiles félbeszakította.  
  
– Nem azért mondtam, mert baj – mosolygott rá melegen. – Én így is, úgy is szeretlek. És bár nem tudom megígérni, hogy lesz elég időnk, de van, amit nem lehet rövidebb idő alatt megcsinálni, akármennyire is szeretnénk. Ha elültetünk egy magot, nem fog egy óra múlva fává nőni és gyümölcsöt teremni. Lehet, hogy sosem fog, mert előbb jön el a világ vége, de attól még, hogy csak a virágzásig jut el, akkor is... elképesztően szép.  
  
Megcsókolta a férfit.  
  
– Néha túl költői vagyok – köszörülte meg a torkát a fiú, és hogy leplezze zavarát, megigazgatta Derek pólójának gallérját. A férfi tett egy tétova mozdulatot felé, és Stiles azonnal kapcsolt. Derek visszaadta a csókot. Pár perc múlva elhúzódott a fiútól, majd így szólt:  
  
– Egy folyószámlára utaltam a bérleti díjat, de nem tudom, kinek a nevén volt. Nyitottam egy bankszámlát, mikor a városba költöztem, de... nem a saját nevemen. – Belenyúlt a farzsebébe és kivette a jogosítványát.  
  
– _Miguel Juárez_? – olvasta Stiles elkerekedett szemekkel a plasztikkártyán feltüntetett szöveget. – Mi-i? _Cinqua... Tiago_? – Felvihogott. – Ki hitte el neked, hogy ez a neved?  
  
– Mindenki – mondta Derek flegmán. – Én sem értettem, hogy miért van nálam egy hamis igazolvány, de nem is nagyon érdekelt. Úgy gondoltam, hasznos lesz még. Ezen a néven vállaltam állást is. Nem tudtam... igaziból nem emlékeztem rá, hogy... nem-e valami körözött bűnöző vagyok, ezért egyszerűen csak... örültem neki, hogy van egy hamis jogsim, ami mindenre jó. Az már nem jut eszembe, hogyan találtam a lakásra. Biztos, hogy még azelőtt, mielőtt a városba jöttem volna, mert csak annyit tudok, hogy egyszer csak itt álltam bent, a kezemben a kulccsal. Emlékszem arra, hogy autót vezettem az országúton... _valahonnan_ jöttem. Aztán csak úgy a fejemben volt ez a cím, a GPS meg ide hozott.  
  
– Én nem tudom, hogy a fenébe érkeztem meg ide – simította meg a homlokát gondterhelten Stiles. – Miért nem mondtad nekem, hogy más nevet is használsz?  
  
– Kellett volna? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Még jó! Még jó, hogy kellett volna! – hápogott a fiú. – Parrishnek sem mondtad? Hogy a rendőrségen utána nézzen valaki?  
  
– Egy rendőrnek mondjam, hogy hamis igazolványom van? Először még azt sem tartottam jó ötletnek, hogy megmondjam neki a valódi nevem...  
  
– Oké, ne vágj olyan képet, mintha valami csökkentértelmű lennék. Értem, hogy miért nem mondtad meg, csak... – Stiles hirtelen nem tudta, hogyan folytassa.  
  
– Amúgy ezt a nevet te találtad ki nekem – jegyezte meg Derek.  
  
– Mi? Hogy én _neked_? Mikor? Miért? – A fiú kimászott a férfi öléből, aztán még egyszer végigtanulmányozta az arcképes igazolványt.  
  
– Nem emlékszel? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
Stiles a fejét rázta és beharapta az alsó ajkát.  
  
– Oké, semmi probléma – mondta Derek egy halvány mosollyal. – Egyszer a szobádban voltam... régen történt. Még alig ismertük egymást. Talán mindenki azt mondta volna ránk, hogy _utáljuk_ egymást. De nem így volt. Volt ott egy barátod, és úgy mutattál be neki, hogy az unokatesód vagyok, Miguel.  
  
– De ugye... valójában nem vagy az unokatesóm? – nyögött egyet Stiles. – Vagy ilyesmi?  
  
– Nem, dehogyis. Mint ahogy Miguel sem vagyok – tette hozzá Derek.  
  
– Á, oké. – Stiles hátrahajtotta a fejét, majd kifújta a levegőt. – Csak már kezdtem attól félni, hogy valami kellemetlen meglepetés érhet még minket. Nem élném túl, ha még az is kiderülne valamikor, hogy nem is Stiles és Derek vagyunk, hanem... Stan és Pan, vagy a jó ég tudja, hogy mi.  
  
Derek majdnem elnevette magát, de aztán eszébe jutott valami.  
  
– Menjünk el a bankba, és kérdezzük meg, ki a számlaszám tulajdonosa, amire utaltam a pénzt.  
  
– Jó ötlet. Már előbb is eszünkbe juthatott volna – forgatta a szemét Stiles, és miután magára vette a hátizsákját, ismét útra keltek, ezúttal, hogy kiderítsék, ki is lehet Derek lakásának tulajdonosa.

  
*********

  
 – De miért nem mondtad, hogy nem is tudod, kitől béreled a lakást? – lovagolt Stiles megint ezen a témán, ahogy baktattak a járdán a három saroknyira lévő banképület felé. Az idő borússá változott, úgy tűnt, az eső bármelyik pillanatban elkezdhet szemerkélni, így a fiú magára kapta a szürke csíkos kapucnis pulcsiját. Úgy érezte, az éggel együtt a kedélye is egyre jobban beborul. – Ez egy fontos nyom lehet, Derek!  
  
– Stiles. – Derek csak a fiú nevét mondta, nem tette hozzá azt, ami pedig már ott volt a nyelve hegyén, hogy: „Hagyj már békén ezzel!” Bosszantotta az egész, mert valahogy úgy hitte, Stiles már nem bízik meg benne, és ettől keserű ízt érzett a szájában. És közben nem is értette igazán, hogy miért...  
  
A fiú megtorpant egy kereszteződés sarkán. Derek majdnem tovább ment mellette, de aztán ő is megálljt parancsolt a lépteinek.  
  
– Hé... – lassan, óvatosan megérintette Derek karját. – Nem úgy értettem, hogy a te hibád.  
  
_Pláne nem úgy, hogy egy idióta vagy, hogy ezt nem mondtad el._  
  
– Oké – mondta Derek, aztán kurta pillantást vetett a fiúra, és elindult, hogy átkeljen a zebrán, de Stiles megszorította kezét.  
  
– _Tényleg_ nem úgy értettem.  
  
– Oké – ismételte Derek kurtán, mire Stiles szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét. Pár másodpercig gondolkodott, és mérlegelte magában, hogy mi lenne a legjobb. Ha megsértődne azon, hogy Derek megsértődött azon, hogy úgy érzi, Stiles jelenlétében _tilos_ egyetlen darab árva hibát is elkövetnie, mert... mert... nos, Stiles nem igazán értette, miről lehet szó, legfeljebb sejtései voltak. Derek talán úgy vélte, hogy neki muszáj mindig a helyzet magaslatán lennie, mert a fiú valami ilyesmit vár el tőle? De honnan veszi, hogy ezt várja el tőle? Vagy talán fél valamitől? Mitől? Stiles biztos volt benne, hogy a vérfarkas nem szánt szándékkal titkolt el előle valamit. Derek viszont láthatóan azt hiszi, hogy Stiles úgy gondolja. Meg hogy Stiles nem is mondott igazat, mikor azt mondta neki, hogy elhiszi, hogy egyszerűen csak nem jutott eszébe, hogy lényeges lehet ez a dolog.  
  
_Na, szép... Ettől a végén még én is becsavarodok_ , gondolta a fiú, és végül úgy döntött, a lehető leglazábban fogja kezelni a dolgot.  
  
– Nem akartalak megbántani. Hiszen tudod. És maximálisan megbízom benned.  
  
Derek kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett Stilesra. Aztán felsóhajtott.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk a bankba – biccentett egyet a fiú felé, aztán ő fogta kézen, hogy átrángassa magával a zebrán. – Nem kell mindig megijedni tőlem.  
  
Stiles elvigyorodott, és futva megelőzte a férfit, hogy előbb érjen át a túloldalra, mint ő.  
  
– Tudod, merre kell menni? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
Stiles a fejét rázta.  
  
– Akkor ne szaladj előre. Mi lenne, ha...  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte Stiles gyorsan.  
  
– Hm.  
  
– Ez most egy olyan „hm”, ami azt jelenti, hogy „szeretném, ha belém karolnál, csak nem akarom hangosan kimondani”? – kérdezte Stiles, mire Derek csak Stilesra bámult, aztán lepillantott maga mellé a kövezetre.  
  
– Jó, ezt igennek veszem – nyögte Stiles, és közelebb húzódott a férfihoz. – Az utóbbi két napban abban a boldog illúzióban éltem, hogy megtanultál szavakkal is kommunikálni – jegyezte meg epésen, de közben nem lehetett letörölni az arcáról a mosolyt, így Derek sem morgott egy másodpercnél tovább miatta.  
  
Mikor megérkeztek a többemeletes, szürke kőépület elé, aminek bejárata fölött ál-klasszicista ornamentika díszelgett, Stiles előresietett, és a lépcső tetején várta meg Dereket. Odabent meglepően sok ügyfél volt, mintha az egész környék ezen a délutánon kapott volna kedvet ahhoz, hogy itt intézze ügyes-bajos dolgait. Az automatától kaptak egy sorszámot, és mivel az összes ülőhely foglalt volt, beálltak az egyik csendesebb sarokba, és több-kevesebb türelemmel vártak a sorukra. A „kevesebb” persze Stilest jelentette.  
  
– Hamarosan el fog fogyni a gyógyszerem – súgta Derek fülébe. – Két egész dobozzal volt nálam, mikor idejöttem, de már csak pár napra való adag maradt.  
  
– Elmegyünk orvoshoz – mondta Derek, míg a kijelzőt figyelte, hogy felbukkant-e már az ő számuk valamelyik sorban. – Nekem sincs biztosításom, legalábbis azt hiszem, hogy nincs, de majd kitalálunk valamit.  
  
– Mégis mit? Honnan szerzünk csak úgy Adderallt?  
  
– Ha betörök egy gyógyszertárba és hozok egy dobozzal, az meg fog felelni? – mondta Derek szemrebbenés nélkül, és Stiles felé fordult.  
  
– Aaa...ööö... oké – tátotta el a száját a fiú. – Vagy csak nézz azzal a „Derek-tekinteteddel” a patikusra, és még morfiumot is kapunk.  
  
– „Derek-tekintet” – húzta el a száját a vérfarkas, majd előhalászta a pénztárcáját, és kivette belőle a hitelkártyáját.  
  
Pár percig egyikőjük sem szólt semmit. Derek érezte, hogy Stiles feszült. A rengeteg ember, a gépek csipogása, a nagy terem a sok fülkével, ahol golyóálló üvegablak mögött ültek az ügyintézők, viszonylagos biztonságban attól, ha valaki arra vetemedne, hogy bankot akar rabolni. Stressz és ingerültség szaga elegyedett egymással. Öregedő biztonsági őr ácsorgott a bejárathoz közel, pisztollyal az oldalán. Egy copfos, óvodáskorú kislány Stilest bámulta, mert a fiúnak izzadni kezdett a tenyere, és a homloka is gyöngyözött már, noha Derek tudta, hogy nincs melege. Stiles alig érezhetően meghúzta Derek kabátjának az ujját, aztán a keze belesimult a férfi tenyerébe. A szíve úgy zakatolt, mintha kalapáccsal ütnének egy üllőt egy kovácsműhelyben.  
  
– Tudod, olyan ez az egész, mintha... valami purgatóriumban lennénk – hajolt közel Derekhez, és rekedt hangon folytatta. – Te gondoltál már erre?  
  
Derek nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Talán azért vagyunk itt, mert valamit valahol nem jól csináltunk, és most addig kell itt lennünk, amíg ki nem javítjuk a dolgokat. Mi van, ha minden csak díszlet? Az emberek, a város? Mi van, ha meghaltunk, és ez valami átmeneti hely? És valójában azok az élők, akiket mi halottnak hiszünk. Nem pedig mi. És együtt kell rájönnünk a megoldásra. Úgy értem, hárman _együtt_ , mert még Parrish is itt van... És ha rájövünk, akkor talán kiszabadulunk innen. Bár nem hiszek a mennyországban, sem a pokolban, de mi van, ha... mi van akkor, ha...  
  
– Úgy gondolod, talán _egymással_ kapcsolatban rontottunk el valamit? És most... kaptunk még egy esélyt? Hogy _újrakezdjük_? – Derek hangja annyira halk volt, hogy maga is meglepődött rajta. A tekintete elkapta a copfos kislányét, aki rámosolygott, aztán elfordult, és valamit mondott az anyukájának, aki mellette ült.  
  
– Nem tudom. Még sosem voltam halott. Sem valami... „ _második esélyt kapott nagyon is valóságosnak tűnő_ szellem”. Legalábbis nem tudok róla.  
  
Éles csengőszó szakította félbe Stiles monológját, és Derek kavargó, kusza gondolatait, amik a fiú szavai nyomán születtek meg az elméjében.  
  
– Gyere! – szólt hangosan Stilesnak. – Kilencszázhárom! Sorra kerültünk.  
  
A szám vörösen villogott a kijelzőn, Derek pedig érzékeny vérfarkas hallásával tisztán ki tudta venni, amit a kislány épp ebben a pillanatban súgott a mamájának.  
  
_„Az a bácsi egy angyal. Én tudom.”_  



	18. XVIII.

**XVIII.**

 

 

  


 

  
  
  
Az ügyintéző hölgynek kétszer is meg kellett kérdezni, Stilesnak pedig egyszer oldalba böknie Dereket, mire kapcsolni tudott. Fél füllel hallgatni akarta még a kislányt, de az többet nem szólt az anyukájához. Körülbelül öt méterre ülhettek Derekék hátától, az egyik ormótlan, kékszínű műanyagszéken. A férfi hallotta, ahogy a kislány a lábát lóbálja az anyja ölében, néha oda-odaütve a cipője sarkát a mamája sípcsontjához, aki ezért idegesen rápirított.  
  
– Egyszer már fizettünk be egy összeget erre a folyószámlára. – Stiles szétnyitotta Derek markát – a férfi annyira nem figyelt semmire, hogy a fiú könnyedén meg tudta ezt tenni –, aztán gyengéden kivette a kezéből a papírfecnit, amire valaki valamikor (ki tudja, mikor?) sebtében rákörmölt egy csomó számjegyet. – És arra lennénk kíváncsiak – hajolt közelebb Stiles a nőhöz –, hogy még ugyanaz a személy-e a számla tulajdonosa.  
  
Az ügyintéző csodálkozó tekintetet vetett a fiúra, még a szemöldöke is felszaladt. Stiles nyelt egyet.  
  
– Szóval... izé. Igen. Csak ennyi lesz! – Stiles megpróbálta megjátszani a határozott ügyfelet, még ha egy kicsit el is késett már ezzel.  
  
– Azt szeretnétek megtudni, hogy hívják a számla jelenlegi birtokosát? – kérdezte a hölgy unottan, miközben elvette a cetlit Stilestól.  
  
– Mi, ööö... – A fiú Derekhez fordult, aki úgy tűnt, még mindig egy másik világban jár. Csak nézett maga elé, mintha a pulton heverő lánccal rögzített golyóstoll látványa lenne a legérdekfeszítőbb az egész világon. – Derek – mormogta Stiles a fülébe foghegyről. – Mi történt? Derek, térj vissza közénk, légy szíves. Megrémítesz. Valami baj van?  
  
Derek megrázta magát, mint aki álomból ocsúdik, és nemet intett a fiúnak. Stilest láthatóan nem nyugtatta meg a tagadás, igaz, Derek nem is várta el tőle, hogy elhiggye neki, hogy minden rendben. Ezt majd később is ráérnek megbeszélni.  
  
– Miguel Juárez vagyok – nyújtotta oda Derek a jogosítványát a hölgynek. – Már egyszer jártam itt. Lakbért fizettem ki.  
  
Itt szünetet tartott és a nő felé villantotta a létező legragyogóbb mosolyát. Stiles csak ámult és bámult, aztán vágott egy mérges kis grimaszt.  
  
_Még rám sem szoktál ennyire szélesen vigyorogni, hé!_  
  
Az ügyintézőt azonban nem olyan fából faragták, hogy bedőljön egy hófehér fogsor, és egy veszettül jóképű, borostás férfi látványának; csak felsóhajtott, majd Stileshoz fordult.  
  
– Nem tudom, valójában mi a fenét akartok, de én nem vagyok rendőr, nem kell pánikba esni, és szerintem... – vetett egy sokatmondó pillantást a fiú háta mögé – sokan állnak még utánatok a sorban, úgyhogy essünk túl rajta.  
  
Villámgyorsan bepötyögte a sok-sok számjegyet a gépbe; parányi, csillámló hatszögekkel ékesített műkörmei hangosan kopogtak a billentyűkön.  
  
– A számla egy bizonyos Mr. Parrish nevére lett kiállítva.  
  
Derek és Stiles egymásra néztek.  
  
– Ho-ogy? – kérdezte a fiú összeszűkült szemmel, és még Derek is hátrahőkölt a hír hallatán.  
  
– Mr. _Jordan_ Parrish – dobolt mutatóujjával az egérpadon a nő. – Óhajtotok _még_ valamit?  
  
– Öhm... – kezdte Stiles.  
  
– Nem, köszönjük. – Derek gyorsan felállt a pulttól távolabb eső székről, aztán Stilest is felrángatta a másikról.  
  
– Derek! Mi a fene volt ez az egész? – Stiles nem akarta hagyni magát elrángatni onnan, mielőtt nem tisztázta, hogy mi is járt Derek fejében az előbb.  
  
– Majd elmondom – intette le Derek ingerülten, és a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Éppen megkerült egy vaskos márványoszlopot a terem közepén, amikor nagy erővel beleütközött...  
  
_Bernie-be._  
  
Az öreg hajléktalan egy kölyökkutyát tartott az egyik karjában, a másikkal maga után húzott egy kisméretű, kockás anyagból készült kerekes kocsit.  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte Derek döbbenten. – Te? Hogyan?  
  
– Hogy engedték be ide... bácsi? – kérdezte Stiles, és alaposan szemügyre vette a kiskutyát. Zsemleszínű volt, a bundája selymes és ápolt. – Aranyos kutya. Megsimogathatom? Megengedi?  
  
Bernie félre húzódott Stiles kinyújtott kezétől, mintha az legalábbis fertőzött lenne, és meglehetősen mérgesen nézett a fiúra.  
  
– Még mit nem! Ő az enyém.  
  
– Oké, oké – szólt rá Derek csillapítóan az öregre. – Senki nem akarja bántani.  
  
A vérfarkas alaposan szemügyre vette a kölyköt. Vidáman csillogó, barna szempár nézett vissza rá kíváncsian. Derek kísértést érzett, hogy megcirógassa, aztán, hogy _csak úgy_ megmutassa neki villogó, vérfarkas tekintetét, de aztán Bernie miatt mégsem tette.  
  
– Látom, vettél neki cipőt – bökött az öregember Stiles lába felé.  
  
– Igen – mondta Derek. – Itt van egy kis pénz – tukmált rá Bernie-re egy húszast. – A kutyának.  
  
– Chloe a neve.  
  
– Chloe – ismételte Derek.  
  
– Szép név – szólalt meg Stiles, aki félig-meddig Derek mögé bújt el Bernie nyers modora elől, de most ismét tett pár lépést előre.  
  
– Jól van, megsimogathatod – egyezett bele az öreg, és már úgy tűnt, egy csöppet sem bánja a bizalmaskodást. A fiú finoman megvakarta a kiskutya füle tövét, majd megcirógatta a buksiját. Derek csak némán figyelte kettejüket, aztán észrevette, hogy Bernie őt mustrálja. Kérdő tekintetet vetett az agg férfira; szokása szerint csak a szemével árulta el, hogy kíváncsi valamire. Egészen pontosan arra, hogy miért is mered így rá Bernie. A hajléktalan ekkor szabad kezével megszorította Derek vállát, mintha biztatni akarná valamire, de a néma gesztusban benne volt a búcsú hangulata is. Derek most még inkább nem értette az egészet. És mielőtt akár csak remélhette volna, hogy Bernie majd mond neki valamit, a biztonsági őr – a nyugdíjazása előtt katona lehetett, mert Derek észrevette, hogy úgy hordja a pisztolyát a tokban, ahogy a seregben tanítják a regrutáknak – erélyes hangon rájuk mordult.  
  
– Menjünk! – biccentett Derek Stilesnak, noha persze tudta, hogy a csöppet sem szalonképes Bernie-hez szólt az intés. Kutyát nem lehet behozni, és egyébként sem engednének be koldusgúnyában senkit.  
  
– Észrevett nagy nehezen – fújta ki a levegőt Bernie, Derek pedig egyik kezével maga előtt tolva az öreg holmiját, a másikkal Stilest taszigálva, a kijárat felé iramodott.  
  
Odakint Bernie még mindig egy szót sem szólva, átvette tőle a kerekes táskát, s míg Derek azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a visszafelé bámuló Stilest leráncigálja a lépcsőn, egyszerűen eloldalgott. Nem jutott ugyan messzire, még a saroknál sem járt, mikor a vérfarkas utána kiáltott, ő azonban nem fordult hátra és nem is állt meg.  
  
– Derek! – hallotta meg Stiles hangját, aztán érezte, ahogy fiú hosszú ujjaival az ingébe kapaszkodik, és nem ereszti. – Derek! Hagyd! Hagyd most őt!  
  
– De... – nézett Derek Stiles kezére. – Valami... – Az öreg után bámult, aki épp megkerült egy villanyoszlopot, majd egy pillanatra eltűnt egy kapualjban. – Mintha valamit akart volna nekem mondani. Azaz inkább mintha szánt szándékkal nem akart volna elmondani valamit, amit kellene.  
  
– Megköszönte a pénzt. Én ennyit láttam. Gyere, kérlek...  
  
Derek a kapualjat bámulta. Bernie kimozdult rejtekéből, de csak azért, hogy aztán fél kézzel ügyetlenkedve lenyomja a vastag rézkilincset, amely csikorogva engedelmeskedett neki, majd a térdével betaszítva az ajtót, benyitott a régies házba. A környéken volt pár leharcolt épület, amiket még az is lehet, hogy a második világháború előtt emeltek, de ez nézett ki a legerősebben lestrapáltnak.  
  
– Mi történt a bankban, Derek?  
  
– Semmi – felelte, és lassan elfordította a tekintetét Bernie hűlt helyéről. – Csak hallottam egy kislányt...  
  
Megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Derek? – Stiles hangjában feszültség érződött, keze reszketett. A férfi tudta, hogy haza kell menniük, minél hamarabb, mert a fiúnak mára épp elég volt a nyílt térből.  
  
_Még mindig ez... még mindig ez... az agorafóbia._  
  
– Egy kislány azt mondta valamelyikünkre, hogy... _egy angyal_.  
  
– Mi? Hogy? – most Stileson volt a csodálkozás sora.  
      
– Nem tudom. – Derek is türelmetlenné vált. Mindkét lakás – az, amelyikben Stiles lakott egymagában, és az is, amelyet Derek bérelt ki – _Parrish tulajdona_ volt. Az ő nevén van. És Parrish nem úgy viselkedett, mintha tudna erről. És most itt van ez a kihallgatott, ellopott mondat a kislánytól a bankban.  
  
– Nézett minket – folytatta Derek. – Egy vörös hajú kislány. Téged. Aztán engem. _Rám_ mosolygott. Majd sorra kerültünk. Ott ült az anyukájával mögöttünk, és végül hallottam, hogy azt súgja az édesanyja fülébe, szó szerint, hogy: „ez a bácsi egy angyal.” Aztán ugye... elindultunk.  
  
– És nekimentünk Bernie-nek és a kiskutyájának.  
  
Derek bólintott.  
  
– Mintha nem lennénk már így is eléggé összezavarodva – tette hozzá Stiles, és Derek erre megint csak helyeselni tudott.  
  
– Nos, mindig is sejtettem, hogy egy _angyal_ vagy. – Stiles felemelte mindkét karját, majd négy ujját játékosan begörbítette, ezzel jelezve, hogy az „angyal” szót idézőjelben értette. – Én meg egy _rókadémon_ , mint az közismert...  
  
A vérfarkas fújt egyet.  
  
– Oké, Derek. Nem elviccelni akarom a dolgot. Igaziból csak... – nyelt egyet. – A frász kerülget már ettől az egésztől. – Keze most már annyira remegett, hogy az öklébe kellett harapnia, hogy megállítsa azt. Dereknek fájt látni, ahogy a fiú a saját bütykébe mélyesztette a fogait. Megfogta Stiles mindkét csuklóját, és lassan, de határozott erővel magához húzta őket. Kezén azonnal feketélleni kezdtek az erek, mintha nagy fájdalomtól szabadítaná meg a fiút, éppen ebben a pillanatban. Stiles ujjai jéghidegek voltak.  
  
– N-n-nem fáj – dadogta reszkető ajakkal. – Csak fázom.  
  
A vérfarkas magához ölelte, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy megbámulják őket a bankba siető emberek, amint ott ácsorognak a lépcső mellett egymásba kapaszkodva.  
  
– Menjünk haza abba az elátkozott lakásba – mondta Stiles elgyötörten. – Nem bírok tovább itt maradni. Össze kell szednünk... _amit tudunk_. Meg kell fejtenünk. Elég volt ebből... Kérlek! Gyorsan!  
  
Derek felkapta a fiút, és könnyedén a karjaiba vette. Stiles feje hátra hanyatlott, szeme fennakadt. Derek gyorsan megtámasztotta a karjával, aztán megemelte a számára nagyon is pehelysúlyú testet, és a fiú forró homlokát a mellkasához támasztotta. Már csak fél kézzel tartotta Stilest, a másikkal a verejtéket törölgette a kipirult, szeplős arcról. Túl hirtelen és kegyetlenül történt minden. Sietett, ahogyan csak tudott, noha fogalma sem volt, mégis mitévő legyen, ha hazaérnek. Stiles szívverése hol túl sebes volt, hol lassú, mintha versenyezni akarna Derekével, aztán feladná, mihelyt beelőzné azt. A fiú végtagjai még mindig szinte fagyosak voltak, a láz ellenére, ami belülről emésztette és rőtszínű rózsákat festett az arcára.  
  
Derek a vállával taszította be a bejárati ajtót, hogy aztán gyomorszorító kétségbeeséssel rohanjon fel a lépcsőkön. Hármasával szedte őket, s csak a fiú miatt, aki holt súlyként hevert karjaiban, türtőztette magát, hogy ne egyenesen a korláton kapaszkodjon fel.  
  
Mikor bevitte a lakásba, oly gyengédséggel fektette a párnák közé, mintha üvegből készült törékeny kincs lenne. A homlokát, a nyakát cirógatta, tapogatta; tenyerébe vette az arcát, mintha azt remélné, hogy pusztán a belőle áradó, minden ízét tüzes vassal kalapáló aggodalom megmenthetné a fiút. Már nem voltak feketék Derek kezén a vénák, mint egy réges-régi térképen a folyamok rajzolata. Úgy tűnt, már nincs olyan fájdalom, ami még képes lenne elhagyni Stilest, vagy talán tényleg jobban lett egy kicsit. Derek szája kiszáradt, a jeges rémület, ami megülte a gyomrát, még nem távozott el, várt valami újabb, kiszámíthatatlan, szeszélyes rettenetre.  
  
Talán percek teltek el, talán egy óra is, ami Derek számára egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Olyan görcsösen szorította Stiles ujjait, hogy már nem tudta eldönteni, nem ez fájhat-e neki, mikor újra megérezte a gyötrő betegség újabb hullámát, amint a fiúból az ő testébe áramlik, ahol aztán pár pillanat múlva elenyészett.  
  
Aztán lassan, kínzó komótossággal – mintha a sors, Isten vagy bármi, aminek talán van hatalma a földön, nemcsak Stilest, hanem Dereket is gyötörni akarná szántszándékkal, hogy elepedjen a várakozásban – _valóban_ enyhülni kezdett Stiles gyötrelme. Kiszakadt belőle egy csúnya köhögés, mintha valamit félrenyelt volna, tágra nyílt, véreres szemmel meredt Derekre, aki az ágy előtt térdelt, fejét a fiú hasára hajtva.  
  
– Minden... minden oké – hörögte Stiles, és megpróbált felemelkedni a vánkosról, de nem volt benne annyi erő, hogy képes lett volna rá.  
  
_Egy nagy francot oké!_  
  
Derek üvöltött belül az elméjében, de csak suttogva tudta a fiú nevét ismételni újra meg újra. Idegenül hangzottak számára a saját szavai, mintha valahonnan mélységes mélyről törtek volna elő, valahonnan a múlt ködéből. Aztán kitisztult a tudata. Percekig nem vette le a tekintetét a fiú arcáról, meleg fényű, könnyáztatta, ragyogó, barna szeméről. Stiles most már nyugodt volt. Lényéből valami éteri, nem evilági türelem és bölcsesség sugárzott.  
  
_Talán ő az angyal?_  
  
Stiles felült a matracon, megdörzsölte izzadt homlokát, aztán szinte ráomlott Derekre, aki még mindig az ölében pihentette a fejét. Egy darabig így kuporogtak kettesben, némán, Derek a padlón térdelve, szerelme az ágyon ülve. Testük melege már eggyé vált, szívverésük együtt csillapodott le.  
  
A fiú nyerte vissza először régi önmagát.  
  
– Köszönöm, Derek – mondta lágyan.  
  
– Hm? – A vérfarkas nem akart mozdulni. Nem akart felkelni, soha, de soha többé nem akart elmenni a fiú ölének melegétől. Aztán csak muszáj volt...  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy megint megmentetted az életem. – Stiles ismét magához ölelte, Derek pedig nem tudott mit felelni neki. Nem tett ő semmit, hacsak a fiú iránti halálos aggodalom nem számít valami magasztos hőstettnek. Egyszerre öregnek és kimerültnek érezte magát. –  Fel kell hívnunk Parrisht. – Stiles hangja nyugodt volt, kívánsága gyakorlatias, logikus. Derek automatikusan nyúlt a zsebébe a telefonért. Ötöt csengett ki, aztán rögzítőre kapcsolt. Még egyszer nekifutott, aztán megint és megint. Hatodjára Stiles kicsavarta a kezéből a mobilt.  
  
– Haza fog jönni – mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki látta a jövőt, és el is hitte azt, ami ott várt rá.  
  
– Nem biztos.  
  
– Egyszer mindenképp.  
  
– Nem éjszakázott itthon teliholdkor... Persze valószínűleg huszonnégy órás szolgálatban lehetett.  
– Ja. Előfordulhat.

  
  
*********

  
  
_Kórházba kellett volna vinnem! Hogy lehettem ennyire ostoba!_  
  
Dereknek rá kellett döbbennie, hogy valahol valamikor annyira elszokott attól, hogy védtelen és sebezhető emberekkel bánjon, hogy eszébe sem jutott, hogy legalább a mentőket felhívja. Elcipelhette volna ő, saját maga is a fiút a legközelebbi rendelőbe, ehelyett csak hazahozta, és azt hitte, ez a legnagyobb törődés, amit megadhat a számára. Gondatlannak és egyszerűen csak... hasznavehetetlennek érezte magát. Hogyan várhatta azt, akár csak tudat alatt is, hogy Stiles majd jobban lesz, pusztán attól, hogy ő, Derek azt akarja. Elborította az öngyűlölet hulláma. Úgy érezte, semmit nem tanult, és talán képtelen is lesz rá az életben.  
  
Stiles pont ebben a pillanatban érintette meg a kézfejét. Gyengéden simogatta meg, az egész csak pár pillanatig tartott. Melegen, barátságosan Derekre mosolygott. Állát az asztalon pihentette; előtte egy pohárban sárga üdítő buborékai tűntek el egymás után, mikor elérték az üveg szélét. Felnézett a vérfarkasra, aztán így szólt.  
  
– Akármivel is nyomasztod magad éppen most, kérlek, tedd félre egy kicsit. Hm?  
  
Derek fújt egyet.  
  
– Hacsak nincs valami köze a rejtély megoldásához. – Stiles Derekre kacsintott, aki ettől csak még nyomorultabban érezte magát, mert mégsem bírt felengedni.  
  
Stiles felsóhajtott.  
  
– Vagy akkor beszélj róla. – Megint megfogta a férfi kezét, és a két tenyerébe vette, aztán megcsókolta. Derek beleborzongott.  
  
Stiles felkelt, és megkerülte az asztalt. Majdnem felbukott a szék lábában, amit kihúzott maga alól, de azért végül csak odaért Derekhez. Mögé lépett, és finoman, puhán megfogta a nyakát.  
  
– Oké? – kérdezte, Derek pedig szinte csak egy rezdüléssel válaszolt. Stiles hátul, a nyakánál kezdte, majd a tarkóján haladt egyre feljebb. Ujjbegyeivel körkörösen végigmasszírozta Derek halántékát, aki nem bírt elfojtani egy jóleső, mély nyögést. Az ablakból látta lemenni a napot. Behunyta a szemét, hogy ne bántsa a fény, aztán Stiles értő kezeinek parancsára hátrahajtotta a fejét. A fiú halk hangon dúdolni kezdett. Derek még soha nem hallotta énekelni Stilest, nem emlékezett arra sem, hogy sok köze lett volna a zenéhez. Egyszerű dallam volt, s néha inkább csak dünnyögésként hatott, mintha valami dajkaének lenne. Idegenszerű volt és régies, mint egy népdal egy távoli országból.  
  
– Kár, hogy nem tudok énekelni. Anyukám dúdolta nekem ezt, amikor kicsi voltam. A szövegét már... elfelejtettem. Lengyelül volt. – Stiles félresimított Derek homlokáról egy odatévedt kósza tincset. – Vigyázz, mert altatódal. – Mosoly csendült ki a hangjából. – Engem mindig nagyon megnyugtatott.  
  
Derek majdnem elszunnyadt, míg ott ült a széken, teljesen átadva magát a fiúnak. Karjai ernyedten, ellazultan lógtak le a semmibe. A fiú ujjai nyomán mintha apró, örömteli szikrák érkeztek volna fáradt testébe – persze tudta, hogy ez nem így van, de mégis... egyszerre volt bizsergető és kellemes, és volt benne valami gyermeki játékosság is.  
  
– Hm... te vagy az angyal – dünnyögte Stiles. Hangja mély volt, szinte doromboló, és mintha nem is felőle jött volna, hanem valahonnan Derek elméjéből, vagy még inkább a lelkének leghátsó szegletéből. – A purgatóriumos elméletünk így egészen hihetővé válna – folytatta, miközben Derek feje búbját dörzsölte ráérősen. – Te vagy az én őrangyalom. Én vagyok valaki... valaki, aki egyszer nagyon elrontotta az életét. Te meg itt vigyázol rám, hogy ne csesszek el _végleg_ mindent. Segítesz nekem. Persze fura, hogy egy ilyen helyen van szerelem is. Főleg, hogy azt az őrangyalom iránt érzem. És van szex is. Na, ez még furcsább. Erre nem számítottam volna. Bár, ha mindez csak illúzió... de hogyan tűnhet akkor mégis ennyire valóságosnak? Lenne egy ilyen helyen éhség, szomjúság, fájdalom, álom, vér és könnyek? Sakk és séták a parkban? Kiskutyák. És csók, és...  
  
Derek megfogta a fiú csuklóját; apró, csiklandós puszit hintett rá, Stiles pedig halkan felnevetve folytatta:  
  
– ... és illatok? És omlett meg sültkrumpli? És vajon az angyalom emlékezne-e rám a múltból? Akárcsak egy kicsit is? Az apámra, az életemre? Megdöbbenne-e, ha látna szenvedni, és szégyellné-e magát egy csomó olyan dolog miatt, amiről nem is tehet?  
  
– Nem – felelte Derek, és megszorította kedvese kezét, ami most a mellkasára siklott, aztán Stiles csókolta meg töprengésbe temetkező borostás arcát. Derek szerette volna, ha a fiú az ölébe bújik, és már azon volt, hogy közelebb húzza magához, de Stiles visszaült a helyére, majd a lábát kezdte lóbálni. Felkönyökölt az asztalra, arrébb tolta félig már kiürült poharát, aztán öklével az állára támaszkodott.  
  
– Ha ez valami illúzió... hát, ahhoz képest nagyon is valóságosnak látszik. Persze, könnyen lehet, hogy a túlvilág is szinte teljesen úgy fest, mint a mi világunk. Végül is nem tudhatjuk. Ezt aztán végképp nem. – Két kezét kinyújtotta oldalra, aztán felfelé fordította a tenyerét.  
  
 – Illúzió. – Belenézett az egyik markába, mintha lenne valami benne, és kicsit megemelte. – Vagy „purgatórium.” – Belefújt a másik tenyerébe, mintha egy tollpihét akarna az útjára bocsájtani. – Vagy egyik sem? Valami más van itt? Csak nem tudom, hogy mi. Legalábbis _még_ nem.  
  
– Szerinted többet tudunk meg, ha el tudjuk érni Parrisht? – kérdezte Derek, aki Stiles véleménye ellenére még próbálkozott párszor, hogy felhívja a rendőrt, de az egyszer sem vette fel a telefont.  
  
– Nem biztos – mondta Stiles szkeptikusan. – Több eset is lehetséges. Először is: simán lehet, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy övé ez a lakás is. Persze arról tudnia kellett volna, ha csak úgy valahonnan érkezik a számlájára egy összeg. De lehet, hogy azt hitte, azok a bérlők utalták neki, akik előttem laktak a szomszéd lakásban. Talán örült is neki, hogy végre megkapta a várva-várt pénzt. A másik eset: lehet, hogy tud róla, hogy te bérled a lakását. Akkor persze azt is tudnia kellene, hogy nem Derek Hale néven vetted ki. De valami miatt nem közli ezt velünk. Nem tartja fontosnak. Vagy valamikor belenézett az irataidba a tudtod nélkül (nem mondom, hogy könnyen kivitelezhető, anélkül, hogy észre ne vedd, de talán nem lehetetlen), és látta, hogy hamis az igazolványod, de nem foglalkozott vele. Ki tudja miért? Bár ennek egyébként nincs sok értelme. Én arra szavazok, hogy vagy egyáltalán nem tudja, hogy övé ez a lakás is, és valaki szórakozik velünk...  
  
– Például a kormány?  
  
– Igen. Vagy valami titkos csoport, tudod, ez egy kísérlet, satöbbi, valami klassz kis összeesküvés. Egerek vagyunk egy laboratóriumban. Oké, lehet, hogy túl sok disztópiát olvastam az elmúlt egy évben... A másik meg... még mindig a disztópia vonalon nyomulva: Parrish is tud a kísérletről, talán van itt valami kamera, amin keresztül most is figyel minket. Ezért érezted rajta, hogy titkol valamit. Nem hazudik, csak... _elhallgat_ dolgokat.  
  
– Azért ez nem egészen így van. Ha ilyen sokat elhallgat előlünk, az már...  
  
– Egy eléggé kapitális hazugság, igen. És azt te azért már...  
  
– Annak már nagyon-nagyon érezném a szagát – mondta Derek, és elgondolkodva bámulta maga előtt az asztallapot. – Hacsak nem...  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte Stiles. – Kivéve, ha nagyon gyakorlott hazudozó? Aki már annyira megszokta, hogy mindig mellébeszél, hogy nem izgatja fel magát rajta egy csöppet sem, vagy már maga is totálisan elhiszi a saját hazugságát?  
  
– Igen, de... nem ez volt eddig a benyomásom róla – felelte Derek. – Ez különös.  
  
Stiles várakozó pillantást vetett a férfira, aki megdörzsölte a homlokát, aztán megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– De ha például ő lenne a nogitsune... lehet, hogy nem jönnék rá, ha hazudik. Egy nagyon öreg és körmönfont rókadémon egyrészt a saját szagát is el tudja rejteni... Erre egyébként a vérfarkasok is képesek. Így el tudnak rejtőzni más vérfarkasok vagy olyan emberek elől, akik üldözik őket. Másfelől meg egy nogitsune rutinos, ravasz hazudozó.  
  
– Úgy érted, hogy őt szállta meg a nogitsune? Megszállhat egy angyalt egyáltalán egy démon? – kérdezte a fiú csodálkozva.  
  
– Nos, ő csak egy negyedvér angyal. De egyébként: nem. A démonok embereket szeretnek megszállni leginkább, de állatokat is tudnak. Ennek az egyik oka valóban az, hogy angyalokat _nem is képesek_ megszállni. Így ennek nincs értelme. Viszont Parrish mindenek ellenére inkább ember, bár ehhez egyébként nem értek. Erről talán inkább Dr. Fenrist kellene megkérdezned, hátha ő tud valami okosságot – mondta Derek egy halvány félmosollyal.  
  
– Dr. Fenris konkrétan azt írta a témáról, hogy egy angyal nem lehet egyszerre démon is meg angyal is. Vagy az egyik vagy a másik. Ha elbukik, persze, lehet belőle démon, de nem lehet egyszerre a kettő. Azt írta, hogy a nephilimek elméjét nem tudja megszállni egy másik entitás, például egy démon, mert valahogy... _immunisak_ rá. Mert félig ők is szellemi lények. Összeegyeztethetetlen a kétféle szellem egymással. Nos, nem tudom, hogy ez vonatkozik-e a negyedangyalokra is, de az lenne a logikus, hogy igen. Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy a nephilimek nem lehetnek rosszak, vagy hasonló. Hiszen félig emberek. Testük van és halandó lelkük. Csak a szellemük más, mint az embereké. Nem teljesen értettem, hogy itt mire gondol az öreg doki... lélek meg szellem... de a lényeg, hogy démon nem szállhatja meg őket. És szerinted Parrish _biztosan_ angyal?  
  
– Igen – mondta Derek, bár nem volt teljesen határozott a hangja. – Maradjunk inkább annyiban, hogy _szerintem_ az.  
  
*********  
  
– Tudod, mi jutott az eszembe? – kérdezte Stiles, miután kiürítette a poharát. Az üdítő nem lehetett valami jó ízű, mert a fiú elfintorodott, miután lenyelte az utolsó kortyot is. – Mi van, ha nem az az illúzió, hogy itt vagyunk, hanem... az, hogy _nem emlékszünk_ a múltunkra? Úgy értem... szóval... a nogitsune képes arra, hogy elhitessen az emberekkel dolgokat, hogy lássunk valamit, ami nincs is ott. Vizuálisan megtéveszt, rászed minket. Emlékszem, hogy ezt tette velem és a barátaimmal egyszer. Azt hittük, hogy egy japán kertben állunk, és hullik a hó. Minden olyan valóságosnak tűnt, éreztem a hó hidegét, ahogy a pelyhek a kezemre szálltak, azt a fura ózonos szagot, a télnek az illatát. Aztán jött az ellenség. Elég rondán néztek ki. Az arcukat félelmetes maszk borította, hosszú kardokkal jöttek ellenünk. A barátaim harcoltak ellenük, én... már mozdulni is alig bírtam. Lydia... Lydia tartott a karjaiban, hogy el ne essek, és... aztán rájöttem, hogy csak szemfényvesztés az egész. Illúzió, a nogitsune játéka, amit velem űzött. A helyszín sem volt valódi, ahol voltunk, de még a sebek sem, amit a barátaim kaptak a démon katonáitól. De nem múlt el rögtön a varázslat. Ki kellett jutnunk a kertből, és csak akkor hullott le a fátyol a szemünkről, mikor kimentünk a kert kapuján. Csak ekkor vált világossá és nyilvánvalóvá a számunkra, hogy az iskolában vagyunk. A kertből egyenesen a sulink folyosójára lyukadtunk ki.  
  
Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, kinézett az ablakon, csak hogy lássa a lemenő nap egyre inkább vörösessé sötétülő fényét. Azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon újra beborul-e éjszakára, és lesz-e megint eső. Szerette a nedves föld, de még a nedves járda szagát is, és sohasem félt a villámlástól.  
  
– Amiatt, hogy egyedül lakunk a házban? Ezért gondolod, hogy a nogitsune játszik az elménkkel? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Igen is, meg nem is. Mert mi van, ha egy sokkal rafináltabb trükköt mutat be ezúttal? Ez itt mind valóság. Csak mi nem illünk ide. Úgy viselkedünk, mintha nem emlékeznénk a legfontosabb részletekre az életünkből. _Úgy, mintha egy japán kertben ragadtunk volna._ Egészen pontosan arra nem emlékszünk, hogy hogyan kerültünk ide és miért, meg hogy egyáltalán mit keresünk itt, és arra, hogy honnan jöttünk. Szerintem most ezzel operál. Ez az az illúzió, amit el akar hitetni velünk. A _nem-tudás_. – Stiles egészen közel hajolt Derekhez. A férfi arcán érezte forró leheletét, izgatottsága fanyar szagát, gyönyörködött pupillája feketeségében.  
  
– És hogyan fogjuk megtudni, hogy miért vagyunk itt?  – kérdezte a vérfarkas csendesen.  
  
– És hogyan fogjuk megtörni az átkát? – kérdezett vissza Stiles. – Mert ez az érdekesebb. Mindig kell egy idő, míg elmúlik a „varázslat” hatása. Annak idején, amikor rájöttem, hogy nem valódi, amit látok magam előtt ott a japán kertben, hogy semmi sem az, még az érzések sem... nem fordult ki azonnal a sarkából a világ. Hiába reméltük, hogy díszlet minden, hogy csak az elménkkel űznek egy kifacsart játékot, még mindig ott voltunk a kertben. És még mindig éreztük a tőrök ejtette vágás kínját. Csak azután múlt el minden, hogy sikerült keresztülmennünk a kertkapun. Még Scott és Kira sebei is egyből begyógyultak.  
  
– Meg kell találnunk, hol a mi „kapunk” – nézett Derek Stiles szemébe, s a fiú némán rábólintott.  
  



	19. XIX.

**XIX.**

 

 

  


 

   
  
Stiles fel-alá sétált a lakásban. Néha meg-megállt, és Derekre sandított, aztán kinyitotta a száját, mint akiből ki akar robbanni valami, amit már nem tud magában tartani, de aztán csak egy csalódott sóhaj, vagy egy hangos káromkodás lett a vége. Dereket már idegesítette, de nem szólt neki, csak puffogott magában, s úgy tűnt, Stiles nem is vesz erről tudomást. A fiú csak úgy bírt gondolkodni, ha közben keze-lába járt, és hol összefüggő, hol teljesen zagyva monológokkal adott saját magának egyre újabb inspirációkat. Egyszer-kétszer Dereknek is megmutatott valamit, papírra írt vagy fél tucat listát, köröket és vonalakat, neveket és helyszíneket. Aztán minden jegyzet – csak úgy, mint az előzőek – a kukában lelte halálát. A vérfarkas kizárólag csendben és legalább viszonylagos nyugalomban tudott volna igazán koncentrálni, de ilyesmire persze esélye sem volt Stilesszal egy légtérben. Összepréselt ajakkal tűrte még egy negyed óráig a fiú hiperaktivitását, aztán felállt az asztaltól, és egy mozdulattal magára kapta a kabátját. Kulcs csörrent a zsebében.  
  
– Elmegyek a rendőrőrsre, és előkerítem Parrisht. – Csak a fejét fordította hátra, míg a fiúra nézett, olyan tekintettel, mint aki nem akar választ vagy semmi egyéb reakciót.  
  
– Ne! – Stiles azonnal abbahagyta a céltalan kószálást, és a férfihoz lépett. – Nem hagyhatsz itt! Kérlek, ne! – Nyelt egyet és megragadta Derek karját.  
  
– Gyere velem – mondta Derek. Az ingerültsége rögtön elpárolgott, ahogy Stiles hatalmas, barna szemei könyörögni kezdtek neki.  
  
– Nem tudok. – A fiú lehajtotta a fejét. – Tudod, hogy nem tudok. Még így sem, hogy már beesteledett, és mindenütt sötét van.  
  
– Nem bírok tovább _itt_ egyhelyben toporogni. – Derek a plafonra emelte a tekintetét. – _Valamit_ tennem kell.  
  
Stiles felsóhajtott, aztán megadóan eleresztette a vérfarkast.  
  
– Igazad van. Értelek, és hidd el, hogy nekem is olyan ez az egész... – A halántékánál a hajába markolt, mintha hasogató fejfájástól akarna megszabadulni, aztán ő is a mennyezetre bámult. – Megőrülök, hogy ebben a lakásban kell dekkolnom. Ha te nem lennél, soha nem jutottam volna ki egyetlen egyszer sem. Most meg pláne... _megfojt_ az egész. A padlással meg az üres lakásokkal pedig egyenesen tele van a tököm. De mi lesz, ha elmész _hozzá_? Vajon megtudunk egyáltalán valamit? Nem veszi fel a telefont, ez azt jelenti, hogy vagy nem tud, vagy nem akar velünk beszélni. Mégis mit csinálnánk vele, ha megtalálnánk? Leordítsam a fejét, hogy miért nem volt elérhető? Bepancsolsz neki egyet, hogy érezze a törődést? Gyűlölöm, hogy várnunk kell rá... de azt hiszem, én az adott körülmények között nem nagyon tehetek mást, mint amit az a Poirot nevű bajszos fickó csinált abban az angol sorozatban. Szépen veszteg kell maradnom, és használnom _a kis szürke agysejtjeimet_.  
  
– Úgy érted, Agatha Christie regényeiben a detektív – mondta Derek, és visszaakasztotta a dzsekijét a fogasra.  
  
– Legyen neked igazad – mondta Stiles, és egy fanyar mosollyal legyintett egyet. Aztán elkomorult a tekintete.  
  
– Hm? – kérdezte Derek, de ezzel az egyetlen szótaggal sem sikerült lepleznie az aggodalmát.  
  
_Akkor vágott ilyen képet Stiles, mielőtt ma elájult volna._  
  
– Derek? – fordult felé a fiú. Pupillái összeszűkültek, aztán felemelte a kezét, és az öklébe harapott. – Hol van a doboz a háromkarú spirállal?  
  
– A doboz? – kérdezett vissza Derek, és megpróbálta kitalálni, mi kerenghet a fiú agytekervényei között.  
  
– Igen. – Stiles csípőre tette a kezét, aztán, mint aki nem biztos abban, hogy valóban szeretné is, ha teljesítenék a kívánságát, így szólt: – Idehoznád? Mármint be a lakásba. Ide. Szóval...  
  
– Tehát _neked_ – fejezte be Derek Stiles mondanivalóját. – Biztos vagy benne?  
  
Derek nagyon nem tartotta jó ötletnek. Ha valamitől végképp el fogja veszíteni az eszméletét Stiles, az a doboz jelenléte az ő öt méteres körzetében. A férfi nem akart, nem is tudott volna megválni tőle, de azt meg végképp nem szerette volna, hogy Stiles lássa a dobozt azok után, hogy amikor kinyitották a fedelét, a földre rogyott és rángatózni kezdett, mint aki a halálán van.  
  
– A padláson van. Oda rejtettem – mondta Derek, és nem mozdult a helyéről.  
  
– Oké. Én soha nem leszek annyira badass, hogy még egyszer be merjek nyitni oda, ezért... – Látszott rajta, hogy nem szívesen kéri meg Dereket erre, ami pedig a vérfarkast illeti, ő kifejezetten ellenezte ezt az egész ötletet.  
  
– Miért kell az most neked? – kérdezte Derek óvatosan.  
  
– Nem tudom megmagyarázni – szakadt ki a fiúból. – Ne kérd, hogy bármiféle logikus magyarázattal szolgáljak. Egyszerűen csak látni akarom. Hátha eszembe jut tőle valami. Talán beugrik valami, amire nem figyeltem oda.  
  
– Hát jó. De maradj itt, oké?  
  
 – Eszem ágában sincs betenni még egyszer oda a lábam! – tiltakozott a fiú felemelt karral. – Itt, ezen a szent helyen foglak megvárni.  
  
Derek otthagyta Stilest, és kiment a folyosóra. A padlás után ma éppen ott aludt ki a lámpa, ráadásul rögtön mind a kettő, az is, amelyik Derek lakásához volt közel, és a másik is, amelyik beljebb, a „zsákutca” végén csüngött le a plafonról. Csak a lépcsőház felől szűrődött be némi világosság, noha a vérfarkas persze kitűnően látott így is.  
  
_Ebből is látszik, hogy nincs itt házmester_ , gondolta magában. _Megint vennem kell majd villanykörtét, sőt, mindjárt kettőt is._  
  
Benyitott a helyiségbe, és nem vesződve azzal, hogy felkapcsolja a villanyt, egyenesen a szemközti ablakhoz ment. A triskele mintás doboz pontosan ott hevert, ahová eldugta. Egy felfordított asztal mögött, pár törött lábú szék és egy kivénhedt múlt századi tévékészülék társaságában. Derek magához szorította, mintha attól tartana, ha nem így tesz, valami rögvest kicsusszan és egérutat nyer a fedél alatti hajszálvékony résen keresztül. Mielőtt becsukta volna maga mögött az ajtót, még egyszer körülnézett a padláson. Jobboldalt egy nagy, üres ruhásszekrény előtt egy ripityára tört váza hevert. Eszébe jutottak a macskák, a macskákról az elnéptelenedett lakások a kihalt szobáikkal, a hallgatag folyosók, aztán Parrish lakása. A szomszéd ajtó a kés (vagy talán egy kard?) hagyta vágásokkal a tölgyfa erezete között.  
  
Mielőtt visszament volna a sajátjába, megállt a 303-as lakás előtt. Könnyedén benyomta a vállával az ajtót, de aztán mintha attól tartana, hogy valami olyasmit találhat odabent, amire nem készült fel, lassan, csak centiről centire haladva akarta kinyitni, de sehogyan sem sikerült neki. Hiába hallotta, ahogy kattan a zár, és tudta, hogy most _mozdulnia kellene_ az ajtónak, egyszerűen nem történt semmi. Ebben a pillanatban meghallotta Stiles rémült hangját.  
  
– Derek! Derek, hol vagy? Az orromig sem látok! Mi a franc van itt?  
  
– Itt vagyok – ragadta meg a fiú kezét Derek a sötétben.  
  
– Áh! Oké. – Stiles megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. – Nem tudtam, miért nem jössz, és csak...  
  
– Nem bírok bemenni Parrishhez. Megint a hegyi kőris...  
  
– De miért csinálna ismét ilyesmit?  
  
– Jó kérdés – mondta Derek bosszúsan.  
  
– Megnézem – mondta Stiles, és nekiveselkedett az ajtónak. – Nem tudsz világítani olyan szépen a kék szemeddel, hogy én is lássak valamit? Mintha egy reflektor lenne?  
  
– Baromira nem erre való – jegyezte meg Derek ingerülten, utána hangosan rákiáltott Stilesra.  
  
– M-mi? – kérdezte Stiles, és a hangja remegni kezdett, de a vérfarkas hallotta, hogy nem a félelemtől, hanem inkább a meglepettségtől.  
  
– Nem szeretném, ha bemennél oda egyedül.  
  
– Jó, akkor csak _benyúlok_ és felkapcsolom a villanyt. Nagyfiú vagyok már egy ideje – tette hozzá szelíd hangon, és megtapogatta az ajtófélfát.  
  
– Oké – egyezett bele a férfi.  
  
– Hoppá.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
– Megint a sci-fis erőtér trükk. Vagy én változtam vérunikornissá, mikor megharapdáltál ma reggel, csak még nem derült ki, va-agy...  
  
– ... nem enged be minket a lakásába. Egyikünket sem.  
  
– Hát, nem _nagyon_. Mi lenne, ha még egyszer megpróbálnánk? Ketten együtt. A múltkor ezt nem tudtuk kipróbálni. Hátha megtörik a varázs. Ilyesmi nem történt még? Nem lehet ezt az izéből készült láthatatlan falat esetleg _megostromolni_?  
  
– Megpróbálni éppen meg lehet – hagyta helyben Derek rezignáltan. – De ahhoz sokkal többen kéne lennünk, és még úgy is lehet, hogy órákig tartana, ha egyáltalán sikerülne.  
  
– Szóval, reménykedhetünk.  
  
– Végül is ráérünk. Mire sikerül, addigra Parrish akár haza is érhet, és legalább röhög egy jót.  
  
– Király. Akkor igazán szerezhetünk neki egy kis örömet, ha már belefér az időnkbe. Legalább csinálunk valamit.  
  
– Ezzel most _nekem_ akarsz örömet szerezni? – kérdezte Derek szenvedőn, de valójában titkon jól esett neki, hogy a fiúnak ismét sikerült őt kizökkentenie abból, hogy saját magába temetkezzék, és csak lemondjon mindenről. A legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy emlékezett rá, hogy ő _azelőtt_ nem volt ilyen. Nem adott fel semmit sem egykönnyen, sőt, inkább ment előre, és nem gondolkodott egy percig sem azon, hogy vajon túl fogja-e élni a következő órát.  
  
– Inkább neked, mint Parrishnek, nem? – vigyorodott el Stiles, és nekidőlt az ajtónak. Derek követte a példáját, és most már ketten próbálták legyőzni a szemmel nem látható akadályt. Nekifeszültek újra és újra, háromig számoltak, hogy egy ütemben csinálják, aztán már csak úgy, ahogy éppen sikerült.  
  
– Mi ez a kemény itt? – fészkelődött Stiles az ajtó és Derek közé szorulva.  
  
_A farkam lesz az, ha még tovább mocorogsz itt hozzám dörgölődve_ , gondolta a férfi, de hangosan csak ennyit mondott.  
  
– Nálam van a henger alakú doboz.  
  
– Aha – bólintott Stiles, és megfordult a tengelye körül. Úgy tűnt, hogy egyszerűen csak megpróbálja berúgni az ajtót, mert magasra emelte az egyik lábát, de aztán elveszítette az egyensúlyát, és Dereknek kellett elkapnia, nehogy a folyosó kövezetére esve a fenekén landoljon. A vérfarkas elejtette a dobozt, de nem foglalkozott vele, csak miután segített a fiúnak megtalálni újra a biztos pontot. A henger végiggurult a padlón, majdnem egészen a lépcsőig, de egy tompa puffanással beleütközött a korlátba, majd visszagurult feléjük. Derek lehajolt érte, de mielőtt felvehette volna, a fedél egy halk huppanással levált róla. Pár pillanatig csak bámulta a kerek tetőt, aztán gyorsan visszacsavarta a dobozra.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Stiles. A fiú szeme már rég megszokta a sötétséget, de még így sem látott pár méternél távolabbra.  
  
– Leesett a teteje... – mondta Derek zavartan. Még élénken emlékezett rá, hogy a fiú milyen szörnyű állapotba került, miután kinyitották a Hale-ek családi örökségét, de remélte, hogy talán ekkora távolságból nem fog hatni Stilesra, bármi is volt az, ami _akkor_ hatott rá. _Azon a napon_ , amikor Parrish bejött hozzájuk.  
  
– Mármint a doboznak? – Stiles karba font kézzel hátradőlt, és a rendőr lakásának ajtajához támaszkodott. A következő pillanatban majdnem megint a földre zuhant, mert az ajtó belökődött mögötte, a legnagyobb természetességgel, mintha soha semmiféle varázslat alatt nem állt volna.  
  
– Ó, váó! – A fiú éppen meg tudta fogni az egyik félfát, így nem esett be Parrish előszobájába. – Látod! Sikerült végre! Gyere te is! Hol az a fránya kapcsoló?  
  
Stiles villanyt gyújtott, s az előszobát azonnal fényár öntötte el, így akár innen is elég jól szemügyre lehetett venni a nappalit. Stiles beljebb ment, aztán hirtelen megtorpant, mintha megérezte volna, hogy valami nem stimmel. Hátra sandított, és meglátta Dereket, amint az öklével próbál szétzúzni egy láthatatlan falat, de sehogyan sem megy neki.  
  
– Mi... Micsoda? – vágott Stiles egy grimaszt. A homlokát ráncolta, szeme réssé szűkült, és végképp nem értette, hogy lehetséges az, hogy ő már be tud lépni a lakásba, de a vérfarkas még mindig nem.  
  
– Ne tőlem kérdezd – felelt Derek egy vállrándítással. Stiles odament hozzá, hogy megérintse a kezét, minden különösebb gond és erőfeszítés nélkül átnyúlt a küszöb felett, aztán megsimította a férfi csuklóját.  
  
– Hogyhogy?  
  
– Úgy néz ki, csak az a varázs tört meg, ami az embereket tartja távol. Bár fel nem foghatom, hogyan lehetséges ez. – Vetett egy kurta pillantást a magához szorított henger alakú dobozra, aztán Stilesra.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte a fiú, de Derek nem válaszolt, csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Szétnézek – hagyta rá Stiles, aztán eltűnt a sarkon. Derek hallotta, amint körbejárja lakást, ahogy hangos léptekkel fel- majd ledübörög a galéria lépcsőjén, mintha minden mozdulatával tudatni akarná vele, hogy éppen hol jár most, noha sejthetné, hogy a vérfarkas így is, úgy is tudja. Főleg azért, mert közben még harsányan végig is kommentálta a sétáját.  
  
Derek valójában nem aggódott annyira a fiúért, mint amennyire hitte, hogy majd fog. Valahogy most már nem gondolta, hogy találnak majd Parrishnél bármi érdekeset. Túl hétköznapi volt ott minden: a bevetetlen ágy, amire tökéletes rálátása volt kintről is; a konyhaasztalon hagyott morzsákkal teli tányér és a kávésbögre. Csak annyi volt az egészben a szokatlan, hogy Derek olyannak gondolta Parrisht, mint aki szeret rendet hagyni maga után, hiszen a seregben szolgált. Mintha gyorsan távozott volna a lakásból. _És hát azóta sem tért vissza..._  
  
Stiles megállt a nappali közepén, hogy még egyszer szétnézzen. A függönyök be voltak húzva, amit Derek szintén furcsállott, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy nemcsak sietve, de még nagyon is korán távozott. Persze ennek az egésznek legfeljebb akkor lesz jelentősége, ha egyáltalán nem fogják őt megtalálni. Valahogyan rá kell vennie Stilest, hogy legalább holnap elinduljanak, és megkeressék a rendőrt, ha addig sem kerülne elő. Csendben figyelte a fiút, amint az felnéz a mennyezetről lelógó ízléstelen, és jószerével csak hangulatvilágításként szolgáló csillárra. Stiles aztán Derekre mosolygott és feléje integetett. Egy pillanatra, éppen csak egy másodperc tört részére, de ahhoz elég ideig, hogy Derek észrevegye, a fiú feje körül valami fényesség villant. Olyan volt, mintha valami lenne a vállán vagy a füle mellett, s ahogy Stiles elindult visszafelé – Derek irányában –, fényt látott gyúlni a borostyán színű szemekben. Csalóka volt, hamar elenyészett, mintha ezüstfehér láng kelt volna életre bennük, de olyan rövid ideig tartott, hogy a férfi nem volt még abban sem biztos, hogy látott-e valamit, vagy csak a káprázat volt, ami játszott vele. Pislogott egyet, s azt remélte, ha újra ránéz Stilesra, megint látja azt a tüzet a tekintetében, de semmi sem történt.  
  
– Jobb lesz, ha megyünk innen – mondta Stiles, és kiment a folyosóra. Derek, csak úgy a mihez tartás végett ismét megpróbálta betörni a láthatatlan falat, mintha azt remélte volna, hogy Stilesnak valahogyan sikerült rést ütnie rajta, de megint csalódnia kellett. A különös fény járt az eszében, újra meg újra; képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a látomást. A fiú előtte sétált be a saját otthonuk ajtaján, aztán egy szót sem szólva kivette Derek kezéből a dobozt. Lassú léptekkel, óvatosan, mint aki attól fél, hogy elejti a tárgyat vagy maga a doboz fog kiugrani a kezéből, az asztalhoz ment, és letette a Hale család kincsét. Egy darabig némán bámulta, homlokráncolva koncentrált, Derek pedig csendben figyelte, miközben helyet foglalt a fiúval szemben a túloldalon.  
  
– Mire gondolsz? – törte meg végül a csendet a vérfarkas.  
  
– Nem akarok többet félni ettől az izétől, sem attól, ami benne van – jelentette ki Stiles. Derek érezte, hogy izzad a fiú tenyere, s hallotta, hogy a szíve hevesebben kezd verni.  
  
– Nekem nem kell bizonyítanod. – Megszorította Stiles kezét. Most jött rá, hogy még soha nem ajándékozta meg ezzel a bíztatásnak szánt gesztussal, és ettől megint eszébe jutott, hogy mennyi mindent kell még tanulnia a fiú mellett, ami másnak természetes, de neki magának talán soha nem válik azzá, legfeljebb fokozatosan sikerül majd begyakorolnia, és csak remélni tudja, hogy egyszer majd automatikus lesz, és belülről fog fakadni. Szüntelenül arra vágyott, hogy megérintse Stilest, de úgy érezte, még ma sem tudja eltalálni, mikor és hogyan kéne megtennie. Nem nagyon figyelte meg úgy általában a szerelmeseket, hogy mit csinálnak egymással; amit látott másoktól, az idegen volt a számára, s ha egy lány egy fiú ölébe bújt a parkban, az pedig leginkább csak arra emlékeztette őt, amit Kate művelt vele.  
  
Gyengéden megsimogatta a fiú ujját, aki halványan rámosolygott, majd viszonozta az érintést.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem erről van szó – csóválta a fejét Stiles, aztán elengedte Derek kezét, majd ujjaival átkulcsolta a dobozt, és szórakozottan forgatni, végül apró mozdulatokkal csavargatni kezdte a tetőt. Derek fülét szinte sértette a csikorgó hang, ami még egy ember számára is kellemetlenül szólt volna a síri csöndben. Stiles tudta, hogy ennyitől nem fog a fedél leválni, de úgy tűnt, még mindig nem készült fel arra, hogy megtegye, amire elszánta magát. Mutatóujjával körberajzolta a kidomborodó mintát, a kelta motívumot, a titokzatos, de Derek miatt mégis kedvesen ismerős jelképet.  
  
– Alfa, béta, omega – dünnyögte majdhogynem csak magának. – A futó, a bástya és a király...  
  
Derek felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Hogy? – kérdezte Stilest.  
  
– Tudod, a sakkjátszmánk. A végére maradt a királyod... aztán ott volt az én fehér futóm. És legyőzött, mert nem üthetted le a saját bástyádat. És ott volt az a _sötét ló_ , ami mattot adott neked...  
  
– Milyen sötét ló? A _világossal_ voltál. Én léptem a feketével.  
  
– Az ismeretlen _sötét ló_... – A fiú olyan görcsösen szorította a kezében a hengert, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek. Mintha dühös lett volna rá.  
  
– Stiles... – Derek rekedten szólalt meg, és meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, hogy folytatni tudja a mondandóját. – Láttam valamit, amikor Parrishnél voltál bent.  
  
A fiú kérdőn húzta fel a szemöldökét, és egy pillanatra abbahagyta a babrálást a fedéllel.  
  
– Mintha valami fényesség vett volna körül, és a szemed megvillant. – A vérfarkas most már suttogóra fogta a hangját, mintha attól tartana, hogy valaki kihallgatja őket. – Még soha életemben nem láttam ilyet. Valójában olyan volt, mintha valamit visszavert volna a tekinteted. Valamit, aminek látszódnia kellett volna, mert ott volt, de mégis láthatatlan maradt, legalábbis számomra. Nem láttam semmit, amiről visszatükröződhetett volna az a fény a tekintetedben. Te láttál ott valamit?  
  
Stiles kifejezéstelen arccal nézett rá, aztán lassan megcsóválta a fejét. A szeme hirtelen könnybe lábadt, Derek pedig elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá.  
  
– Derek, én azt hiszem... azt hiszem... – Stiles zihált, aztán leemelte a háromkarú spirállal díszített henger fedelét, egy röpke pillanatig belefelejtkezett a látványba, majd ismét a férfira emelte a tekintetét. – Azt hiszem, nagyon nagy gebasz van.

 

*********

 

Stiles visszazárta a fedelet. Derek ebből a szögből tökéletesen látta, hogy a doboz üres volt, mégis olyan érzése támadt, mintha Pandóra szelencéjét nyitották volna ki. Megkönnyebbült, hogy már nincs a szeme előtt az üres sötétség kitapinthatatlan fenyegetése, ami belőle áradt. Stiles hallgatott, magába roskadtan ült a széken, ami nagyot nyikordult alatta, mikor mégis rászánta magát, hogy felkeljen. Derek oda akart menni hozzá és átölelni, bár egy cseppet sem volt benne biztos, hogy a fiúnak most erre van-e szüksége. _Talán neki volt erre szüksége most_ , de persze ezt nem vallotta volna be senkinek. Kinyújtotta a karját Stiles felé, de a fiú nem vette észre a gesztust, csak ment egyenesen a szoba közepére, majd felvette a kanapéról Dr. Fenris könyvét. Könnyen megtalálta, amit keresett, mert Derekkel ellentétben ő behajtotta a papírlapok sarkát, ott, ahol éppen tartott az olvasásban. Átfutotta az egyik oldalt, aztán lapozott; tekintete végigpásztázott a sorokon, ujjával követte a betűket. Derek kivárt, és amikor Stiles kezéből kihullott a kötet, szinte odaugrott a fiú mellé, majd átkarolta a derekát, és magához szorította.  
  
– Mindvégig itt volt előttünk – suttogta Stiles. – A rohadt életbe!  
  
Elhúzódott Derektől, aztán rémülten meredt a férfira.  
  
– Annyira vakok voltunk, pedig itt volt a szemünk előtt az egész! – Most már kiabált, Derek pedig nagyon örült volna, ha végre valami magyarázattal szolgál arra nézve, hogy mire jutott. A fiú hátrább lépett, majd lehajolt, hogy felvegye a _Mitikus lények lexikonát_ , ami gerinccel felfelé zuhant a padlóra, s lapjai most gyűrötten egymás alá torlódtak. Derek ösztönösen vele együtt hajolt le, a fejük majdnem összeütközött, s a férfi önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. Stiles nem vette észre az apró gesztust, csak gondterhelten bámult tovább maga elé. A tekintete fáradt, és Derek azt is mondta volna rá, hogy _üres_ volt, mint aki beletörődött valami elkerülhetetlenbe. Derek szíve összefacsarodott, s hirtelenjében nem tudta, mitévő legyen, csak állt a fiú mellett mozdulatlanul.  
  
– Angyal... – szólalt meg a fiú, aztán Derekre nézett. –  _Bukott_ angyal... És mi nem vettük észre! Legtöbbször a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás a _helyes_ megoldás! Annyira egyszerű a magyarázat, hogy épp azért nem jöttünk rá, mert kiverte a szemünket! Mi mindig valami _mást_ kerestünk, valami _külső és láthatatlan_ dolgot.  
  
Ebben a pillanatban, mintha ismét visszatért volna Stilesba az élet, mintha újra a régi önmaga lett volna. _A nogitsune előtti_ önmaga, mikor még csak egy vidám, szarkasztikus, esetlen kissrác volt. Élénken gesztikulálni kezdett, végül kibökte mindazt, amit eddig nem tudott szavakba önteni.  
  
– Érted már? Itt van Parrish. Az egész úgy kezdődik, hogy idekerülünk az ő lakásába, pontosabban, khm... a _lakásaiba_. Aztán mivel folytatódik az egész? Meglőnek téged a parkban. Egy ismeretlen „vadász”, aki valahol a bokorban rejtőzik. Én elájulok, fogalmam sincs arról, hogy mi a fene történik velem, te elveszted az eszméleted a seb miatt. Aztán megjelenik Parrish – a legjobbkor a legjobb időben –, megment mindkettőnket, téged meg is gyógyít. Ez már kiváló belépőt biztosít neki ahhoz, hogy megbízzunk benne. Aztán ő is elmeséli, hogy ugyanabban a cipőben jár, mint mi. Nem emlékszik arra, hogy miért van itt, hogy honnan jött, hogy kerül ide. Neki sincs fogalma sem, hogy mi ez az egész. És mi persze, elhisszük neki, miért is ne tennénk? Nem nagyon van más választásunk, mint hogy összefogjunk vele, többen több az esély. De aztán itt vannak az ájulások... Azt mondtad, még mindig hatással van rám a nogitsune, azért történnek velem ilyen dolgok. És emellett itt van a pánikrohamom...  
  
– A pánikroham? – kérdezte Derek, Stiles pedig hevesen bólogatott, aztán csípőre tette a kezét. Idegességében az ajkába harapott.  
  
– Igen, az. Érdekes módon szinte mindig akkor jön elő, amikor Parrish közelében vagyok.  
  
Derek összeszűkült szemekkel nézett a fiúra. Visszagondolt Stiles rohamaira. Az első, aminek tanúja volt, azt követően történt, hogy Stilesnak ott kellett hagynia a lakást, amiben addig meghúzta magát, _mert Parrish megérkezett_. Aztán Stiles összeesett a folyosón... _nem sokkal azután, hogy a rendőrrel beszélt_ , Derek pedig megtalálta a fiút a padlón heverve. Annyira elesettnek és gyámoltalannak tűnt, mint egy gyerek, akit elhagytak a szülei. Derek nem volt az a szánakozó típus, egyszerűen csak megszokásból cselekedett, mert valaki bajban volt. Bár akkor még semmi köze nem volt Stileshoz, de már ott, abban a pillanatban is azt szerette volna, hogy _legyen közük_ egymáshoz.  
  
– Aznap, amikor hozzám költöztél... – mondta a fiúnak és a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Később pedig a parkban. Akkor ugyan még nem tudtuk, hogy ő is ott volt, de ott _kellett_ lennie a közelben, és ő maga is azt mondta, hogy követett minket. _Kíváncsiságból._ Persze az én elméletem az, hogy ő volt az is, aki meglőtt. Azt mondta, hogy elfogtak _valakit_ , de aztán el kellett engedniük, mert nem volt elég bizonyíték. De te nem láttad személyesen a vadászt. Nem láttad, amint ott ülne a fogdában, csak _Parrish mutatott neked egy fotót róla_. A kép hol készült?  
  
– Rendőrségi fotó volt. Profilból és szemből, egy számmal az alján.  
  
– Hát, ja. Egy ilyet azért nem lehetett nehéz előhalásznia valamelyik adatbázisból. Tudja, hogy kik _vadászok_. Ismeri őket.  
  
– De ezzel nem azt akarod mondani, hogy Parrish vadász is, ugye? – kérdezte Derek hitetlenkedve.  
  
– Nem, nem! Dehogyis – felelte Stiles, majd a hajába túrt. Most egészen közel hajolt Derekhez, olyannyira, hogy a férfi érezte forró leheletét, és a nemrég megivott üdítő édes-savanykás szagát a fiú száján. – És elájultam, amikor kinyitottuk a triskelés dobozt. Tudom, hogy mindezek magyarázhatóak azzal is, hogy: „jah, agorafóbiám van, meg egyébként is egy szerencsétlen lúzer vagyok”, de pontosan ezért cseles az egész, Derek. – Megfogta a férfi karját, a vérfarkas pedig képtelen volt elszakadni a fiú tekintetétől, hipnotizálták és fogva tartották a mélybarna szemek, az egy röpke pillanatra valószerűtlenül kitágult pupillák.  
  
– Rám hatással vannak a _démonok_. Te mondtad, hogy a nogitsune, ha nincs is már bennem, megérezhetem a jelenlétét, van valamiféle... visszacsapó hatása rám. De mi van, Derek, ha már nincs is szó a nogitsunéról? Mi van, ha valaki csak el akarja hitetni, csak rá akarja terelni a gyanúnkat, egyszerűen azért, mert így kényelmes neki. Nézd csak!  
  
Stiles az asztalra fektette a _Mitikus lények lexikonát_ , majd felcsapta és lapozni kezdett benne. Aztán odahúzta magához Dereket, és az ujjával az egyik sorra mutatott a háromszázadik oldal tetején.  
  
– „Maga a Sátán is átváltoztatja magát világosság angyalává*” – olvasta Stiles. – Dr. Fenris barátunk azt írja, hogy ez a Bibliából van, Korinthusiakhoz írt második levél... satöbbi. Azt is írja, hogy ez az idézet ugyan a hamis prófétákra, vagy kikre utal, de ugyanakkor ebben az egy mondatban benne van egy nagyon fontos információ, amit még tudnunk kell. A bukott angyalok baromi könnyen el tudják hitetni bárkivel, hogy... _jófej_ angyalok. Az angyalok sokkal, de sokkal intelligensebbek bármelyik embernél, és bocsáss meg, de talán a vérfarkasoknál is. Bármit el tud hitetni bárkivel a Sátánnak egy szolgája, hiszen magának az ördögnek is az a fő foglalkozása, hogy hazudik, hogy elérje a célját, nem? Nem értek ezekhez a dolgokhoz, de szerintem Parrish nagymamája vagy mije – az angyaloknak egyébként sincs nemük, nem? – vagy egy démon volt, aki egyszerűen elhitette a nagypapával, hogy egy angyal, vagy... ez az egész csak egy mese, amit Parrish talált ki. Egy démon úgy tud hazudni, mint a vízfolyás, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog közben hevesebben verni a szíve vagy patakokban folyni róla az izzadság. Előfordulhat az is, hogy maga Parrish _valóban azt hiszi_ , hogy ő egy angyal. Talán ő sem fogja fel, mi történik itt... olyasféleképpen, mint akit megszálltak. De akkor is egy _bukott angyal_ szállta meg, és nem egy valódi. A bankban elájultam, pusztán attól, hogy szóba került a neve. A szervezetem „érzékennyé” vált a démonokra. Egy eset még nem jelent semmit, kettő lehet csupán véletlen egybeesés is, de három már minta... és velem meg _négyszer_ fordult elő, hogy rosszul lettem vagy egyenesen kidőltem, miután egy rövid időt töltöttem az ipsével, vagyis az egyedüli közös pont az összes esetben: Parrish. Senki más, csak ő. Amikor az őrsön voltunk, akkor ugyan nem történt semmi, de lehet, hogy csak ő nem akarta, hogy történjen, vagy valami miatt nem tudott hatással lenni rám. Talán _valaki_ tényleg ott volt, hogy megvédjen minket. _Tőle_. Kimerültnek látszott és idegesnek, jól emlékszem. És kicsit tartott _tőled_. Azt mondtad, úgy érzed, titkol valamit előled, noha hazugságon nem tudod rajtakapni. Ő hozott ide minket, hidd el! Az ő nevén van a lakás, talán még azt is akarta, hogy előbb-utóbb rájöjjünk erre. Mivel halhatatlan, nagyon ráér, biztosan élvezi is a játékot. Szerintem ő ölt meg mindenkit, akit csak ismerünk, és most mi vagyunk a soron.  
  
– Mi az oka? – kérdezte Derek halkan és rekedten a döbbenettől, míg a könyvről Stilesra siklott a pillantása. – Mik a motivációi?  
  
– Ezek a démonok embergyilkosok! Írja a könyv a bukott angyalokról. Semmi mást nem élveznek jobban, mintha embereket pusztíthatnak el. Szerintem csak simán unatkozik. És örül, hogy nézheti, ahogy fokozatosan, lépésről-lépésre kitalálunk mindent. Szerintem most is itt van a szomszédban – bökött Stiles balra, Parrish lakásának irányába. Itt van és figyel minket, mi meg nem vesszük észre őt. Ha így van, nemsokára valószínűleg megint elájulok. A telefonját meg egyszerűen bedobta egy kukába. És, Derek... – Stiles hangja megremegett, a szemét behunyta, mint aki valami szörnyűség bekövetkeztére számít már csak pusztán a szavak kimondásától. – Szerintem el kéne menned innen.  
  
Ránézett a férfira, aki szinte hátrahőkölt a fiú tekintetében felvillanó fájdalomtól.  
  
– El kéne menned innen – ismételte megtörten. – Mert van egy olyan érzésen, hogy valami módon felhasznál majd engem ellened; nem tudom hogyan, de nem akarom megvárni, hogy megtudjam. Én nem bírok innen elszökni, de te képes vagy rá. Menj el és talán megmenekülsz.  
  
A vérfarkas könnyed mozdulattal fejtette le magáról a fiú ujjait, de csak azért tette ezt, hogy most ő szorítsa magához Stilest.  
  
– Sehová nem megyek nélküled.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2 Korinthus 11.14


	20. XX.

**XX.**

 

 

 

Parrish az irodában ült, és a saját tükörképét bámulta, amit visszavert az asztalán álló elsötétült monitor. Véreres szeme alatt még annál is vastagabb karikák feketéllettek, mint amik már pár nappal ezelőtt is éktelenkedtek az arcán. Tudta, hogy Derek és Stiles is észrevették, mennyire nyúzott és elcsigázott. A tenyerébe temette az arcát, s még arra sem figyelt fel, amikor a kollégája, Anderson őrmester megkocogtatta a szürke asztallapot a könyöke mellett.  
  
– Parrish – hallotta tompán a férfi hangját, de a gazdáját már képtelen volt beazonosítani. – Hé, haver!  
  
A szavak most már valamicskét tisztábban és érthetőbben csengtek. Parrish fejébe hirtelen éles fájdalom nyilallt, ami hamarosan fájó lüktetéssé lényegült át, mintha csak azt tekintette volna fő feladatának, hogy a rendőrt megállás nélkül, szüntelenül gyötörhesse.  
  
– Riley kocsijában hagytad a mobilod. Szerintem már reggel óta ott van. A padlóra esett, de úgy látom, szerencsére nem tört el.  
  
– Kösz – nyögte Parrish, és átvette a telefont Andersontól. Meg sem nézte, hogy lemerült-e, csak letette maga mellé, aztán behunyta a szemét, és az orrnyergét kezdte dörzsölni.  
  
– Jobb lesz, ha hazaindulsz, mielőtt itt helyben kiütnéd magadat. – Anderson megszorította a vállát, és Parrish számára ez a baráti mozdulat is úgy hatott most, mintha valaki kalapáccsal ütögetné az idegeit. – Dupla műszak... és úgy vettem észre, hogy előtte sem sokat aludtál.  
  
Parrish bólintani akart, de még arra sem volt ereje. Anderson megkérdezte, hogy tud-e valamiben segíteni neki, de ő csak némán nemet intett, aztán elbúcsúztak, és az őrmester kiment a folyosóra. Senki nem dolgozott már bent a szinten, ahol Parrish maradt; az emeletről beszűrődött egy nyomtató zaja, emberi beszédfoszlányok és egy kávéautomata sípolása mellett. Parrish megérintette a telefonja képernyőjét. A készülék tizenhét nem fogadott hívást jelzett, mind Derek Hale-től jött. A rendőr egy percig mereven bámult a kijelzőre, aztán letette a telefont. A pisztolya is ott feküdt az íróasztalon, tőle jobbra. A markába vette, és megfordította, majd leellenőrizte a tárat. Hidegnek és embertelennek érezte a tárgyat, nem olyannak, mint amilyennek eddig látta: társának abban, hogy megóvjon másokat. De hogyan tudna megóvni valakit saját magától? És hogyan védhetne meg valakit, akit nem szabad, mert el akarja pusztítani a világot? A monitorra nézett, s egy pillanatra fehér fényt látott megvillanni a saját íriszében. El kellett fordítania a fejét, mert nem akarta látni önmagát. Egész testében megremegett, aztán ismét a fegyverére tévedt a tekintete, és most már csak az járt a fejében, kit fog megölni ma éjszaka.  
  
Elővett egy papírlapot a fiókból, és írni kezdett. A sorok egyenesen, szabályosan követték egymást a sárgás jegyzetlapon. Meg kellett fordítania az ívet, mert nem volt elég egyetlen oldal. Azután egy másikért nyúlt, s majdnem teljesen megtelt az is, mire befejezte, amit mindenképpen el akart mondani. Azt, amit tudott, s ami nem volt éppen kevés, de annál elképesztőbb és hihetetlenebb. A legbizarrabb dolog, ami megesett vele egész eddigi életében.

  
*********

  
– Gyógyítani is képesek, azt olvastam. De nem igazándiból. A gyógyulás vagy nem tartós, vagy valakinek nagy árat kell fizetnie érte. Ez azt jelenti, hogy csak úgy képesek megmenteni másokat, ha valahol valamit lerombolnak. Például meggyógyít téged, én pedig... egyre rosszabbul leszek. Ne érts félre! Mindennél jobban örülök, hogy megmentett. – Stiles ismét fel-alá mászkált a szobában. Dereknek nem volt könnyű dolga, ha nem akarta, hogy a fiú idegessége rá is átragadjon. Stiles valahogyan... Stiles hangulatai, érzelmei különös módon csapódtak le Dereknél. Nagyon furcsa volt számára, hogy valaki ennyire hatással legyen rá. Még soha nem tapasztalt ilyesmit, mindig elég jól el tudta különíteni magát másoktól és mások bajától, mert így könnyebb volt segíteni is rajtuk, de Stiles esetében képtelen volt erre. Már-már attól félt, nem lesz képes arra, hogy felvegye a harcot a démonnal, amikor eljön az idő. Gyengének és szétszórtnak érezte magát. Elkezdett félni attól, hogy mi lesz, ha nem tudja megvédeni a fiút, ha arra kerül a sor. És legfőképpen nem értette, miért agyal ilyeneken, miért aggasztja magát azon, ami még be sem következett. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy meg tudta menteni Corát, a húgát, de nem tudta megmenteni Ericát és Boydot, a bétáit. Emlékezett rá, hogy _megölte_ Boydot, a saját bétáját. Emlékezett a fiú testének lassan kihunyó melegére, a vérének a szagára, a könnyekre, és arra, ahogyan Boyd megbocsátott neki, úgy, ahogyan ő soha nem fog megbocsátani magának. Aztán Stiles ujjainak puha, de erős szorítására a vállán, arra, hogy nem szólt semmit, mert ő jól tudta azt is, mikor kell hallgatni, nemcsak azt, hogy mikor kell lyukat beszélni valakinek a hasába.  
  
A vérfarkason úrrá lett valami szokatlan rettegés, s úgy érezte, egyre csak emészti belülről. Ennek nem kéne így lennie. Nem szabad, hogy hatalmába kerítse a tehetetlenség és a kétségbeesés hideg, nyirkos, nyálkás mérge, ami összeszorította a gyomrát. Tudta, hogy Stiles is ugyanezt érzi, és tudta, hogy előtte lehet őszinte. „Mindenki fél”, visszhangoztak benne a fiú szavai. Ő is félt, de még soha nem esett pánikba, és eldöntötte magában, hogy nem most fog eljönni a pillanat, amikor megteszi.  
  
Ismét odament Stileshoz, aki közel húzódott hozzá, és belesimult ölelő karjaiba. Derek óvatosan, először finoman és gyengéden cirógatta meg a fiú hátát, aztán védelmezőn magához szorította. Úgy álltak ott, mintha csak ketten lettek volna az egész világon.  
  
Ekkor hallotta meg Derek a közeledő lépések zaját, s egy pillanatra ledermedt. Pár másodperccel később Stiles fülébe is eljutott a halk, de egyre hangosodó neszezés. Valaki felsétált a lépcsőkön a harmadikra, nem sietett, sőt, egy pillanatra megtorpant az ajtajuk előtt, s csak azután ment tovább.  
  
– Parrish az – mondta Derek halk, tompa hangon. Az ajtóhoz ment, és azon volt, hogy kinyissa, de Stiles egy elsuttogott szóval és egy érintéssel a karján megállította.  
  
– Várj! Még ne. – Derek látta, hogy a fiú izzad, barna fürtjeit verejték tapasztotta a halántékához. Soha nem tűnt még ennyire sebezhetőnek, de kipirult arca gyönyörű volt. Derek szívesen elfelejtkezett volna mindenről, csak hogy még egy pillanatig csodálhassa őt. Megszorította a kezét, aztán mindketten síri csendben vártak. A szomszéd ajtó hosszan nyikordult, majd egy kattanással becsukódott. Parrish cipője a lábtörlőn taposott, aztán bekopogott Derek ajtaján. Stiles elengedte a férfi kezét, és visszaszaladt a szobába. A vérfarkas látta, hogy az ágyhoz megy, és az éjjeli szekrény mögül kivesz valamit.  
  
– Baseballütő? – formázta Derek ajka hangtalanul a szót.  
  
A fiú bólintott egyet, majd felemelte a nehéz, masszív fadarabot, és visszasietett Derek mellé.  
  
– Stiles, előbb...  
  
– Tudom, tudom – suttogta a fiú. – Persze, hogy meghallgatjuk az ő verzióját is. És azt is tudom, hogyha tényleg egy démon, ezzel nem sokra megyek majd ellene. – A nyomaték kedvéért meglóbálta az ütőt. – De talán kicsit komolyabban fog venni.  
  
– Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha nem sejtené, mit gondolunk róla – jegyezte meg Derek, de ennél többet nem tiltakozott Stiles „fegyvere” ellen.  
  
Még egyszer kopogtak, aztán Derek kiszólt a folyosóra. Az ajtó akadozva és nyikorogva, csigatempóban nyílt ki, mintha aki kívül volt, maga sem akart volna igazán beljebb kerülni. Parrish alakja árnyékba borult, még nem lépett el a kinti sötétségből. Bizonytalanul tett előre pár araszt, s összerezzent, mikor megpillantotta Dereket és Stilest. A fiú még erősebben megmarkolta a baseballütőt, s a rendőr arcán hitetlenkedő csodálkozás jelent meg, amint Stiles elindult feléje.  
  
– Te... – kezdte, és kérdőn nézett a fiúra, aztán a vérfarkasra. Derek Stiles után kapott, tenyerét a mellkasára tapasztva egyetlen mozdulattal megállította őt. A fiú majdnem elveszítette az egyensúlyát, aztán bosszankodva bámult Derekre.  
  
– Előbb hallgassuk meg az ő verzióját. – Derek arca kifejezéstelen volt, hangja csendes, de feszült.  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte Parrish, és hátrálni kezdett. Derek és Stiles tekintete némán követte a férfi minden egyes mozdulatát.  
  
– Jobban tennéd, ha itt és most mindent elmondanál nekünk – mondta Derek fojtott hangon, Stiles pedig, aki szorosan, vállvetve állt mellette, bőszen bólogatott.  
  
– Mindent – vette át a szót Derektől Stiles. – A te neveden van Derek lakása is, te vagy a főbérlője ennek a kéglinek is, csakúgy, mint annak, ahová én... jó, rendben, illegálisan beköltöztem, de...   
  
A fiú fújt egyet, megrázta magát, aztán Parrish kétkedő tekintetére reagálva így folytatta:  
  
– Mindig... – nyelnie kellett egyet, mintha ezzel a hangja remegését is elnyelhetné, le a gyomra mélyére, hogy ne reszkessen. – Mindig rosszul voltam a... jelenlétedben. Miért le-lennék rosszul egy őrangyal mellett? Ennek se-semmi értelme. De egy démon közelében...  
  
Nem bírta tovább folytatni.  
  
Parrish kicsit hátrahőkölt, összehúzott szemekkel nézett a fiúra. Tekintete idegesen, kapkodva a Stiles mögötti asztalra tévedt, és megállapodott a háromkarú spirállal díszített, henger alakú dobozon. Úgy nézett rá, mintha most látná először az életében. Derek félelmet érzett a férfi szagán, ez meglepte, de nem szólalt meg, csak várt arra, hogy rendőr reagáljon valamit.  
  
– Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte Parrish csendesen, de tisztán, érthetően ejtve ki minden egyes szót, miközben a fiúra meredt.  
  
– Hogyhogy mit? – Stiles nem értette a kérdést. Valahogy nem passzolt, sehogyan sem illett ide a szobába, az éjszakába, a szituációba. – Csak... csak annyit, ho-hogy felelj arra, hogy... – nyelt egyet, és nem bírta tovább állni a rendőr halványzöld, éles tekintetét. Megborzongott, és egyik kezével Derekbe kapaszkodott, szorosan megmarkolta, csaknem ráncigálni kezdte a vérfarkas pólóját.  
  
– Hogy ki vagy – sietett Derek Stiles segítségére, s Parrish most felé fordult.  
  
– Az vagyok, akinek mondtam magam – felelte nyugodtnak tűnő hangon, és nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
– Félsz. – Derek nem kérdezte, pusztán csak megállapította. – Félsz tőlünk, és titkolsz előlünk valamit.  
  
A rendőr nem válaszolt. Derekre siklott a tekintete, onnan pedig vissza Stilesra. Hirtelen nemcsak fáradtnak, hanem idősebbnek és törődöttebbnek is látszott a koránál. Nem mozdult a helyéről, mint aki arra vár, hogy a másik kettő lépjen felé, vagy tegyen valamit.  
  
– Rólam van szó, ugye? – Derek hangja mély volt, rekedt és határozott.   
  
– Derek? – kérdezte Stiles bizonytalanul. – Mi ez az egész? Miért kérdezed pont ezt tőle?  
  
– Te öltél már vérfarkast, igaz? – folytatta Derek, ügyet sem vetve Stiles kérdésére, de azért közelebb húzta magához a fiút, átkarolta, aztán a háta mögé terelte. Stiles nem akart a férfi mögé bújni félelemtől dideregve, mint egy kismadár, de hiába is próbált előre furakodni, Derek vasmarokkal tartotta vissza, így csak félszemmel kandikálhatott ki a vérfarkas oldalbordája mellett.  
  
– Derek? – Stiles felemelte a baseballütőt, felkészülve arra, hogy ha kell, megtámadja Parrisht, ha kell, a saját élete árán is megvédje Dereket tőle, noha a rendőr most mindennek tűnt, csak démoninak nem. Sokkal inkább látszódott egy magányos és a bűntudattól gyötört, elesett... _embernek_. Stiles zavarba jött a látványától. Ennek nem így kellene történnie. Parrishnek a szomszédból kellett volna átjönnie... Parrish szemének villognia kéne, mondjuk olyan színben, mint a tüzes lávafolyam...  
  
– Tedd azt le! – szólt rá Derek Stilesra, és egy futó pillantást vetett a fiúra, aztán az ütőre. Stiles leengedte a botot – ami idegölő zajjal csikarta meg a parkettát –, de annyira görcsösen szorította, hogy úgy tűnt, nemcsak hogy nem akarja, hanem nem is tudná elereszteni.  
  
Derek feszülten figyelt Parrish szívverésére, ami elárulta neki, hogy rátapintott egy nagyon fontos pontra. Megugrott a ritmusa, felgyorsult, ahogy a vér egyre sebesebben tolult minden tagjába. Megijedt, noha harcedzett katona révén egyetlen gesztusa sem árulkodott róla.  
  
– Stiles barátait ölted meg?  
  
Parrish lassan hátrálni kezdett, és a kabátja zsebéhez nyúlt. Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Derek rávetette magát, miközben Stiles felkiáltott. A rendőr _(vagy angyal? vagy démon?)_ fegyvere eldördült. A süket falak, az üres lakások visszhangozták a lövés zaját, mintha nemcsak ebben a szobában, hanem valamennyiben egyszerre sült volna el a fegyver. Vagy csak Derek érezte ennyire hangosnak. A két férfi dulakodni kezdett. Parrish nagyon erős volt, Derek nem számított ekkora ellenállásra, az izmok ennyire megfeszített harcára, arra, hogy komolyan meg kell küzdenie a másikkal. Parrish arca és ökle teljesen eltakarta előle a kilátást, ziháló, fújtató lélegzete forró volt Derek nyakán. A vérfarkas a szeme sarkából meg tudta pillantani Stilest, amint megcsúszik a fényes padlón, de aztán az utolsó pillanatban vissza tudja szerezni az egyensúlyát. Parrish csak a vállát nyomta le, s így Derek egy óvatlan pillanatban el tudta kapni a férfi torkát, aztán...  
  
Valami csattant. Óriási zajjal, mintha a menny dörögne, mintha Derek hallása túl lenne exponálva. A következő pillanatban Parrish Derekre hanyatlott. A vérfarkas érezte a test melegét, a csontok súlyát, a rémület verejtékét, de a szívének verését már nem. Lelökte magáról az élettelen testet, ami a hátára fordult. Ekkor pillantotta meg Stilest, ahogy ott állt mellettük egy méterre, egyik lába a levegőben, mintha lendületet akart volna venni, vagy menekülni akart volna, de aztán rájött, hogy nincs hová. A szája nyitva volt, két kezében a baseballütő magasra emelve. Egész testében reszketni kezdett. Az ütőn egy vörös folt maszatolódott szét. Derek feltérdelt, hogy jobban megnézze Parrisht – a rendőr feje alatt a padló csupa vér volt. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy amorf, vörös tükör. Derek meglátta magát benne, bár a legkevésbé sem erre vágyott most. És meglátta a háta mögött Stiles homályosan vibráló sziluettjét is.  
  
– Én... megtámadott téged! Én...  
  
Derek Parrish mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, mintha be akarná csapni magát azzal, hogy ha közelebb hajol, majd meghall valamit. Akár csak egyetlen apró dobbanást is.  
  
– Én... Derek... – Stiles minden ízében reszketni kezdett. Csak állt, és nem bírta levenni a tekintetét Parrishről.  
  
– Meghalt – közölte Derek tompán, aztán lefogta a férfi fennakadt szemeit, olyan rutinnal, mint akinek már nagyon sokszor meg kellett ezt tennie.   
  
Stiles térdre rogyott, a baseballütő kiesett a kezéből, és egy koppanással a padlóhoz verődött, majd messzire elgurult tőlük. Dereknek el kellett kapnia a fiút, nehogy rázuhanjon az előttük heverő holttestre. Stiles remegő tagokkal, görcsbe rándult izmokkal nyúlt Parrish hullája felé.  
  
– O-olyan, mintha... aludna. – Belemarkolt a rendőr zubbonyába, és rázni kezdte a még ernyedt, de hamarosan majd szobormerevvé hűlő vállakat. – Nem ke-kellene... nem kellene megpróbálni... feléleszteni? Fel... Tudod? Lé... lé-lélegeztet...  
  
– Nem, Stiles – szakította félbe csendesen Derek a fiú dadogását, aztán megfogta mindkét kezét, és a mellkasához húzta a hideg, szinte fagyos végtagokat, hogy átmelegedjenek. A hosszú ujjak elvesztek forró tenyerében.  
  
– Derek... Derek... – Stiles úgy látszik, nem volt képes egyébre, minthogy egyre csak a férfi nevét ismételje, mint valami mantrát, egy varázsszót, ami visszafordíthatja az idő kerekét. Aztán kitépte magát a férfi öleléséből, s ismét a magatehetetlen test fölé hajolt. Derek tudta, hogy még mindig nem fogta föl, hogy amit maga előtt lát, az már csak a rendőr lélek nélküli porhüvelye; csontok, hús, lassan megalvadó vér, és semmi több. Percekig suttogott és motyogott még maga elé _(nem akartam, nem, nem, nem)_ , míg végül elhallgatott. Arcán keserű értetlenség, ajkain odaszáradt könnyek. Derek nem tudta, hogyan vigasztalja meg, mert ő sem tudott sohasem megvigasztalódni, ha látta valakinek a halálát. Valakiét, akinek ő vette el az életét. Nincs többé kiengesztelődés. Arra gondolt, hogy bárcsak ő tekerte volna ki Parrish nyakát, s így halt volna meg, vagy bárcsak haza sem jött volna soha. És bárcsak megtudhattak volna tőle valamit, bármit, mert Parrish tudott valamit, amik ők nem, és elhallgatott valamit előlük, és Derek túl későn jött erre rá.  
  
Kinyújtotta a kezét a fiú felé. Tétova, óvatos gesztus volt. Olyan, amit nem szokott meg, és emlékezett rá, hogy soha senkitől nem kapott még vigasztalást, csak Stilestól. Boyd, a legkedvesebb bétája halott volt, és ő maga ölte meg. Nem számított, hogy kényszerítették rá, hogy erőszakkal tartották a kezét, míg karmai halálos sebet vájtak a fekete fiú mellkasába. Minden, ami enyhülés hozhatott volna, csak hazugság és szemfényvesztő illúzió lett volna. A végső valóság az volt, hogy ő gyilkolta meg és senki más. És soha, semmi nem mossa le a lelkéről ezt a cselekedetet többé. És akkor, amikor a leginkább egyedül volt, tudta, hogy örökre magára maradt, mert mindenki, aki ott volt és látta, amit tett, néma rettenettel állt, és nem bírtak a közelébe sem menni. Talán félelemből, talán undorból, de lehet, hogy csak tehetetlenségből, de szavak nélkül is örökké tartó ítéletet mondtak felette, és ő jól tudta, hogy meg is érdemelte. De ott volt Stiles. Keze puha volt és meleg, először bizonytalan szorítása erőssé vált a vállán. Nem fordult hátra, mert nem akarta, hogy fiú így lássa őt, de bőven elég volt az, hogy Stiles akkor ott volt vele. És csak ő volt vele egyedül.  
  
Stiles hátrafordult, mikor megérezte Derek tapogatózó ujjait kigombolt, kockás inge gallérján. Tenyerébe zárta a férfi forró kézfejét, nem törődve azzal, hogy ez a kéz még vérfoltos volt Parrishtől. A szájához emelte. Derek a másik kezével lágyan törölgetni kezdte a fiú könnyeit. Stiles egész arca eltorzult a sírástól és a fájdalomtól. A felfoghatatlanság sokkja búcsút intett: a fiú most már érezte tettének súlyát.  
  
– Nem... nem... nem... – Egyre halkuló hangon ismételgette a szavakat, mint valami imát, hátha valóra válik. Derek nem bírta neki elmondani, hogy azután, mikor Parrish fegyvert rántott, nem Derek felé irányította a csövét. Stiles nem láthatta őt, mert éppen ekkor a vérfarkas teljes testével eltakarta a fiú elől a rendőrt. Parrish saját magára célzott, Derek megpróbálta kicsavarni a kezéből a pisztolyt, és ekkor dördült el a lövés. Stiles nem tudhatta...   
  
Az angyal önmagával akart végezni.  
  
A levegő lágy izzásnak indult. Derek először alig érzékelt belőle valamit. Mintha begyújtottak volna egy kályhát a háta mögött. Aztán a langyos egyre melegebbé vált, és nagyon hamar forrósággá. Ekkor már meglátta a tüzet. Először gyűszűnyi lángok csaptak fel a falak mentén, olyasformán, mintha egy foszforeszkáló sárga szalaggal körberajzolták volna a helyiséget. A kör aztán egyre csak szűkült, ahogy a lángok nőttön-nőttek, s nemsokára már méternyi magasan nyaldostak a plafon felé.  
  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte Stiles reszketve, de Derek nem tudott rá válaszolni. Mindketten egy szemvillanás alatt felkeltek a padlóról, s elborzadva néztek szét. A tűzbörtön már túllépett az emberi méreteken, s elhúzódott a falaktól. Már csak ők ketten álltak a közepén, s az asztal, amelyen a doboz hevert a háromkarú spirállal. Stiles Derekbe kapaszkodott, mintha az élete függött volna attól, hogy el ne eressze, bár a vérfarkasnak esze ágában sem volt ezt megtenni. Kereste a menekülés útját, egy apró rést a tűzfüggönyön át, de az most már olyan áthatolhatatlannak tűnt, mint egy erődítmény, amit azért építettek, hogy senki ki ne juthasson belőle. A lángok most már majdnem elérték a mennyezetet, még Derek számára is képtelenség lett volna átugrani őket. Mindketten hallották a tartógerendák ropogását, s attól rettegtek, hogy rájuk szakad a tető. Nem lehetett kijutni, a csapda bezárult körülöttük.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy megöltétek az angyalt – szólalt meg egy mély, rideg,  testnélküli hang a lángok közül. – Ennél jobbat nem is tehettetek volna.  
  



	21. XXI.

**XXI** _**.** _

 

 

  
  
– Mi ez? – szakadt ki Stilesból a kérdés, míg Derek némán elszörnyedve, oltalmazón szorította még jobban magához a fiú törékeny tagjait. Ebben a pillanatban a föld megremegett alattuk.  
  
– Inkább: _ki_ vagyok? Nem így lenne udvarias? – mondta a hang hidegen, mint a jég. Dereket ezúttal egy csúszómászó siklására emlékeztette a simasága.  
  
– A... a nogitsune? – Stiles alig hallhatóan lehelte a kérdést.  
  
Az előbbi hang felkacagott. Örömtelenül, gúnyos mindentudással.  
  
– Csak _szeretnétek_ , hogy az legyek... Vagyok, aki voltam. Örökkön-örökké. Ámbár a nogitsune _barátotok_ is hamarosan elő fog bújni szánalmas kis rejtekhelyéről, de addig is...  
  
Parrish teste felemelkedett a földről. Végtagjai ernyedten, szinte kicsavarodva lógtak a semmiben, mintha egy láthatatlan kötélen bábuként húzta fel volna egy marionett-mester. A feje hátrahanyatlott, s a szeme, amit Derek csak az előbb zárt le, kinyílt és rémületes, groteszk módon fennakadt. Fellebegett, egészen a pusztító tűz tetejéig, s onnan alázuhant, bele, egyenesen a lángokba.  
  
– Hamarosan végleg elemésztődik a hitvány lénye – dörögte a hang. – Aztán végzek veletek is. Mert már nincs szükségem rátok.  
  
Stiles és Derek kővé dermedten bámult a lángokba, ott, ahol Parrish magatehetetlen teste eltűnt, és nem bírtak megszólalni. A rettenet megült köztük, mint a sír végletes és kikerülhetetlen csendje. Talán percek teltek el így, talán órák, egyikük sem tudta volna megmondani, és mindeközben semmi nem történt. A láthatatlan ellenség nem szólalt meg többet, csak a mennyezet egyre újabb és újabb darabjainak leszakadása, s ahogy a lángnyelvek emésztették, a fa és törmelék roppanása hallatszott.  
  
– Derek... – suttogta Stiles és olyan kicsire húzta össze magát, amennyire csak tudta, mintha azt remélné, hogy így a _hang_ gazdája nem fog róla tudomást venni.  
  
– Ez egy nagyerejű démon. Még sohasem találkoztam ilyesmivel – mondta Derek, s felfelé sandított.  
  
– Mi történik? – Stiles alig hallhatóan ejtette ki a szavakat, szinte némán, csak az ajkai mozgottak.  
  
– Nem tudom. Talán vár valamire. Vagy talán...  
  
– Nem tud könnyen végezni az angyallal – fejezte be Stiles a mondatot.  
  
– Igen, én is erre gondoltam – suttogta Derek egészen közel hajolva a fiú füléhez. A hőség közben egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált, a tehetetlen várakozás pedig már-már megőrjítette őket. Bekuporodtak a konyhaasztal alá, hogy elkerüljék a lezuhanó faldarabokat, noha azok egyre ritkábban hullottak alá. A mennyezet valószínűleg teljesen megsemmisült, de a tűztől és a füsttől még Derek sem látta sem az égboltot, sem mást. Azon tanakodtak, hogy vajon miért nem jönnek ki a tűzoltók, és vajon észrevehető-e egyáltalán a tűz az utcáról. Muszáj, hogy látható legyen. Derek megpróbált a tűz közelébe férkőzni, de annyira természetellenesen forró volt, és nem tudták, hol érhet véget, hogy Stiles nem engedte neki, hogy kockáztasson, és megkíséreljen átrohanni a lángokon. Csak bénultan várakoztak tovább, és mivel a démon nem adott magáról jelt, egyre bátrabban kezdtek beszélni egymáshoz.  
  
– Parrish magát akarta megölni – mondta Derek. Furcsa és egyszersmind frusztráló volt az asztal alatt lapulni, érezte, ahogy az izmai görcsösen feszülnek meg a tenni akarástól. Ugyanezt a feszültséget szagolta, tapintotta ki Stileson, aki idegesen babrált a farmerján egy szakadást, míg a lábfejét ritmikusan a padlóhoz ütögette. Derek megfogta a térdét, mert már nem bírta tovább nézni, s Stiles úgy egy fél percig képes volt nem izegni-mozogni, de csak azért, hogy utána megint rákezdje.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt?  
  
– Ahogy mondom. Amikor a fegyvere után nyúlt és kivette, nem felém fordította, de nem is feléd. Önmagát akarta lelőni. Te nem láthattad – tette hozzá, mintha magyarázkodni akarna Stilesnak és ugyanakkor vigasztalni is.  
  
– De miért? – A fiú lehajtott fejjel, felváltva bámulta a padló repedéseit és a cipőjét. – Miért akarta megölni magát? Ha egyszer ő volt az angyal... aki elvileg meg tudott volna védeni minket. Azért tudta elpusztítani saját magát, mert egyben ember is?  
  
– A teste emberi.  
  
– És mi volt ez az egész... kettőtök közt? Miből gondolod, hogy ölt már vérfarkast?  
  
– Csak egy megérzés volt. Egy kicsit mindig tartott tőlem, de félelem helyett inkább... valami más szaga volt. Viszolygásnak gondoltam, de most már azt hiszem, inkább bűntudat volt.  
  
– Bűntudat?  
  
– Most már így látom.  
  
Egy percig csendben ültek, egyikőjük sem mondott többet, a lángok úgy zúgtak a fejük felett, mint a szél a tengeren. Furcsa volt, de Dereket leginkább egy vízesés robajára emlékeztette a zaj, de ez még a jobbik része volt. A tompa zúgásból, mintha sok millió távoli éles sikoly hallatszott volna ki. Alig volt kivehető, így lehet, hogy Stiles füléig el sem jutott, de Derek hallotta.  
  
– Miért tette? Talán félt attól, ami be fog következni?   
  
– Nem tudom – felelte Derek és felsóhajtott. – Valahogy nem hiszem. Azt hiszem... valamilyen fontos célból tette. Talán ennek így kellett történnie. De persze félt, mert... mindannyian félünk az elmúlástól.  
  
– Talán... – mondta Stiles és előremeredt, a pupillája összeszűkült, s aztán úgy nézett Derekre, mint aki megvilágosodott. – Talán így meg tudunk menekülni!  
  
– Hogy... hogy érted? – Derek nem bírta követni Stiles gondolatait, csak látta rajta a már-már örömteli izgatottságot, ami a félelem helyébe lépett.  
  
– Talán azért tette, hogy... elterelje a figyelmét! Érted már? – Stiles most még izgatottabban kezdett dobolni a lábával, és felbátorodva folytatta. – Ezzel időt nyer nekünk, mi pedig addig... kitalálhatunk valamit.   
  
A mondat vége már nem hangzott annyira lelkesen, mint az eleje, és Derek jól tudta, hogy miért. _Eddig_ is azon voltak, hogy kitaláljanak valamit, de nem jutottak semmire. A tűz továbbra is áthatolhatatlan volt, és egyébként is... ha Parrish tudta, hogy az egyetlen mód a menekülésre (vagy inkább csak a démon leleplezésére?) az, ha ő feláldozza önmagát, miért nem osztotta meg ezt velük? Talán attól tartott, lebeszélnék róla, vagy megakadályoznák? Nem. Nem erről lehetett szó. Parrish úgy méregette őket, mintha nem lett volna biztos abban, hogy megbízhat-e bennük. Úgy nézett Stilesra, mintha többet látna benne, mint ami előtte van. És Derekre is. Ők ketten azt hitték, Parrish a démon. Mi van, ha ő meg azt hitte, hogy _ők_ démonok? De akkor miért akarta megölni magát? Mert félt volna tőlük? Valóban rettegett, ezt Derek ki tudta szimatolni, de nem pánikolt. És egyébként is... egy hirtelen kétségbeeséstől, ami egyik pillanatról a másikra következik be, nem lesz senki öngyilkos. Azt megtervezik. Lehet, hogy pontosan ez történt? A rendőr eltervezte volna a saját halálát, de miért? Ezzel hogyan tudna segíteni bárkinek? (Beleértve önmagát is.) És miért is akarna segíteni, ha nem bízik meg sem Derekben, sem Stilesban? Nem akarta őket beavatni valamibe, mert nem bízott bennük? Vagy, mert... Ó, hát persze!  
  
– Stiles – szólalt meg Derek suttogva, és a fiú füléhez hajolt. – Parrish nem _tudta_ elmondani nekünk, hogy mit kéne tenni.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte Stiles, ha lehet még halkabban, mint az előbb Derek.  
  
– Nem _mondhatta el_ nekünk. Talán mert már nem volt rá elég idő. Talán ő is túl későn jött rá a megoldásra. És azért sem, mert...  
  
– Mert a _démon_ meghallotta volna – fejezte be Stiles. – És mi van, ha most is hall minket? Megőrülök ettől! Nem csinál semmit sem, csak megy ez a hatásvadász, pokolbéli tűzijáték, és csak... – Nyelt egyet, és szorosan belekapaszkodott Derek pólójába. – Félek, Derek. Valamit tenni akarok, de nem tudok. Mintha nem vinne arrébb a lábam.  
  
Derek nem szólt semmit. Pontosan ugyanezt érezte ő is. A gyomra összeszorult,  minden erejére és a józan esze minden egyes darabkájára szüksége volt, hogy ne kezdjen el üvöltözni, és... legszívesebben a lángokba vetette volna magát, hogy vége legyen az egésznek. Tudta, hogy ez manipuláció. A lény, a démon, a szörny el tudta érni, hogy kétségbeessenek és lebénuljanak, mint egy kobra kiszemelt zsákmányai. Menekülni akarnak, de nem csak, hogy nem tudják merre, hanem azt is elfelejtik, hogyan keressenek megoldást, s aztán azt is, hogyan mozdítsák a lábukat.  
  
– A nogitsune – suttogta Stiles. – Szerinted hol van?  
  
A kérdés költői volt. Egy fizikai testtel nem rendelkező szellemlény bárhol lehet, ahol csak lenni akar. Hacsak nem tarja fogva őt is valami mágia.  
  
 _Mágia... Ami börtönbe zárja. Mint ahogy a vérfarkasok nem tudnak kilépni a varázskörből, sem belépni a közepébe_ , gondolkodott Derek, miközben Stiles kezét szorongatta, ami a lakásban uralkodó természetfeletti hőség ellenére is hideg volt. A várfarkas karján az erek feketélleni kezdtek, ahogy ösztönösen elvette a fiú fájdalmát.  
  
– Stiles...  
  
– Nem tudom. Nem tudom, miért reszketek, Derek. Egyszerűen csak...  
  
Derek a háta mögé húzódott, átölelte Stilest, s így már teljes testével melegítette. Balsejtelem gyötörte a fiút átjáró jeges borzongás miatt, nem értette a saját ösztöneit, de tudta, hogy bíznia kell bennük. Valami készül. De micsoda?  
  
Halk, ütemes kopogás zaja csapta meg a fülét. Csöndes volt, mint egy madárka szívének dobbanása, de leginkább távoli lépéseknek tűnt, mintha valaki vasalt talpú cipőben jönne feléjük, vagy egy nő közeledne tűsarkúban. Aztán olyanná vált, mint egy búgócsiga zúgása: pergés-forgás. Derek ráeszmélt, hogy a fejük felől érkezett a hang. A menedékként szolgáló asztal lapja remegni kezdett, lábai megcsikordultak a padlón, ahogy _valami_ arrébb tolta a bútort. Stiles rémülten zihált és fújtatott mellette. Nem mert kiáltani. Derek képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy meneküljenek, vagy maradjanak az asztal alatt, és várják ki, mi fog történni. Belemarkolt Stiles ruhájába, mintha az életébe kapaszkodna. Az asztal szinte sikítva reccsent ketté, aztán a lángok közé repült, mintha egy roppant erő kapta volna fel könnyedén és hajította volna bele. Mindketten felpattantak. Semmi sem volt körülöttük, csak a lángtenger, ami most még közelebbinek tűnt. Ha mentek volna pár métert, elnyelte volna őket a tűz, mint ahogy a szökőár mossa el a partokat.  
  
Derek ekkor látta meg a földön a dobozt. Elgurult, csaknem a vöröslő lángokig, de aztán megállt, és elkezdett visszafelé csúszni a padlón. Megtorpant a lábuk előtt, aztán megint visszatáncolt. Cirádás mintával díszített teteje leesett róla, s körbe-körbe forgott, majd éktelen robajjal a tűzbe vetette magát. Igen, valóban olyan volt, mintha valami odahúzta volna készakarva, vagy ő maga kelt volna önálló életre, és úgy döntött volna, hogy a lángok martalékévá válik. Akár így volt, akár úgy, a doboz most nem mozdult, egyenesen állt, mintha odaragasztották volna a helyére. Ebben a pillanatban a lángok megváltoztak. Elhalványultak, majd elsötétültek. Hirtelen csönd ülte meg a szobát, mintha minden hangot elnyelt volna egy nagyobb energia. Valami... _valami_ feketéllett a lángok előtt, mintha ormótlan lyukat vájt volna beléjük, de aztán Derek rájött, hogy nem a tűzből jön, hanem a tűz előtt lebeg. A dobozból szivárgott ki, füstként gomolygott elő sötéten és piszkosszürkén, aztán szurokszínűn, mint egy kút mélye éjszaka. Köd volt, felleg és mérgező lehelet. Aztán alakot öltött: két szempár, sápadt-fehéren világító, olyan volt csak, mint egy kurta villámlás, a másodperc egy törtrészére vált láthatóvá, nem tovább. Olyan volt, mint az a fény, ami Stiles szemében tükröződött akkor, mikor bejutott Parrish lakásába. S most már tudta Derek, hogy mi volt ott, ami kerülgette a fiút, mint egy ragadozó, láthatatlanul lopakodva el mellette. Akkor még támadta meg Stilest, mert a megfelelő pillanatot kereste türelmesen, mint egy macska, aki csak arra vár, hogy az egér hibázzon, és ő rávethesse magát. Derek az ösztöneivel megérezte, hogy most jött el ez a pillanat. A nogitsune róka formája kirajzolódott, élesen, tisztán, jól láthatóan, mint egy kinyilatkoztatás: „itt vagyok, nézzetek és féljetek engem!” Magasabb volt Dereknél, szélesebb és erősebb, még mindig áttetsző volt, mint egy szellemalak, lassan és méltóságteljesen sétált feléjük, mint akinek semmi sem sietős, mint aki tudja, hogy úgyis célba ér. Derek félig átalakult, agyarai fenyegetően villantak az egyre közeledő ellenség felé, előrelépett, hogy tulajdon testével védje meg Stilest, lábait szilárdan vetette meg. A rókadémon kilenc, lompos, éjfekete farka hullámzott a lény háta mögött, mint megannyi, víz alatt lebegő sötét szalag.  
  
Derek rátámadt. Nekiugrott az árnynak, de öklei levegőbe ütköztek, ujjai csupán a puszta semmit markolták hús-vér test helyett. A szörnyalak rá sem hederített, félre sem húzódott, ki sem kerülte a vérfarkast, átlibbent rajta, mint a szél. Derek érezte, ahogy a levegő szinte megfagy körülötte. És benne is. Felordított, ahogy a hideg a csontjáig hatolt, mintha egy pillanatra beköszöntött volna a tél. Hallotta Stiles kétségbeesett, fájdalmas és a döbbenettől elhaló kiáltását a háta mögött, s a szíve majdnem kiugrott a mellkasából a rémülettől. Megfordult a tengelye körül és a fiú után kapott. _Ott_ volt, megvolt. Épségben és egészben. Egymás karjaiba omlottak, egyikük tartotta a másikat, hogy el ne dőljenek, de így is majdnem elveszítették az egyensúlyukat. Zihálva, fulladozva vették a levegőt, de éltek. Mind a ketten. Túlélték...  
  
Derek már nem érezte a hideget. Kinyitotta a szemét, amit szorosan behunyt, bár maga sem tudta, hogy miért. Keze alatt a fiú hátának melege biztonságot nyújtott. Ujjai szorosan fogták az ingét, érezte a szövet alatt a bőr simaságát, arcán a fiú hajának selymes cirógatását, s nagyot lélegzett Stiles illatából.   
  
– Derek... – nyöszörögte Stiles a nevét, és a férfi szemébe nézett. Könnyektől csillogott a tekintete, s Derek nem tudott neki ellenállni, végig kellett simítania a lágy ajkakat, megcsókolni a homlokát sebtében – hogy tudatosodjon benne, hogy minden rendben vele. A tűz tovább lobogott körülöttük, de forrósága mintha enyhült volna valamelyest, vagy legalábbis Derek annyira szerette volna, ha ez történik, hogy hagyta az érzékeit becsapni.   
  
– Hol... hová lett? – Stiles zavartan, fátyolos tekintettel nézett körül a vérfarkas válla fölött, aki erősen tartotta a derekát.  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte Derek. – Egyszerűen csak... eltűnt.  
  
Nyoma sem volt a rókának. Épp olyan hirtelen távozott, mint ahogyan megjelent a semmiből – pontosabban a Hale-ék családi ereklyéből –, s Derek azt hitte, Stilest fogja megtámadni, de úgy látszik, nem így történt. Talán belement a tűzbe, és ott elemésztődött? Talán ez az iszonyatos láng elnyelte őt ugyanúgy, mint ahogyan az angyalt? Vagy talán... elszökött előle? De hová? Hová tud innen menni?  
  
Ismét magához húzta Stilest, és nagyot szippantott a levegőből. Be akart töltekezni a fiú szagával, ami, mint mindig, megnyugtatta őt, akkor is, ha maga a fiú izgága és nyughatatlan volt. Adderall, kavargó kamaszhormonok, a szorongás izzadsága, a fáradság fanyarsága és az az egyedi illat, az az édes... a hús, a bőr, a szőr és minden, ami Stiles...  
  
Majdnem öklendezni kezdett. Óriási erővel lökte, taszította el magától a fiú testét. A testet... amihez most már egy másik szellem is tartozott.  
  
Hátrazuhant, mert Stiles úgy állt ott, mint egy szobor, keményen és mozdíthatatlanul. Derek hanyatt esett. Undorral és rémülettel meredt az előtte... a _felette_ tornyosuló alakra. Stiles volt az. Ó, igen, ő volt. A hosszú karok, a vékony lábak, az idétlen kockás inge, a kapucnis pulcsija. Stiles volt az, és mégsem ő. Újra megcsapta az orrát a róka bűze, ami a fiú testéből áradt. Tudta, hogy a démon készakarva teszi ezt vele. Mindent elkövet, valószínűleg egészen beveti hatalmának roppant erejét, hogy olyan erősen éreztesse Derekkel az alig elviselhető szagot, hogy az már valóságos kínzás legyen egy farkasnak.  
  
– Örvendetes téged újra látni, bakemono – nyíltak Stiles ajkai. A fiú hangja volt, de nem az ő szavai. Lágy, karcos és mély, de fagyos. A nogitsune halkan, lustán felkacagott; Stiles soha nem nevetett volna így, s azt mondják, a nevetésünk éppoly egyedi, mint az ujjlenyomatunk. Derek a padlón hevert, tagjai még halványan sajogtak, de nem hátrált, akkor sem, mikor a démon feléje lépett, és szinte szánakozva nézett rá. – Egy pillanatra kísértésbe estem, hogy még pár percig eljátsszam neked a _fiút_. Milyen szórakoztató lett volna! Vajon mennyi idő alatt jöttél volna rá, hogy megszálltam őt. Mégis mit gondoltál, ugyan hová tűnnék el egy lángoló szobában, _kisfarkas_?  
  
A démon elégedetten szippantott egyet a levegőből, majd üres, fekete tekintetét ismét Derek felé fordította, aki felkönyökölt a padlón, de még mindig nem bírt talpra evickélni. Nem az esés... hanem a nogitsune ezeréves, sötéten és agresszívan sugárzó energiája volt, ami odaszegezte őt. És a kibírhatatlan fájdalom. Hogy látnia kellett ezt... hogy így kellett látnia _őt_...  
  
 Majdnem elérte az asztal egyik lábát, talán meg is tudott volna benne kapaszkodni, de még mindig lesújtotta és tehetetlenné változtatta a rettenet. Stiles... nem, a _szörnyeteg_ szemébe bámult, állta a pillantását, kereste benne a fiút. _Meg akarta találni_ Stilest. Vissza akarta kapni, bármibe is kerül. Akár ha a saját életébe is.  
  
A lény lehajolt hozzá. Tett egy tétova mozdulatot, s Derek már-már azt hitte, megfogja a kezét, hogy felhúzza őt, de nem így történt.  
  
– Szükségem van rád, és te segíteni fogsz nekem – vigyorodott el a nogitsune eszelősen. Fogai – _Stiles_ fehér fogai – úgy villantak ki, mint egy ragadozóé, aki át akarja harapni prédája torkát, csak arra várva, hogy leendő áldozata mikor hibázik egyet. – Segíteni fogsz. Akár akarod, akár nem.  
  
  



	22. XXII.

**XXII.**

 

 

  


 

 

 

Nem fájt annyira, amennyire hitte, hogy majd fog. Tompán sajgott először, aztán lüktetni kezdett a kín, mint amikor fejfájás gyötri az embert. Derek nem bírt talpra állni. Párszor majdnem elcsúszott a térdein, ám a démon vasmarka nem eresztette el; a hajánál fogva tartotta, s Derek úgy érezte, mintha lassan, szálanként akarná letépni a bőréről, de tudta, hogy nem ez fog történni. Tudta, hogy mit csinál a nogitsune: sohasem ad, csak elvesz. Táplálkozik és erőt gyűjt. Derek fájdalmából. Teltek a percek, Derek egyre gyengébbnek és tehetetlenebbnek érezte magát, míg a démon, mint valami pióca szívta el az energiáját.  
      
– Ha jól viselkedsz, esetleg megtartunk... _rabszolgának_. – A róka hangja fojtott volt, halk, önelégült és olyan karcos, mint Stilesé, ha hangosan gondolkodik, és közben mormol valamit. Csak éppen Stiles soha nem beszélt önmagáról többes számban. Ez a démon sajátossága volt; néha egynek és osztatlannak látta saját magát, néha olyan lénynek, aki magába olvasztja annak a szellemét, akit megszállt. – Még talán élveznéd is. Megtartanánk a fiú testét. Egészen addig, míg már teljesen oszlásnak nem indul. Nézhetnéd, ahogyan elrothad, ahogy kifolyik a szeme, ahogyan a bőre a csontjára szárad, ahogy a kukacok a beléből lakmároznak. Hetekig elszórakoznánk vele, még a halála után is. Talán hónapokig. Nekem mindegy, hogy meggyógyítom és hagyom-e enni meg inni ezt a porhüvelyt, vagy sem. Nekünk egyre megy, hogy egy halott vagy egy élő testében járunk-kelünk. Praktikusabb és kevésbé feltűnő egy élőjében, de sokkal-sokkal mulatságosabb egy halottéban. Hogy megijednének az emberek!  
  
Derek halkan felvonyított. Megértette, honnan jön belőle ez a hang: a farkas szűkölt. A farkas, aki kétségbeesetten esdekelt a társáért, de az nem felelt. Mert már nem volt sehol? Ekkor megint megérezte a szorítást a koponyáján, ahogy valami eltávozott belőle. Megpróbált oldalra sandítani, és látta, hogy a démon kezén (Stiles hosszú, finom, Dereket cirógatni szerető ujjain) az erek kidagadnak és feketéllenek. Valami égette a vérfarkas bőrét, aztán kalapálta a csontját, de nem történt más, csak továbbra is ott térdelt a deszkákon, míg a nogitsune, lábát szorosan a padlónak vetve mellette állt, s körülöttük a pokoltűz tombolt.  
  
– Ó, azt hiszed, ez a szerelem? Ami kettőtök közt van? Ez milyen aranyosan naiv. Mit gondolsz, meddig tartana ez az egész, ha _mi_ most nem szakítottuk volna meg az édes bájolgásotokat? – A démon lassan, hidegen kacagott fel. – Maximum pár hónapig. Nem sokkal utána ő elmenne egy másik városba továbbtanulni – főiskolára, ugye így hívjátok? –, és hetek múlva már nem is emlékezne rád. Vagy, ami még szebb lenne... eltartana vagy jó két évig az agonizálás. Nagyobb ünnepekkor hazajönne, hogy együtt háljon veled és kieressze a gőzt, de egyre jobban unna téged. Fárasztaná a szótlanságot, a rosszkedved, a humortalanságod, a tehetségtelenséged, a kicsinyes féltékenységed, ami persze egy kapcsolat elején még olyan vonzónak tűnik egy szerelmes számára. Meg az egész lényed. Egy idő után már a szagodat sem bírná elviselni, nemhogy a látványod. Ó, ez fájt? Azért fájt, mert tudod, hogy igazunk van, ugye, kisfarkas? Örülünk, ha fáj.  
  
A szörnyeteg nagyot szippantott a levegőből, mintha valami ízletes étel illata csapta volna meg az orrát. Derek megvonaglott a felerősödő kíntól. Az izmai megfeszültek, és tudta, hogy ha a szörny nem markolná olyan kegyetlenül erősen, már összeesett volna, és ismét a földön feküdne. Hányingere volt, szédült, és elkezdte magában átkozni, hogy vérfarkasnak született. Ha ember lett volna, lehet, hogy már rég elveszítette volna az eszméletét. Azt kívánta, hogy történjen meg. Legalább egyetlen töredékpillanatra, hogy ne érezze a róka szorítását és az átható bűzét. Abból merített csak némi erőt, hogy legalább nem kellett ránéznie, nem kellett látnia _Stiles_ arcának eltorzult mását.  
  
– Nézz csak rám, kisfarkas! Nézz a szemembe! – A démon mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait. Hangja szinte szelíd volt, tenyerével felemelte Derek állát. – Látom, a tiéd kivörösödött a kibuggyanni készülő könnytől. De nem félsz még eléggé tőlem. Szeretem, hogy hallgatsz. Nem is kell most még megszólalnod. Majd úgyis üvölteni és szűkölni fogsz, mit egy magára hagyott kölyök. Tudod, miért van szükségem rád. Annyi fájdalom van benned, hogy hosszú időre elegendő táplálékot nyújtana nekem. És... tudod, mi fog történni, ha majd Stiles elhagy téged?  
  
Derek megremegett és behunyta a szemét. Ez az egyetlen, amit még megtehetett szabadon, ha már képtelen volt kitörni a démon béklyójából. A nogitsune folytatta:  
  
– Sétálsz majd az utcákon, de mindig csak éjjel. Nappalra bezárkózol, és nem mész sehová, csak próbálsz elaludni. Aztán egyik nap már nem kelsz ki az ágyból. Lesznek azért még olyan napok, amelyeken igen. Először még felhívsz valakit, noha tudod, hogy semmit sem fogsz mondani senkinek, s a telefonok lassan süketté válnak. Nem fürdesz meg és elsötétíted a szobákat, majd az egész lakást. Napokig nem eszel, később már hetekig. El akarod felejteni az arcát. Aztán szerzel majd valahonnan farkasölőfüvet. Több mint egy hétig fogsz haldokolni anélkül, hogy bárki is rád nyitná az ajtót, hiszen _te_ nem fogod akarni már, hogy megkeressen bárki. Vért okádsz majd és magad alá vizelsz, végül elkezdesz kiszáradni. Csigalassúsággal pusztulsz el, de hát... mégsem vághatod ketté saját magadat egy karddal, nem igaz? És még azt is fogod gondolni, hogy megérdemled. Neked még az sem adatott meg, mint egy embernek. Hiába vetnéd le magad a legmagasabb torony tetejéről, mindig újra meg újra meggyógyulnál. Ó, milyen jó! Látod? Még egy adag fájdalommal ajándékoztál meg, és ez nekem annyira jó.  
  
Derek kinyitotta a szemét. Alig bírt levegőt venni. A nogitsune most a lángokat figyelte a fejük felett. Várakozva nyalta meg a szája szélét.  
  
– Még mindig nem végzett – mondta rekedt hangon Dereknek. – És tudod, az is jó nekünk, ha végez, és az is, ha nem. Ha végleg elemészti az angyalt, teljesen legyengül, és akkor könnyebben legyőzhetjük. De ha nem tudja legyőzni, akkor is erejét veszti, ráadásul hiába. És nekünk, talán annyi is elég lesz. Az angyal úgysem lenne képes már megállítani semmit.  
  
Derek öklendezni kezdett. A feje annyira hasogatott, hogy majdnem beleőrült a fájdalomba. Kiszáradt a torka és a szájpadlása, és a keserű epe, ami feltört a gyomrából, a megváltó halál ígéretét hordozta. De tudta, hogy még nem halhat meg. Nem szabad. Amíg valami módot nem talál rá, hogy legyőzhesse a rókát, de úgy, hogy Stiles megmenekülhessen.  
  
– Tudod, hogy éppen _kiált_ bennem a fiú? Olyan szánalmas. Érted sír, Derek. De már nem sokáig. Talán jobb is neked, ha meghal most, nem? Akkor legalább nem hagyhatna el soha többet téged, kicsi _bakemono_.  
  
A farkas életre kelt Derekben. Minden erejét megfeszítve, utolsó tartalékait felélve megragadta a róka csuklóját, hogy eltaszítsa magától. Nem tudott átalakulni a mérhetetlen gyötrelemtől, amit a szörny okozott neki, de fogát összeszorítva megpróbált felállni. Egyetlen pillanatig már úgy tűnt, sikerül neki, de a róka felnevetett – őrült, jégcsaphideg, torz hangon –, és újra a földre taszította. Most már két kézzel markolta meg, baljával a nyakát fogta, s Derek úgy érezte, mindjárt kettéroppan a csigolyája.  
  
– Tudod, ez az egész nem rólatok szól ám. Vagy legfeljebb csak egy csöppet. Nem mondom, hogy nem vagyok dühös azért, hogy Stiles és a kis barátai túljártak az eszemen. Egyetlen egy árva alkalommal sikerült nekik, és ettől persze, azt hiszik... _hiszitek_ , hogy okosabbak vagytok nálam. De mindezek ellenére ez a mese két démon harcáról szól egymás és egy angyal ellen. Ti pedig belecsöppentetek egy ősi küzdelem közepébe. Neked sosincs szerencséd, farkaskölyök. _Ő_ , akinek még neve sincs, mert ha valaminek nevet adsz, azzal már hatalmad lehet felette – bökött a plafon és a lángok felé a nogitsune –, engem akart, és még valakit... akihez kevésbé volt nehéz hozzáférni, de hm... el kell ismerni, hogy nehezebb legyőzni, mint minket. Ideáig legalábbis úgy tűnt. Megtalált engem ott, Beacon Hillsben egy mágikus dobozba zárva. Testetlen volt, és nem tudott megszállni senkit sem, mert egy roppant erejű angyal egyszer régen legyőzte. Füstként és láthatatlan ködként bolyongott ebben a világban, évszázadokon át, és csak a bosszúra várt, hogy elpusztítsa az angyalt, megsemmisítse, és mintegy mellékesen megleckéztessen engem is... egy régi, aprócska nézeteltérés miatt. Egyszer, még valamikor a tizenkettedik században Európában jártam, és megszálltam valakit, akit ő szeretett volna.  
  
Derek most figyelt. Az elviselhetetlen gyötrelem, csodák csodájára enyhült egy kicsit, ahogyan a rókadémon mesélt, mintha valamelyest megfeledkezett volna magáról, és ezáltal az erejének már csak egy részét irányította volna feléje. Derek nem bírt még támadni, az izmai görcsbe rándultak, de továbbra is várta a megfelelő pillanatot. Már nem hitt a rókának. A démon szavai savként martak belé, és Derek szíve megrendült. Igen, valóban látta ő is maga előtt a jövőt. Igen, Stiles elhagyja. Talán nem marad senkije sem. Talán... De nem gondolkodott. Teljesen mindegy, hogy mi történik _vele_...mert _neki_ már mindegy. Nem _magának_ akarja megmenteni Stilest. Egyszerűen csak meg akarja menteni, és _pont_. És nem akar gondolkodni semmin.  
  
– Emlékszel még a sakkjátszmátokra, kisfarkas? Ó, a Szikra rájött. Legalábbis majdnem. Abban a pillanatban még nem, de honnan tudhatnád, hogy később nem tudta-e már, hogy ő és én, igen _MI_ , meg fogunk téged ölni!  
  
A nogitsune hangja megemelkedett, hangosabban szólt, az eddigi hideg nyugalma eszelőssé torzult, és egy haragvó isten mérhetetlen sértettsége fröcsögött belőle.  
  
– Ez egy jelkép volt, Derek; nem jóslat, de hasonló. Úgy hívják: előrelátás, szimbólumokkal történik, és a _szikrák_ csinálnak ilyet. Többször, mint ahogy tudatában vannak. Te vagy a király, farkaskölyök, egy falkáját vesztett, bukott alfa, akinek mattot fognak adni. Mert közrefog a fehér futó, a tűzdémon, aki egy sötét világ hírnöke és a fehér huszár, aki _mi_ vagyunk. Ezért _sötét_ a ló, ahogyan a fiú mondta. Sötét is meg fehér is. Mert mi ketten vagyunk, egyszerre. Ő és én, mert kellett nekem a teste. A bástyád, az angyal pedig tehetetlen. Te pedig nem ütheted le a saját bástyád, mert az szabálytalan, pedig csak az mentene meg, ha az ő helyére lépnél. Te nem vagy rá képes. De Stiles megtette, hogy leütötte az angyalt. Biztosan azt hitte, ezzel mindent megváltoztathat, és majd te megmenekülsz. De azt hiszed, ez segíteni fog rajtad?  
  
A démon megrázta a fejét, és elmosolyodott.  
  
Derekbe újból beléhasított a fájdalom, mintha kést döftek volna keresztül az agyán. Nem volt képes érzékelni sem az időt, sem a teret, sem más egyebet. Nem maradt más, csak a kín és a lángok forrósága.  
  
_Stiles... Stiles..._  
  
_Hol vagy?_  
  
_Miért..._  
  
– Maradj velünk, kicsi farkas! Nem ájulhatsz el. Még nem. Nem engedjük. És nemsokára egy kicsit jobban leszel. Hogy segíts nekünk. Hogy megments minket, mert úgysem bírod majd megállni, hogy meg ne tedd. Mert szükséged van a fiúra. A testére. És talán a lelkére is. Hm... honnan tudhatod, hogy mennyi maradt meg belőle? Talán semmi, talán nagyon is sok. Talán itt bent, még most is érted sír, és már nagyon bánja, hogy valaha beengedett engem. Sok magányos és elveszett gyerek jár így. És talán mégsem csak kihasznált téged. Vagy ha igen, hát megengednéd neki újra, mert úgyis annyira ostoba vagy. – A nogitsune hangja gúnyos volt és embertelen. Semmi sem volt már benne, ami Dereket Stilesra emlékeztette. A vérfarkas ránézett. A fekete róka alakja árnyként gomolygott a fiú teste körül, mintha szánt szándékkal újra meg akarná mutatni neki magát félelmetes és visszataszító teljességében. Kilenc éjfekete, lompos farka most nem mozdult, leengedte a háta mögé őket, mint aki behúzta.  
  
Valamitől tart, futott át Derek agyán egy röpke pillanatra a halvány felismerés. De vajon mitől vagy kitől?  
  
A nogitsune eleresztette Dereket, aki úgy dőlt el tehetetlenül, mint egy zsák. A teste elnehezedett, lebénult, mintha legalábbis egy kanima mérgezte volna meg. A démon leült mellé törökülésben, és onnan bámult rá sötét, tág pupillájú és kíváncsi tekintettel.  
  
– Tudod, akkor, mikor meglátogattalak téged és a barátaidat, először a vadászlányt akartam kiválasztani magamnak. Milyen ironikus lett volna! Valaki, akinek az a sorsa, hogy természetfeletti lényekre vadásszon, maga válik azzá. Persze, ezt ti, farkasok is szoktátok csinálni. Az alfáitok megharapnak egy vadászt, hogy az szégyenében megölje magát. Ha meg mégsem teszi, mert nagyobb benne az életösztön, mint a büszkeség, ti akkor is jól jártok... kaptok egy új falkatagot, nem igaz? De aztán... megéreztem rajta a farkasok bűzét... nem is egyét, hanem egyenesen _kettőét_ , bár a fiatal alfa szaga már csak halvány emlék volt. Tudod, amit a szagotoknál is kevésbé tudunk elviselni, az a _magotoknak_ a szaga. Akárhogyan is mosakszik egy ember... még napokkal később is penetráns. Ó, nem, kisfarkas... Nem fogsz tudni még megmozdulni. – A démon elmosolyodott, furcsán-ferdén, összehúzott szemekkel Derekre sandított, aki morogni kezdett rá, mint egy védekező vad az ellenségre.  
  
–... és ezért választottam a fiút. A Szikrát. Megkapón vonzó illata volt, s ráadásul jó druida-alapanyag. Az intelligenciája mellett az intuíciója és a szerencséje... Ó, mennyire felségesen finom volt! – A démon megnyalta a szája szélét, Derek zavart undorral figyelte, míg ismét megpróbálta magát legalább egy kicsit feljebb húzni. Már mozdult a térde, elfordultak a bokái, lábujjai megfeszülve próbálták előretolni mázsásnak és mozdíthatatlannak tűnő súlyát, könyöke előrendült, körmei a fába vájtak, hogy fogást találjanak. Ekkor a nogitsune felemelte. A nyakánál fogva. Ádámcsutkája majdnem megroppant, de csak majdnem, a gerince szétfeszült, ahogyan a gravitáció a föld felé vonzotta testét. Percekig tartott, míg a szörny végre kegyesen eleresztette, de csak azért, hogy újra belemarkolhasson rövid, erősszálú, fekete tincseibe, és térdre kényszerítve vegye el tőle, amit jogos jussának tart. A táplálékát: Derek gyötrelmét. A lelkekben dúló összezavarodottságot és a világban eluralkodó káoszt talán már mind lenyelte.  
  
– Nem örülök neki, hogy most már tőled bűzlik mindenhol – lehelte a nogitsune, olyan közel hajolva hozzá, hogy a vérfarkas érezte a kifújt levegő forróságát. – Éppen ezért, nincs is szándékomban nagyon vigyázni erre a porhüvelyre, még annyira se, mint a legutóbb. Ó, de hol is hagytam abba? Hát, persze... A tűzdémon megtalált engem Beacon Hillsben, és megtalálta az angyalt is. Persze, nem ez a szerencsétlen kis rendőr az. Tudod, nem sokat jelent egy ilyesféle „angyali” származás. Kevesebbet, mint azt az emberek gondolják, de egyébként van itt egy igazi angyal, aki jár-kel az utcán. Nagyon mulatságosan hangzik, de ő a te őrangyalod. Viszont a rendőrben van benne _az_ az angyal, akit a tűzdémon keres. Nem a vérében, hanem inkább körülöleli és óvja őt, mint egy láthatatlan, de áthatolhatatlan lepel. Legyengült, mikor a pokolbéli démont legyőzte, ezért kell neki egy ember, akibe kapaszkodhat.  
  
A lángok ismét a magasba csaptak.  
  
A testetlen hangnak valószínűleg sikerült megölnie az angyalt, és most a róka ellen fordult, mert a lángok megint diadalmas magasságba törtek, összeértek a fejük fölött, mint egy kupola, újra tökéletesen ketrecbe zárva mindkettejüket.  
  
– Hamarosan kezdődik a harc. – A róka ismét a levegőbe szimatolt. – Szeretnéd visszakapni az életed, kicsi farkas? Az előzőt, ami elveszett, amikor ide kerültetek? Már sohasem fogod. Meg akarod tudni, mi történt, ugye? De annál is jobban akarod, hogy véget érjen ez az egész. Ugye nagyon kívánod már a halált?  
  
Ebben a pillanatban a nogitsune – Stiles teste – felemelkedett a levegőbe. Ujjai közül kisiklottak Derek hajszálai, a feje hátrahanyatlott, vállai lógtak, mintha mázsás teher nehezedett volna rájuk, aztán puhán, óvatosan visszaereszkedett a padlóra, majd lassan felemelte a kezét, maga elé tartotta, és a tűzkupola teteje felé fordította mindkét tenyerét. Nézte, csak nézte az ujjait, merev tekintettel, megbűvölten. Széttárta karját, feszülten figyelt, úgy összpontosított valamire. Ajkai remegni kezdtek, fogát összeszorította. Aztán megtörtént. A démon mind a tíz ujjbegyéből villámok törtek elő. Karcsún, mint hófehér cérnaszálak, vakítóan, mint egy robbanás. Szaggatottan cikáztak felfelé a lángok közé, maró, fémes szagú levegőt hagyva maguk után. Akkora erejük volt, hogy Dereket méterekre elröpítették, és majdnem a mindent elemésztő, gyilkos lángok közé esett. Az elektromosság betöltötte a levegőt, láthatatlanul felfelé kúszott és terjeszkedett. Érezni lehetett vibrálását, pusztító rezgéseit. Szürkülni kezdtek a fények, s odafönt, ahol a lángok a legmagasabbra csaptak, valami sötét és baljóslatú kezdett gomolyogni.  
  
_Felhő_.  
  
Derek látta a piszkos, a tűztől pocsolyaszínűnek tűnő párát, ahogy súlyosan, sűrűn kavarog a nogitsune feje felett. A fiú ujjainak vége megfeketedett, füst lengte körül az egész markát. Dereknek összerándult a gyomra a látványtól. A démon olyan nyugodtan állt, mint aki semmit sem érez, mint akinek semmi sem fáj, s mint aki számára egy élet elillanása csak egy tündérmese, amit egy könyvben olvasnak a gyerekek. Eleredt az eső. Nem úgy kezdődött, mint a nyári zápor, ami pár cseppet küld előhírnökként, hogy később mutassa meg teljesen a hatalmát, hanem mint egy özönvíz. Derek nem tudta, honnan gyűlt össze ennyi víz, miféle ősi varázslattal volt képes rá a róka, hogy a semmiből nőtt viharfelhőből annyit facsarjon ki, hogy pár másodperc múlva az egész lakás ússzon valami fekete és a rothadás bűzét árasztó sekély patakban. Az éjszínű víz magával sodorta a tűzdémon által felgyújtott bútorok elszenesedett maradványait. Körülöttük a lángok, mintha felsikoltottak volna, magasabbra csaptak, aztán a kör belseje felé nyúltak az izzó nyelvek, mohón és kétségbeesve, de nem tudták elérni a nogitsunét.  
  
És ekkor történt az első vágás.  
  
Valami hasította a levegőt, a hangja olyan volt, mintha egy keskeny kard éles pengéje lett volna, de úgy nézett ki, mint egy lángcsóva. Stiles testén szétrepedt az ing és a póló, a bőre felhasadt, és vér serkent ki a sebből. A hosszú heg keresztülfutott a hasán, a jobb oldalától húzódott a balig. A démon megvonaglott, krákogni és hörögni kezdett, aztán rángatózni. Iszonyatos látvány volt, és Derek elszörnyedve, de megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy gyors egymásutánban még két hosszú, halálos, fényesen izzó vágás érkezik a semmiből. Először nem tudta, mi lehet ez, de mikor a csapások záporozni kezdtek, felfogta.  
  
Fel tudott kelni. Nem volt könnyű, de a bénultság megszűnt. A fekete víz, amitől a lángok kezdtek kisebbedni és fojtogató füstté válni, rátapadt a cipőjére, mintha olajban járna. Odament a nogitsunéhoz. Nem volt idő a tétovázásra, rávetette magát és ledöntötte a földre, hogy a tulajdon testével védje meg a tűzdémon haragja ellen. A villámlás nem maradt abba, mintha csak önálló életre kelt volna a rókától függetlenül, újra és újra teremtette és még nagyobbá tette az esőfelhőt. Derek húsát égette a lángpenge. Felüvöltött fájdalmában, de még szorosabban ölelte Stiles testét, ami eszméletlenül hevert alatta. A fiú sebeiből szivárgó vér összemaszatolta Derek ingét, szaga orrfacsaró volt, a színe vörösből feketévé vált. A démon gyógyulni kezdett, miközben Derek újabb és újabb ütlegeket kapott a névtelen pokolbéli lángszörnytől. A nogitsune kinyitotta a szemét, a tekintete egyszerre volt könyörgő és hálás. Most annyira olyan volt, mint maga Stiles. A szeme aranybarna, a sarkában könny csillant, ajkai szétnyíltak, és Derek nevét suttogták. A férfi a tenyerébe zárta és lágyan megsimította a számára oly’ drága emberi lény arcát, mintha örökké az emlékezetébe akarná vésni a vonásait, vagy még inkább, mintha azt kívánná, hogy ez legyen az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszik a saját életéből. Érezte, hogy nem képes gyógyulni, annyira gyorsan érik a csapások. Érezte, ahogy a vágások már nem csak a hátát metszik, hanem a combját, a lábszárát... Ha elérik a nyakát, levágják a fejét, meghal, és nem tudja már megmenteni Stilest. Sem magának, sem másnak. Ebben a pillanatban a démon felnevetett alatta, aztán a fülébe suttogott. Dereknek arra sem volt ereje, hogy félrefordítsa a fejét, hogy ne kelljen őt megint hallania.  
  
– Látod, Derek? Mondtam, hogy nem fogsz hagyni elpusztulni. Amíg _ő_ veled van elfoglalva, megint legyengül. S mire meghalsz, én meggyógyulok, kiröhögöm, lefegyverzem és megsemmisítem őt. Elég fájdalmat adtál ahhoz, hogy megint legyőzhetetlenné váljak, bakemono. Ugye, milyen vicces? Ó, igen. Így megmentheted Stiles testét. Hogy örökké benne éljek. Persze, csak ha kedvem tartja. Ne eressz el, kisfarkas! Ne engedj el soha!  
  
A lény görcsösen kapaszkodott Derekbe, aki nem bírt nem ránézni. Megfogta a kezét, _a fiú kezét_ , magához húzta, és két tenyerébe zárta a sebzett ujjakat. Nem tudta, talán már nem is hitte, sőt, nem is remélte, hogy ott van Stiles is, de _akarta hinni_ , hogy még valahol ott van. Nem hallotta már a nogitsune kacaját, sem a lángokat nem látta, csak azt, hogy a szennyes víz átnedvesítette a fiú ingjét, a nadrágját, a haját. Derek gyengéden letörölt egy fekete cseppet Stiles homlokáról.  
  
Végül ez lett az utolsó dolog, amire emlékezett, mielőtt minden elsötétült előtte.  



	23. XXIII.

**XXIII.**

 

 

 

 

 

 Elvakította a fény, ahogy lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Mindenhonnan áradt, nem volt forrása, nem a Nap volt, nem is valami lámpa, és nem is a tűz. Nem a falak tükrözték vissza, mert nem volt sehol semmi, csak a puszta világosság, s Dereknek olyan érzése támadt, mintha hóba süppedt volna, bár nem érzett hideget vagy nedvességet. Nem érzett semmit.  
  
Megrémült, pánikba esett, aztán arra eszmélt, hogy levegő után kéne kapkodnia, mert az lenne a normális, de nem volt sem szája, sem keze, de még szeme sem. Nem volt teste, és ez iszonyattal töltötte el. Ez lenne a halál? Rengetegen kerülnek a klinikai halál állapotába, és ugyan sok mindenben eltérnek a beszámolók egymástól, de abban biztos volt, hogy ha fehér fényt lát, nem szorongania és hadakoznia kéne ellene.  
  
Meghallotta a nevét. Mivel nem volt sem tér, sem idő, nem jött sehonnan, csak egyszerűen mindenhonnan, éppen úgy, ahogyan a fény. Nem volt iránya és nem volt gazdája. Nem voltak szagok – legjobban ez ejtette kétségbe. Már nem volt farkas, de ember sem volt; csak fuvallat, szél, pára és lebegés.  
  
– Derek... – ismételte meg a hang. Ismerősen csengett. Mélyen zengett, de nem hangosan. Türelmes volt és bölcs. Várakozó...  
  
Derek nem akart válaszolni a hívásra, mert nem tudta, hogyan kell. Hangszálak, nyelv és fogak nélkül képtelen volt bármire is: a rettegés sikolyára vagy akár egy meglepett sóhajra. Be akarta hunyni a szemét, de nem volt mit becsuknia. A hang eredete lassan láthatóvá vált, noha még mindig fájón, égetőn világos volt az egész mindenség. A valaki (vagy valami) lassan közeledett feléje, a hangja ellágyult, ahogy harmadszorra is kimondta Derek nevét. Mintha ruhátlan lett volna, de az is lehet, hogy áttetsző, fényes lepel borította a testét; Derek nem tudta. A lény föléje hajolt, mintha sokkal, de sokkal magasabb lenne nála, és Derek ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy valójában a földön fekszik, még mindig a lakás padlóján, ami most kezdett színt, formát és alakot ölteni magára, mintha maga a fény tette volna ismét láthatóvá – ahogyan a napkelte észrevétlenül, de biztosan újra befesti a kifakult világot. Megpillantotta a saját kezét, ahogyan az ujjai görcsösen mozdulnak, ahogy a körmei belevájnak a kormos, elszenesedett deszkákba. Felemelte a tekintetét. Stiles volt ott. Ruhája még mindig fénylett, de inge a megszokott kockás flanel, és Derek látta, ahogy az egyik térdén jócskán kikopott a farmernadrág, ám az új tornacipője makulátlanul tiszta volt, habár az egyik fűzője kibomlott. A fiú végtelenül gyengéden érintette meg Derek állát, mintha csak rálehelt volna, aztán átkarolta a férfit, majd leült a földre, s oly’ könnyedén húzta az ölébe, mint egy gyereket; mintha Stiles lett volna az erős vérfarkas és Derek a törékeny testű ember. A tenyerébe fogta a fejét, és lágyan simogatta a homlokát, a haját. Amikor megcirógatta az arcát, Derek rájött, hogy egy könnycseppet törölt le róla. A vérfarkas nem szólt semmit, csak halk, fojtott zihálásra futotta az erejéből, s csak nézte, egyre csak nézte a borostyán szempárt, az ismerős anyajegyeket, az apró, kedves nevetőráncokat Stiles szeme sarkában. Azt kívánta, bárcsak örökké itt feküdhetne a fiú ölében, melegben és biztonságban, elfeledve mindent és mindenki mást.  
  
– Fel kell ébredned – hallotta Stiles hangját, miközben behunyta a szemét. – Derek... kérlek, ébredj fel! – A finom ujjak megtalálták az ajkát, becézve érintették. Derek behunyta a szemét.  
  
– Stiles... – lehelte, mire a fiú még szorosabban ölelte magához. Mindenki ismeri azt az érzést, amikor megfogja valakinek az ujjait, és nemsokára – akármennyire is hideg volt az egyik kéz és forró a másik – kiegyenlítődnek a különbségek és már nem tudjuk, hol végződünk mi, és hol kezdődik a másik ember. Derek eggyé akart olvadni a fiúval, belemerülni és elveszni a lényében; örökké aludni.  
  
– Nem _ő_ vagyok – hallotta a gyöngéd, szinte szomorkás feleletet. Kinyitotta a szemét, de megint csak Stilest látta. – Nem Stiles vagyok, Derek. Segítened kell rajta. Segítened _kell_. Meg kell mentened őt. És ehhez fel kell ébredned. Tudom, hogy nehéz...  
  
– Te vagy... te angyal vagy? – Derek csak suttogni bírt. A mellkasára mintha ólomsúlyt raktak volna, a hangszálai berozsdásodtak. Stiles bólintott. – Képtelen vagyok rá... nem bírom... Nem bírom megtenni.  
  
Újra azt érezte, hogy testetlenné válik. A teher eltűnt a vállairól, nem szorította, nem fojtogatta már a torkát a tüdejébe bejutni akaró levegő. Megint kezdte elveszíteni a tudatát és elfelejteni, hogyan kell lélegezni. A nyelőcsöve összeszűkült, de nem pánik környékezte, csak valami belenyugvás, a véglegesség és elmúlás tudata. Megszűnni vagy továbbélni: minden jelentéktelenné zsugorodott, nem érdekelte már semmi, mert mintha minden elveszítette volna az értelmét: a fájdalom, a halál, még a szerelem is.  
  
– Derek... Derek... – Megint meghallotta a hangot. Stilesét vagy az angyalét, de az is lehet, hogy olyan valakiét, aki úgy játszik az érzékeivel, ahogy csak neki tetszik. Nem számított már ez sem.  
  
Először tompán sajogni kezdett a karja. Az egyre erősödő kín elérte a vállát, felkúszott a hátára, aztán már izzó parázsként kezdte égetni a nyakát, a combját, végül minden tagját.  
  
Felüvöltött, szinte felsírt, mint egy gyermek, amikor szúrja a tüdejét a legelső lélegzet éltető és gyötrő hatalma. Köhögött és öklendezett, a szemét csípte a bűz. Nem akarta tudomásul venni a pusztulást, ami körülvette, de mégis körüllengte a bizonyosság, hogy most már szembe kell néznie vele. Már nem látta a tüzet, de a lángok utóvédje, a fojtogató füst és a mindent beborító, szálldogáló koromfekete pernyedarabkák átvették az uralmat a lakás megmaradt romjai fölött. És talán az egész világon? A szeme kéken világított, és ekkor már ki tudta venni a földön heverő testet. Stiles volt az. Vagy a nogitsune. Nem tudta eldönteni, de nem is akart semmi mást, csak közelebb kúszni hozzá, hogy megérinthesse még egyszer, utoljára. Hogy ha meghalt, ott halhasson meg ő is, testével elfedve őt, hogy ha majd megtalálja valaki őket, együtt temesse el.  
  
Mozdulatlanná dermedt az idő, megfagyott, mint a tavak tükre télen. Nem hallotta Stiles lélegzetét. A lábai mintha ólommá váltak voltak, centiről-centire araszolt előre az elszenesedett padlón, ami alól helyenként vörösen és szürkén kandikált ki a tégla és a malter, mint nyílt sebből a hús.  
  
A fiú keze volt az első, amit meg tudott érinteni. Az ujjak hidegek voltak, de Stiles ujjai egyébként is szinte mindig fáztak. Bárcsak újra megmelegíthetné őket! Sikerült még közelebb kúsznia hozzá, tenyerébe vette a keskeny csuklót, cirógatni kezdte a merev végtagot; egy pirosló horzsolást vett észre a finom bőrön. Meg akarta simogatni Stiles arcát, maga felé fordítani a fejét, még egyszer megérinteni a haját, magába szívni az illatát, amennyi még maradt belőle. Meghallott egy apró dobbanást, alig volt hangosabb annál, mint valakinek a lépései, aki az utcán sétálna el az ablakuk alatt. Aztán még kettő követte. Visszhang, kettős ritmus, ahogy a vér oda és visszaáramlik: Stiles még élt, és... lassan Derek felé fordította a fejét. A szeme alatt vörös karikák, a tekintete esdeklő volt. Dereknek már vérzett a könyöke, ahogy még egy arasszal odébb vánszorgott, de Stilest akarta. Akárhogyan is, de meg akarta menteni az életét... bármi áron. Nem tudta, mi történhetett, míg nem volt eszméleténél. A tűzdémon mintha eltűnt volna, megszűnt volna létezni, s a nogitsune...  
  
_Stiles?_  
  
_Stiles..._  
  
A földön hevert és haldoklott.  
  
Valaki győzött, de Derek nem tudott rájönni, hogy kicsoda vagy micsoda, s hogy ez jó-e vagy éppen rossz kettejük számára...  
  
Halál.  
  
Élet.  
   
Valami megváltozott.  
  
A következő pillanatban fényesség töltötte be a szobát; nagyon hasonlított arra, amit Derek akkor látott, amikor az angyal karjaiban hevert. Lángruhába öltözött alak lépett elő a füstből, jelenléte nappali világosságba öltöztette a helyiséget. Nem vörösesbe, mint a pokolbéli tűz nem is olyan régen, hanem fehér-arany ragyogásba, mint ahogyan egy nyári reggelen a fénysugarak megszínezik a fákat, a virágokat és az ablakon át beköszönve a falakat, a bútorokat, a könyveket, s megcsillannak az asztalon felejtett üvegpohár szélén. Hétköznapi volt és mégis fenséges. A lény teste és öltözete (ha ugyan volt neki) elvakította Derek szemét. Annyit tudott kivenni, hogy az arca is olyan volt, mint a Napé, még a szeme is izzott, mint ahogyan egy reflektor éles fénye világít be egy termet.  
  
Ugyanekkor Stiles körül fekete köd kezdett gomolyogni, ami aztán testet öltött. Hatalmassá vált, a fiú már alig látszódott, ahogyan a több méter magas, kilencfarkú démon teljes hatalmában újraéledt. Dereket valami roppant erő lökte félre, végül az asztal maradványai állították meg. Már nem is érzett fájdalmat, ahogy a padlóra zuhant, mert már nem volt, ami jobban fájjon annál, ahogy látta a démont körülfogni Stiles testét, mintha abból szívná el azt az erőt, amit most fitogtatni akar a feléje tartó fényes látomásnak. Elkezdődött a küzdelem. A rókaszellem megpróbálta legyőzni az angyalt. Derek most már biztos volt benne, hogy az angyalt látja, és abban is, hogy ő volt az, aki Stiles arcát magára öltve az ölében tartotta, amikor azt hitte, eljött a halál pillanata.  
  
Ha az angyal győz, vajon meg lehet-e még menteni Stilest? Abban biztos volt, hogy ha a nogitsune győz, nem fogja elereszteni a fiút élve. Ledobja magáról a testet, mint egy elnyűtt rongyot, mert nincs benne kímélet, és minden szava hazugság. Hosszan tartó, gigászi csatára számított, az elemek harcára, ami után semmi nem fog megmaradni a föld színén. Mintha nem is abban a városban lennének már, aminek a parkjában sétáltak Stilesszal, ahol bementek a könyvesboltba, megcsodálták a lenyugvó napot, a csillagokat, a furcsa ködöt, amit egyik délután láttak, a szelíd, nyáreleji esőt. Mindez mintha egy másik életben történt volna, máshol, másokkal. Egy boldog életben.  
  
A sötétség összecsapott a világossággal, az angyal óriási pallost emelt a magasba, ami olyan volt, mint a lovagok kardja a középkori kódexekben. A rókadémon puszta kézzel hárított. Derek Stilest kereste a tekintetével. Vagy legalább Stiles _testét_...  
  
Valami felrobbant.  
  
Derek szemét elvakította a fényesség, a dobhártyája beszakadt. Érezte, ahogy vér kezd szivárogni a füléből, és a fájdalom úgy zuhant rá, mint egy tégla egy leomló fal tetejéről. Percekig nem látott és nem hallott semmit, vakon és süketen, rémülettől eltelve tapogatózott, hogy a padlón kívül találjon egy másik szilárd pontot.  Aztán hirtelen minden olyan... _kicsi_ lett.  
  
Az angyal dicsősége megkopott, a róka fekete fellege szétoszlott. Csupán két _ember_ állt egymással szemben. Stiles – piszkosan, csapzottan, reszkető végtagokkal, és _Parrish_...  
  
Parrish...  
  
Anyaszült meztelen volt, a testét korom borította. Stilesra nézett, azután Derekre. Rekedt, elgyötört hangon szólalt meg. Végtelenül kimerültnek látszott, ahogyan Stiles is.  
  
– Derek! Derek... mondd ki a nevét... Ki kell mondanod a nevét... – Parrish tenyerét a fiú mellkasához érintette. Stiles megremegett, törzse megvonaglott, el akarta szakítani magát a kéztől, de sehogyan sem sikerült neki...  
  
– Stiles! Stiles! – Derek hangja tisztán csengett, erősen, mint a harangzúgás.  Most már fel tudott kelni a földről. Odament a fiúhoz, aki éppen szóra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor is az angyal... _Parrish_ tenyere elszakadt a szívéről, fekete ködszerű anyagot húzva maga után. A rendőr összezárta a markát, szorosan, nehogy elmeneküljön a sötét szellem utolsó maradványa. Ujjai közül fényesség szűrődött ki, aztán még egy villanás töltötte be a lakást, az eget, az utcát... Stiles Derekre nézett, kereste őt, hogy belé kapaszkodjon, mielőtt a földre esne. A tekintete elhomályosult, de még mindig egyre a vérfarkast nézte, két szeme most olyan sötéten csillogott, mint egy ritka, barna obszidiánkő. Lassan behunyta, majd sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, végül Derek karjaiba zuhant.

 

 

 

 

 Stiles szagára ébredt. Ott volt, nagyon-nagyon közel. Hallotta, ahogy egyenletesen, békésen lélegzik és álmában nyugodtan és egészségesen ver a szíve. Aztán itt volt valami furcsa madárcsicsergés. Abszurdnak, idegennek és nagyon valószerűtlennek hatott, de később meglátta, hogy a terasz ablaka nyitva áll, s a korláton egy rigó énekel háladalt a napfényért és a reggelért. Biztos volt benne, hogy már reggel van. Annak kellett lennie. Koranyár, a harmat talán még nem teljesen száradt fel a frissen nyírt gyepen. Orrában érezte a fű nehéz, nedves, otthonos illatát, mintha olyan közel lenne, hogy akár le is heveredhetne a pázsitra. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámult a plafonra. Magasan a feje fölött volt, vagy húsz lábnyira, és nem tűnt ismerősnek, ennek ellenére valahogy biztonságban érezte magát itt. Balra fordult, és ekkor megpillantotta a fiút. Ahogyan Dereken, rajta sem volt takaró – valószínűleg azért, mert lerúgta magáról, hiszen csomóba gyűrődve ott hevert mellette –, csak egy hosszú, kockás ing, melegítőnadrág és egy tiszta kék póló. A póló alatt kidomborodott valami. Gondos kezek befáslizták, csakúgy, mint ahogy valaki sebtapaszt tett egy, a nyakán található kisebb vágásra is. Derek torka összeszorult, nem mert a fiúhoz érni, nehogy felébressze őt. Hadd pihenje ki ezt a szörnyűséget. Mélyet szippantott a levegőből, de csak halványan csapta meg a vér szaga, ez azt jelentette, hogy Stiles sebei gyógyulnak. És _jól_ gyógyulnak. Nincs sebláza és semmilyen fertőzést nem kapott el, ami súlyosbíthatná ezt az egészet. Mert _valaki_ lekezelte és bekötözte a sebeit. Egy darabig csak áhítattal figyelte Stiles hosszú, seprős szempilláit, finom, sápadt bőrén a kedves anyajegyeket, egy horzsolást az álla jobb oldalán...  
  
Hirtelen minden eszébe jutott, pedig nem akarta, hogy így legyen. Az éjszaka, a démonok, a forróság, a halál. Megborzongott és mintha fázna, megszorította a saját karját; kereste a fájdalom emlékét, noha nem volt sehol. Majdnem tökéletesen meggyógyult már, ahogy az egy farkashoz illik, bár biztosan több időre volt szüksége hozzá, mint általában. Nem tudhatta.  
  
És Stiles? Stiles aludt, illata édes volt; a róka eltűnt, ki tudja hová. Derek fáradtnak érezte magát, de valóban nem gyötörte semmi sem, és annyira jó volt ez így. Mégiscsak megérintette a fiút, óvatosan húzta fel a pólóját, hogy megnézze alatta a kötést. Stiles megmoccant, egy aprót és valahogy komikusan vicceset nyögött, aztán a hátára fordult, egy kicsit félre Derektől. Ahogy a férfi elszakította róla a pillantását, meglátta a kanapén ülő alakot. Parrish volt az, egy könyvet tartott a kezében, de nem mélyedt bele. Nem nézett Derekre, de úgy tűnt, arra várt, hogy magához térjen, mert letette a kötetet az asztalra, és lassan felkelt a helyéről. Derek ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy biztosan az ő lakásában vannak. A _másikban_. Ott, ahol Stiles is lakott, mielőtt Derekhez költözött volna, vagyis inkább, mielőtt Derek _befogadta_ volna – bár mindez már lényegtelennek, súlytalannak és valahogy nagyon távolinak tűnt.  
  
– Parrish? – Derek hangja halk volt és rekedt, de mégis hangosabb, mint ahogyan szerette volna. Stiles felsóhajtott, résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, tekintete olyan volt, mint egy álmos kisgyereké, aki arra ébred, hogy az anyja nem fekszik mellette. Úgy tűnt, nem fogja fel, hol lehet, bár Derek is így érzett először.  
  
– Derek. – Parrish odaért az ágyhoz. A haja aranyszínben ragyogott, ahogy a napfény a háta mögül megvilágította. Még mindig angyalszerűnek látszott, de Dereknek mégis hiányérzete volt. Valami vagy valaki már nem volt ott. Más lett a rendőr szaga, pontosabban felerősödött az illatában az _emberi_.  
  
Stiles közben újra behunyta a szemét, és lustán az oldalára fordult. Csak egy kamasz volt, aki tiltakozik a reggel puszta létezése ellen, mert az sulit, tanulást és munkát jelent. Egy egyszerű hétköznapot, démonok, angyalok és élethalálharc nélkül. Derek nem akarta még felébreszteni.  
  
És egyszeriben arra ocsúdott, hogy _mindenre_ emlékszik.  
  
Emlékszik arra a napra, amikor beült a Camaróba és elhajtott Beacon Hillsből. Azért indult el, hogy megkeresse Stilest, aki egy reggel nyomtalanul eltűnt. Nem sok idő telt el azóta, hogy Stiles, Scott és a többiek legyőzték a nogitsunét, azzal, hogy a fiatal alfa megharapta a rókadémont, miközben a társa, a kitsune ledöfte egy katanával. (És igen, most már határozottan emlékszik az alfára, a fiúra, akinek a tetoválást csinálta, és a vezetéknevére is: _McCall_.) Hónapok múltak el, de Stiles képtelen volt kigyógyulni a sokkból, noha már nem fázott örökké, és az ereje nagy részét is apránként visszanyerte, ám nem bírt a többiek közelébe menni. A vadászlány, Allison halála mindenkit megrendített, és próbára tette a falka összetartását is.  
      
Derek most már azt is tudta, hol vannak: San Franciscóban. Hogy miért pont ide jöttek mind a ketten, arról fogalma sem volt, mivel ezt csak a démon tudta, aki minden bizonnyal Stilest is idehozta. Így kellett történnie. Aztán Derek megérkezett ide, és mindent elfelejtett. Elfelejtette az elmúlt csaknem két évet. Elfelejtette, hogy Peter, a nagybátyja megölte a nővérét, Laurát, hogy alfává válhasson, majd megharapott, s ezzel vérfarkassá változtatott egy kamaszt, Scott McCallt az erdőben; aztán Derek vetett véget az életének, hogy övé legyen a hatalma. Elfelejtette a bétáit, közülük kettő halálát, Boydét és Ericáét, s azt, hogy az utolsó, Isaac végül otthagyta őt, mert Derek már nem bizonyult érdemesnek arra, hogy a fiú kövesse. Kiderült számára, hogy a húga, Cora legalább túlélte a tüzet, amit a vadászok gyújtottak, hogy kiirtsák az egész Hale-családot, de hogy ki vitte el őt Dél-Amerikába, és mondta azt neki, hogy mindenkije meghalt, azt a lány sem tudta, mert csak arra ébredt több hetes kómából, hogy nincs otthon és azt mondták neki, hogy az egész családja a gyújtogatás áldozata lett. Cora látta a fotókat a leégett házról, s mivel csak tizenegy éves volt, nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Az Araújo falka befogadta őt, de aztán évekkel később a lány úgy döntött, mégis visszatér Beacon Hillsbe, mert azt ösztönei azt súgták, vissza _kell_ jönnie.  
  
Derek elfelejtette Stilest is... Elfelejtette a feszengő első próbálkozásaikat, azt, hogy maguk sem tudtak mit kezdeni azzal a láthatatlan, de elszakíthatatlannak tűnő szállal, ami köztük szövődött kimondatlanul. Ezért dúlt köztük attól a pillanattól kezdve harc, hogy először meglátták egymást. Nem emlékezett a csetepatékra, az eltávolodásra, az újra ismerősként ráköszönő magányt is elfeledte, aztán a küzdelmet a rókával azért, hogy Stiles újra önmaga lehessen. Visszagondolt a napra, amikor először meglátta a fiút az ajtórésen át, amikor a szomszédból átszűrődő motoszkálás, suttogás, halk sírás arcot kapott. A szíve összeszorult. Ráeszmélt, hogy mennyire boldog volt azokban a napokban. A sakk, a közös vacsorák, a séták, Stiles fecsegése, Stiles tekintetének szomorúsága, vidámsága, gyerekes gesztusai, ahogy hadonászott a kezével, a hangja...  
  
Élet. Igen... _élet_ költözött a lakásba, és valahogyan Derek lelkébe is. És most ismét valami fájt, mert úgy érezte, valami elmúlt, ami néha jobb volt, mint a valóság. És megint szégyellte és önzőnek érezte magát ezért.  
  
_Valóság_... nem is ez a helyes kifejezés... hiszen minden az volt, nem? Nem álmodták mindazt, ami történt, hanem _átélték_. És bárcsak a végét ne kellett volna Stilesnak átélnie.  
  
– Mi történt? – fordult Parrish felé. – El tudod mondani?  
  
Parrish bólintott, és Stiles felé pillantott.  
  
– Ha ő is felébred, mindent elmondok nektek.

  
  
*********

  
  
Stiles egy farkasról álmodott. A szőre sűrű volt, fekete, vastagszálú, de mégis puha, és Stiles szívesen markolt bele a dús bundába, mintha a vadállat csak egy plüssjáték lenne. A farkas nem tiltakozott, belesimult a fiú cirógatásába. Egy ágyon hevertek, amin meleg, kockás pokróc volt. A farkas jobban illett volna egy erdőbe, fák hűs árnyéka alá, egy kavicsos patak partjára vagy a telihold kék-ezüst fénnyel megvilágított birodalmába, ahol szabadon rohanhat kedvére, de ő valami miatt mégis a fiút választotta, és itt maradt vele. Stiles pedig boldog volt így; az idő végtelennek, és minden olyan egyszerűnek és tökéletesnek tűnt.  
  
Aztán már nem volt benne biztos, hogy álmodik. Az ágy marasztaló volt, Stiles úgy süppedt bele a matracba, mint gyerekkorában a tollas párnák közé anya és apa ágyán. Érezte valaki testének a melegét az övé mellett, és tudta, hogy Derek az. Derek óvatosan moccant meg mellette és Stiles halványan alította, hogy a férfi kiült az ágy szélére. Valakinek a hangját hallotta, de nem tudta hová tenni. Ismerős volt, de nem értette, hogyan lehetséges, hogy újra hallja ezt a hangot. Képtelenségnek tűnt, mert...  
  
Felébredt. Derek tényleg ott volt tőle alig pár centire. A színek még összemosódtak Stiles tekintete előtt, mintha nagyon sokat és nagyon mélyen aludt volna. Vagy talán sírt, mielőtt elszenderült volna, bár inkább arra emlékezett, hogy elájult, nem pedig arra, hogy elszenderedett volna. Félkönyékre támaszkodva felemelte a fejét, és ekkor megpillantotta Parrisht, aki élt, és láthatóan rendben volt.

  
  
*********

  
  
– Az enyém volt mindkét lakás, még a nagynénémtől örököltem őket, aki itt lakott valamikor réges-régen. – Parrish a szájához emelte a csészét, megszagolta a gőzölgő, aranybarna italt, egy kicsit meg is fújta, aztán belekortyolt. Stiles ajánlkozott, hogy mindenkinek főz egy teát, ha már Parrishnél nem volt otthon kávé a polcon, de még egy jó dobozos kóla sem a hűtőben. Aztán rájött, hogy farkaséhes, és szinte már rutinnal vette ki a fakanalat a szekrényből és akasztotta le a serpenyőt a falról. Ugyan soha nem használta őket, de nagyon is jól tudta, mit hol talál, hiszen nem is olyan régen még itt lakott. Derek szépen sorjában mindent kivett a kezéből és szelíden intett neki, hogy üljön csak le. Stiles jól volt, megmutatta a szaga, a mozdulatai, a tekintete, ami kicsit fáradtnak tűnt, de élénk és vidám volt. Derek azt mondta volna rá, hogy olyan, mint akinek levettek egy nehéz súlyt a válláról. Minden bizonnyal így is történt. A férfi kíváncsi volt, hogy Stiles mire emlékszik, hogy ugyanúgy emlékszik-e mindenre újra, mint ahogyan ő, de most mindketten Parrishre figyeltek, hogy megismerjék az ő történetét, ami az _övéké_ is. És a sötét rókadémoné.  
  
– Az egész az illúzióról szólt; nagyon hasonló dolog történt ahhoz, mint ami a suliban esett meg veled, Scott-tal, Lydiával és Kirával, miután a nogitsune maga mellé állította az onikat, ti pedig, mikor utána eredtetek – Parrish itt Stiles felé biccentett – egy japán kertben találtátok magatokat.  
  
– De a kert valójában a suli volt. – Stiles két tányért vett elő – az egyiket nagy csörömpöléssel a földre ejtette, de mázlijára nem tört össze –, majd ledobta magát az egyik magas székre, és míg Parrisht hallgatta, fél szemmel Dereket figyelte, aki vajat vett ki a hűtőből, aztán hagymát szeletelt fel, majd pár csík sovány szalonnát is megpirított a tűzön, miután a tojást felütötte, azután egy kis tálkában összekeverte őket. A fiú kitöltött Dereknek is egy csésze teát, és a férfi tiltakozása ellenére citromot és cukrot tett belé. Rákacsintott, mire Derek zavarba jött, de úgy tett, mintha csak bosszankodna: sóhajtott egyet majd a serpenyő felé fordult, amiben már forrón sistergett vaj, és illatozott a rántotta. A szíve könnyű volt, az elméje megtelt Stiles vibrálásával, édes illatával. A jelenlétével.  
  
– Igen, az volt – folytatta Parrish. – A nogitsune elhitette veletek, hogy az iskola kapuján át oda léptetek be. Még azt is éreztétek, hogy esik a hó. Mestere a szemfényvesztésnek, és nagyon erős, hiszen már több mint ezer éves; ennek ellenére azért beletelt neki egy kis időbe, míg összeszedte magát és megújult a hatalma.  
  
– De a doboz, ami családomé volt, a Nemeton fából készült, és az fogva tudja tartani a természetfelettit, így a nogitsunét is. Hogyan tudott minket ideküldeni és elhitetni velünk... mindent, ami nem volt valóság? – Derek két részre osztotta a rántottát (a rendőr nem volt éhes), a nagyobbik felét nyújtva Stilesnak, aki egyetlen mozdulattal kikapta a kisebbik adagot (bár abban is lehetett vagy öt tojás) a kezéből egy vigyor kíséretében, aztán szélsebesen hozzá is látott a falatozáshoz. Nehogy Derek visszacserélje a két tányért.  
  
– Na, igen – tette hozzá Stiles. – Valaki véletlenül kinyitotta és kieresztette, mint Pandóra a szelencét, és ezzel újra hatalma lett, vagy mégis mi történt? Hiszen a doboz mágikus ereje fogva tudta tartani a rókadémont, és a nogitsune akkor már valóban csak abból a... testből állt, ami porrá válva széthullott ott a folyosón.  Az az egy árva légy maradt belőle, amit Isaacnek sikerült a dobozba zárnia, nem igaz?  
  
A fiú hátán minden szőrszál felállt, ahogy visszaemlékezett arra a pillanatra, amikor látta a saját testét – jobban mondva egy bábot, ami úgy nézett ki, mint ő – darabjaira törni, mint egy agyagedényt, aztán szürke füstté válni a kövezeten.  
  
– De több légy is volt... – mondta Derek, miközben a szájához emelte a villát. Az étel forró volt, talán túlságosan is az, de nem bánta. Jól esett a sós-vajas íz, energiával töltötte fel, mintha már napok óta éhezett volna.  
  
– Ez igaz. És amikor Stiles volt... amikor _Stilesban_ először volt a rókadémon – javította ki magát Parrish – és megszökött az őt elpusztítani készülő oni elől, mert te és Stiles barátai elterelték a figyelmüket, hogy megvédjétek őt, a nogitsune több legyet küldött szét Beacon Hillsbe.  
  
Stiles megborzongott. Kristálytisztán emlékezett rá, amikor megvágta a testét – _a démon vágta meg őt_ , de a legrosszabb persze az egészben az volt, hogy akkor mindvégig a tudatánál volt. Több tucat ocsmány légy repült szét a nyílt sebből, mintha az egész belseje velük lett volna tele, mintha már halott lenne, akit elemésztenek belül a férgek. Letette a villát.  
  
– Stiles? – Derek tekintetében aggodalom tükröződött. A fiú nem akarta, hogy a vérfarkas miatta rosszul érezze magát, ezért csak megrázta a fejét, de nem nyúlt újra a rántottához.  
  
Derek óvatosan megérintette a karját, s Stiles sejtette, hogy a férfi tudja, mi jár most a fejében.  
  
– De a legyek mind elpusztultak, amikor a testem kivált a nogitsunéjéből – tette hozzá Stiles, Parrish pedig bólintott egyet. – Igaziból... azóta sem vagyok teljesen meggyőződve róla, hogy _önmagam_ vagyok.  
  
– Az vagy, mert az oni leellenőrzött – mondta Derek.  
  
Stiles halványan-szomorkásan rámosolygott.  
  
– Akkor ezzel valójában azt akarod mondani, ugye – esküszöm, pont olyan titokzatos vagy, mint Deaton, pedig nem is vagy magát állatorvosnak álcázó druida – hogy nem a rókadémon hozott ide minket? – kérdezte a fiú Parrishtől, és újra farkasszemet nézett a kései reggelivel, de be kellett látnia, hogy még várnia kell vele egy kicsit, mert a gyomra még mindig émelygett. Látta, hogy Derek is abbahagyta az evést.  
  
– Nem. Tényleg nem ő – felelte a rendőr, és megitta az utolsó kortyot is a teájából. – A névtelen tűzdémon volt az. Ugyanolyan illúziót tud kelteni, mint a nogitsune, és annyit akart, hogy mind a rókadémon, mind az... _angyal_ messze elkerüljön Beacon Hillsből és a Nemeton mellől, onnan, ahol esetleg a többi természetfeletti lény közbe tudna avatkozni; hogy aztán legyőzhesse mindkettőt. Az meg persze egyáltalán nem volt ellenére, hogy mi mindannyian azt higgyük, hogy csak és kizárólag egyedül a róka űz velünk valami beteges játékot.  
  
– Az angyal... vagyis te... – Stiles a villájával babrált, aztán a rendőrre, majd Derek szemébe nézett. A vérfarkas ráncolta a homlokát és összehúzta a szemöldökét. Stiles már eléggé jártas volt ahhoz Derek Hale gesztusaiban, hogy tudja, ez volt részéről a bíztatás. Mindenesetre a tojás túl gusztusos és túl ízletes ahhoz, hogy egyszerűen csak hagyja elhűlni.  
  
– Már nincs itt – mondta Parrish és sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Hogyhogy nincs itt? Hát hol van? – kérdezte Stiles csodálkozva, és csalódással a hangjában. – Nem arról volt szó, hogy te... ő... az _én_ őrangyalom?  
  
– Nem tudom, merre jár – vonta meg a vállát a rendőr szomorúan. – Egyszerűen csak már nem érzem, hogy itt lenne velem. _Tudom_ , hogy már nincs itt, de nem tudom, nem érzem, hogy jelen van-e vagy sem, és hogy visszajön-e valaha. Az igaz, hogy a nagyanyám angyal volt, de én csak... részben vagyok az. Ember vagyok. És már nem érzem, hogy más lennék. Hogy _több_ lenne bennem. Ennek ellenére biztos vagyok benne, hogy továbbra is vigyáz rád. Csak megint más formában.  
  
Stiles és Derek hallgatott egy darabig, míg eltüntették az utolsó falatokat is a tányérról.  
   
– Kár – jegyezte meg végül Stiles csöndesen, aztán így folytatta: – És ezek szerint az a _tűzdémon_ , az a piromániás pokolfajzat intézte úgy, hogy semmire se emlékezzünk – jegyezte meg végül Stiles, miután egy darabka zsömlével fényesre törölte a tányérját. Majdnem Derekével is ezt akarta tenni, de félúton megtorpant a keze. Talán mégsem illene...  
  
– Éhes vagy még? – kérdezte tőle Derek. Stiles megcsóválta a fejét, és visszahúzta a kezét. – Klassz volt. Köszönöm.  
  
Derek csak akkor értette meg, mit szeretett volna a fiú, mikor már a mosogatóba tette a két tányért, és ettől egy kicsit ostobának érezte magát.  
  
– Mindent elfelejtettünk, még a vezetékneveket is, a város nevét, ahol születtünk – folytatta Stiles. – Nem voltunk magunknál. Eldobtam a telómat és vettem egy tök üres mobilt. És most már emlékszem: én, saját kezűleg töröltem ki magam a netről, gyakorlatilag mindenhonnan, ahol csak fent voltam. Nem csináltam talán olyan ügyesen, mintha például Danny tette volna, de elég jó munkát végeztem. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy a rendőri nyilvántartásokat is sikerül megpiszkálnom. Aztán fogtam magam egy éjjel, és elhajtottam a dzsippel. Sokáig mentem, már majdnem virradt, mikor kiszálltam egy erdő szélén, és onnan gyalog sétáltam tovább. Képes voltam csak úgy otthagyni Roscoe-t!  
  
– És... én vettelek fel – mondta Derek, zavartan a felismeréstől. – Ott álltál az országút szélén, és még csak nem is stoppoltál, de én megálltam. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy ki vagy, és te sem ismertél meg engem, de együtt hajtottunk el ebbe a városba, ahol senkit sem ismertünk. Te már akkor beköltöztél ebbe a házba, én pedig a kocsimban aludtam napokig a város szélén, és csak aztán vettem ki a szomszéd lakást.  
  
– De hogyan volt képes a démon ilyen elképesztő dolgokra? Még azt is elhitette velem, hogy valaki más csinálta azokat a szörnyű karmolásnyomokat az ajtómon. Pedig csak én voltam... egy közönséges konyhakéssel. – Stiles egyszerre volt dühös és ugyanakkor szégyellte is magát. – Hogyan tudott ennyire belemászni az agyunkba? – fordult Stiles ismét Parrishhez.  
  
– Elképesztő szellemi ereje volt, de minden elkövetett, hogy minél később derüljön fény a kilétére. A nogitsunét akarta, és azért hozott ide téged, Stiles, mert valahogyan érezte rajtad még a jelenlétét, és tudta, hogy a rókadémon vágyik majd rád. Derek pedig, ha jól sejtem... egyfajta _ráadás_ volt. Talán tréfából tette, de én azt hiszem, inkább azért, hogy a nogitsunét bosszantsa egy farkassal... egy farkassal, aki nagyon közel áll hozzád, hogy a róka ne szívesen költözzön a testedbe, mert...  
  
–... mert érzi rajtam Derek szagát – fejezte be Stiles a mondatot. Kicsit félszegen nyúlt előre, hogy megérintse Derek kezét. A férfi nem húzódott el, a tenyerébe vette, és megsimította Stiles hosszú, finom ujjait. Egy picit hidegek voltak – mint mindig –, de Derek nem bánta. Tudta, hogy az övében majd hamarosan felmelegednek.  
  
– És egyébként meg... _téged_ is akart, ugye? Mármint az angyalt. Hogy kerültél te ide? És hogy történhetett, hogy nálad volt a triskelés doboz? – kérdezte Stiles.  
  
– Én sem voltam magamnál. Mivel akkor még összeköttetésben voltam az angyallal, aki azért választott ki engem, mert távolról hasonló vagyok hozzá a származásom miatt, és így nem kellett neki magának testet ölteni – ehhez nem is volt ereje akkor még, sajnos –, a két démon elcsalt engem is, ahogyan titeket. Felmondtam az őrsön Beacon Hillsben, de csak miután már majdnem feladtuk a kereséseteket. Magammal vittem a dobozt, mert el _kellett_ hoznom...  
  
– Mert abban volt a nogitsune – szólt közbe Derek.  
  
– Igen, abban volt. A tűzdémon két legyet akart ütni egy csapásra, de egyébként azt hiszem... az angyal is azt akarta, hogy elhozzam ide. Hogy így talán le tudja győzni mind a kettőt.  
  
– De a lakás tényleg a tiéd? – kérdezte Stiles, és körbemutatott a tágas helyiségben.  
  
– Igen. Ahogy mondtam, örököltem, mind a kettőt, és az az igazság, hogy persze egyáltalán nem fizettetek nekem bérleti díjat – tette hozzá mosolyogva. – Csak mind a hárman azt hittük, hogy így volt.  
  
– Igen. Csak azt hittem, hogy telefonon lerendeztem az egészet, és hogy fizettem is valamit. De most már emlékszem, hogy semmi nem történt. Csak egy papírra fel volt írva egy számlaszám. Nekem meg nem is volt folyószámlám, csak... – Derek hirtelen elhallgatott.  
  
– Igen, a számlaszám persze, azért tényleg az enyém volt. És én magam adtam oda neked, de ezt is mind a ketten elfelejtettük – mondta Parrish mosolyogva.  
  
– Tehát minden... minden csak azért volt, hogy két démont legyőzhessen egy angyal? – kérdezte Stiles, aztán az ajkába harapott. – Nem mintha nem örülnék, hogy végre tökéletesen megszabadultunk a nogitsunétól, már, ha valóban megszabadultunk tőle... Nem zrikálni akarlak, de elég sokszor láttam már hullákat... vagy akár megsemmisültnek tűnő _entitásokat_ , amik aztán nagyon vígan visszatértek a sírból.  
  
– A nogitsunénak vége. – Parrish hangja határozottan csendült.  
  
– Hogy lehet vége valaminek, ami halhatatlan? – kérdezte Derek.  
  
– Ember nem tudta őt legyőzni, csak egy másik halhatatlan. Valójában az történt, hogy a két démon annyira legyengült az egymás elleni harcban, hogy így az angyal le tudta győzni őket. Annyira ostobák és önteltek voltak... és annyira elvakultak, hogy eszükbe sem jutott összefogni egymással az angyal ellen. Mindvégig külön tevékenykedtek. A tűzdémon annyira felfuvalkodott volt, hogy azt hitte egyedül is legyőzheti az angyalt, és utána majd végez a rókával. A róka persze ravaszabb volt. Hagyta, hogy a másik démon küszködjön az angyallal, s amikor már kellőképp elfáradt, azt hitte, hogy majd akkor könnyedén végezhet vele. Csak azzal nem számolt egyikük sem, hogy az angyalt nem tudják elpusztítani...  
  
– Biztos voltál benne, hogy győzni fogsz... győzni fog az angyal? – kérdezte Stiles gyanakodva, mire Parrish megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem. Azt hittem, hogy meg fogok halni. Azt gondoltam... – a rendőr hangja megremegett. Stiles és Derek kérdőn nézett rá. – Azt gondoltam, ha én meghalok, akkor talán... sőt, igaziból arra jutottam, hogy ez lehet az egyetlen lehetséges megoldás, mert a két démon csak akkor mer majd nyíltan lépni, ha azt hiszik, az angyal elpusztult. Amíg nem gondolják ezt, addig ment volna egy végtelen huza-vona, és ti ketten... – Parrish elhallgatott, aztán valamivel csendesebben folytatta:  
  
– Véget kellett vetni ennek a dolognak. Nem maradhattunk hónapokig vagy évekig rabként egy illúzió fogságában, miközben a démonok a mi félelmeinkből és érzelmeinkből táplálkoznak. Lassan, de biztosan az őrületbe és a halálba hajszoltak volna mindnyájunkat. Nektek... akkor volt esélyetek, ha a démonok azt hiszik, eljött az idő arra, hogy szembeszálljanak az angyallal és egymással, mert ha a két démon ereje kioltja egymást, közben ti talán...  
  
– Megmenekülhettünk – fejezte be Stiles halkan.  
  
– Igen – mondta Parrish. – Két angyal együtt sem tudta legyőzni a két démont. Azért nem, mert ha a nogitsunét megölik, akkor te is elpusztultál volna, Stiles. Magával rántott volna bosszúból. Tulajdonképpen ezzel „zsarolta” a két angyalt...  
  
– A _két_ angyalt? – kérdezte Stiles, és Derek is csodálkozva vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Igen. A másik angyal, a te _őrangyalod_ volt, Derek.  
  
– Az enyém? – kérdezte a vérfarkas hitetlenkedve.  
  
– Váó! – kiáltott fel Stiles. – Én azt hiszem, tudom is, hogy ki volt az.  
  
Derekre kacsintott, aki most már teljesen összezavarodva nézett hol a fiúra, hol a rendőrre. Aztán megtorpant a tekintete. Stiles cipőjére bámult. A szép, új, tornacipőkre, amiknek még nem is olyan régen makulátlan, tiszta fehér volt a fűzőjük.  
  
És ekkor eszébe jutott a kislány a bankban, és aztán... amikor kifelé jövet összefutottak Bernie-vel, a hajléktalannal, aki úgy tett, mintha elbúcsúzott volna tőle... _tőlük_.  
  
– Bernie... – Derek döbbenten elhallgatott. Az angyal, aki _visszahozta_ őt, aki Stiles alakját öltötte fel ott az időn és téren kívüli tejfehéren fénylő birodalomban... Bernie? Az ő különbejáratú őrangyala? A férfi el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy egyáltalán... neki is lehet ilyen valakije. Hogy neki is _jár_...  
  
Stiles és Parrish némán bólintottak, Derek pedig vágyakozó és egy kicsit fájó szívvel arra gondolt, fogja-e még valaha látni a kisöreget.  
  
– Valójában azt hiszem, még több volt a háttérben. Valami olyasmi, amit talán nem tudunk teljesen megérteni vagy felfogni, mert... túlmutat az értelmünkön. Nem tudjuk, mi lett volna, ha a két démon nem megy el Beacon Hillsből, ha nem fogja őket közre két angyal, ha... találnak maguknak lehetőséget arra, hogy igazán kitombolhassák magukat – jegyezte meg a rendőr.  
  
– Azt hittem, hogy akkor ott... – kezdte Stiles, a hangja lehalkult, de a tekintetét Parrishre szegezte – hogy engem akartál lelőni. Valahogy volt egy ilyen érzésem.  
  
– Nem, nem téged. Bár, nem tudtam biztosan, hogy nem-e megszállt már téged újra a nogitsune. Nem voltam biztos... semmiben. Csináltam egy... csapdát. Feltételeztem, hogy majd megpróbáltok bemenni a lakásomba.  
  
– Nem tudott egyikőnk se bemenni – felelte Derek. – Se vérfarkas, se ember...  
  
– De nekem aztán később sikerült – mondta Stiles.  
  
– Az erőtér arra hivatott, hogy a nogitsunét engedje be csak – Parrish megdörzsölte a homlokát, mint aki erősen elgondolkodik valamin. – És ha bement, ne tudja kiengedni. Valószínűleg az történhetett, hogy a rókadémon veled együtt ment be. Ezért tudtál átmenni az erőtéren, a nogitsune pedig így ki is tudott onnan menni. Nem szállt meg téged, de valahogyan az aurádra „kapaszkodott”. Így bement, pusztán kíváncsiságból, de nem esett bele a csapdába, mert könnyűszerrel ki is tudott menni veled együtt. Ez történhetett, de én akkor azt hittem, ez azért következett be, mert már teljesen a hatalmában voltál, de... akkor még nem így volt. Bernie, vagyis a másik angyal elmondta nekem, hogy mi ez az egész, és hogy mit kell tennem, hogy legyen esély, hogy megmeneküljetek. Azt mondta, meg kell halnom. Ennek az emberi testnek – mutatott Parrish saját magára – el kell pusztulnia, úgy hogy a démonok lássák, és azt higgyék, már nyerésben vannak, hogy utána kioltsák egymást. Elszántam magam, hogy megteszem, de... képtelen voltam rá... Leírtam mindent egy lapra, amit tudtam, betettem a fiókomba az irodában, és ráírtam, hogy ha... meghalok, adják oda neked. – Derek felé fordult. – Reméltem, hogy talán legalább te túléled, hiszen te nem voltál közvetlen célpont, csak Stiles, és a bennem lévő angyal miatt én.  
  
– Láttam egy... furcsa fehér fényt megvillanni a szemed előtt, amikor sikerült bemenned a házba – szólalt meg Derek és Stilesra pillantott.  
  
– A nogitsune volt – mondta Parrish. – A rókadémonnak fehéren világít a szeme. Hasonlóan az angyalokéhoz, csak az övéké inkább olyan, mint a Nap fénye. Élesebb, tisztább. Erre csak később jöttem rá. Voltak percek, mikor már én magam sem voltam biztos abban, nem-e engem szállt meg. Nagyon ügyesen el tudott bizonytalanítani mindannyiunkat, hogy ne bízzunk meg egymásban, és már magunkban sem.  
  
– Kivéve téged, Derek – Stiles újra megcirógatta a vérfarkas kezét, és melegen rámosolygott.  
  
– Én... – A férfi gyengéden megszorította a fiú ujjait, aztán az asztallapot kezdte bámulni.  
  
– Igen, igen. Te. – Stiles hangja határozottan csengett. – Te mindvégig hittél bennem. _Király_ vagy.  
  
A fiú elvigyorodott, a vérfarkas pedig egészen közel hajolt hozzá, és homlokon csókolta. Stiles illata tiszta szeretetet és örömöt árasztott, és Derek még nagyon, nagyon sokáig érezni akarta.

 


	24. XXIV.

**XXIV.**

 

 

 

 

   
Stiles kisétált a mosdóba – igen, valahogy úgy tűnt, az élet megy tovább, enni és inni kell, újra feltöltekezni energiával, mert a hétköznapok kérlelhetetlenül be fognak szivárogni megint az angyalok és démonok által (végre!) üresen hagyott térbe és időbe. Derek és Parrish kettesben maradtak, de csak pár másodpercig hallgattak.  
  
– Derek... – kezdte a rendőr, de rögtön meg is torpant. Látszott rajta – sőt, mi több, Derek a szagán is érezte – hogy szorong. Emellett izgul is; nyilvánvalóan arra készült, hogy valami, számára nem túl kellemes dolgot osszon meg a másik férfival. A vérfarkas kérdőn emelte rá a tekintetét, Parrish pedig gyorsan folytatta. Talán nem akarta, hogy Stiles is meghallja, amit mondani szeretne.  
  
– Afganisztánban... én azt hiszem, hogy akkor valóban megöltem egy vérfarkast. Te megsejtetted, hogy _ezt_ titkolom előled.  
  
Derek hallgatott és kivárt. Ehhez a két dologhoz valóban volt tehetsége. Stiles még mindig a vécében matatott, Derek hallotta, hogy a fogát mossa – talán talált egy új fogkefét? – ezzel Parrish még nyert egy kis időt.  
  
– Egy bombatámadás alatt történt. Én... nem tudtam, hogy mik azok a vérfarkasok... hogy egyáltalán léteznek ilyen lények. – A rendőr fáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Egy ellenséges csapat tagja volt. Rálőttem, ő pedig nekem támadt. Fogakkal, vagyis... agyarakkal. És karmokkal. Egy gránátot dobtam rá, és felrobbant. Nem tudtam, mitévő legyek. Nem beszéltem róla senkinek. Aztán megtudtam dolgokat, és Beacon Hillsben... rájöttem, hogy mindez valóság volt, és nemcsak egy harctéri látomás.  
  
Parrish nyelt egyet, majd félrefordította a tekintetét.  
  
– Oké. – Derek halkan felsóhajtott. – Megmentetted az életemet. Kétszer. Egyszer egy vadász nyilától, a legutóbb meg, ha jól emlékszem, két démontól.  
  
A vérfarkas halványan elmosolyodott. Hallotta, ahogy Stiles vizet enged a csapból, és azt is, ahogyan a tenyerét a vízsugár alá tartva hangosan, nagyokat nyeldekelve iszik. Olyan hangosan, hogy az minden bizonnyal még Parrish fülébe is eljutott.  
  
A rendőr bólintott, Derek pedig egy biccentéssel jelezte felé, hogy köszöni, hogy elmondta mindezt neki.  
  
– Oké! Azt hiszem, még legalább... – Stiles becsapta maga után a fürdőszoba ajtaját, aztán az ujjain kezdett számolni – legalább öt kérdésem van. Vagy nem is! Azt hiszem, inkább hat.  
  
Derek felhúzta a szemöldökét, ami nála ezúttal azt jelentette, hogy „ne kímélj minket!”  
  
– De ezek még várhatnak egy kicsit – Stiles elcsendesedett, a keze remegni kezdett, ide-oda mozgatta, és a lábai sem bírtak egy helyben maradni. – Fel-felhívom Apát.  
  
A hangja elcsuklott.  
  
– Mert...mert végre emlékszem a számára.  
  
Parrish a zsebébe nyúlt, hogy kölcsönadja a fiúnak a saját mobilját – mivel a Stilesé és a Dereké is a mindent felemésztő láng martalékává vált. Egy pillanatra megérintette a kijelzőt, aztán ránézett. A szeme elkerekedett a csodálkozástól.  
  
– Várjatok! Eszembe jutott, hogy _ezt_... meg akartam mutatni nektek!  
  
Stiles és Derek kíváncsian nézett a rendőrre, aztán mindketten gyorsan odamentek hozzá, és a képernyőre szegezték a tekintetüket.  
  
– Nem régen találtam – fordította Parrish feléjük a telefont.  
  
A kijelző egy weboldalt mutatott ( _Talán tumblr?_ – kérdezte Stiles magától. _Nem! Instagram!_ ), fényképekkel. A fotókon emberek. Baráti társaság? Igen. Arcok. Ismerősek...  
  
– De hiszen ezek... – Stilesnak tátva maradt a szája. Aztán a kezével fogta be, hogy fel ne kiáltson. A tekintete fátyolossá vált, Derek megérezte a szagán a könnyek sós, a tenger vizére annyira emlékeztető illatát. A fiú nem bírt megszólalni, és Derek is tudta, hogy miért. A képeken _Stiles barátai_ , ismerősei voltak. Összekapaszkodva, ölelkezve, mosolyogva. Nem úgy, mint egy iskolai tablóképen, mert a beállítások spontánnak hatottak, de valahogy mintha mégis céljuk lett volna. Az egyiken a suli kőtáblája előtt álltak, egy másikon egy ház ajtaja előtt; volt egy fotó, ami jól felismerhetően a lacrosse-pályán készülhetett, egy a Beacon Hills-i sheriffhivatalban – ezen Stiles apukája is rajta volt (noha ő nem mosolygott, inkább törődöttnek és fáradtnak tűnt), és egy pedig...  
  
Parrish lejjebb görgette a felületet. Derek fákat pillantott meg, lombjaik éppen most zöldelltek a legjobban, üde, sötét színű leveleikből még egyet sem hullajtottak el. A fák között egy ház állt. Ablakai szinte mind kitörve, a tornác lépcsője csonka, korlátja kidőlt, a falak szürkék, sok helyen elszenesedtek. A Hale-ház. A srácok: Lydia, Scott, Kira, Danny és még páran, akiket Derek nem tudott hirtelen beazonosítani, mind ott álltak a romok előtt. A kép alatt felirat: „Derek, gyere haza!” A többi fotó alatt ez állt: „ _Stiles_ , gyere haza!”  
  
A fiú Derekre pillantott. A férfi sem tudott megszólalni, de nem is volt rá szükség. Végre _haza_ tudnak menni. Mert van _hová_. És hamarosan meg is teszik.  
  
  
**********

  
John Stilinski seriff az íróasztalára könyökölt. Éjszaka volt, és ő már nem számlálta, hogy hányadik az álmatlanul eltöltöttek közül. Legszívesebben whiskyt öntött volna egy pohárba (és ha fenékig ürítette volna, akkor utána meg még egybe), de nem ihatott. Nem azért, mert szolgálatban volt. Noha még rajta volt az egyenruha, és nem ment haza, mégis csak itt ült... az irodájában. És a whiskynek amúgy is olyan színe van, mint a fia szemének. A seriff a homlokát gyűrögette, miközben a keze meg-megremegett, de jól tudta, hogy ettől nem fog megszűnni a kegyetlen fejfájás, ami kínozza. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy nem is bánta, hogy gyötri. Legalább eltereli a figyelmét arról, hogy hetek óta képtelen Stiles nyomára bukkanni. Képtelen megtalálni a saját _fiát_. Nem mondta, hogy a fia _holttestét_ , noha hazudna, ha azt állítaná, hogy nem fordult meg a fejében egy pillanatra sem, hogy Stiles talán már nem él. Minden elképzelhető borzalom megfordult már benne, minden, ami csak Stilesszal történhetett valahol, ki tudja, hol és kinek a fogságában. Elképzelte, de abban hitt töretlenül, hogy meg fogják találni, és remélte, hogy épségben. Hiszen _Stilesról_ van szó... Annyi minden történt már vele, annyi baj érte, de annyi mindenből sikerült már neki kimásznia. Muszáj... _muszáj_ megtalálnia a fiát, mert tudta, hogy belepusztulna, ha őt is elveszítené. Claudiára gondolt. Claudiára, aki meghalt, amikor Stiles még csak nyolcéves volt, és akit senki sem tudott pótolni sem a saját, sem a fia életében. Stilinski seriff soha nem tudott más nőt szeretni, mint a feleségét.  
  
Stiles dzsipjét nagyon hamar megtalálták. Alig két nappal a fiú eltűnése után, a megye határán jóval túl, egy erdő szélén. Derek Hale is Stiles nyomába eredt, nem sokkal azután, hogy a fiút sehol sem lelték, de hamarosan ő sem adott már magáról életjelet. A kocsi GPS-ét sem lehetett bemérni, sem a telefonját (mint ahogy Stiles mobilját sem). A nyomozás hihetetlenül hamar zátonyra futott, mintha mindkettőt elnyelte volna a föld, vagy elrepültek volna a Holdra. Egy héttel később Parrish visszajelentkezett a régi helyére. John szerette volna, ha marad, de nem tartotta vissza. Az FBI is beszállt a nyomozásba, így Johnnak sajnálatos módon ismét nyílt arra lehetősége, hogy eltöltsön jópár kellemetlen órát McCall ügynök társaságában, akinek a fia hiába volt Stiles legjobb barátja, a két apának mindig is feszült volt a kapcsolata. Mindenesetre a különleges ügynök jelenléte sem lendítette fel a nyomozást, hiába hozott magával technikai szakértőket, meg pár jó orrú kopót is (persze nem tudta, hogy Beacon Hillsben a vérfarkasok hathatósabb segítséget tudnak nyújtani, mint akár a legjobban képzett juhászkutyák). John felkelt az asztaltól és a falon lógó nagyméretű parafatáblához ment, ahol első ránézésre kusza összevisszaságban lettek feltűzve, felragasztva, odabiggyesztve az eltűnt személyek fotói, különböző újságcikkek, rendőrségi jelentések másolatai, és minden, minden, ami csak köthető volt az egyes bűntényekhez. A seriff képtelen volt a saját fia képét is felszögezni a többi megoldatlan ügy mellé. Mellesleg a megoldatlan esetek száma jelentős mértékben lecsökkent, mióta John megtudta, hogy a természetfeletti maga a valóság, a legendák és a mesék szörnyei pedig köztünk élnek. És abban, hogy megtudta, óriási szerepe volt Stilesnak.  
  
És most nincs itt Stiles. Nincs itt, hogy idegesítse, hogy áthágja a törvényt, hogy újabb ősz hajszálat varázsoljon a halántékára; hogy rámosolyogjon, hogy reggel álmosan igya a tejeskávéját, hogy éjjel halhassa nyugtalan álmát, hogy beleerőltessen valami szuperegészséges salátát, hogy az apja sokáig éljen... Stiles sokat aggódott. A barátaiért, érte... mindenkiről gondoskodni akart. Pedig még csak egy gyerek.  
  
John kiment a folyosóra. Nem volt ott senki, és nem is hallotta elöl az ügyeletesek motoszkálását sem. Gépiesen hajtotta be az irodája ajtaját, aztán elhatározta, hogy hazamegy. Nem mintha otthonnak számítana már egy üres lakás.

 

  
*********

  
  
Stilesról már hetek óta nem hallott senki. Scott, Kira és a fiú többi barátja segítettek a sheriffnek a nyomozásban, ahol csak tudtak. Végül Lydia Martinnak jutott eszébe először egy nagyon egyszerű és banális ötlet, aki aztán felkereste Dannyt, Stiles csoporttársát a közgáz órákról, a Lacrosse- csapat ügyeletes kapusát, hogy segítsen megvalósítani. Persze, készíteni egy csomó képet, és feltenni őket egy fájlmegosztó oldalra, nem volt egy nagy kunszt, de mégis... Lydia őt kereste meg. És mint Danny később megtudta, azért, hogy ha valaki, _bárki_ – még ha nem is maga Stiles – reagálna a képekre, Danny könnyűszerrel ki tudja majd deríteni, melyik gépről érkeztek lájkok vagy kommentek, és hogy hol van az a gép vagy telefon. Hamarabb meg tudja csinálni, mint akármelyik rendőrségi szakértő, hiszen már ők nem erre vannak ráállítva. És ennek talán több sikere lesz, mint a sheriffhivatal felhívásainak, vagy az újsághirdetéseknek, vagy annak, hogy meddő módon próbálnak üzeneteket küldözgetni Stiles törölt profiljainak, vagy a saját facebook oldalukra kiírni, hogy keresik a fiút. Mind elvetélt próbálkozás volt, és igazándiból ehhez a mostanihoz sem fűztek nagyobb reményt, mint a korábbiakhoz, de a lényeg, hogy megpróbálták nem feladni. Annyi mindenen mentek már keresztül, de nem mind élték túl. Sokszor már túl sok volt a fájdalom. Allison halála óta azonban végképp úgy tűnt, nem elég a remény ahhoz, hogy elhiggyék, életben maradhatnak a barátaik. Nem elég, ha mindent _megpróbálnak_.  
  
Danny nem bírta Lydiát különösebben, és ez az érzés sokáig kölcsönös volt, de valahogy az útjaik mindig keresztezték egymást. Régebben Jackson miatt, aki Danny legjobb barátja és Lydia szerelme volt (bár Danny kételkedett benne, hogy a párocska valaha is egymáshoz illő lett volna), aztán meg amiatt, hogy Danny Ethannel kezdett el járni, aki Aiden ikertestvére volt, s az utóbbi srác pedig történetesen Lydiával „kavart”. Legalábbis ez a legjobb szó arra, amit műveltek egymással. Danny viszont Stilest – aki olyan sokáig reménytelenül szerelmes volt Lydiába – egészen kedvelte, habár soha nem mutatta ki, és persze tisztában volt vele, hogy Miguel, az izmos és feltűnően jóképű srác, akiről Stiles azt hazudta, hogy az unokatestvére egyenesen Mexikóból, valójában egy Derek Hale nevű _vérfarkas_. Mert Danny persze ugyanúgy tudott ezeknek a lényeknek a létezéséről, mint maga Stiles, csak nem tartotta lényegesnek, hogy bárkinek is beszámoljon róla.  
  
Aztán Stiles, ez a rendkívül fárasztó és izgága srác, egy napon eltűnt. Dannynek is – bár ezt sem említette senkinek – nagyon hiányzott. Szabadidejében magánnyomozásba kezdett, de kompjúterzseni középiskolásként csak annyira jutott, hogy Stiles, mióta eltűnt, egészen biztosan nem használta az internetet arra, hogy valamelyik fiókjába bejelentkezzen; sőt, bár nem túl hatékonyan, de még az eltűnése előtt, ki is törölte magát minden közösségi oldalról, ahol valaha megfordult. A telefonját pedig nem vitte magával. Mivel azt rebesgették, hogy Derek Hale-lel is valami hasonló történt, miután a fiú nyomába eredt (nem lenyomozható a tartózkodási helye, nem használja a bankkártyáját, sem a GPS-ét), a két eltűnést a nyomozóhivatalok összekapcsolták. Danny tudott arról, hogy Derek és Stiles jártak egymással. Vagy valami hasonló, mert a kapcsolatuk egy külső szemlélő számára egyszerre volt túl impulzív és ugyanakkor nem kevés veszekedéssel is teletűzdelt ahhoz, hogy „randizásnak” lehessen nevezni. Persze Danny megértette azt is, hogy nem lehet könnyű, hiszen el kellett titkolniuk, hogy szeretik egymást, egyrészt a korkülönbség miatt, másrészt „Miguel” némiképp rovottnak számító múltja miatt. Danny mindent látott és mindenről tudott, de nagyon jól értett ahhoz is, hogy kell titkot tartani.  
  
– Miért engem keresel meg _ezzel_? – kérdezte Danny Lydiától. – És az éjszaka közepén. És... személyesen?  
  
Danny, miután megkapta a lány telefonhívását, azzal sem fáradt, hogy felöltözzön. Amúgy sem volt rá sok ideje, mert Lydia öt perc múlva már az ajtó előtt állt, s a félmeztelen, csak egy bokszeralsót viselő fiú pedig pisszegett neki, hogy legalább a szüleit ne ébressze fel.  
  
– Még nem reagált senki sem a fényképekre... ha erre lettél volna kíváncsi. Hiszen még csak tegnap tettük fel őket – kezdte Danny, de a lány arcát látva elkadtak a szavai.  
  
– Derek Hale meghalt – Lydia hangja rekedten, megtörten csengett. – És Stiles... haldoklik.

  
*********  
  
  
Derek Hale valóban meghalt, pontosan akkor, abban a pillanatban, amikor a banshee sikoltott egyet az éjszaka közepén. Derek halála valódi volt. Mint ahogy az is, hogy az őrangyala segített visszatérnie a halálból, hogy megmenthesse Stilest.  
  
Lydia anyukája azon az éjjelen nem volt otthon, bár nem szívesen hagyta egyedül a lányát. Lydia a telefonhoz kapott. Még mindig Allison neve állt a kapcsolatok első helyén, és még mindig képtelen volt kitörölni a gyorstárcsázási listából. A szeme megtelt könnyel – a sikoltás mindig fájdalommal járt –, és még egyre érezte a hangszálait megfeszítő természetfeletti erő jelenlétét, amely egyszerre fakadt belülről, és ugyanakkor olyan volt, mintha valami keresztülfújna a lelkén, mint a jeges, erős téli szél a bőrön, a húson, a csontokon. Erről senkinek sem beszélt. Kezdetben nem ilyen érzés volt üvölteni, de lassan megváltozott a dolog, hónapról hónapra. A sikoly egyre félelmetesebbé vált, és már a torokból jött, mélyről, lentről, megremegtette az egész testét, mint egy robbanás. És egyre biztosabb volt már abban is, hogy mit jelent. Derek Hale meghalt. Stiles haldoklik.  
  
Scottot akarta hívni, aztán a sheriffet vagy Dr. Deatont, végül nem tudta, miért, de Danny nevén akadt meg a szeme. _Miért pont őt?_ – kérdezte magától, de már rá is kattintott a számra. A fiú álmos, hitetlenkedő és bosszankodó hangja sem tántorította el Lydiát. Sebtében felöltözött, aztán a kocsiba vágta magát, és percek múlva már meg is érkezett Dannyhez. A gyomrában érezte még a sikoly rezgését, ami a nyelvén keserű, fémes ízt hagyott.  
  
Végül aztán Danny meggyőzte, hogy mégis csak jobb lesz, ha szólnak a többieknek. A többiek...  
  
Kevesen maradtak. Allison, Erica, Boyd mind halottak. Jackson Londonba, Isaac valahová Európába ment Chris Argenttel. Stiles és Derek eltűnt. Ethan, a testvére halála után elhagyta a várost. A falka megtizelődött. Scott, Kira, Malia, Danny és ő. Ennyien voltak. Ennyien várták vissza Stilest. És igen, Dereket is. Peter Hale-nek, Derek sorozatgyilkos nagybátyjának is nyoma veszett, de ez mindenkinek jobb volt így.

 

  
*********

  
  
A seriffhivatalban nem volt nagy nyüzsgés, de _mindannyian_ összegyűltek. Már hajnali fél ötre járt az idő, sápadt fénnyel virradt, az ablakokon lassan beszivárgott a nyár eleji reggel. Scott az egyik íróasztal mögött állt, rátámaszkodott, a fejét gondterhelten lehajtotta. Mellette ült Kira, a kitsune, kardját ezúttal nem hozta magával. Malia távolabb ácsorgott tőlük, a vállait csüggedten lehajtotta, miközben az utcát bámulta. A sheriff az iroda közepén, jobb keze a csípőjén nyugodott, a fegyvere markolatán. Valahogy biztonságot adott neki. Lydia az egyik sarokban gubbasztott, arca kifejezéstelen, a szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek. Danny a közelében a falnak támaszkodott és a lányt figyelte. Még mindig nem egészen érezte magát a csapatba illőnek, bár néha úgy gondolta, talán szerencsésebb is, hogy félig-meddig kívülállóként lehet rálátása a dolgokra.  
  
Nem tudták pontosan, hogy mire várnak, hogy egyáltalán érdemes-e várniuk még valamire. Lydia megérzéseiben bíztak, bár maga a sheriff sokszor volt szkeptikus, ha a banshee ösztöneire kellett hagyatkozniuk. Most sem volt ez másképp. A hajnali napfénynek sikerült beszöknie a helyiségbe. Egy pászma John Stilinski hátát simogatta, aki aztán félrehúzódott és visszasétált az asztalához. Ekkor hallották meg a csendet hirtelen megtörő halk kis sípolást. Először senki sem figyelt fel rá, hiszen, mint mindenki, ők is annyira megszokták már a telefonjuk értesítéseit. Egy email, egy facebook-üzenet: jelzések, amik azt hirdetik, de legalábbis azt az illúziót keltik, hogy valahol valaki figyel ránk. Lydia gépiesen nézett a kijelzőre. Meglátta az üzenetet, majd döbbenten felkiáltott:  
  
– Parrish! Parrish az! Írt egy kommentet az egyik képhez!

 

  
*********

  
  
Stiles jól sejtette, hogy ha hazaérnek, legalább az iskolába járást megússza hosszú, hosszú hetekre. Többé már nem volt nehéz elhagyni a házat. Mindhárman kisétáltak a folyosóra, jobbra néztek a szomszéd lakás, Derek egykori, rövid életű otthona felé. Még az ajtókeret is szénfeketére sült; megkeményedett, kihűlt, sötétszürke parázsnak tetszett még a padló is. Stiles óvatosan lépte át az átoksujtotta küszöböt, miközben izzadt ujjaival görcsösen Derek kezét szorongatta. Hátra pillantott a válla fölött, és meglátta, ahogy Parrish lassan megcsóválja a fejét. Visszahőkölt. Igen, talán jobb is így.  
  
– Hogyhogy nem jöttek ki a tűzoltók? – kérdezte Stiles a rendőr felé fordulva. – Valahogy... azt hittem, az is csak illúzió volt, hogy minden szénné égett.  
  
– Ezt nem tudom – mondta Parrish. – Talán kívülről mégsem látszódott semmi. Vagy nem sok. Az is lehet, hogy talán hamarabb véget ért a harc, mint ahogyan éreztük.  
  
– Megyünk? – kérdezte Stiles bizonytalanul. Derek bólintott és magához húzta a fiút. Egy gyengéd csókra, amiről most már mindketten biztosan tudták, hogy nem az utolsó lesz.  
  
Beacon Hillsre közben szinte ráborult a nyár. Kaliforniának ezen a részén, ami északabbra esik, erdőségek tarkítják és távolabb esik az óceántól, messze nem olyan forró és száraz ez az időszak, mint délebbre. Stiles számára furcsa és torokszorító volt újra találkozni mindenkivel, akit ilyen sokáig halottnak vélt. Persze ugyanakkor felszabadító is. Olyan szorosan ölelte magához az apját, mint aki soha az életben nem akarja újra elengedni. A sheriff tétova pillantást vetett Derekre a fia válla fölött, majd biccentett egyet felé. Derek ennyiből is megértette, hogy a sheriff hálás neki, hogy visszahozta Stilest. Scott, Lydia, Kira és a többbiek mind ott voltak, várták az érkezésüket. Scott némán bólintott, Derek tartózkodón viszonozta a gesztust. Kira odament hozzá és átölelte. Derek egy pillanatra megdermedt és meg is lepődött, hogy éppen a kitsune közeledik hozzá elsőnek, de aztán Stiles puha, melegen simogató érintését érezte a hátán. Lassan, lassan felengedett. Itthon volt. Hazaérkezett ő is.

  
**Epilógus**

  
  
Nem volt annyira könnyű visszatérni a mindennapokba, bár Derek számított is rá, hogy nem lesz az. Mielőtt a nogitsune és a tűzdémon varázsa kiszakította volna őket otthonról, Stilesszal már nem voltak együtt. Újra meg kellett találniuk önmagukat, de a régi önmaguknak is meg kellett szokni az új dolgokat. Itt volt először is Stiles szikra-énje. Elmentek Deatonhoz – igen, ketten együtt – a druidához, aki álcából állatorvosként is tevékenykedett a városban, s mindenkinél (talán még Derek Hale-nél is) többet tudott a természetfelettiről. A szikrák mindig egy falka, törzs vagy nagycsalád, de adott esetben egy egész város védelmezői. Stiles nem akarta elhinni. Még, hogy ő védelmező? Hiszen csak egy csont és bőr, csupa kéz, csupa láb kamasz, akinek valóban a szarkazmus az egyetlen fegyvere. Kit tudna megvédeni? A legtöbbször úgy érzi, csődött mond. Az anyukája meghalt, és gyakran még most is – a gyerekek mindent magukra vevő bűntudatával – azt hiszi, hogy ha ő másmilyen lett volna, ha jobb gyerek lett volna, vagy okosabb, vagy jobban szereti az anyukáját, akkor még talán ma is élne.  
  
És mégis. Stiles egy valódi túlélő. És egyszer képes volt a szükségesnél jóval kevesebb hegyi kőris porból is olyan vonalat szórni a földre, hogy a kör bezáruljon. És képes lefogni és visszatartani nagyerejű vérfarkasokat a puszta kezével. Képes felépülni a démoni megszállottságból. Persze, mondhatjuk, hogy mindez csak hit kérdése, és talán így is van. De ha valakinek az átlagnál nagyobb hite van, nos éppen ez teszi Szikrává. Deaton szerint minden emberben megvan ez a képesség, de sokakban nem válik valósággá, talán mert nincs rá szükségük – hétköznapibb, természetfeletti eseményektől mentes életet élnek – vagy, mert elégedettek, boldogabbak.

 

  
*********

 

  
_Boldogság_.  
  
Valójában nem létezik. A kék madár kergetése egy életen át tart. És pont az a szép benne, hogy sohasem foghatjuk meg. Talán azért nem, mert annyira szabad? Talán mert maga a szabadság a boldogság?  
  
_Együtt lenni..._  
  
Egy tavaszi este, amikor hűvös esőcseppek hullanak az ablaküvegre. Amikor Stiles hátizsákja tompán puffan pontosan ugyanabban a poros sarokban, mint az elmúlt hónapokban mindig. A megszokás, ami nem unalmas rutinná silányodik, hanem melegen ölelő takaróként borul rájuk.  
  
Gyertyák az ablakban, a szoba padlóján, az öreg, kopott bútorokon. Mindenütt. Megvilágítják a tágas teret, fényük tükröződik, vibrál, mintha szentjánosbogarak röpködnének.  
  
Vicces, könnyed csevejt képzelt el Derek, vidámságot, Stiles csipkelődését.  
  
_„– Edward Cullan..._  
  
_– Nem – rázta a fejét, és igyekezett még szigorúbban összeráncolni a homlokát, miközben azért leplezetlen élvezettel bámulta, ahogyan Stiles beharapta az alsó ajkát, hogy ne terüljön szét az arcán még szélesebb vigyor. – Látsz itt valahol esküvőt?És remélem... egy kicsit kevésbé vagyok rémisztő, mint ő – sóhajtott fel._  
  
_– Ami azt illeti, néha sokkal rémületesebb vagy. – Stiles Derek gallérjával játszott, még közelebb húzta magához. – De nem velem. Nem vagy sem féltékeny, sem birtokló, sem túlzottan óvó._  
  
_Derek erre felkapta a tekintetét._  
  
_– Na, persze, nincs kire féltékenynek lenned – Stiles végigpillantott saját magán. – Azért kicsit birtokló vagy, de éppen annyira, amennyire még én nem bánom...”_  
  
Valami ilyesmi járt a fejében.  
  
Ma jött el Stiles tizennyolcadik születésnapja.  
  
Tapogatódzó csókok. Szinte úgy, mint első alkalommal. Stiles a fejét csóválta, amikor meglátta a fényeket, amint beszippantotta a csonkokról lecsorgó olvadt viasz kellemesen füstös illatát, de Derek felismerte a tekintetében azt a gyengédséget, amiről mindig úgy érezte, csak neki tartogatja, és senki másnak. Stiles örült és boldog volt.  <i>Derek mellett</i> volt boldog.  
  
_– Hogyan szeretnéd?_  
  
_– Oh, Váó! Ho-ho-hogyhogy hogyan? – Stiles mindkét kezével a magasban hadonászott. Derek nem bírta megállni, hogy ne fogja meg őket, és végig ne simítsa a fiú kézfejének lágy bőrét. Egészen addig, míg a hideg, vékony ujjak meg nem pihentek az ő forró tenyerében. – Hát, van alternatívája annak, hogy..._  
  
_– Ki ne mondd..._  
  
_– Derek. Jobb, ha teljesen őszinték vagyunk egymással az ágyban._  
  
_– Oké. – Derek elhallgatott._  
  
_– A-azt szeretném, ha te dugnál meg engem._  
  
_Kimondta._  
  
_– Te... Te is szeretnéd, ha én téged... – Stiles nyelt egyet._  
  
_Derek vállat vont._  
  
_– Ez nem válasz – méltatlankodott Stiles._  
  
_– Egyelőre be kell érned ennyivel._  
  
_Stiles elvigyorodott._  
  
Lassú, néha tétova, néha ügyetlen. Olykor kapkodó, máskor nyugodt. Gyöngéd és erős, forró és mély. Nem voltak szavak, de nem is keresték őket. Stiles szeretett beszélni együttlét közben, de ma mégsem tette. Maga volt a vágy, a kívánság és az ajándék Derek számára. A farkas ösztönösen feléledt benne, társáért kiáltva, miközben érezte roppant hatalmát, ami húzta, vonta egyre jobban a fiú felé. Nemcsak a testük, a lelkük is összekapcsolódott, a ritmusuk eggyé vált.  
  
_„– Tu-tudom, hogy nem fog fájni, mert egyrészt rengeteg helyen utána olvastam, másrészt pedig én..._  
  
_– Stiles, tudom, hogy mindenre kíváncsi vagy. Voltál... már azelőtt is._  
  
_– Igen. Kipróbáltam. Nem baj, ugye?_  
  
_Már hogy lenne baj? – Derek felvonta a szemöldökét, de aztán csak ennyit mondott:_  
  
_– Stiles. Nem muszáj csinálnunk, ha nem szeretnéd._  
  
_– De, de, de! Még, jó, hogy muszáj! Akarom mondani... Kezdjük már el! Mert már alig várom._  
  
_Elmosolyodott._  
  
_– Gondolom, ezt te is, mint vérfarkas, érzed. Vagyis... tudod. Tudod, ugye, hogy mennyire szeretném?_  
  
_Stiles hangja elmélyült, majdnem suttogássá halkult._  
  
_– Tudom – felelte Derek._  
  
Éjfélre járt az idő, a kisváros utcái elnéptelenedtek. Sehol egy sziréna hangja, sehol semmi olyan nesz, ami arra utalna, hogy valami újabb természetfeletti fenyegetés akarná felütni a fejét Beacon Hillsben. Stiles feje Derek mellkasán pihent, lágy szuszogása puhán csiklandozta a vérfarkas bőrét.  
  
Itthon voltak. Derek már hosszú idő óta most érezte ezt először. Azt, hogy már nem kell tovább kergetnie a madarat, mert a szíve itt dobog az ő tenyere alatt. Együtt dobban a sajátjával.  
  
Nem tudhatta, mit hoz a jövő. Talán a madár elrepül. Talán marad. Mert ez a szabadság. S a szabadság maga a bizonytalanság. Hogy van-e remény arra, hogy maradjon? A remény azoknak való, akik még nem találták meg a boldogságot.*

 

  
  
~Vége~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez az utolsó mondat szó szerint a Prison Break 2. évadának 15. részéből való. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki velem tartott ezen a hosszú utazáson, és ugyanígy szerette ezt a történetet, mint amennyire én szerettem írni. :) <3


End file.
